New Directionally Impaired
by Donitello
Summary: When Sam and Blaine become best friends they will learn new things about themselves, each other, and what they really mean to one another, while Jake and Ryder redefine bromance. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Eye of the Storm

***Writer's note* This is my first ever fanfiction. Any and all comments would be greatly accepted and appreciated. If you don't like the story please tell me why so I may improve in the future, and if you like the story I'd love to hear about that as well. Thank you, Donitello.**

Sam fumbled what would have been the winning touchdown for the McKinley High Titans, but instead lost them the game. Everyone of his brother's in arms dropped their heads and groaned out their pangs of disappointment and disapproval at their Quarterback. He looked over into the stands at all the downcast faces, but saw one shining out among them all. A medium height brunette boy whose hair was plastered down with hair gel wearing a bow tie, but still flashing him a smile. His face hurt the most because his best friend was trying to be supportive in this the most heartbreaking moment in Sam's football career.

Blaine watched as the football fell through Sam's fingers and knew what this meant for the game, to the team, and especially Sam. Sam had done everything within his capabilities to catch the ball and shoot across the field, but instead there it laid on the ground for a fraction of second until it was captured and taken to the other side. Knowing how hard this would affect Sam, and seeing the broken-hearted look on Sam's face Blaine decided in the second that no matter what had happened the game was still a victory and he had to be Sam's personal Cheerleader.

Although Sam carried the weight of the world on his shoulders at this minute he knew that somehow Blaine would make him feel better. He was the one that Sam turned to lately for when everything was going wrong in his life.

"Blaine will make it better. We can go hangout and watch a movie or something…he'll let me forget about my fuck-up tonight," Sam thought to himself as he drug himself into the locker room to clean off the decayed grass and mud from his defeat.

Sam let everyone shower ahead of him while he sat on the benches beating himself up emotionally and listening to the other boys express their angered and hurt points of view. No matter what was said Sam felt it was directed at him, and he took every insult personally. He made the conscious choice not to allow himself to break down crying until he was in the shower where no one could see the drops of ridicule and punishment from his eyes. Nearly everyone had showered, dressed and left before Sam finished removing his uniform and pads to step into the shower.

A hand from behind him was placed on his right shoulder, and a disembodied voiced said, "Don't worry man; it's not your fault. It was a difficult pass, and I don't think anybody could have caught it", Ryder said softly with compassion.

The new kid and fellow glee club member tried to console him, but made it worse. Sam turned, and looked him in the eye and grumbled out a simple "thanks" before heading to an empty shower stall to wash away the day.

After his shower Sam felt a little more relieved because his muscles weren't as sore, but his soul was still abused by the voices trapped in his head and the multiple instant replays going on in his head. He had thought a thousand times in that brief thirty minutes how he could have caught that stupid ball. He walked outside the concrete room and saw leaning up against a fence was Blaine. He had one foot braced up against the fence, and both hands shoved into his pockets while breathing into his scarf.

"I thought you were never going to get out of there", Blaine laughed while shivering from the extreme cold.

"You could have waited in the locker room", Sam said.

"I don't like going in there when everybody is in the shower. You know how people are", Blaine said looking at the ground.

Sam realized quickly what he was talking about, and shook his head, saying, "People are stupid man, don't worry about it".

"Come on let's go do something. I've had enough of this place for one day", Sam said with defiance in his voice.

Blaine noticed the red ring around Sam's eye lids and knew he had been crying.

"I'm starving, how about we go to Breadstix, and have dinner…my treat", Blaine said smiling.

"That's not fair; you've paid the last two times. I want to take you to dinner and pay you back, but I don't have any money", Sam said feeling guilty all over again.

Blaine cocked his head up and a little to the left, knowing how difficult money is to come by for Sam and said, "Hey, what are friends for; besides spending time with my best friend is payment enough."

Sam felt a rumbling in his stomach, and the thoughts of going to Breadstix was very appealing especially with Blaine so he begrudgingly agreed to the invitation.

At the restaurant Blaine noticed that Sam wasn't his usual sweet and talkative self. They sat there reviewing their menus while sipping on their drinks. Blaine found the dish he wanted, folded his menu, and laid it to the corner of the table. He looked at Sam's face. His brow was furrowed and he looked as if he were studying intently on each and every word.

"So, you know what you want yet", Blaine asked.

Sam dropped the menu to the table then folded it, saying "yeah, I think I'll get the spaghetti".

Blaine smiled sheepishly and responded, "That what you always get. Why don't you try something new?"

Sam blushed and little while fumbling with the articles on the table, "I like spaghetti, and besides that's all I know that's on there", Sam said as he pushed back into the cushion of the booth.

Blaine jerked his head to one side and raised his eyebrow confused. He had forgotten that Sam was dyslexic and never thought he may have trouble knowing what else was offered since the list of foods had Italian names.

"Sam, would you like something else? I can tell you what everything is or help you figure out what else is on the menu", Blaine whispered across the table.

A cat that ate the canary grin spread across Sam's face, and with a wink he said, "well I do get tired of spaghetti, so if you don't mind…"

Blaine rose from his bench and joined Sam on his side of the table and they reopened the menu. After a few minutes the waitress returned to take the orders and noticed the seat swap. She shot the two boys hidden behind the menu a disapproving look, and said, "Are you two ready to order?" Blaine went first, giving specific instructions on how he wanted his meal prepared, and what went on the side.

She turned to Sam, "Spaghetti, right?"

"No, not tonight, I think I'll have the Chicken Mar...Mar SA'la tonight," Sam said with embarrassed pride.

Blaine turned towards the kitchen to hide his smile at Sam's mispronunciation, but when he turned back saw the accomplished look on Sam's face, and Sam winked and him whispering, "Thanks".

After Sam's embarrassment of reading the menu had worn off, and the conversation had really started after Blaine returned to his side of the table Blaine noticed that Sam was still a little withdrawn. He knew Sam was disappointed about losing the game, but thought this sulking may be something else entirely. Thinking back a few days he remembered that Sam wasn't looking forward to tonight going back to the Hummel's household because Burt was in Washington, Carol was busy with work, and Finn would be complaining about his and Rachel's breakup all night. Blaine was trying hard to think of a way to get Sam to come back to his house for the night so he could cheer him up when a large clap of thunder echoed outside. As boom of the thunder sounded Blaine jumped and let out a small scream before covering his mouth and his face turning crimson colored. Sam looked at him confused and asked why he was reacted the way he did.

"I hate thunder," Blaine said, "It reminds me of the Sadie Hawkins Dance at the school I went to before I started Dalton. My date and I were beaten up while we were waiting on his dad to come pick us up. That _sound_ reminds me of the car doors slamming and punches we both got and him hitting the ground. It just terrifies me, and can I tell you something that does not leave this table?" Blaine asked.

Sam sat across from him with his mouth slightly open and eyes wide from the story. The question hit him finally and while he was still mesmerized he slowly nodded, but never broke eye contact with Blaine whose own eyes were pooling tears as he relived that horrible night.

"Sometimes during bad thunderstorms, and if my dad is out of town I will go in and sleep with my mom. I can't settle myself down until I'm snuggled up close to her," Blaine admitted looking to the floor and wiping the tears from his eyes.

By this time, the boy's orders had been delivered to the table and another crash of thunder struck. Blaine jumped again, but held onto his nerves long enough not to scream.

"I don't know what I'm going to do tonight. Both my parents are out of town and I'm going to be in that house all by myself," Blaine stated shutting his eyes and covering his face with his hand.

"Well, if you're really that scared man, I'll sleep over with you. It's no big deal. I wasn't looking forward to listening to Finn talk anymore about how bad he thinks Brody is anyway," Sam responded while taking a bite of his dinner. "Blaine, thanks for helping me this is so much better than spaghetti," Sam muffled out while shoving more food into his mouth.

Blaine was so relieved, and ecstatic that he didn't have to spend the night alone, he just yelled out "YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME, YES PLEASE SAM…THANK YOU SO MUCH?"

Sam just smiled that boyish grin at him, winked and said, "Calm down dude, it's not like I was asking you to prom," then laughed out loud because he made his best friend blush again.

After they finished their meal Blaine went to his house and waited for Sam who had to go to the Hummel's and get some clothes and personal things for his sleep over. He explained to Finn that Blaine needed some help on a project and they'd be up late so he was spending the night. That way Finn didn't ask to come with them. Sam arrived at Blaine's house where Blaine had already showered and gotten in his pajamas for the night. Sam hadn't really seen Blaine without any gel in his hair before and was kind of shocked when a bushy headed former Warbler answered the door. Sam giggled uncontrollably at the sight as Blaine just rolled his eyes and invited his friend inside. A few hours passed by, and the storm seemed to let up before the boys decided to go to bed. Blaine had made up the guest room for Sam, and after showing him the layout retired to his room for some sleep. A few minutes went by and the storm seemed to gain a second wind, but this time with a vengeance. Sam heard Blaine crying from the hallway as he stepped out of the bathroom and with each loud clap of thunder he would scream in terror. Sam just ran to his room, and saw him there rolled up in a ball nearly hiding under his covers. Sam pulled back the blankets and crawled in behind him. One arm was sliding around his neck as the other slowly crept across his Blaine's chest. Sam stretched his legs and Blaine just melted into him still holding the covers to his nose. Sam hugged up to him, and with his hand over this chest brought it upwards and started stroking Blaine's curls.

"Shhh…it's only the wind. You're safe here with me. I'll protect you," Sam kept whispering as he reassured his friend, and slowly brought Blaine out of his panicked state.

Blaine turned around and buried his face into the bulging shoulder of the man holding him and quieting his fears. Sam felt the tears that stained Blaine's face and he was hit with a pang of pity for him. After they had both settled down, and Sam laid his arm back in its original position, but across Blaine's back now they started both became very groggy as they were slipping off to sleep. Blaine in his half-sleep stupor crawled up slightly, kissed Sam on the lips, said, "I love you so much", and went off to sleep. Although Blaine was fully unaware of this sleep driven action Sam was now wide awake, completely aware, and his mind was racing.


	2. Chapter 2: Lazy Day Confusion

"It was just a kiss, and he didn't mean it anyway…don't worry about," Sam thought to himself.

"I can't believe he kissed me! He had to think it was Kurt. Just don't think about it. He's my best friend… it's cool..." echoed in Sam's brain.

Sam's mind finally settled down enough for him to drift off to sleep nestling his head against his pillow and the soft curls of his best friend. His last thought though before going off to with one more thought before he feel into the darkness of sleep, "it sure was a nice kiss though," and then he squeezed Blaine to him just a little tighter.

Blaine was the first to wake the next morning. His eyes opened, and he felt the strength of Sam's arms and legs wrapped around him. He was folding into Sam, with his arms crossed across his own chest and pressing up against Sam's perfect body. He couldn't help but steal a few more minutes of this euphoric feeling before trying to figure out a plan of escape without waking Sam. As he laid there enveloped by his best friend he had to admit to himself this was the first time he felt loved and safe since Kurt left for New York. He gently pulled his legs out from Between Sam's thinking he was halfway out when Sam cratered to the left and pressed his mid section against him tighter. Blaine felt his fully erect penis up against that had slipped itself free from his boxer shorts. He giggled to himself and decided to not be "that guy" and not take advantage of the situation. Easily he lifted the arm of his friend of him, and rolled out of bed. He couldn't help but take one last look at Sam as he rested there in his bed looking so angelic. The thought then stabbed through his causing him pangs of guilt that he was developing a crush on Sam.

"Get a grip Blaine…this is Sam…he doesn't want you…he's trying to be your friend…you cannot and will not place him in this situation…you've lost enough people you love, you're not going to lose his friendship to," Blaine chanted to himself as he broke his eyes away from Sam, going to the bathroom, and then making his way downstairs.

Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall he noticed it was just a little after eight, and decided to thank Sam for all his gallantry last night he would serve him breakfast in bed. He placed a wooden tray on his kitchen counter that his mom always used to bring him food when he was sick, then combed the kitchen for the ingredients he needed. He made him fresh Belgium waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, and poured a glass of milk and one of orange juice to finish off feast. He arranged the plates and glasses on the tray so they wouldn't slide around, and made his way back upstairs to Sam who had now moved his position to half way across the bed.

Blaine laughed to himself thinking, "He must have been looking for me".

Blaine placed the tray down on the night stand, and half sat on the bed making sure to not invade Sam's personal space any more than he had to. He placed his left hand on Sam's ribs, and stared into his eyes as he gently shook him, saying, "Sam…Sam…it's time to wake up".

Sam grumbled and made some cute grunting noises as he was returning to the waking world. One eye popped open and his face scrunched up trying to regain his faculties. When he saw Blaine smiling down at him a broad toothy grin crept across his face and he stretched his muscles out from their stiff positions. He then was at himself enough and awake enough to notice two things, there was a huge tray of food that smelled awesome sitting beside him on the night stand, and that Blaine still hadn't put Gel in his hair; the later of the two observations made Sam start to giggle. Blaine noticed where Sam's eyes fell when he started laughing.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and picked up a pillow from behind Sam then hit him softly with it, saying, "Shut up".

It didn't take long for Sam's full personality to manifest itself and show that he was a morning person.

"I thought that since you saved me from the storm last night I'd reward you with breakfast in bed," Blaine said to Sam feeling proud and accomplished.

Sam responded with, "Aww dude, that's sweet. But I'm kind of disappointed that you didn't wake me up with a kiss since that's how you said goodnight".

Blaine's mouth dropped, and his eyes widened at this comment not knowing how to respond, and more importantly not knowing what Sam was talking about.

"What?!" Blaine squeaked out.

Sam started giggling again and explained the whole scene to him in vivid color as a look of mortification grew across Blaine's face.

"Sam, I'm so…so sorry. I must have been asleep…I didn't mean to put you in that position, can you please forgive me?" Blaine begged.

Sam grabbed his hand, leaned over placing his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Dude its okay. You just kissed me and told me you loved me. It's no big deal, see look," Sam said as he reached up and placed his voluptuous lips on Blaine's.

"I love you too, man," Sam said to him. "We're bro's; I'm not going to worry about that stuff. You got relaxed and were probably dreaming about some guy off TV or something," Sam uttered as he dismissed the whole scene. "Now where's that tray Breakfast Wench," he said defiantly as a Cheshire cat grin erupted on his face, and his blue eyes twinkled as if candles were flickering from the other side.

Before the tray found its way to Sam's lap a pillow was chucked at him once more, and Blaine returned to his position on the bed next to Sam so he could pick from the plates he made himself. Through getting lost in talking and eating an hour passed, and Blaine removed the tray so that Sam could get up and get himself ready for the day.

As Sam went to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and clean up Blaine laid out some additional pajama pants for Sam because they'd decided to spend the day lounging around his house taking a carefree day to themselves just hanging out. This made Blaine feel better because he was so afraid that kissing Sam, whether he was aware of the kiss or not, would have affected their friendship. Sam didn't seem to mind the kiss so Blaine pushed it to the back of his mind. What though he couldn't escape from was the way that Sam's lips felt against his when Sam returned the kiss to show him it was alright.

Sam stood in the shower under the hot water of the shower replaying his actions in his head. What made him kiss Blaine? Why would he do that? Was Blaine going to think he 'liked' him now? Did he just ruin their friendship by trying to be comforting? Then he stopped at the last thought…, "Was I _just_ comforting him or did I _want_ to kiss him again," Sam thought to himself.

The thoughts that were swirling around in his mind started to give him a head ache. He'd never thought about being with a guy before, and he was not prepared to start thinking about the consequences of it right now. He finished his shower, and dried off returning to Blaine's room. Blaine had gone back downstairs to give Sam privacy. Sam noticed the blue, yellow, and green plaid pajama pants laying on the corner of the freshly made bed, but felt he had something more important to do before getting dressed. He knelt down by the bed and joined his hands together leaning in to pray. Sam's devotion to God was unwavering, and knew that if he was going to find an answer it would be there. So he asked God to show him what to do after he thanked him for the gifts given to him, and asked for continued safety for his friends, parents, and especially his baby sister and brother. He rose up with a fresh sense of purpose and strength then reached for the pajama pants. As he stretched one leg up to his knee he decided that he just wanted to be comfortable, so he took them off refolded them, threw a tee shirt on that covered half his boxer shorts and went downstairs looking for Blaine.

Sam found him leaning over a shelf of DVD's looking for a movie for them both to watch. He collected a large stack of comic book based and Science Fiction movies for Sam to choose from when he turned and saw him standing in the doorway. Blaine didn't want Sam to see him stumble because of the distraction of seeing him standing there in his tee shirt and boxers made him weak in the knees, but Sam caught and understood his awkward behavior. They both sat on opposite sides of the sofa as they watched the first DVD, X-Men: Wolverine, with the understanding they were going through the entire serial making it an X-Men day.

Blaine went to the kitchen and poured his guest and himself drinks. Returning to the sofa he sat down and became hypnotized by the television screen. He could never watch things like this with Kurt. He always wanted gay themed movies, or things based on fashion, or things that interested himself alone. His curly hair and sitting position obscured Sam's view of the screen so he leaned forward, wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder and chest pulling him back onto himself so they could both enjoy the film. Neither were aware of the action at first. Blaine readjusted himself to become more comfortable and neither one's eyes left the television screen. Blaine was lounging across Sam, with his head lying on his chest and his right arm wrapped around his propped leg against the wall of the sofa. Sam had one arm draped across Blaine's chest, and a free hand to take his soda from the end table when he was thirsty. Without realizing his action Sam was taking his thumb and gently rubbing Blaine's chest where his hand rested as he watched the movie. A flash of realization reached Sam when the ending credits rolled. Blaine jumped up, replaced the DVD with X-Men First Class and resumed his position. It was so easy and comfortable for them to be intertwined as they were.

Sam felt comfort and just blissful. His heart began to race a little though as he felt that his morning prayer had been answered, but although God gave him permission Sam was still afraid of how he was going to deal with these new and budding emotions. He felt he needed to take a more direct path to see if what he was feeling was real. Trying to harness his racing thoughts was not an easy task for Sam, and he didn't know what to do. Blaine slid his head back on Sam's chest looking up at him. He'd noticed a change in the way Sam was holding him, and was worried that his friend was uncomfortable.

"Are you okay," Blaine gently asked Sam.

Sam looked down and smiled, "I'm fine," he responded.

"Hey Blaine," he continued causing Blaine to look back up at him. He took his had that had been draped across Blaine's chest and placed it under his extended chin holding it in place as he leaned in and kissed him.

At first it was just a gentle peck on the soft lips of his best friend, but the flavor and hidden desire pushed for more passion. Blaine pushed himself upwards so he could have easier access to Sam's amazing lips, and hooked his left hand around Sam's shoulder. Sam was now exploring the chest and stomach of his friend as their lips were locked together. Blaine's mouth opened slightly granting permission and inviting Sam's tongue inside; the initiation was happily accepted. Together their tongues battled back and forth in between the lips crashing together. Sam had never felt this kind of rush, he had never known this kind of passion and he hungered for more. When Blaine rolled around and laid himself on top of Sam to further explore this make out session Sam realized the pressure of Blaine's fully erect cock pressing up against his own. His however had escaped the opening of his boxer shorts and was dribbling fluid out.

Sam jumped up, and tucked himself back inside of his boxers.

His eyes were wild and he started blathering, "Blaine I'm so sorry I can't do this. I'm not gay dude. I know I started it…but I just…I gotta go. It's not your fault or anything you did, but I just need to go home."

Blaine laid down into the sofa wrapping up his arms and laying his head into his arms crying. He didn't understand what all had just happened, and knew he had just lost the only person in his life that was important again.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Make A Deal

**Let's Make A Deal**

Sam had driven for nearly a mile until he couldn't go any further without breaking down and releasing the emotion that had been building in his heart and attempting to escape through his eyes. Sam knew as soon as Blaine crawled up him to be more active in the kiss what he wanted, and who he wanted it from. An electrical charge coursed through his entire body and he was flooded with so many endorphins so quickly his perfect body couldn't not keep up with his thoughts. All the horrible things that had happened in his life and all the secrets he still had to keep Sam kept begging either God or himself to not be gay on top of it.

Since running away from Blaine's house Sam had received eight texts from his best friend, and knew that Blaine couldn't possibly understand what was going on. But, if he could just get away and not feel like that anymore that maybe those feelings would go away.

As he sat on the side of the road sobbing a call came through, but it was not Blaine on the other end. Santana Lopez's picture was the one that was flashing at him. Had he not been having to re-evaluate his entire life he would have been looking forward to this call. He has been wondering what she thought about the University of Louisville, and how she liked cheering for a college team away from Coach Sylvester. The call went to voice mail, but rang back to back.

He knew better than to ignore her a second time, so he answered, "He...hey Santana," as he was wiping tears from his eyes and trying to snort his nose as quietly as he could without allowing her to pick up that something was wrong.

"Okay Trouty Mouth, what's going on? I know what you sound like when you're crying. I listened to enough of it after you broke up with Mercedes," Santana screeched at him.

"Nothing Santana I just got some stuff I have to figure out," he quickly responded trying to distract from telling her the truth.

Santana then spat out, "Look, I'm in town until tomorrow and I was going to see if you wanted to get a cup of coffee, but now I'm not giving you a choice. Don't make me come and track your hot ass down. Meet me at the Lima Bean in one hour or I'll hunt you down and go all Lima Heights on that ass; got me?"

"Yeah, Santana I got you," Sam said with as much as enthusiasm as he could muster.

Blaine dragged himself from the sofa and washed his tear stained face. He texted Sam several times, but he never responded. Blaine decided that his friendship must now be over, and he couldn't do anything to fix this. It was over…one more relationship that he destroyed.

"I guess I'm supposed to be alone for the rest of my life," he said to himself. Being in desperate need of human contact he sat down and scrolled through his contact list until he ran across Tina's tab.

After a few rings Blaine was about to hang up until a familiar voice picked up, and said, "Blaine, what's going on…is something wrong?" She could hear him sobbing on the other end of the line, and assumed he was going through more depression over Kurt.

Blaine not wanting to add insult to injury over his actions this morning with Sam just went with Tina's assumption. "I just feel so broken Tina," Blaine sobbed, "I don't know what's wrong with me that I keep making so many mistakes".

"Nothing is wrong with you Blaine. You were left by your boyfriend so he could go to New York, and the relationship didn't work out," she consoled in a soothing voice. Tina didn't know exactly what happened between he and Kurt she just knew that they had broke up and Blaine would only say he made a mistake.

"I know what will make you feel better. Get up, and get dressed. I'll meet you at the Lima Bean in an hour. We can have coffee and we can talk. Just keep your head up Blaine, it will get easier," Tina said.

Blaine agreed and started getting ready to meet her. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the conversation without telling her all the details, but he could at least be thankful for one thing; he was no longer thinking about Kurt.

An hour past by as if it were only seconds. Sam sat in a corner booth sipping his coffee waiting on Santana to saunter into the coffee house. She busted in as if she were being followed by paparazzi, stormed up to the counter where she was met by a fairly abrupt barista.

"What do you want," she snapped at Santana.

"Well first I want you to take that board out of your ass so you can act like you got some manners, second I want a half caf vanilla frappacino and a lot less of your attitude," Santana quickly threw back at her."And don't even think about spitting in my drink. I'll come over this counter and make you wish you weren't born," she added.

After the coffee drink was mixed Santana tried it at the counter to see if it met her approval, she then turned and walked towards Sam so she could find out who's ass she had to kick for hurting her Trouty Mouth.

She threw herself in a chair leaning on one arm against the table with her other arm still clutching the back of the seat as if she were about to jump back up asking, "okay sexy, who was it and what did they do? I can make it look like an accident"?

A half grin spread across his face as he tried to brush off the fear he was feeling. "I just had a really weird dream, and if freaked me out. I was…ah…driving to Blaine's when you called," he said to her hoping she wouldn't press the matter.

She looked at him through one cocked eye knowing there was more to the story but figured when he was ready to talk to her he would.

"Let's change the subject; I've been dying to find out all about Louisville anyway. Blaine said that when we get done with preparing for Sectionals that he and I will drive and see you," Sam looked at her.

She noticed that when he brought up Blaine's name his body language changed. "That'd be great to see my bestie and his pet fag," Santana said with a smile.

"Don't call him that. Blaine is a good guy…he's my best friend and he don't deserve to be called that!" Sam snapped back at her.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything against your 'boy', but it don't count me calling him a fag since I'm a member of club gay myself," Santana said in a slow tone as if she were examining Sam.

As Sam and Santana had regained their typical interaction and Sam had put the events of this morning into the back of his mind Tina walks in, and places her order. The two in the corner booth noticed her, and yelled getting her attention. She got her order and walked over quickly but kept an eye on the door for Blaine.

"Hey Cohen-Chang, what's going on?" Santana asked.

"I'm waiting on Blaine. He called me this morning crying and upset. I think he's still bothered by Kurt. Sam, has he said anything to you? If he's going to say anything to anyone it'll be you since you two are joined at the hip these days," Tina prattled on.

"Wait, Blaine's on his way here…now?" Sam uttered in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, I figured getting out would help take his mind off whatever is bothering him. Are you okay, Sam? You seem upset too," Tina questioned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, but I just realized that I…," Sam started to say, but stopped when he saw Blaine come in looking like a hollow shell of himself.

Blaine looked around the café and his eyes met Sam across the room. Tears begun to stream down his eyes again and he ran out, trying to escape. Sam could not let this go on so he jumped up and chased after him needing to make his best friend feel better somehow.

"So, do you think he finally sucked a dick," Santana asked Tina.

"Who, Sam," Tina asked shocked at Santana's blatant disregard at the question.

"NOO, the homo that had been in a monogamous relationship with another man for two years! Yes, of course Sam," Santana spat out.

"Sam's not gay…is he?" Tina asked, but leaned in looking for the full gossip from Sam's 'bestie, and former girlfriend.

"He's not gay, but I do think he stands right in the middle of getting laid opportunities," Santana said with a smirk.

Blaine was running to his car as tears ran down his face. The last person he wanted to see right now was Sam Evans. He wasn't sure what to say, or how to apologize. He felt everything crumbling around him, and his best friend slipping away. By the time Blaine reached his car and was trying to unlock it Sam had caught up to him. He placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder urging him to turn around, but Blaine stayed in his position towards the car with his head down and tears falling.

"Blaine what happened this morning was not your fault. I'm the one who started. I'm the one who wanted it. And, I'm the one who is causing so much pain," Sam said to him.

Blaine finally turned around fighting back tears, "Sam…I'm so…so sorry. I kn-know you were only trying to make ME feel better, (sniff) and when I pushed to far you got fr-freaked out," Blaine managed to stutter out between the crying and shortness of breath.

"Oh my God…is that what you think happened?" Sam said as he locked himself into a hug with Blaine. "I'm so sorry I made you think that, and feel so bad. Blaine, you didn't do anything wrong at all. Biggest problem was all the things you did right. I don't know what happened, but when you kissed me last night and we cuddled together all night last night something just felt right. The game didn't matter anymore, I didn't feel like I was a guest in somebody else's house, I was happy and comfortable and for the first time in a really really long time I felt like I was where I was supposed to be. Then this morning on the couch when we were kissing everything felt great until I felt your…your…um…little Blaine pressing up against me," Sam blurted out in one breath.

"I'm sorry about that," Blaine sheepishly said starting to blush, "But, we were making out, and if felt good. I couldn't help it, ya know," he finished.

Sam started to laugh, "No dude, it didn't freak me out because it felt bad. It freaked me out because it felt so good. Man, I want so bad to push you up against this car and just start kissing you again so bad right now…and I don't know what to do about that," Sam said.

"You…you still want to kiss me," Blaine questioned shyly.

"I want to do all kinds of things to you, but kissing is the first thing that came to my mind. I just know I'm not gay, and I can't be gay. I don't want to hurt our friendship 'cause it's the most positive thing in my life. I can't not have you in my life, but I can't get around you anymore without thinking about you, those lips, holding you, and well…little Blaine," Sam said as his face turned a shade of red that Blaine had never seen on him before.

Blaine closed his eyes, and sighed a huge breath of relief that he didn't mess up his friendship. But, didn't know how he was going to be able to help his friend without pushing him to one side that he obviously wasn't ready for. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. You go back to finish your coffee with Santana and Tina. Whatever excuse you tell them over the way I acted let me know and I'll go along with it. When you're ready we can talk about this morning, and see if we can fix the problem, okay?" Blaine asked hoping Sam could agree to that.

Sam extended his hand for Blaine to shake. As soon as Blaine took the hand in his he said, "Deal", with a smile plastered across his face.

Back in the restaurant Santana and Tina had watched this entire exchange almost as if they were the stuffed animals adhered to car windows with suction cups.

After the handshake the girls returned to their corner booth where Santana looked directly at Tina, and said, "You take care of the pretty pony, and I'll have a little talk with my Trouty Mouth about the birds and the …well birds".

Tina giggled holding her hand out for Santana to take in another handshake imitating the boys saying, "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4: Instant Replay

**Instant Replay**

Blaine drove home from the Lima Bean replaying the conversation with Sam over and over in his head. He realized a few things: one - he didn't damage his friendship with Sam, two – his friend was going to need some help coming to terms with his feelings before anything else can happen, and most importantly three – he was going to have to return to the person he once was. He was tired of being an emotional train wreck. That is not who he is, and will not be who he has become. Although Tina's plan was to make him feel better Blaine was certain it was not by the means it had happened, but the mission was a complete success none the less.

Sam noticed out of the corner of his eye the two girls running back to their booth after he and Blaine had their encounter in the parking lot. He knew he had some explaining to do, but had no idea what he was going to say. He entered the café and took in a long breath to prepare for this interrogation and resumed his position at the table.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you're wondering what that was all about," Sam asked the two women who stared at him.

Before Tina could respond to Sam's query Santana said, "Nope, that's between you two and I think that's how it should be for right now".

Sam was stunned. This was not Santana's normal tone or behavior. Usually she would have called him out on any discrepancies. Tina smiled to herself and to Santana, and then excused herself from the table saying she was going to go talk to Blaine and make sure he was alright. Santana gave her a nod and she left.

"Sam, honey it's time for you and Auntie Tana to have a little chat," Santana stated matter of factly but still maintaining her sweet tone that baffled Sam.

"What do we need to talk about," Sam asked quizzically.

She threw herself backward in her chair and crossed her arms before saying, "There is something going on between you and Lady Boy Warbler. Now I'm not going to judge. I'm not even going to ask too many questions, but I want to know how you are in all this. Don't lie to me."

Sam looked down to the table and started playing with the paper Santana had peeled off her straw for her Frappacino. Then he mustered up the words, "Santana I don't really know. I just know that when I'm around him nothing else matters."

"Okay, so you want some Warbler wand? Is that all or is there something else there?" Santana asked.

"I don't want sex with him…well I mean I do…I think…I don't know," Sam fumbled until he finally looked her in the eye and said, "I just know that I don't want him to be away from me. I feel like I'm missing my arm."

"Okay Trouty, you've got a bad case of the gays. Now I'm not saying you are gay, but you do like a boy. So you can be pan sexual, bisexual, any kind of sexual, but if you're going to be able to live with yourself, keep Blaine, and find out if you're supposed to be with him or not you're going to have to man up and admit it. I didn't have a choice. I had to tell everybody who I was before I was outted and I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Everyone in Glee Club supported me, and accepted me for who I was, but if I didn't have Brittany I would either be miserable trying to pretend to be somebody I'm not and still lying to everybody, or I'd be a complete basket case wondering what could have been," Santana said as she looked him directly in the eyes.

She reached across the table, grabbed both of his hands in her's continuing to speak, "Now I can tell you the hardest person to accept me being gay was me. It's not going to be easy I promise, but Trouty if you really love him, and he really loves you then what you label yourself isn't going to matter because you won't worry about any other label besides 'Blaine's man'."

Some tears welled up in Sam's eyes as he heard Santana's "love the inner gay" speech. He knew what he was feeling was real; it was different than he'd ever felt about anybody, but it was still very real.

"I'm not going to say I'm gay Santana, because I still like girl's…but I will say that I want to know what these feelings for Blaine are," Sam said.

"Then do you really think you need to still be here talking to me," Santana asked.

Sam jumped up from his chair as if someone kicked him with a huge goofy grin plastered on his face saying, "No…I love you, but I gotta go see somebody."

"You're not going to go by yourself. Tina is already there and somebody has to get Tina out of there so you two can talk. Ya know I think she kinda has a crush on your boyfriend," Santana said with a devilish grin.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sam said in a shy defense.

"And, who's fault is that Trouty," She retorted as she slapped him on the ass saying, "come on I'm driving."

When Blaine pulled his car into the driveway of his home he sat there quietly for a few minutes before entering. In the foyer there was a half length mirror that he stopped in front of and just begun looking at himself. His eyes were still red from where he had been crying, but he could still see his reflection crystal clear. In that instant he chanted a mantra, "I am Blaine Anderson. I am not Kurt's boyfriend. I am not just the Class President. I am not just a member of New Directions. I am Blaine Anderson, and that is more than good enough for anyone." He couldn't help but smile as he made his self actualization. All of this turmoil he had experienced with Sam woke him up that his life is more than the mistakes he's made, and the men he's dated. He was beginning to see again that he was good enough to stand on his own two feet, and forge his path alone if he had to.

The doorbell ring as Blaine had finished his self help analyzation, and he opened it to find Tina on the other side of the door.

"You know, Mr. Anderson, I do not appreciate being stood up for our coffee date," Tina said smiling.

Blaine knew he was being given a hard time by his friend, so with a huge smile said, "Well Ms. Cohen-Chang you should not have left me for the first pretty face you find when I'm a few minutes late." Referring to her sitting with Sam and Santana.

They laughed at the conversation, and when they had finished Tina asked him if he was okay. Blaine winked at her, and simple said, "of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"What's going on with you and Sam," She asked.

"I have no idea. I know there is no way to avoid this question, but I can't give full details. All I will say is that he is my best friend, we got really really close, and he got scared," Blaine stated.

"How do you feel about him," She quizzed.

"He helped me get over Kurt, but I have developed feelings for him. Romantic feelings. But, I don't know what's going to happen next," he responded.

"Do you want to date him," she mused.

"I don't know if you can call it date, but I want more of our 'bro time', and I want him around a lot more. Tina, he makes me feel better about myself, and he keeps pushing me to be more myself. I like who I am when he's with me, but I'm not thrilled with the emotional mess I am when he's not around," Blaine stated defiantly.

"Okay, well then you need to…," Tina started to say when there was a knock at the door.

Blaine looked at Tina in a questioning manner knowing he wasn't expecting anyone. She smiled and said, "you might want to get that."

"Why, who is it," Blaine questioned.

"If I were to guess it's Sam and Santana," she said with cheer in her voice.

"What's going on Tina," Blaine asked.

**Flashback to the Lima Bean**

"Okay, this is not going to be easy for either one of them. There gonna need our help. You know how men are…useless," Santana stated.

"What can we help do? If what's going on is what we think is going on wouldn't it be best for us to stay out of it? I mean it is their relationship," Tina said looking as if it was obvious.

"Here's how this is going to go if we stay out of it. Trouty is going to sweep it under the rug. Pretend it never happened and pick up the first girl that will have him so he can stay in the closet. Princess Fuzzy Bear will pout and mope around until no one can stand him for six months and then finally move on. Everyone will act like they have no idea, and both boys miss out on a chance to be happy. Now I love my sexy ass Trouty Mouth like nobody's business, but he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. And Blaine right now is scared of his own shadow. I thought they were your friends too Tina…don't you want to see them happy," Santana asked.

Tina felt ambushed into this situation. Of course she loved them, and wanted them to be happy. So how could she refuse Santana's plan. Santana knew what she was doing, and exactly what buttons to push with Tina. She needed her to see past her crush on Blaine so that she could help bring the boys back together.

**Present Time at Blaine's House**

Blaine swung the door open with a puzzled look on his face until he saw Sam and Santana. Well he saw Sam, and knew someone was with him. His eyes never left contact with Sam's as Sam's never left contact with Blaine.

"Um…hi. Uh, co-come in. I didn't expect you to be back here so soon," Blaine stuttered to Sam.

"Well, I figured we needed to talk about…stuff," Sam answered as he rubbed the back of his flaxen hair.

"Why yes Blaine, I'd love to come in. Thank you so very much for that warm welcome," Santana said sarcastically as she brushed by the boys in the doorway to rejoin Tina on the other side of the foyer.

"OH, I-I'm sorry Santana. I didn't mean to be rude. Please come in, make yourself at home," Blaine said a little embarrassed because he didn't see her standing there.

"Okay boys, you two need to figure some stuff out, but you don't seem to be able to do that without a translator. Since I speak fluent Trouty Mouth, and Cohen-Change here speaks Teen Gay were going to be your translators," Santana said with a huge smile.

The boys looked at each other and laughed out loud. They knew they no longer had a choice in this situation because Santana has taken over and brought Tina along for the ride. Blaine resolved himself to the current situation and lead them to the living room where there were two identical sofas separated with a coffee table.

"Would anyone like something to drink or any snacks before we being this summit," Blaine asked not missing the humor of this moment. Everyone agreed they were fine, and took their positions. Tina sat by Blaine on one sofa facing Santana and Sam on the other.

"Okay boys, what happened today that caused the tears we saw at the Lima Bean," Santana asked.

Both boys looked down at the floor and began to blush. Blaine said, "We just got real close today and it spooked Sam."

"My client says they made out with probably some heavy petting," stated Tina.

"Way to go Trouty…," Santana said looking at Sam making him blush even worse.

Tina jumped in with, "What freaked you out Sam?"

"Well… you see…and…he…then I…and…well…I don't know," mumbled Sam.

"Trouty don't know if he likes the idea he wants Blaine's dick, but he does want it and that scares him," Santana blurted out.

Sam, Tina, and Blaine all looked up at Santana shocked at her blunt comment. "What, I'm just keeping it real people," she responded.

"But Sam, we don't have to rush anything. We can take it as fast or as slow as we need to as long as you stick around so we can work it out," Blaine said with sincere compassion.

"But what if I do something wrong? I don't know how to be in a relationship with a dude. I barely know how to be in one with a girl," Sam said.

"Who says there is a definition or formula to follow? I tell you what… we go at our pace, make up our own rules, and see what happens from there," Blaine proposed.

Sam's eyes lit up and that familiar smile returned to his face. "I think I can live with that. I mean if I do something stupid just tell me okay. You were always a good tutor," Sam said flirtatiously.

"My client says that he would like us to leave so that he can pet heavily on the part of Blaine's body that people seem to get upset when I bring up," Santana stated.

"Well it's not your place to bring it up, it's Sam's," giggled Tina.

Santana looked at Tina with a hint of pride on her face, and Sam and Blaine couldn't look up at all out of embarrassment. After the girls left, Sam and Blaine just looked at each other in silence. Sam gulped a bit before he said, "Something ain't right. We need to rewind and start over."

"What do you mean," Blaine asked.

"Go put your pajama pants back on, and I'm going to get the DVD back in the same spot it was when everything went to hell this morning," Sam retorted.

Blaine ran upstairs to his bathroom and got back in his pajama pants like Sam had suggested. He grabbed the ones from the corner of his bed he had laid out for Sam to take back down with him. That way they could both be comfortable. When he returned to the living room he looked over at the plasma screen and saw the DVD had been paused at the exact place it was at when Sam broke down and left. He turned to face the sofa to hand Sam the pajama pants, but instead they fell to the floor when Blaine stood in shock of what he saw. There, lounging on the sofa, was Sam, one hand around the arm of the sofa, the other laying across the top waiting on Blaine, his right leg propped up, and the other lazily laying to the floor so Blaine could return to where he was earlier that day. What shocked Blaine the most though was that Sam and stripped down to his boxer shorts again, sitting there in his white tee shirt, and his dick pulled out of the flap. "I told you, rewind and start over from where we left off," Sam said with a wink.

***Writer's note* I would really appreciate some feed back from my readers. I'm glad so many are liking my story, and only want to improve. Thanks: Donitello**


	5. Chapter 5: What Fools These Mortals Be

***Writer's Note* Okay guys this is the first time I've ever even came close to writing out anything remotely sexual. My paranoia is kicking in, and your feedback would be very much appreciated. Please let me know what you think. I'm pretty thick skinned so I can take honest criticism. Thanks.**

What Fools These Mortals Be

Blaine couldn't believe what was happening. He had a huge smile plastered across his face as he walked over to the sofa putting his knee on the cushion between Sam's legs so he could lean and resume his kiss from this morning. With his body pressed against Sam's he leaned in. He was nearly there when he felt Sam's hand stop him.

"This isn't right," Sam Said.

Blaine's disappointment was obvious as he leaned backward to get off the top of Sam when he noticed Sam stopped him from fully ejecting the sofa. Then with a trembling hand Sam gently and slowly started rubbing the front of Blaine's pajama pants. Blaine was lost and confused, but wasn't complaining about the direction of these actions. He felt Sam's hand rub tenderly, then felt his fingers slowly enter past the elastic waistband of his pajamas and underwear. Then explore his body flatly until he had his hand fully wrapped around Blaine's dick. A surge of blood instantly coursed into the engorging member as Blaine's urged himself forward allowing Sam a better feel of cock. It did not take long before Blaine was fully erect, and then Sam's hand left his pajamas. Sam's hand then managed to move itself to Blaine's posterior and urged him forward again, placing his body back against Sam's.

"There we go. Now everything is exactly where it's supposed to be, ACTION," Sam said pulled Blaine's head closer to his.

"I'm sorry Mr. Director…are all our props ready now," Blaine asked as his lips crashed against Sam's with passion. Sam bucked his hips upward making sure to put pressure against Blaine's body causing him to feel Sam's fully exposed and erect organ press against him, and breaking away from the kiss. "Yeah, everything seems to be right now," Sam said with a devilish smile growing across his face and the pulled Blaine back towards him to kiss him again.

Blaine laid his arms underneath himself and rested on top of Sam's chest. He took his hands and cradled Sam's face as he moved his own to catch the blonde Adonis' lips. Sam breathed out a heavy moaning noise as he exhaled through his nose. Blaine slightly opened his lips to grant permission to Sam's tongue as it entered his mouth. Blaine tasted Sam's salty saliva, and used his lips to gently bite down on his tongue causing Sam to whimper. He reopened his mouth to allow access and to slip his own tongue into Sam's. After a few minutes of making out with one another they had reached an unspoken level of apology, new found bond, and understanding that this is what they were both wanting. Blaine released from the kiss then pushed up on Sam's chest and was now sitting upright on top of him riding Sam's dick. Sam was unaware of how hard he was pushing into Blaine, but Blaine felt the stiffness of his rock hard dick underneath him and loved what he was doing to Sam. Blaine used his tactical advantage to strip his shirt and throw it across the room. He slid both hands underneath Sam's shirt hooking the hem line with his thumbs and started to peel it off slowly running his fingers across every bulging muscle of Sam's abdomen and chest. Sam tilted forwarded and raised his arms so that his paramour could finish stripping the confining garment from him freeing him to enjoy the experience better, as he sighed in relief and then excitement as Blaine fell back on top of him licking his neck and then kissing it with vigor. The feel of Blaine's strong hands running across his chest was new and thrilling making more blood rush to his lower regions. Blaine felt the surge that erupted inside Sam's penis engorging it more erect underneath him. He bent down from his waist licking the blonde's left nipple then right, pinching them simultaneously as he sat back up. Feeling Sam's breath get shorter and more intense and watching as his eyes would roll back when he would writhe in ecstasy as his groans and whimpers came more flooding more frequently fed Blaine's ego and gave him a sense of power and accomplishment. Sam had been exploring Blaine's hairy pectorals and stomach while Blaine was making him insane by knowing just how to manipulate a man's body. Blaine was rising and falling onto Sam using hands and tongue to explore his exposed upper torso Sam was rotating his hips and pushing them forward crashing his dick onto Blaine. Blaine bobbed down one more time licking Sam's collar bone and kissing his neck until Sam could no longer be subdued by this torturous erotic sensation. He ran his underneath Blaine's well toned ass and shifted him to where his dick was within the canal of his gluteus. He used his legs to allow for him to pump forward and back in Blaine's divide. Sam felt he was now in control of the situation when Blaine raised his arms and crossed them behind his head releasing a moan that announced he was yearning for more. Blaine's exhales were breathy and short, making whining sound at the end of each one. Blaine locked eyes with Sam, brought his hands down with a crash grabbing handfuls of Sam's pumped peck's replacing the whimpering breaths with deep grunts. A breathless smile of conquestial satisfaction spread across Sam's face until Blaine cocked his left eyebrow. Blaine instantly clinched his ass muscles and started shifting his hips grinding into Sam's trapped cock making Sam wiggle just a little more violently. His hands found his way to Blaine's oblique's so that he could hold on to this bucking master of foreplay. A few more grinds and Sam couldn't hold on any longer. He maneuvered Blaine off of him long enough to grab his red and swollen dick to give himself a few strokes before he exploded out several milky-white streams. Blaine was lying with his head resting on the opposite side of the sofa, breathing hard, and sporadically releasing a chuckle of satisfaction. Sam noticed a huge tent popping up from Blaine's pajama pants and started to rise up with his hand extended out. Blaine raised up first stopping Sam from jerking him off. "This, is all about you," Blaine huffed out. Blaine continued gliding forward stopping at the edge of Sam's cum streams that were glistening against his flesh. Blaine used the tip of his tongue to slowly pick up the streams, swallowing every drop, but never allowing his eyes to break away from Sam's gaze.

Blaine and Sam laid wrapped up in each other's arms after their brief encounter on the sofa regaining their breath and just enjoying the moment.

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me…that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt…and you didn't even take your clothes off," Sam blurted out.

"Why wouldn't you let me get you off," Sam questioned.

Blaine smiled and buried his head into Sam's chest, and said, "I wanted to watch you. I wanted to see you, and to see you pleased. Besides, I want to make you want me so bad you can't stand not being in the same room and not touch me."

This was the first time that Sam could see a devilish look on Sam, and this new side of his best friend was turning him on even more. Sam knew that Blaine was smarter than he was, but although he is a slower learner he discovered two things today: he now knew that although the idea of being with a man can be scary it's still something he wants to explore, and that if Blaine could do to Sam with his clothes on the possibilities of what he could do with them off were endless.

The both went upstairs to shower and freshen up, and when they returned back downstairs Sam got a text message from Puck.

"**Hey brother, I ain't hardly seen you since I moved back from L.A.,"** Puck typed.

Sam picked up his phone and started dialing Puck's number sticking up his index finger to Blaine signaling he would only be a minute. Blaine nodded and picked himself up to go into the kitchen to fix him and Sam something to drink.

Puck answered his phone with, "Where the hell you been man?"

"I've been around dude, ya know, just been kinda busy," Sam responded.

"I been kinda busy too, but I want to hang out with ya. See what's going on," Puck exclaimed.

"Well I've been trying to give you some room to get to know Jake," Sam said. "You were told about him having a hard time by Mr. Shu, then you came and were all like, 'Jake I am your brother' (doing his best Darth Vader impression), and I know how important it is to be a big brother so I was letting you be one. I knew you'ld get around to me when you could," Sam explained.

"Well brother tell you what, let's just me and you go out tonight. We can go raise some hell like we used to," Puck asked.

"I-I…kinda have some plans tonight with Blaine," Sam said looking disappointed that he was missing the opportunity to hang out with his close friend he hadn't seen in quite a while.

Blaine picked up on Sam's expression and took a note tablet and pencil off the coffee table jotting down a quick note to Sam telling him to go hang out, that it was okay.

"You know what…I bet if I explain that it's important to me that Blaine would understand if I changed the plans," Sam said as he looked at Blaine with an innocent expression you would find on kid's face asking permission and hoping he wouldn't get in trouble.

Blaine shot him a sarcastic look and started nodding his head violently. Puck could hear the change in Sam's tone and the smile stretching across his face.

"How about we meet at 6 O'clock at The Hummel's and we can go from there," Sam asked.

"Sounds good dude I'll see you then." Puck said as he hung up the phone.

"Listen Sam, I know we're starting something new between us but I don't want you thinking you have to spend every minute with me. You've got your friends, and I've got mine. Thankfully, we share a lot of them, but there is nothing wrong with you going out and hanging with your friends. Besides, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm not as fragile as you think I am. You gave me back my strength, and showed me that there is life after Kurt. If you want, you can come back here tonight and spend the night, or you can go hang out with Puck all night, or even go back to your house and stay and we'll get up with each other later. Not everything has to be about me. I want you to have fun, and that way when we do get to hang out again you'll have some new adventures to share," Blaine explained.

Sam just bounced up and wrapped his arms around Blaine kissing him hard on the lips. "So your not going to be mad because I want to hang out with Puck…", he quizzed.

"NO, not at all! I've got homework that I have to do, and I know Tina is going to want to know how things went after she and Santana left. I'm sure I can tell her it was a great time without giving her the full details…", he blushed as he pecked Sam on the cheek. Blaine then noticed Sam's neck and said, "but you've got bigger problems…how are you going to explain those hickies on your neck if Puck already knows you spend all your time with me?", Blaine asked.


	6. Chapter 6: Life is Like a Bag of Skittle

***Writer's Note:** I've** been getting more feedback from the story, and am really excited about how many are pleased with my work. Thank you all very much, and keep letting me know what's on your mind and I'll keep trying to get it right for you. Thanks: Donitello***

**Life is Like a Bag of Skittles**

Sam jumped up and ran to the first mirror he could find. He turned his head a little and pulled down the top of his shirt examining his neck. "OMG what am I going to do…SHIT…," Sam exclaimed. He then looked at Blaine who's head was a little lowered unable to see his face and a pang of guilt shot through him. "Look Blaine, I don't want you thinking I'm ashamed of 'us', but…," Sam started to explain as he was walking into the room. He noticed the gyration from Blaine's shoulders and back was not Blaine crying, but instead he was trying to muffle his laughter and amusement of the situation. "Dude, what's so funny," Sam asked. Through a few tears coming from Blaine's uncontrollable laughter, he just said, "You are so screwed…your…your (grabbing his stomach) about to meet up with the biggest sex hound in Lima…acting like, OH GOD THIS IS TOO FUNNY, you've just been going to school and taking care of your depressed friend…and on your neck (falling into the cushions of the sofa) are more spots than you'ld see on a Dalmatian," Blaine burst out with ruckus laughter following. "This is not FUNNY dude…," Sam started saying before the full extent of the situation hit him, "he's..he's going to know…," Sam couldn't continue because he, himself, started laughing. "He's going to know you've got your neck sucked on," Blaine squealed out.

A few more minutes of laughter passed. Sam crawled over to where Blaine was trying to catch his breath and wrapped his arms around him. They rested their foreheads against one another, and composed themselves. Sam looked forward not focusing on anything in particular and said, "Ehh, it's Puck. I'll think of something to tell him. It's not really a big deal is it?" Sam asked. "Nah, not really just wear a shirt with a collar and maybe he won't even notice especially if there are women around," Blaine said still wiping tears from his face. Sam turned to Blaine and pulled Blaine's face around to where he could look him directly in the eye and said, "But you do know I'm not ashamed of us don't you? And…well if it's okay with you I'd like for me and you to just be between me and you right now. I guess I'm not ready to share that with the world yet." Blaine got this look on his face that announced his answer before the words came out of his mouth, "Sam, we're making up our own rules for now. Right now we don't have to say another word to anyone. It's just our business," Blaine stated with understanding and confidence shining in his eyes at Sam. "Good, because to tell the truth…you've got something bigger to explain," Sam retorted. Blaine looked incredibly confused at this statement and just said, "What?" "This," Sam said as he pushed forward in a forceful rush and planted his mouth on Blaine's neck. Sam leaned back with a huge accomplished smile beaming from his face. "SAM! Why did you do that…do you know how hard it's going to be to explain that we have matching hickies on our necks…," Blaine exclaimed as he held his neck and ran to the mirror. "Not as funny now is it," Sam asked with his Cheshire cat grin still plastered across his face when he walked past Blaine patting him on the ass. Blaine turned towards him and started running after him. Sam picked up his pace and ran out the door. Blaine just leaned up against the inside of the closed door smiling when he felt a push from the other side. He moved and Sam ducked his head inside saying, "Oh yeah I forgot something." "What did you forget," Blaine asked. "This," Sam said as he grabbed Blaine by the back of the head pulling him forward for a good bye kiss.

At 6pm Sam sat outside the Hummel's home when Puck pulled up. Sam wore a light sweater with a turtle neck underneath masking his love mark given to him by Blaine from Puck. He jumped inside the car and buckled his seat belt. Puck thought that Sam looked funny dressed the way he was. He'd never seen Sam cover up more of his body than he absolutely had to. What's with the turtle neck dude. Blaine picking your clothes out now? Where's the bow tie," Puck asked him. "Shut up man, it's cold outside and all my other clothes are dirty. I have to wash 'em tomorrow," Sam explained. They talked and joked with one another for the entire drive to the Lima Bean. Sam always liked hanging out with Puck and his other football comrades. It gave him a sense of family, and brotherhood.

"Well, I got a surprise for ya brother," Puck said as they chose their seat at the coffee shop.

"What's that," Sam said being taken off guard.

"I called a girl I'd been foolin' around with and she said she'd meet us here with a hot chick for you," Puck said with a lascivious grin marching slowly across his face.

"Dude…I thought it was just going to be us tonight? If I knew we were bringing half of Lima I would have invited Blaine to come instead of leaving him at his house all night by himself," Sam said with agitation in his voice.

"Yeah, it is supposed to be just us, but wanted to see how you'ld react," Puck said with a knowing look.

"What…what'd ya mean," Sam tried to play off acting like it was no big deal.

"I wasn't gonna say anything about you hanging out so much with Oral Redden-bare-back until I saw that turtle neck that your using to hide what looks like a bunch of hickies," Puck said.

"Hey, don't talk about him like that!" Sam stated with anger increasing in his voice.

"Calm down brother, it's not a big deal. I don't care if you've been tasting the rainbow or not," Puck sneered out. "Just want ya to be honest is all."

"Okay, Blaine is my best friend. Last night I went home to stay with him because he was scared. This morning we were watching movies and we ended up fooling around a little bit," Sam explained.

"Did he like pull some gay ninja moves and take advantage of you," Puck asked.

"What the hell is gay ninja moves," Sam asked unable to contain his laughter.

"I don't know…distract you with some show tunes and before you know it you're riding their boloney pony," Puck speculated with a huge grin across his face.

"WOW…If I didn't know better I'd swear you'ld actually thought about that too much," Sam laughed at his friend.

"Look man, I'm just confused…how did this shit even happen anyway," Puck asked.

"What shit," Sam asked.

"You and Blaine ending up getting jiggly with Mr. Wiggley? When did you turn into an ass bandit man," Puck mused?

"Dude…seriously…what's wrong with you," Sam could not think straight with the way Puck was talking to him.

"I'm sorry man, that was insensitive. Let me try again…When did you become a cock sucker. Is that better," Puck asked deliberately.

Sam realized that it wasn't that Puck was being mean to him. He was really wanting to know the answer to these questions, and was just being himself. This realization thrilled Sam. It meant that Puck didn't see him any different and that his friend was actually there for him and concerned about what's going on in his life.

Sam smiled a huge toothy grin relieved that he could talk to his friend about his new relationship. "Well last night Blaine was scared and I offered to stay over with him. He kissed me good night when he was half asleep. I liked it, and so I kissed him some more. I got scared, I ain't gonna lie. Santana and Tina helped me get over it, and I me and him made up, and before I knew it Professor X was starting the School for the gifted, and I was thinking the way Blaine was riding my cock he should enroll…," Sam blurted out in one breath.

"Whoa whoa whoa, brother….over share…don't want the blow by blows…so to speak…," Puck said actually blushing at his friend's outburst.

"Sorry, but you asked," Sam said feeling a little embarrassed and proud all at the same time. He'd never actually seen Puck blush before…it was kinda cool.

"Alright, so do I still get to give Blaine a hard time over all this," Puck asked.

"As long as it's not too hard and I get to watch I don't care," Sam said knowing that Puck would catch the double entendre. Puck understood the double talk Sam had just pulled and couldn't respond out of embarrassment, and Sam loved having this new control over his friend.

Puck got up and went to the bathroom so Sam took the opportunity to text Blaine.

**Sam: Hey, did you finish your homework?**

**Blaine: I just got done actually. How's Puck?**

**Sam: He's good, and he saw the hickies. **

**Blaine: OMG…how did he handle it?**

**Sam: Real good. He figured everything out on his own. But, he wants us to come over and hangout with my new "girlfriend."**

**Blaine: Tell him it's fine with me. But, he has to behave himself…**

**Sam: But that means we got to behave ourselves too…L**

**Blaine: That's right…well at least until he leaves…then you get a spanking for this hickie on my neck.**

**Sam: PROMISE?!**

Puck returned from the bathroom, and Sam told him that Blaine said it was fine if they came over. Puck looked at him, almost nervous, and asked, "Do you mind if I bring Jake with us?"

"Well me and Blaine we're wanting to keep this from as few people as possible right now," Sam said.

"Believe me I get that and all, but Jake is going through something that I can't help him with…and as it turns out one of my best friends can now…It would be a lot if you two can talk to him," Puck said.

"Okay dude, that's no problem. I'm sure Blaine will understand since Jake is having a hard time. What's going on with him," Sam asked.

"No my business dude, you gotta get him to tell you," Puck said in an omniscient fashion.


	7. Chapter 7: If Tomorrow Never Comes

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

Blaine walked to answer the doorbell bumping into the corner of the table in the foyer. He released a large graphic oath that would make your typical sailor blush a little louder than he had actually wanted to. He hobbled over the additional few feet, still holding the area of impact on his thigh, and answered the door. When the door cleared his visual range he saw Sam slightly bent over with one arm over his stomach and his other hand covering his mouth failing at muffling his laughter.

"And just what is so funny," Blaine questioned in both pain and embarrassment.

"Dude, I didn't think you even knew half those words…I sure never thought you used them," Sam laughed out in amusement, and face turning red.

Blaine left the door standing wide open as he turned to walk back into the living room. Sam followed him, shutting the door behind him.

"Come on, don't be mad," Sam giggled.

"I'm not mad, just really want to sit down before I start using more words you don't know that I use," Blaine said as he started smiling knowing he was missing the humor of what happened. "Where's Puck, I thought you said he wanted to handout with you AND your 'girlfriend', Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah, about that. He's coming, but wanted to pick Jake up and bring him too. Please, don't get mad, but Puck said Jake's goin' through something and he don't get it and was hoping we would so we can help," Sam said expecting Blaine to be upset over this latest surprise.

"What's wrong with him," Blaine asked as a concerned look appeared on his face. Blaine had noticed that since he started talking to Marley that his personality had shifted a bit, but didn't know him well enough to investigate. Sam shrugged his shoulders and told Blaine that Puck wouldn't tell him the problem, and would only relay that they would have to fish the information from the relative stranger to them both.

"Okay, so that I understand we have to get someone that neither of us know very well to trust us enough to tell us some major secret or problem they're facing in a single setting while we are trying to answer questions to a friend of ours that wasn't expecting for 'us' to ever happen," Blaine stated looking confused and perplexed at how this was even going to be possible.

"Pretty much. But, at least Puck didn't have a problem with us. I think he even kinda liked when I defended you after he called you…," Sam stated but quickly stopped talking after he realized what he was about to reveal.

"You defended me after he called me…what," Blaine quizzed sounding as if he were a seductive snake trying to retrieve information from his new lover.

"He was just trying to get a reaction out of me. He had already seen the hickies and figured everything out and wanted me to admit it what was going on," Sam said.

"What did he call me? I just want to know," Blaine asked a little more forcefully now.

"He called you Oral Redden-bare-back," Sam replied.

Blaine closed his eyes, and a smile crept across his face. This was not exactly how he thought Blaine would react, but was happy that he wasn't offended.

"Ya know…I think if it didn't come from Puck I'd be upset…but since it was Puck I'd be worried if he said anything else," Blaine explained in a bemused fashion. Sam just leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips then tilted his head against Blaine's.

"I'm sorry we wrecked your alone time…and I got you into this," Sam said sheepishly flashing his puppy dog eyes that always made Blaine melt. The doorbell rang a few seconds later followed by a loud knocking at the door, "Hey get your cock out of Sam's mouth and let us in. It's cold out here," demanded Puck. The two boys dropped their heads and laughed to each other as Blaine rose up and limped to the door. Puck looked differently to Blaine now that he'd shaven his Mohawk, but following behind him was his newly discovered mixed race half-brother. Both boys walked in and were escorted to the living room where Sam had stacked up Blaine's books and sat them on a table trying to quickly straighten up before everyone came inside.

"You already turn him into a housebitch Blaine," Puck stated.

"Excuse me that's Mr. Redden-bare-back to you," Blaine said with a sarcastic look on his face. This made Sam giggle and Puck turn a little red from embarrassment. Jake just stood there looking confused.

**Flashback to the Lima Bean**

Puck had excused himself from the table saying he had to go to the bathroom. As soon as he got out of sight from Sam he pulled out his cell phone and called his brother.

"Hey, what are you doing right now," Puck asked.

"Nothing, just sittin' here trying to figure stuff out," Jake responded.

"Well, don't hurt your head too much. I'm coming over in a few minutes and picking you up. I figured out a way to help you," Puck said feeling a little relieved that he succeeded in being a big brother.

"Where are we going man…what did you do," Jake asked him dreading to hear the answer.

"We're going to Blaine's with Sam. Listen Blaine has been through this shit and he knows how to help. Come on, you don't get to say no this time," Puck stated.

"What all did you tell 'em. I'm not going anywhere near him or Sam if you…," Jake started to state defensively.

"I ain't told em nothing little bro. That's your business, I just want to help you out," Puck said with a softness to his voice that very few people get to witness.

"Alright, I'll be ready and waiting outside for you," Jake relented.

**Present Time**

Jake and Sam laughed at Blaine getting over on Puck. Jake wasn't sure what the comment meant but he knew it had to be a funny story to quiet down his older brother. Blaine had a look of accomplishment on his face from giving Puck a slightly pink complexion. Blaine limped to the doorway of the living room heading to the kitchen, "Can I get anybody something to drink? Jake you hungry," Blaine asked. Jake, Puck, and Sam all three gave Blaine their drink orders and Blaine made his way to the kitchen. "So what's going on Jake? How's things been," Sam asked. Jake looked at him directly and shrugging his shoulders and said, "Not much, you?"

"Eh, trying to figure some stuff out. You know how it is," Sam stated.

"Yeah, oh and sorry about Friday's game. That had to be hard to deal with," Jake said trying to spearhead the conversation.

"You know…you would think that'd be bad…but I haven't even thought about that since yesterday, but thanks," Sam said. He heard the ice maker dispensing in the next room and realized that one person was going to have to carry four drinks. "Hey, I'm going to go help Blaine for a minute. I'll be right back," Sam said as he jumped up to run into the kitchen.

"Dude, what's going on here," Jake whispered to Puck.

"Whatcha ya mean," Puck responded with an innocent look.

"They just act…well…like they're together, ya know," Jack stated casting a confused tone to his voice.

"I think they are…well I don't know if they are…they may just be fuckin'…I don't know, ask them," Puck responded cryptically.

In the kitchen Sam walked in and brushed against Blaine hooking his hand against Blaine's right hip and folding him into a hug and peck on the neck.

"No more hickies, one is more than enough," Blaine said.

"Naw…I just missed you, figured I'd come help," Sam said blushing.

"Aww that's so sweet," Blaine said as he squeezed him tight against him.

Both boys returned to the living room drinks in hand. They had noticed that Puck had pulled his leather jacket off and was lounging on the sofa with one foot propped up against the coffee table. Jake sat there with his hands interlaced with one another, legs bouncing up and down, and still wearing his coat like he was about to bolt out of the room at any given second.

"Jake, you can take your coat off and get comfortable. I promise we don't bite," Blaine said to him hoping it would make him relax a little. Blaine continued, "Are you planning anything for Glee?"

Blaine knew he was going to have to steer the conversation to common interests if he was ever going to get the boy to open up, or to even relax.

"Well…me and Ryder's been working on somethin'," Jake stated.

"Cool, like what?" Blaine insisted.

"It's just a duet kinda thing…ya know since we fought through the last one," Jake continued.

"Somebody told me that you've been going out with Marley," Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, but it's nothing real serious. We're mainly just trying to take things slow. We're really just hanging out," Jake answered.

"So, what do you like to do, Jake," Blaine continued probing.

"Well you know usual stuff. Me and Ryder's been playing basketball a lot…he's getting pretty good. He's been making me go to the mall, but I'm not a big fan of that. Kinda sucks when you don't got money. But, the other day he bought me this jacket," Jake stated as he admired the sleeve of his new coat. He picked up his glass from the coffee table and some condensation from the glass dropped onto his new jacket. He stood up, and stripped it off then asked Blaine if there was somewhere he could hang it up. Blaine showed him the coat tree by the door, and waited on him to come back. He sat down, took his drink, and kept talking, "When he went to the counter to pay for it he said the funniest thing to the cashier…but I'll have to get him to do it for you…I can't make it as funny as he does."

"So you been hanging around Ryder a lot, huh. That's good. I'm glad you two became friends…I was kinda worried after your fight in the chorus room," Blaine said with a growing understanding of Jake's problem coming into view. He avoided conversations about Marley, but would beam and not stop talking about his new 'boy' Ryder.

"Yeah, he's really cool. I'm glad me and him buried the hatchet. He's my boy," Jake said with confidence.

"You know guys…I'm so stupid sometimes. We're sittin' here just talking away you guys have to be bored," Blaine said looking at Sam and Puck. "Sam, why don't you take Puck downstairs. My dad just redone it into a man cave for me, him, and Cooper. There's a big screen plasma, blue ray surround system, pool table…," Blaine explained, but was cut off by Puck and Sam jumping up at the word pool table.

"Yeah, the stairs are behind that one door on the left in the kitchen, right," Sam asked Blaine as the two boys were in a fast paced walk towards this hidden chamber of secrets. Blaine felt a smile spread across his face as he watched the two guys revert back to being kids as they got to explore the downstairs playroom. He turned his attention back to Jake still trying not to let on that he was onto his secret.

"Ya know, why don't you help me get some stacks together and we can go down and play the winner," Blaine suggested. Jake just nodded his head. Blaine noticed he was warming up a little because his face had changed from a scowl to friendly pleasant look. "I got another idea…if you don't mind. Since you and Ryder are both freshman members to New Directions I really haven't gotten to know either one of you. If you want you can get up with him and invite him over," Blaine offered.

"Dude, if you don't mind that'd be awesome." Jake jumped at the chance. Blaine left Jake in the living room to call or text Ryder and invite him over and went to the kitchen to gather some snacks. It was going for 8 O'clock, and Blaine realized from the grumbling in his stomach that he hadn't eaten for a while and figured that the other's hadn't either since they weren't gone that long. Being lost in thought he was taken by surprise when Jake swaggered into the kitchen. "You okay dude," Jake asked. "Yeah, I'm just getting really hungry and thinking about ordering some pizza. Is Ryder coming," Blaine questioned. "Yeah, he said he had to clean up first but I gave him directions. He said it'd be like a half hour. He don't live far from here," Jake told him. "Text him back, and ask him what he likes on his pizza and I'll go ahead and get everything ordered," Blaine said. "Oh, he just likes pepperoni and sausage. But, will eat pepperoni or just cheese if everybody would rather have that. He's pretty easy going, but kinda picky too," Jake said as he rolled his eyes. "It's sweet that you know how he likes his food. Come on let's get downstairs before your brother sharks my boy…um…Sam," Blaine said. Jake noticed the slip in Blaine's language and then realized that under the florescent light of the kitchen there was a huge and fresh hicky emblazoned on Blaine's neck. "Where'd you get that," Jake questioned pointing at the mark. "Oh, that, Sam gave it to me…but I deserved it…you should see his neck he looks like a leper," Blaine said nonchalantly as he turned and headed down hidden spiral staircase leading to the man cave. Jake just stood there with his mouth gapping open blinking at how casual that bombshell was just dropped on him. Blaine had taken everyone's pizza order, and set the snacks out on the mini-bar by the time that Jake made his way downstairs. The room was set up like something you'ld see on TV. There was a workout machine set up in the corner of the room surrounded by mirrors. On the other side of the room there was a fluffy white sofa, and matching recliner facing a 72 inch plasma flat screen TV with speakers attached and placed at strategic locations for the optimal television viewing experience. An elaborate bar was build beside the descending spiral stair case. Two old time looking pinball machines were placed against one wall and there in the center of the room was a tournament sized pool table. It was a thing of true beauty noticed Jake. It was fresh green felt across, with hand carved legs and accents. Suspended above it was a rectangular Tiffany glass style light fixture with the four symbols from a poker deck etched inside of them. Jake was mesmerized by the beauty of this room. It was the most perfect guy's room he'd ever been in. After a few rounds of pool everyone realized that Sam was the guy to beat at pool, and even Puck had to admit defeat after he got his 'balls' handed to him by the blonde shark standing there smirking at everyone's defeat.

The doorbell rang and Blaine figured it had to be the pizza so he excused himself, and ran upstairs. He could hear someone following him and noticed it was Jake. "It might be Ryder, and since you guys don't know him that well I thought he'd be more comfortable with me around," Jake said as he tried to come up with an excuse for his sudden appearance. "You do have a point," Blaine said trying to hide a knowing smile from Jake. "Why don't you go ahead and answer the door, I gotta get the money together anyway," Blaine said.

The door swung open and on the other side was the six foot, two inch man of pure beauty staring down at Jake. "Hi honey, I'm home," Ryder said softly trying to make Jake smile. "Dude, don't flirt with me here…there gonna catch on," Jake said nervously. "I'm sorry…I was just happy I was going to get to see you tonight. I know you were hanging out with your brother," Ryder said as he tried to slip an arm around Jakes shoulder for a hug. The two boys then noticed some headlights pulling in to an open area in front of Blaine's house. Jake yelled that the pizza was here and Blaine poked around the corner holding his wallet out. He was trying to give Jake and Ryder some private time before he was going to make his presence known. "Jake, why don't you fix Ryder something to drink, everything's in the kitchen, and show him downstairs. I'll grab this and meet you guys in a minute," Blaine said trying to steal a few more minutes alone for them.

Everyone ate, and resumed their games of pool with three guys sitting awkwardly trying to make small talk. Jake was playing against Sam leaving Puck, Blaine, and Ryder trying to make conversation. "Dude, have you even played a single game," Puck asked Blaine. "No, but I'm not really that good at pool. I'm more of a comic books and movie kind of guy," Blaine said. Ryder felt more out of place than anyone considering he didn't really know anyone in the room but Jake, and didn't want to just hover around him in fear that everybody would think something. "So, Ryder, what do you like to do in your spare time," Blaine asked. Ryder said a few typical things teenage boys like to do, but Blaine noticed the over use of the word Jake quickly. Ryder asked permission to go back upstairs to get something else to drink. When Blaine and Puck were left alone Blaine leaned in and said, "Alright how long have they been 'together'?" Puck looked over both sides of his shoulders making sure that everyone was sufficiently distracted and said, "It's been going on for a couple weeks…and I know Jake likes him…but he don't know if it's just foolin' around or if he REALLY likes this kid," Puck said. "I think he knows, but he's scared he's going to get rejected," Blaine said. "Yeah, I feel bad for him. He's scared to death that people ain't going to get it and have something else to make fun of him over. I keep telling him he's got that natural Puckerman musk and he can have anybody," Puck said with confidence. "You know I like you Puck, and think of you as a friend, and want you to know that you are welcome in my house at anytime," Blaine said. Puck shot him a funny look, and said, "yeahhh…,"."Well, with that being said, we're not going to get anywhere with you here, so you gotta find something else to do somewhere else," Blaine said matter of factly. "Dude, you're kicking me out," Puck asked in shock. "No, of course not…I'm politely asking you to leave so that Sam and I can help your brother and his _friend_ figure some stuff out," Blaine explained. A look of understanding spread across his face replacing the look of horrified disappointment. "I gotcha…a homo intervention," Puck said. "Well…yeah…kinda," Blaine stuttered, "and, Noah…I'm getting you a dictionary for your birthday," Blaine continued. "Why, none of my furniture wobbles," Puck said as he winked at Blaine. "Hey dude, I just got a text from this hot chick I've been seeing. She's on fire and needs some Puckasaurus to come put it out for her. I'll be back in a little bit. You cool here," Puck asked Jake. "Yeah, it's cool. If you spend the night I'm sure Ryder will take me home," Jake said as Ryder tromped downstairs tripping and stumbling on the last step nearly spilling his soda. "Smooth man…just smooth," Jake joked towards Ryder. "Thank you, Thank you I'll be here all week," Ryder retorted.

Puck left, and Sam shot Blaine a look of questioning concern then eyed the two boys trying to get an explanation out of Blaine without deliberately asking him. Blaine just winked and nodded his head towards Sam letting him know he had a plan, and to just go along with it. Sam nodded agreeing that he received the message loud and clear. "So guys, who wants to make this game interesting," Blaine asked the group. A round of sure's and what you got in mind's came pouring out at him. "Well since I don't know how to play poker, who's up for a round of strip pool," Blaine asked looking directly as Sam. Sam wasn't sure he was comfortable with this idea so he stepped over and to talk to Blaine. The other two boys acted nervous, but weren't exactly going to pass up an opportunity to see each other naked. "What are you doing," Sam asked nervously. "Listen they have no more interest in seeing us than we do in seeing them…don't get me wrong getting you naked is on my agenda tonight, but this is a way to let them break the ice," Blaine explained. Sam being his normal non judgmental oblivious self still hadn't grasped a hold of what was going on. "Jake's problem Sam," Blaine whispered. Sam just slowly shook his head showing he still wasn't getting it. "Although we're playing pool it's not exactly the sticks or balls those two want their hands on," Blaine slowly explained. The realization hit Sam like a ton of bricks and he started laughing at his embarrassment. "AHHHH I got you now," Sam whispered to Blaine. "Okay, the name of the game is strip pool, who's on what team", Sam asked with as a devilish smirk spread across his face.


	8. Chapter 8: Man with Charm

***All comments and reviews are welcome and essential. I would greatly appreciate any word from my readers to let me know if there is anything they would like to see, where I may need to improve, and what their favorite parts of the story are so far. thank you: Donitello**

**Never Underestimate a Man with Charm**

Blaine stood at the foot of the pool table explaining the rules of the game, "Okay, rule number one and the most important rule of all the others: what happens here tonight stays here. We do not talk about it, and we forget it ever happened."

"What happens if we want to play again," Sam asked.

"Well you kinda know how to get me to do all kinds of things," Blaine explained while blushing.

"What about the rest of us who you don't suck the skin off of," Jake asked chuckling.

"Okay, we can talk about it again if we're in the house and only we four are present," Blaine relented.

"For the game itself: we will be broken into two teams of two. One round equals one article of clothing," Blaine explained, "So if I knock something in (of my suit) then both of the opposing team removes an article.

"And what happens if more than one goes in," Sam asked.

"I was just getting to that, if more than one goes in then we can revert to sub game of truth or consequences. For every ball that goes in past the stripping ball one of the winning team members gets to either ask a question or make a request for you to do something to anyone in the room. So, let's say I knock in two after you two remove your article of clothing I can either ask a question that you have to give a truthful answer, or I can make a request like, 'Sam you have to make out with me for say...three minutes'. Then after the consequence is paid we go back to the game. Everybody clear on the rules," Blaine asked.

All three agreed to the terms and the game began by choosing who was on the other's team. It was agreed that Sam and Blaine didn't want to be on the same team because it wouldn't be nearly as much fun if they couldn't make the other strip or make them do embarrassing things to the other. Ryder and Jake were hem hauling around, and acting very anxious. The teams were split as follows: Sam was with Ryder, and Jake matched with Blaine. They figured since Blaine admittedly wasn't very good at pool that he needed someone who could play on his side. "Okay, since I'm the returning champion and was never defeated in all the games tonight I should break," Sam said. They all agreed. The balls were wracked and the form was removed. Sam used the blue chalk cube to powder the tip of his cue, and then the powdered chalk to remove all sweat from his hands. He took position, formulated the best strategy, and with a quick glide of the cue stick, the white orb crashed into the perfect isosceles triangle shattering debris of multicolored balls across the table. No balls were pocketed, and the cue ball now rested in an awkward position behind the 8ball. If the cue ball was struck improperly the ominous and infamous ball would be pocketed and the losing team would be forced to remove all clothing. Jake broke out in a sweat considering their pecking order had already been decided before Sam broke, and it was now Blaine's turn. He shot a look over to Jake that he difficulty understanding. Blaine eyed the cue ball, took note of all the other balls on the table, took his position, and called 6 ball corner pocket. He positioned, aimed and fired. The cue ball jumped the 8 and soared half way across the table on a right angle pathway crashing onto the green felt and rolled until it knocked into the 6, and was refracted into the 2 ball that rested half way of the table teetering on the edge, then rolled forward to the opposite side of the table knocking in the one ball in a corner pocket before it ran out of steam and rested again near Blaine again. Blaine looked up winking at Jake who's mouth had dropped to his chest. The other two boys were no less stunned at the absolute trick shot of the man who claimed not to be very good at pool. "What," Blaine asked, "I said I wasn't very good at pool…it's not my fault you guys didn't realize that the pool table was in MY house," he continued with a cocky grin on his face. Sam looked at Ryder and said, "Dude…I think we just go hustled BAD." Ryder didn't say a word he just stared at Blaine with a terror frozen face as he stripped off his sweater. "Jake, since you're my guest and partner I'll let you take over the next part," Blaine said as he walked over and pecked Sam on the cheek. Sam removed his sweater, threw it on the sofa, and whispered to Blaine, "Seriously dude, if you just wanted me naked all you had to do was ask." "Yeah, but if I win the clothes I don't have to give them back," he whispered back to Sam. "Alright Ryder, truth...uh…what kind of underwear are you wearing", Jake asked. Ryder instantly turned red in the face, and he said, "don't you just want to wait and see them." "Best think I could think of right off," Jake responded. "They're red Spiderman boxers", he said with a laugh. "Wimps, okay…Sam, truth, why did you start making out with me this morning," Blaine asked. "I remembered the kiss you gave me last night and how it felt, and how your lips tasted; salty with just a little bit of mint from your toothpaste. I just wanted to see if you were as good of a kisser wide awake," Sam said. "Well, am I," Blaine asked. "You're just going to have to sink another shot to ask me another question mister," Sam responded and then stuck his tongue out. Everyone laughed and then Jake grabbed his cue stick. He approached the ball and took aim. At the time he did that Ryder noticed something on the ground and bent over to pick it up. Jake grazed the cue ball and it rolled eight inches colliding with nothing but air. Blaine just dropped his head and laughed to himself. Sam knew he'd missed something but was totally clueless as to what. He just figured he'd ask Blaine later.

The beginning shot was Blaine's way of letting everyone know not to count him out completely when it came to their game. He enjoyed that he caught Sam as off guard as he did, and was having fun playing with the other two. Both couples seemed to be off in their own relationships not paying attention to the other two that wasn't in their world. "Okay," Sam said, as he sunk the 10 and 12 ball simultaneously, "come on boys, take it off." Jake and Blaine both looked over at each other dropping their heads. Everyone was now in nothing more than underwear except for Blaine and Jake who also still maintained their socks. "I do believe I have a truth or consequence coming at me…don't I," Sam mused. He walked over and sprawled himself in a relaxed seated position on the sofa, "Okay, Blaine consequence; come over here and let me give you another hickey," Sam commanded. "Oh hell, shit is getting real now," Ryder said to Jake. Blaine slowly walked over to the sofa and crawled up on Sam's lap. His legs were folded underneath him resting on the cushions and his hands grasping onto the back of the sofa pressing down on top of Sam. He lowered his head allowing access for Sam to his neck. Sam nuzzled his nose upward on Blaine's neck and wrapped his arms around Blaine's back until he finally placed his hands on Blaine's ass with a slap. Sam started kissing the neck of the brown haired vixon on top of him until he finally licked the perfect spot and placed his lips. He sucked on the salty sweet flesh for a few minutes and then released. He had forgotten the other two boys were in the room, and all he could focus on was Blaine. Blaine pushed himself off the top of Sam, and kissed him firmly then jumped off the top of Sam reminding him he had to behave himself because there were impressionable underclassmen watching, even if one was a Puckerman. Blaine walked back quickly to the pool table, but Sam needed a few minutes to lower his 'blood pressure' before he could stand up and full embarrass himself. Ryder giggled a little at Sam trying his best to not draw attention to himself on the sofa. Ryder firmly grasped his cue stick and took aim. He placed far too much pressure on the stick and hurdled the cue ball across not only the table but the room. Everyone looked at him and started to laugh. "Easy there Brutus, we're trying to play on this table not the one's downtown," Jake ribbed. "Okay boys, looks like we only have a few more balls left until two are going to lose it all," Jake said. "Literally," Blaine uttered in his attempt to back his partner up. "Who's turn is it anyway," Blaine asked. He then faked a look of just remembering, and said "OHHH yeah, it's mine isn't it." He perused the table looking for a shot when he noticed that he only had three balls left, not counting the 8 ball. He calculated his shot carefully, took aim, and with a crack ignited the cue ball on its course knocking in all three, one after the other. Blaine then looked at Sam, who finally recovered from his inspiring make out session, and started cocking his left eye brow up and down quickly as a devilish smile crawled across his face. Ryder and Sam just looked at each other, and dropped their heads and then their shorts. There standing in the room were their naked bodies for the two remaining boys to see.

"You've got them naked, now will it be truth or consequence," Jake asked with bemused condescension.

"I'll take one, and then you take one," Blaine asked. "

"Excellent plan, you won the shot you get to go first," Jake relented to Blaine.

"Alright, Ryder you're under consequence, and after Jake gives his, I'll tell you what your next directive is…just prepare yourself," Blaine said in a superior tone. Sam looked at Blaine with a questioning expression. Blaine shot him a look that let him know not to worry, everything is under control. This relieved some of Sam's tension until he heard Jake call his name.

"Sam, you've got a consequence," Jake stated.

"Okay…do I want to know," Sam questioned.

"It won't be too hard, and in fact you may even like it," Jake said. The tone in which he said this to Sam inspired some of the same jealousy Sam just felt seconds earlier, but Blaine made the rules and was not allowed to break them now. "You have to sing a song to Blaine during Glee practice on Monday. It doesn't have to directly state how you feel, but just needs to be something for Blaine," Jake said feeling confident that he had sufficiently embarrassed Sam.

"Okay Blaine…come on man, let's get this over with so I can put my clothes back on," Ryder begged.

"Yeah, your right, this is torture. Okay, Sam you have to time this, and Ryder, you have to give Jake a three minute lap dance," Blaine instructed. Both Jake and Ryder looked at Blaine shocked, Sam just closed his eyes and started shaking his head laughing to himself. "I tell you what, me and Sam won't even watch," Blaine said. "That's not going to make it easier," Ryder said as he was still trying to hide his feelings about Jake. Jake just saw the humor of the entire event, and said, "Nope, I'm pretty sure it's not going to do a damn thing but make it harder. Come here my private dancer." Jake took over Sam's previous position on the sofa, as Sam pulled up the stop watch app on his phone. "Would you like some music," Sam asked, "It makes it easier." "Yes please, something…anything," Ryder asked. Blaine had forgotten Sam used to be a stripper. "Oh my God Sam, I'm so sorry. Does this make you uncomfortable," Blaine asked. "Hell no. This is all in good fun. What makes me uncomfortable is standing here naked and you in your tight boxer briefs and me trying anything to keep from getting hard," Sam said.

At first Ryder was nervous as he crawled on top of Jake's lap. Blaine put on some music, and Sam prepared his stop watch and said, "Start…now." Ryder's huge biceps tightened as they were stretched to the back of the sofa. He started to gently rise and fall on top of Jake. The two boys and only made out a few times, and had never discussed doing anything further. Ryder locked eyes with Jake, and saw that his friend was getting into his poor performance which made Ryder want to make him fully involved. He lowered his head to where his forehead rested on Jake's. From there he began rotating his hips in alternating half circle motions while he was rising up and then crashing back down onto Jake's lap. The rising action was far less important once he crashed down a few times and felt Jakes enlarging penis underneath him. He couldn't help but start to get aroused himself. Ryder finally stopped rising at all and was fully grinding on him still maintaining the alternating hip rotations. Jakes was feeling his mouth grow drier and drier as this giant of a man was swinging his hips on him. He wanted so badly to touch him, to allow his hands explore Ryder's now sweating body. He was moaning, and breathing quickly. He was taken to a point of ecstasy and could no longer contain himself. He reached up to grab a hold of Ryder's cock when he heard Sam yell, "Time." "There is no way that's been three minutes," Jake yelled out causing his voice to crack. "Your right, we gave your four," Sam said as he started to laugh.

The game was over and the boys dressed. Blaine looked at the clock on the way and realized it was going for 2AM. "Guy's it's too late for you to drive. I have a spare bedroom up stairs if you don't mind sharing. Why don't you just stay here tonight," Blaine offered. "Well that is if you don't mind bunking with me one more night," Blaine asked Sam. "Oh, I think that is a good idea," Sam said as he winked at Blaine. Everyone agreed. They each helped clean up the mess of the Man Cave, and made their way to the second floor of Blaine's house. Blaine escorted the boys into the spare room, and showed them where the light switches were in both the bedroom and bathroom. He offered them both some pajamas but both stated they only sleep in their underwear. Blaine left them to rejoin Sam in his own room and when he walked in he saw Sam, lounging on his bed with his clothes fully removed again. "Nice to see you're still up," Blaine said to Sam. "Well I think I was promised a spanking," Sam responded.


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Revenge

***I've been dreading writing this chapter more than any others, and would greatly appreciate some feedback. I'm sure this will not be the only segment of this type in my story, and need to know how to improve it. Thanks: Donitello**

**Sweet Revenge**

Blaine leaned against the frame of his six panel wooden door admiring the spectacle of what his eyes were seeing. It was at this time he had to make a decision. Was he going to fully give himself to Sam, or was he going to continue teasing and playfully flirting with him until he knew where his emotions laid.

"No, we're not doing this here," Blaine said defiantly.

"But…I thought we were doing well," Sam said as a confused look spread across his face.

"We are doing well. I never said we weren't doing it, I just said we're not doing it here. Sam I made a huge mistake with Kurt. Not the whole cheating on him thing…that was a full fuck up. See I know and use all kinds of words. But, I made the mistake of always trying to make everything romantic. I was scared to enjoy my relationship. It became intense and powerful, but I was always afraid to step outside of my comfort zone. If it's alright with you…I want to explore different aspects of being with someone and sex," Blaine stated.

"Okay…I'm confused again," Sam said as he furrowed his brow and gave a slight smile.

"I'll make it very clear in just a few minutes. Get dressed, go downstairs and grab two Red Bulls from the fridge. I've got to get some things and I'll meet you in Den," Blaine instructed.

Sam jumped up now that he had his marching orders. He put his boxers back on, and found the pajama bottoms that he threw into a chair and headed downstairs. Blaine opened a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a small cloth bag, pulled some pillows from his bed, and heading downstairs.

Blaine came down stairs and saw Sam sitting on the Sofa in front of the television flipping through channels on the plasma big screen drinking his Red Bull. Blaine placed the two pillows at the top of the pool table, placing the cloth bag under one of them, and shoved all the balls inside various pockets. He walked over as if it were just another day that the boys were hanging out. He grabbed the silver and blue can that Sam and placed on a coaster for him. His heart was already racing. He was outside of his element. He didn't know how to be seductive, and he didn't know how to be sexy. His sexual experiences had been limited to mainly Kurt, and all they ever did was just have normal sex on a normal bed in one of their normal rooms when they could steal some privacy for themselves. And now, here he is looking at this blonde haired blue eyed beautiful man. Everything Sam did turned Blaine on, the way he walked, the way he talked, his impressions, and even when he mispronounces words from a restaurant menu. He didn't believe he could compete with that, but remembered the promise he made to himself. He was strong, he was capable, he was Blaine Anderson and that was more than enough for anyone. He drank the entire contents of the aluminum can in three gulps. He didn't know if he could compete with the sexy and seductive Sam Evans, but he knew he was sure as hell going to try.

Not a word had been spoken between the two boys since Blaine joined Sam downstairs, and Blaine didn't see a reason to change that right now. He gently placed a hand over Sam's hand that controlled the remote. Sam released it instantly and looked up at him. Blaine rose from the sofa where he sat to psych himself up. Sam just looked at him, and Blaine extended a hand to him. Blaine keyed in a favorite number combination on the remote keypad that turned the channel to a music station that played a nice variety of fast and slow beat songs. Sam took Blaine's hand and Blaine pulled him upward gently. Sam gave Blaine a kiss, and then it was broken as Blaine turned, folding their interlocked hands behind him and lead Sam to the makeshift bed on the pool table. He placed his hands on both sides of Sam's waist, and turned him positioning Sam against the bank of the mahogany berth. Sam followed every gesture and movement Blaine had silently instructed him to, and he thought to himself that being passive felt strange, but it was turning him on. Blaine leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sam's neck. Not like before when it was more primal, but a soft and slow lingering kiss. Blaine moved lower down to Sam's shoulders and clavicle. Sam released small low toned moans at the feel of Blaine's lips touching his bare skin. He rolled is his around providing the dark haired man better access to where he was going. Sam grabbed the edge of the pool table railing tightly and Blaine hoisted him upward so that Sam was now sitting on the table. The two boys were working together as if their minds were now joined together. Sam knew what Blaine's motions wanted him to do, and Blaine knew what Sam was craving for his body. Blaine removed his right hand from Sam's waist and ran it palm down from Sam's shoulder to his crotch. He rubbed Sam's groin until he felt a pulsating surge go through, and then moved upward again. When Blaine's hand reached Sam's sternum he stopped and applied pressure to Sam's chest letting his lover know to slide back to the pillows. Sam laid back with his hands behind his head in shear ecstasy. He watched as Blaine crawled upward onto green carpeted slab, but had to close his eyes when he stopped at Sam's midsection leaning down to place a kiss on Sam's growing tent within his pajamas. Sam made a clear audible groan, and then began breathing hard and fast when Blaine took his tongue from Sam's waist band up his stomach and past his chest stopping at his neck then kissing it softly. When he rose back upward he was much less gentle when he crashed his lips onto Sam's. Blaine's tongue was allowed instant access as Sam began to devour this kiss Blaine was giving him. He took his right hand and removed it from behind his head and placed it one Blaine's back extending it all the way into his loose fitting garments and clutched Blaine's ass with firm grasp. Blaine bucked forward slightly releasing a primal moan that caused another pulse rushing to Sam's hardening member.

"Is this okay," Blaine asked.

Sam just nodded his head staring into to Blaine's eyes. He took the hand from Blaine's ass and quickly applied it to the back of Blaine's head pushing him down for another kiss. Blaine was taken his left hand and explored Sam's chest until he found his right nipple, and then began rubbing and pinching it gently. He nibbled a second on Sam's earlobe before licking his way down to the abused pink flesh. He kissed it quickly than ran his tongue over slowly while using his free hand to begin providing sensuous abuse to the other. He hovered over top of Sam and periodically ground his cock into Sam's just to let him know he was on his way there. With every movement Sam became more breathless and unable to make actual words but instead high pitched whimpers would escape Sam's perfect lips. It seemed like a perfect eternity before Blaine was at Sam's high pressure point. Blaine used one hand to allow his Sam's virile and engorged dick to flop freely on Sam's stomach, hitting the well toned muscle mass with a thud. The cool air hit Sam's rock hard cock quickly and the sensation caused him to leak out some pre-cum. Blaine, who couldn't take his eyes off Sam's impressive girth. He leaned down but looked up to Sam locking eyes, and lapped up the oozing fluid with great veracity. Blaine used both hands to slide the remaining clothes off Sam, and Sam assisted by raising his torso up and then crashing back down on to the table as he felt the elastic pass by his perfect ass. Blaine threw them to the ground with great disregard, and took Sam's dick into his mouth fully at first, and then rising up only maintaining the pecker in his mouth. He sucked in applying pressure causing the mushroom to expand fuller, and Sam to rise slightly upward with a primal groan. This sound sent shockwaves through the former Warbler, and caused him to pick up his pace. He had wanted so badly to make his lover cry out in sweet blissful agony and when the sound hit his ears he could no longer contain his desire. Rising upward on Sam's shaft with his mouth Blaine would allow his top teeth to graze the flesh softly and continued working his tongue from underneath. Sam had never experienced sensations that Blaine was creating for him. He instantly knew that his paranoia and fear earlier in the day were ill-conceived and unfounded. Nothing could be more right than right now. Sam raised himself from the waist and locked his hands in Blaine's underarms pulling him back up for another kiss, turning him over to his back, and rushing down to Blaine's hard and needy dick. Sam did not take the care and concern at ripping the clothes off Blaine that Blaine had endured. He pulled them off quickly with one hand and threw them in whatever direction he could get his hand to move in away from Blaine. He engulfed Blaine's dick in a wild rush, and then begun coughing. He was not used to having another man's dick in his mouth and even less at it brushing the back of his throat. Sam lifted himself away to stop his pluriatic attack, but when Blaine begun to sit up he used a free hand to push him back down. Once Sam stopped coughing he returned to his task at hand, but this time more slow and cautious. He licked Blaine's dick from scrotum to the tip of his pre-cum soaked mushroom head. Sam had never tasted this salty sweet flavor, but at the point didn't really care to think too long and hard about it. He had other long and hard objects occupying his thoughts. He kept one hand on Blaine's inflated cock to serve as marker, and sucked the remaining member into his mouth. The puffy pink lips wrapped themselves firmly around Blaine's thick dick, and he began rising and falling quickly, and sucking as if his life depended on this one action. Blaine laid there unable to control the moans that escaped him. He felt as if a monster was being unlocked within for the first time to wreck havoc on him. He gyrated to the left and right, and with every motion released new orgasmic sounds. These noises to Sam was in itself his own private cheering squad causing him to working and strive hard to make just a few more of these sounds come pouring out of Blaine. Blaine broke from the trance that Sam had locked him in, and used a free hand to pull the cloth bag from under its hiding spot. He wiggled away from Sam, and noticed a disappointing glare from pick lipped amour. In the fashion Sam had pulled Blaine upward, Blaine coaxed Sam to him and laid him back down facing the ceiling. Sam wasn't sure what was about to happen, or what was in the cloth bag. Blaine unraveled the knot and fished out a condom, and white plastic tube. He wrapped Sam's dick in the sheepskin barrier and then coated it with a clear liquid from the tube, and an additional glob on his hand and ran it across the crack of his muscular ass. Blaine being used to being a bottom positioned himself overtop of Sam. The blanks had filled themselves in for the blonde Adonis and he was preparing himself for what was about to happen. Blaine took the rock hard dick into his hand and lowered himself onto it, and glided it inside himself. He dug the heel of his hands into Sam's chest and pivoted his hips to the left and then to the right so he could allow his canal to grow used to the size of Sam's cock. Once it had pushed slightly across Blaine's prostate Blaine extended his fingers and raked his nails across Sam's chest. The pleasurable sting made Sam lose all sense of control and an animalistic glare flashed in his eyes. He grabbed Blaine's hips and pushed hard upward sending Blaine back against Sam's legs for support. Sam lowered himself back down flat against the table and arched his back. Blaine pulled his arms behind him to find Sam's knees to use as support and he rose and fell back onto Sam over and over clutching his dick with muscular ass.

Sam could feel pressure rising inside of him, but was not ready to let this end. He bolted upright and grappled Blaine in embrace. He rotated to the left and lowered Blaine onto the table sideways. They broke their connection, but Blaine smirked and crawled to the top of the table resting his head on one pillow, and pulling the other down. He lifted himself, and placed the pillow in the small of his back and wrapped his legs around Sam pulling him back over to him. Sam locked eyes with Blaine, and just stared for a few seconds before aligning his dick with Blaine's hole. The swollen cock slid back into position as if it were made solely for him. He gave a slow thrust forward, leaning down to kiss Blaine's chest. The animal inside took back over as the sensation of Blaine's canal swallowed Sam's dick. He locked his hands on the inside of Blaine's knees pushing his legs back further for better control and started pumping harder and faster. The feeling overtook Blaine and he grabbed his own dick firmly and started tugging up and down repetitively and quickly. There was no words that were exchanged between then just a series of grunts and moans. Outside of those the only sound that was in the room was sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin. Sam took a huge lunge forward and then pulled himself out of Blaine ripping off the condom. He gave himself a quick two tugs and then exploded across Blaine's hair lined chest. The feel of Sam's hot sticky ooze forced a release of his own. He erupting upward hitting Sam's lower stomach, and then pulled himself back to finish cumming on himself. Blaine's feet were firmly on the table top, and his legs quivering. Sam braced himself against Blaine as he smiled, and hugged onto his knees for support. Sam bobbed his head and weaved slightly until he lowered himself onto the wet sticky mess that was Blaine. Blaine wrapped his legs around him loosely so that Sam could continue crawling up and crashing on top of Blaine for one more long passionate kiss.

Once the kiss was broken they laid there locked in an embrace and Blaine stroked Sam's hair. Sam had nested his face into Blaine's shoulder and neck trying to regain his ability to breath normally. All was quiet until Sam's phone broke the silence with Puck's ringtone of Highway to Hell broke through shattering their peaceful and reflective afterglow.

Out of reflex Sam jumped up, and grabbed his phone. He returned to the table still a little out of breath and laid next to Blaine. Before he could say anything he heard Puck on the other end.

"Hey bro, Jake's mom said he's sleeping over at Blaine's. How'd things go?," Puck demanded.

Blaine took this opportunity to give Sam a little punishment for answer the phone just after sex when he saw the few places of cum on his stomach and chest. He lowered himself down and started licking the fluid slowly off of the muscular man making sure to tickle him just a little.

"I…uh...AHHH…we got them naked…OH MY GOD THAT FEELS SO GOOD…played with sticks…balls…get the balls…and sent them to bed…DUDE, I'll call you tomorrow," Sam got o stutter out as he hit the end call button.

"You're a dick, do you know that," Sam asked as Blaine returned to his arms.

"Serves you right, I do crazy things when I'm bored," Blaine responded smiling as he wiped some left over cum off his chin.


	10. Chapter 10: Turn About is Fair Play

*******I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this last chapter out, but I am now back. Please let me know what your thought's and opinions are, Thanks***

**Turn About is Fair Play**

The next morning Blaine woke up wrapped in Sam's arms still on the pool table in the Man Cave. He reached for his cell phone to look at the time, but the battery had given out at some point in the night. There were no windows so he couldn't even tell if the sun had risen. He didn't want the other's to walk down and catch he and Sam in such an awkward position so he jumped up, jostling Sam awake, and started getting dressed.

"What are you doing," Sam said while yawning.

"I'm just trying to get upstairs before Ryder and Jake come downstairs," Blaine said as he rushed around the room collecting clothes.

This seemed to make some sense to Sam, either that or he just wanted to pacify Blaine enough to where he could go back to sleep. They got dressed, collected their things, and headed upstairs with Blaine leading the charge. He gently pressed the door to the kitchen open hoping to not make any noise, and then creeped around the corner to make sure no one was coming. Sam's left eye was the only one open, but he was still looking around the room focusing on nothing really except when he saw the clock on the microwave.

"Dude, it's like 5:30. COME ONE, let's just go back to bed," Sam said in an aggravated tone.

Blaine realized he'd overreacted. He took Sam by his free hand, and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Sam jumped in first, and Blaine crawled in afterwards pulling Sam's arm over top of himself and melted into the muscular chest. There was a loud thud from the neighboring room, and quick "shh's" and "be quiets" that followed shortly after. He felt Sam squeeze him and kiss him on the back of the neck before he, himself, had fallen into the black abyss of slumber.

Both Sam and Blaine jumped at the sound of the door knocking, and Ryder asking if he could come in. Blaine yelled for him his entrance, and Jake walked in behind Ryder. Both boys were fully dressed, and acting distant from one another. They had even noticed that there were some bruises on Jack's face that were not there when they had gone to bed.

"We're going to take off. I'm giving Jake a ride," Ryder said.

"Is everything okay? Jake, what happened to your face," Blaine asked.

"It's a long story, Jake said as he rolled his eyes.

"You guys can stay as long as you like," Blaine invited.

"Nah, I've got a private tutor coming over in a few hours, and Jake has some homework to do. We appreciate you letting us crash, and what you tried to do here," Ryder said as a quick half smile crept across his face.

"No problem, maybe we can do it again next week," Blaine reassured.

"Yeah, but this time me and Sam are going to kick your ass' at pool," Ryder said as both boys left the room.

Blaine laid back into Sam's embrace and tried to go back to sleep. He'd gone beyond what his body wanted to lay in bed, and felt an urgency to wake up and start his day. He moved Sam's arm away from him, and as quietly as he could muster collected some clothes and entered into the bathroom for a shower. Sam had noticed emptiness in his arms, and that he was all alone in the large bed. He looked around the room trying to figure where Blaine had disappeared to when he heard the water running from Blaine's bathroom. He stretched himself in the bed, and stumbled his way into the bathroom where he saw Blaine behind the fog filled glass shower door. Quietly he stripped off his underwear and slid the door open creeping inside.

"Want me to get your back," Sam asked as he pushed his torso against Blaine for a morning hug.

"Why sure," Blaine responded with enthusiasm.

This was not a typical shower between two people who were sexually drawn to one another. Although they were turned on by the other's glistening body the felt no need to do anything sexual. This was merely about exploring the other's bodies. After the shower was finished they went downstairs for some breakfast, and chatted about nothing of consequence. Everything was just easy, and comfortable. They remembered the sex they had, and were fully aware of the feelings that were growing stronger inside them for the other, but today they were just good friends hanging-out.

"I'm going to have to head home here in a little bid," Sam said with a disappointed look on his face.

"You can just stay here. I can even help you with your homework," Blaine offered.

"I already did my homework before the game on Friday, but now I have to figure out a song to sing to you tomorrow," Sam said as his face turned a little pink.

"Listen, it's okay if you don't do that. I mean it was just a game," Blaine said giving Sam an easy out.

"No Sir, I agreed to the game and all its rules, so I have to do what I promised," Sam said with conviction.

"Alright, but if you don't I will understand," Blaine responded.

After their conversation about the song had ended just sat there in silence periodically looking at one another and smiling until a Blaine's phone vibrated on the table letting him know he had a text was from Kurt. He explained that he'd come home from New York for the weekend, but wanted to see Blaine before he left. He didn't like leaving things unresolved, and hoped they could work on rebuilding their friendship.

"You're not going to meet him are you," Sam questioned.

"Well, I like the idea of us still being able to be friends," Blaine said.

"But, he's your ex-boyfriend. You shouldn't be going and meeting him anywhere by yourself," Sam stated as his voice was rising.

"Sam, there is nothing going to happen. We're going to go for coffee, and talk about things. Hopefully we can resolve these issues, and he can forgive me for cheating on him," Blaine explained.

"What's going to happen if he forgives you, and wants to get back together," Sam asked.

"Sam, I'm not going to lie to you and say I don't feel anything for Kurt, but I can promise you that I don't feel for him what I used to or what I'm feeling for you," Blaine said trying to reassure Sam.

"But, I didn't hear that you would tell him no in that," Sam said as he grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door.

Blaine was stunned at Sam's reaction. He'd never expected him to have a problem trying to be friends with Kurt, and he sure never thought he'd be jealous. Jealousy seemed like it was beneath Sam's sweet and trusting nature. He then remembered how Quinn cheated on him with Finn, and that Santana left him for Brittany, and that Mercedes abandoned him for that football player goon. Of course he would have some trust issues, but Blaine needed to do this so he could get some closure to this old relationship so he could explore this new one without anything or anyone holding him back.

Sam was furious as he drove down the road heading home. But, then he realized that his home for now was the Hummel's and that he would run directly into the very person he wanted to punch in the face. How dare he break up with Blaine, ignore him for weeks, and then all of a sudden and out of nowhere expect him to drop everything and just meet up with him. But, then he realized that's exactly what Blaine did. He didn't want to admit to himself, but Blaine chose Kurt over him…and there wasn't anything that would keep Blaine from choosing Kurt again.

Sam arrived at the Hummel's house with the mixed emotions and different scenarios running wild in his head. He had already forgotten that his new nemesis was going to be at his destination and was actually taken by surprise when he opened the door and saw him setting cross legged in the arm chair surfing channels.

"So, where have you been," Kurt asked in a playful tone.

"I stayed at a friend's house," Sam mumbled.

"Oh, and who was this friend that did all that to your neck," Kurt said as his eyes glistened at the thought of gossip.

"Eh, you don't know 'em. What are you doing," Sam mustered to say trying to change the subject.

"I'm going to meet Blaine for coffee in a few minutes," Kurt said returning to his channel surfing.

I spark flew Sam, but then he realized he may be able to get some information from Kurt this way.

"Oh, that's good…you two patching things up," Sam asked.

"I've thought about it, but I'm just not sure I can trust him anymore. I guess I'll know what I want to do when we meet up," Kurt said.

"Alright, I have a song to work on for Glee tomorrow. I'll catch you before you head out man," Sam said as he walked off to his room.

The fact that Kurt really didn't seem to care about Blaine first insulted Sam, but then he realized that Kurt was thinking about asking him back. This panicked and frightened Sam. He and Blaine had been friends since the break up, and had only been 'together' once. A relationship with a man was brand new to Sam, and the idea of him being dumped caused the man to break down and cry like a baby into the pillow on his bed.

Sam had cried himself to sleep, and was awakened to the sound of Blaine's ringtone. When he picked up his phone he'd noticed there were several missed text messages, and now Blaine was calling him. He assumed this was not going to be good. He prepared himself for the worst, and hit the answer button.

"He-Hello," Sam stuttered half from sleep half from anxiety.

"Where have you been? I've been texting you like a demon for a half hour," Blaine exclaimed.

"I fell asleep. _How _was coffee with _Kurt_," Sam asked trying to put on a brave front but letting his disdain seep through.

"Well, we talked about him getting into NYADA, and his classes, and what he was doing these days. You know the usual," Blaine said noting that Sam was holding onto every word with breathless fury and anticipation. He continued, "He did say he missed me, and that he had thought long and hard about it. That he wanted us to try again," Blaine finished.

"…and what did you say," Sam asked in a whisper as he closed his eyes and waited on the hammer to fall.

"That I'm glad things were going good for him, and that I hope all his dreams come true because he deserved them. But, since we'd broke up I found someone new in myself, and I like who I was becoming. I had new friends, and someone was becoming more special to me every day, and that although I'd always like to have him in my life that I was going to see how this new relationship was going to go," Blaine said, and then sat silently waiting on Sam's response.

It took a second for all the conversation to sink in. He had planned and prepared for a much different conversation. He was not expecting to be the one chosen, he wasn't ready to hear that Blaine put him first.

"But…that means you chose me, right," Sam asked needing to hear this confirmation directly.

"Yes it does. I chose you. I want you. Sam, you helped me get over Kurt. I love him, but am not in love with him anymore. He's someone that I'd like to be friends with, but when it comes to who is stronger in my heart it's you," Blaine said.

"Well (sniff) now you've shown me how important I am…I get to show you how important you are tomorrow," Sam said as he fought back tears.

"Sam, as I said you don't have to do that for me. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for," Blaine said trying to talk him out of singing to him.

"Nope, at first it was to keep my word…but now it's because I don't think I can hold it in," Sam said.

Blaine could feel Sam's smile coming through the phone, "Alright, I'm not going to try to talk you out of it anymore, but I am going to go and let you practice. Oh, Sam, I love you," Blaine said and then the phone went dead.

"I love you too," Sam whispered into the disconnected phone.


	11. Chapter 11: Winds of Change

***Author's Note: there are a lot of flashback in this chapter, but I felt it helped the story to do it in that manner. Plus, the song that Sam sings for Blaine is classified as Contemporary Christian, but considering the character's religion and the fact that Sam see's him as a saving grace in his life I felt that it fit better than the other's I considered. I hope you're enjoying the story, and please review to tell me your thoughts. Thanks***

**Winds of Change**

Sam was disoriented as he walked down the hallway from his bedroom to the kitchen table. He walked in and there sat Finn and Kurt at the table as Carol cooked breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning Sam, are you hungry," Mrs. Hummel asked.

"Yeah, a little," Sam said with a smile.

"Well, I have enough for everyone," She said as she returned to her stove.

"So, when does your plane leave Kurt," Sam asked hoping he'd say soon.

"I have to be at the airport in an hour. I have a late class, and I should be able to just make it. I should have left yesterday, but I was in no hurry to listen to Rachel talk about …," Kurt stopped realizing he had said too much.

"It's okay dude, she made her choice. I screwed up, but I want her to be happy," Finn said quietly.

"Well, Finn, I think you gave up just a little too soon if you want my opinion," Kurt said as he took a sip of his orange juice and looked at him.

"What do you mean. She said she was moving on, and I really think I should give her the space," Finn said.

"Well it's all about interpretation. It's like the night Rachel and I came to watch Grease. I heard what Blaine was saying, I just didn't want to listen. I didn't want to believe him when he said _he'd always love me_ and _he only wanted me_. Now, he says that he just wants us to be friends, and I think he's been seeing someone. He never said if he was or not, but I know him well. But, I also know that this new guy whoever he may be is a fill in. Just somebody to fill the void of us not being able to be together everyday like we were, but just because he said he was ready to move on doesn't mean that's what he _meant_ and I know that I shouldn't just give up because I didn't get the answer I wanted yesterday. And, you shouldn't just give up on Rachel either. Don't you agree Sam," Kurt stated.

Sam looked Kurt up and down. He realized that Kurt had to have been onto him, and that he wasn't going to give up on Blaine without a fight. Sam, did however, realize that he was now placed in an awkward position and had to say something.

"Well, yeah Finn, you never give up on love, but you don't follow her around like some stalker. I mean if a person has grown in a different direction than you, you can't just pretend that everything is the same and will go back to being like it was. It's a shame Kurt here can't see that. If Blaine is happy just let him be happy…I mean if you really love him," Sam said with confidence.

"Well, I think you'll understand a little better when you're in a relationship that lasts a while. I mean getting hickies on the first date isn't exactly the way tell someone that you're in for the long haul. Just says to me I'm only here for sex," Kurt said maliciously.

"Oh yeah, dude, where did you get those," Finn asked just noticing the hickies on Sam's neck when Kurt called attention to them.

"Some girl I met this weekend," Sam said trying to dodge the question.

"I thought you stayed at Blaine's this weekend," Finn replied. Kurt just whipped his head around and glared at Sam.

"I stayed Friday night with Blaine, but met up with Puck on Saturday and he introduced me to this girl. She's a friend of this woman he's (looking up and seeing Carol) been seeing," Sam said.

"But, Puck called for you yesterday morning before you came home," Kurt mewed.

"I said I met up with him, I didn't say I stayed with him. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Hey, Finn, what are we doing in Glee today," Sam said changing the subject.

"Just getting ready for some Sectionals stuff, why," Finn asked.

"I have a song I want to perform, is that okay," Sam asked.

"Yeah, we should have plenty of time for that," Finn said.

"I'd like to see that performance," Kurt said.

"Well, too bad, you'll be back in New York in your late class. Maybe I can have Blaine record it and email it to you or something," Sam said as he smiled and picked himself up to get ready for school.

Jake and Ryder didn't speak much all day Sunday after Ryder had dropped him off at his home, and had obviously been trying to avoid one another all day at school. Finally Ryder couldn't take the distance or silence anymore and approached Jake at his locker.

"Listen man, what happened wasn't that big of a deal, and we gotta put it behind us," Ryder said.

"Are you freaking kidding me? It was a total disaster. I've never had so much go so wrong so fast, and I even basically came out with a black eye," Jack scoffed.

"Mistakes happen and you know I think we tried to rush things too quick anyway," Ryder whispered.

"Alright, we can start over, but we don't tell nobody not even Blaine and Sam what really happened, okay," Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, that's such a deal," Ryder agreed.

**Flashback to Saturday night in Blaine's guest room**

Both boys laid in each other's arms and talked, breaking periodically from the conversation to kiss one another. Jake separated himself and went into the bathroom. Once the door was shut and locked behind him he stood in front of the six bulb mirror hanging on the wall staring at himself.

"Okay, come on you've had sex before. This is NOT that new, just with a guy and not a girl. If Ryder won't make the first move then you have to. Don't be afraid, you know he wants you as much as you want him," Jake said to himself trying to work up his nerves so he can go outside into the bedroom and seduce Ryder.

He flushed the commode and started the faucet to wash his hands so that Ryder didn't know he was inside giving himself a pep talk. When he came out of the bathroom he shut the door and started stripping off his underwear. The moonlight punctured the night carefully allowing just enough light in so that the light highlighted his muscular torso. Ryder was instantly enthralled with the show and sat up in the bed so he could get a better view. By the time Jake had danced and slowly pulling his underwear down and then back up trying to tease Ryder they had heard a noise and Jake thought Blaine or Sam was coming to check on them. He tried to pull his underwear back up but in his haste knocked his half bent body over into an armchair by the bathroom door. Ryder covered his mouth when he couldn't control his giggle. Jake shot him a look that let him know he was not happy at being laughed at. Ryder composed himself and coughed, then plastered a fake serious look on his face hoping to restart the show.

Jake just walked over to the foot of the bed, and placed both hands on the footboard railing. He was still wanting to impress the light brown haired boy looking at him so he lifted himself up and attempted a somersault from the foot of the bed planning to lay his head back onto his pillow, but instead vaulted too hard and ended up hitting his head on the headboard which surprised him. He grabbed the back of his head and rolled off onto the floor hitting the side of his face against the night stand. He instantly planted his left hand over his now injured face and used his right hand to prop himself up. Ryder jumped out of bed and ran over to check on him, but due to the darkened floor didn't notice until it was too late that he was kneeling on Jakes hand. The wounded Jake was a bit rattled and then suddenly felt pressure and pain against his free hand. He took it to push back whatever was on him away and made a forceful contact with Ryder's nuts. Ryder instantly grabbed his crotch and fell over onto the floor with a thud. Jake coming back to himself realized what he'd done and instantly went to Ryder's side.

"Dude..dude…are you okay…Ryder," Jake forcefully whispered.

"Um..NOOOO…you hit me in the fucking NUTS," Ryder groaned out.

"Shhh, they're going to hear you," Jake warned.

"I don't give a fuck," Ryder replied.

"Come on, be quiet. I'll help you back in bed," Jake said extending a hand, while still holding his face with the other.

"Yeah, okay whatever. How's your face, dude," Ryder asked.

"I'd say better than your balls," Jake replied.

Both boys crawled back into bed and silently decided tonight was not the night to either be seductive or have sex.

**Present Day **

Sam and Blaine had made quick conversation in the halls, and talked a little over lunch but didn't really say anything of any importance until Blaine received a text message.

**Kurt: I know you've been messing around with Sam. Don't try to deny it. If I'm that easy to replace then I don't think we even need to talk anymore.**

Blaine was flabbergasted at the words he read on the screen of his phone. He was unsure how to respond or even if he wanted to; he did however realize that he was more stunned that Kurt now knew about him and Blaine and not over him no longer wanting to be in Blaine's life.

"Did you tell Kurt about us," Blaine asked Sam.

"No, but dude, I think he knows. He tried his best to bait me all through breakfast this morning, and he basically let me know it was going to be a show down," Sam responded.

Blaine didn't say a word, but instead just showed him the text message that Kurt had sent him. Sam looked into Blaine's eyes to look for hurt or loss, but instead found confusion and worry.

"This isn't what I thought you'ld do if Kurt said he didn't want to be part of your life," Sam said.

"Sam, Kurt knows…or at least thinks he knows. That makes him dangerous. Kurt is a drama queen, and he is spiteful. You may not think so, but he really is. I just don't want him telling everybody before your ready to do that yourself," Blaine said.

"Well, I figure he may be pissed at me, and we do need to talk; but if he didn't out Karofsky when he was beating him up I don't think he'll out me…it's just not really his style," Sam said.

Both boys agreed that Kurt wasn't that much to be concerned about right now so they dropped the subject as they entered the choir room. Tina, Ryder, Jake, and Marley were already inside. Both boys found it odd that Jake and Ryder were sitting on opposite sides of the room from one another. They both agreed that they'd attack this problem right after Glee rehearsals and just not get too involved. They took their seats and a few minutes later everyone else came meandering in and took their seats.

"Okay everybody we've got a lot of work to do to get ready for Sectionals. It's coming up, and we are kinda running behind. But before we jump in with everything Sam told me he'd prepared a song for us, and so I'm going to turn the floor over to him," Finn said in the most authoritative tone he could muster.

"Alright…I have a reason for singing this song, and a couple of you know why…but, I just hope that the main reason is clear to them. This isn't really a contemporary song or anything, but has gotten me through some really hard times, but didn't really know just what it meant until recently," Sam said nervously.

He handed the sheet music to the band, and took center of the room and prepared to sing for the Glee Club, but was only singing to Blaine.

**Place In This World**  
Written by: Wayne Kirkpatric, Michael W. Smit, and Amy Grant  
Performed by: Sam Evans

**The wind is moving, But I am standing still. A life of pages waiting to be filled. A heart that's hopeful  
a head that's full of dreams, but this becoming is harder than it seems Feels like I'm:**

**Chorus:  
Looking for a reason. Roaming through the night to find my place in this world, my place in this world. Not a lot to lean on, I need Your light to help me find my place in this world, my place in this world.**

**If there are millions down on their knees, among the many can you still hear me. Hear me asking Where do I belong is there a vision that I can call my own. Show me I'm:**

**Chorus:  
Looking for a reason. Roaming through the night to find my place in this world, my place in this world. Not a lot to lean on, I need Your light to help me find my place in this world, my place in this world.**

As Sam stood there singing a song to Blaine, Blaine flashed back to his last conversation with Kurt.

**Flashback to the Lima Bean on Sunday**

Blaine was already sitting and sipping on his coffee when Kurt came inside. He waved at Blaine, and placed his order. He walked over with coffee in hand, and tried to kiss Blaine. Blaine backed away from him.

"I've been thinking and I don't think we need to be apart any longer. You made the mistake of cheating on me, but I made the mistake of neglecting you. Let's try again, and get it right this time," Kurt said smiling a confident smirk at Blaine.

"Kurt, I admit I messed up by cheating, and yes you did neglect me. You were restarting your life, and I shouldn't have been as self, but us not being together anymore isn't a mistake. I'm trying to move on, and I believe I'm doing a decent job. I've got a great support system, plus I've been seeing someone," Blaine explained.

"Is that who put those hickies on your neck, because I know it sure as hell wasn't me," Kurt said with venom.

"Yes, it is," Blaine stated without embarrassment.

"Well, isn't that special. I was never allowed to place those on you because it looked like I was marking my territory," Kurt hissed.

"These were just in the heat of the moment and not intentional. When you asked if you could put one on me it was so people would know we were together," Blaine spat back.

"Well why shouldn't people know your mine," Kurt retaliated.

"Because I don't belong to anyone, Kurt. Look, I'm not going to argue with you, and I think we can be friends, if we can just get past this," Blaine said.

"Well I've been seeing someone new anyway. I was just trying to have pity on you," Kurt said.

"Well I hope you two are happy, and as for me and …my friend we're going to see where things go with us," Blaine said resolutely.

"Does this 'friend' have a name," Kurt asked.

"Yes he does, but it's not your business," Blaine stated.

"Well, I think we need to end the conversation and go our separate ways. I'll call you later, and we can try to be friends, but I will not make this offer to you again," Kurt said.

"Well, it's probably a good thing, because I'd hate to have to turn you down twice," Blaine retorted.

The conversation played out in Blaine's head throughout Sam's song. To Blaine it felt like his own form of Graduation. He knew as he sat there across the table from Kurt that although he had loved him, that this was not the man he wanted to be with, sitting across from, or making conversation with. He wanted to make up with Sam, and was regretting more that he let him leave his house hurt and angry.

When Sam finished his last note, Blaine caught his eyes staring straight at him. He wanted to pull away. He knew he needed to pull away, but simply couldn't. Blaine realized it was going to be difficult to not be open. He fought everything not to run up and hug Sam, but knew he had to win the battle. He was on a different road, and headed for a new adventure.

Everyone applauded Sam's performance and stood up for a standing ovation. Sam continued to stare at Blaine, and saw a smile spread across his lips. Sam knew that Blaine couldn't see or hear anyone but him at that exact moment, because Sam couldn't see or hear anyone else. They were lost in that moment together. Blaine had a tight grip on his emotions and actions however Sam was not as strong. Sam walked over, grabbed Blaine by the hand, and pulled him off his riser. He stood there looking Blaine in the eye, then in a quick motion grabbed him by back of the head and pulled him into a loving kiss…in front of the entire ensemble.


	12. Chapter 12 What Light

**What Light Through Yonder Window**

No one, not even Tina, Ryder, or Jake had expected Sam to kiss Blaine in front of the entire Glee Club. Finn was especially surprised considering he had just had breakfast with Sam and Kurt Blaine's ex-boyfriend and his step-brother. This finally made Finn understand the odd conversation this morning. He comes up behind the two boys and places a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Dude, how long has this been going on, and does Kurt know about you two," Finn asked.

"He knows that Blaine is seeing someone, but I don't think he knows it's me for a fact…but I think he suspects," Sam said in a nervous tone.

"This is pretty big bro…how do you think people will take it," Finn questioned.

"I don't know, but I really don't care much right now. Just let me enjoy this for a little bit, okay," Sam responded.

Finn agreed that it really wasn't his business. It was Kurt, who broke up with Blaine, and it was Kurt who had ignored Blaine, and it was also Kurt who moved to New York. Finn was certain that everybody deserved to be happy and that both of them was single when they started whatever it was that they had so they really wasn't hurting anyone.

"How long has this been going on," Artie quizzed.

"It started over the weekend," Blaine answered.

"And, how did it get started," Tina hissed with a broad smile across her face.

"Tina and Santana made me and Blaine come clean to each other about how we felt," Sam said as his smile broadened.

Both boys were grilled by their friends for a few minutes until Finn settled everyone down so he could go into his Sectionals plans. The remainder of Glee was pretty typical except for some additional whispering, and both boys heard their names mentioned various times in hushed tones. After the club broke to complete their days Sam and Blaine slipped off so they could have some time alone.

"I thought we weren't going to tell everybody yet," Blaine asked.

"Well, we weren't, but I saw you sitting there and I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss you, and touch you, and you know what screw them. If they can't deal with it, then ya know haters just gonna hate," Sam stated.

Blaine knew that Sam wasn't realizing all the consequences that were now going to be smacking him in the face. His only hope was that it would take a while before it happened but somehow knew neither one of the boys were going to be that lucky.

The next morning Sam jumped out of bed to the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up on the side of the bed for a few minutes before he looked at his phone for the time. He knew it'd be at least another hour before Blaine woke up, but wanted to talk to him before he went for his first work out of the day.

"He-hello," Blaine mumbled.

"Morning sunshine, how are you," Sam asked with energy and intensity.

"Are you serious?! Do you have any idea what time it is? Why do you hate sleep," Blaine asked.

"I just wanted to say good morning," Sam said.

Blaine could hear the disappointment in his voice, and said, "Well, if I have to wake up this early there is nothing better than waking up to your voice."

Sam suddenly felt better. He basically heard what he wanted to hear. He knew that today was going to be a good day, but was still nervous over the fallout of his kissing Blaine the day before. He decided he wasn't going to let the possibility of what could happen interfere with his routine. So he got up, showered, and went to the gym. He worked out for a hour, and then went back to the Hummel's to get ready for school. When he stepped out of the shower Mrs. Hummel yelled to him saying his father was on the phone for him. Sam was nearly late as it was, so he just asked her to express that he would call him after football practice then ran out the door so he could go to school. He noticed that there weren't as many people talking to him as usual, and a couple of times he could have sworn that he even saw a few girls giggling and whispering as he walked by. When he got to his locker he saw "Mrs. Warbler" spray painted on it in bright neon pink. The rest of the day seemed to follow along these patterns. Blaine tried to comfort him at lunch, but to no avail. They even ate outside by themselves so Sam wouldn't be made fun of, and get some break from it. Finally the end of the day arrived, and he had Glee Club before going to Football. He walked in and took his usual position next to Blaine, but today it was different. Everyone already knew that he wasn't just friends with Blaine anymore, but instead he was trying to become his boyfriend. Everyone was accepting here, and this was a safe spot. For the first time that day Sam was able to just relax; until Ms. Pillsbury came to the door and asked to speak with Sam in her office.

Sam thought, "What now," to himself as he walked with the school counselor to her office. As he rounded the corner he saw someone sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk. It didn't take but seconds for him to make out the face of the man, and then he ran into to office and wrapped his arms around the man.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Is everybody alright, what's going on," Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sam, I…I got a call yesterday…and…well, I guess I needed to hear it from you," said Mr. Evans.

"Hear what from me, Dad," Sam asked with a confused look across his face.

"Well the person who called me said you kissed some guy in your Glee Club yesterday," Mr. Evans stated.

"Yeah, I did, it was Blaine. Me and him are dating," Sam said without any complication.

"When did you become some sort of queer son," questioned Mr. Evans.

"I…I'm…I'm not a queer. I still like girls and all Sir, I just love Blaine too," Sam defended.

"You can't have it both ways. You're either queer or you're not queer. Which is it," asked Mr. Evans.

"Mr. Evans, I can understand the shock of what Sam just told you, but there is no need for that tone or language. That's why you were brought here. So we could discuss this calmly. Now Sam, have you ever had feelings for boys before," Emma asked.

"No, never…it's only been Blaine," Sam said.

"Would you stop saying that perverts name," Mr. Evans demanded.

"He's not a pervert! He's a good guy…Sir," Sam said trying to defend his boyfriend.

"No he's not good. You've been raised better than that. You know he's going to burn in Hell, and now you're letting him take you there with him," Mr. Evans preached.

"Dad, I didn't ask for these feelings. I didn't want these feelings. God gave them to me so there has to be a reason for it," Sam tried to persuade, but his father stood up and slapped Sam hard across the face.

"Don't you dare add blasphemy to your pervertedness. Not in front of me. You were raised better than that. Now go and get your things so we can get on the road. I'm going to sign you out and take you back with me," Mr. Evans said.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you," Sam yelled as he held his face and then ran out of the room.

Mr. Evans grabbed his hat and walked out of the office leaving Emma standing there with her mouth open unable to speak over what she just experienced. She placed her head in her hands and started to cry when Blaine walked in.

"Mrs. Pillsbury, is everything okay," Blaine asked.

"No, Blaine honey, it's not okay by a lot," She responded with tear filled doe eyes.

"What happened is Sam okay," Blaine asked with a look of concern spreading across his face.

"Sam's dad found out that you two were seeing each other…and…well, he's against it. Blaine, when did all this happen? I'm confused. I thought you were trying to get back together with Kurt," Emma said.

"It just started…and Sam helped me move on from Kurt, but then our feelings developed…it's a long story. I just really need to find him, do you know where he went," Blaine asked.

"He stormed out and went that way," Emma said pointing towards the stairs to the roof.

"Is he still with his dad," Blaine questioned

"No…his dad went the other way…come to think of it…that was odd. Blaine, you go look for Sam, I have to make a phone call," Emma said as she sat back down and picked up the phone's receiver.

Blaine took off like a shot running up the stairs. He looked in every nook and possible hiding spot until he ran across his sobbing boyfriend crouched down on the floor behind the risers in the gym. He sat that with his legs pulled up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them, and his head buried.

Back in Emma's office she just finished her call with Bert Hummel. She figured if anyone could understand what Sam's dad was going through and help him it would be Bert.

"Mr. Hummel, Bert, this is Emma Pillsbury how are you," Emma asked sweetly.

"Well…I'm confused. I just got a call from Sam's dad saying that he was signing him over to the State's custody because he wasn't dealing with anymore of his 'crap'. What the hell is going on at that school now," Bert asked.

"Oh my God…Sam started dating Blaine, and someone called and told Mr. Evans and obviously he's not taking the news well. He just slapped Sam right here in my office in front of me. What can we do," Emma asked.

"HE HIT SAM," Bert screamed so loud Emma had to move the receiver away from his ear.

"Yes, and Sam's run off. But, you said he's signing him over to the State…," Emma asked for confirmation.

"That's what the son of a bitch told me. I just thought he was pissed off over Sam living here instead of supporting his sorry ass anymore," Bert said.

"What can we do for Sam now," Emma asked.

"Well I thought about just taking him in as a Foster Parent, but because of being a State Representative they say I can't be in D.C. and there too. I really don't know what we can do," Bert said.

"Alright, I have an idea…I'm going to need your help, and from the sound of things we have got to work fast," Emma said.

Blaine crawled in beside Sam and put his arm around his shoulders, and then leaned his head against Sam's. The two boys just sat there silently. Sam finally was able to control his tears and he raised his head. Blaine noticed the huge red hand print that was across Sam's face and started raising his hand to stroke it gently. Sam pushed him off and slid away from Blaine.

"Don't touch me," Sam demanded.

"I…I'm sorry…I was just trying to…," Blaine started but was cut off by Sam.

"I know what you were trying to do. I can't deal with this right now! My dad is a jack ass. I don't know what I'm going to do Blaine. He's wanting to make me go back to Kentucky with him," Sam said.

"When do you leave," Blaine asked in a low monotone voice.

"I'm not! I'll run the hell away first. He…he hit me…he's not hit me since he stopped drinking Blaine. I've disappointed him again," Sam said.

"How did you disappoint him enough to _make_ him hit you," Blaine asked.

"I fell in love with a man…"Sam said looking at Blaine with water filled eyes. "He…he used to be real bad. He'd get drunk and get so mad. Everything he did he some how always made it my fault…He would throw stuff at me, he'd hit me, when the twins got bigger he'd start going after them but I'd get in the middle and take their beatings. When he lost his job he changed. He was humble and nice. He couldn't afford the liquor so he wouldn't drink…you know I thought we would get to be a real family for a change," Sam chocked out. As he was talking he scooted back closer to Blaine, and maneuvered himself to where he was facing him, and said, "I'm sorry…this isn't your fault…I didn't mean to act like that."

"You didn't do anything bad. Come here," Blaine said as he took Sam into a hug.

Sam's tears had dried and he was returning to himself when he heard his name over the intercom to come to Principle Figgins' office. The two boys looked at each other and got up. They walked down the hall side by side until they got to the glass enclosed office. Inside they say Principle Figgins, Mr. Evans, and a woman neither of the boys knew. She was tall with short red curly hair. The two boys walked inside, and Sam addressed his principle.

"You called me to the office Mr. Figgins," Sam said with reluctance.

"Yes, Sam, let me introduce you to Megan Dawson. She is a Child Protective Service Agent that works for the state of Ohio," Principle Figgins stated.

"Is this the pervert queer you've been sucking on Sam," Mr. Evans asked as he eyed Blaine.

"Mr. Evans I don't appreciate those kinds of comments. I know he used to be your son, but as long as I'm here you're not going to speak to him like that," Megan intervened. "Now Sam, oh my, what happened to your face," She asked.

"Nothin' it's no big deal," Sam said lowering his head.

"Bullshit, that son of a bitch hit him in the face in front of Mrs. Pillsbury," Blaine yelled.

"And…who might you be," Megan asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a friend of Sam's," Blaine responded.

"Don't be embarrassed now. Tell him who you really are," Mr. Evans stated.

After Mr. Evan's outburst Blaine looked at Sam for some direction on how to continue. Sam just smiled a half smile and nodded to him.

"Okay, fine, I'm Sam's boyfriend Ms. Dawson. I'm pleased to meet you," Blaine extended a hand for Ms. Dawson to shake.

"Well it's rare to find a teenager with manners. It's a pleasure Mr. Anderson, may I call you Blaine," Megan asked.

"Of course…now may I ask you something," Blaine continued.

"Certainly, anything you like," Melanie beamed.

"What did you mean that Mr. Evans used to be Sam's father," Blaine asked.

"I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you Blaine…," Megan begun saying, but was cut off by Sam.

"No, go ahead…it's about me…he can hear…what's going on…Dad…what's she mean," Sam asked in a befuddled tone.

"Don't call me that fag, I ain't your dad no more," Mr. Evans retorted.

"Mr. Evans, this is the second time I'm telling you not to say those things. Now, Sam, what's happened is that your father, and after listening to this conversation myself, do not feel that he is a proper parent for you. He has relinquished his parental rights to the State. I am here to take you to where you've been staying to collect your things and take you to your new Foster Home," Megan said in the most compassionate tone she could muster.

"You coward son of a bitch. How dare you stand over there acting all high and mighty over your son when you're not even man enough to raise him. My god he done everything he could do to support you and your entire family including being a stripper, and you want to give him away because he's dating a man," Blaine asked.

"Boy, I don't know who you think you're talking to but I'll wear you out all over this office," Mr. Evans said.

"Try it, please. You can say whatever you like to me. I'm not afraid of your drunk ass. I can smell the liquor on your breath from here, but nobody treats my boyfriend like that," Blaine was nearly yelling.

"Everyone just needs to calm down," Principle Figgins interrupted.

"Yes, everyone needs to calm down, and Mr. Evans I can assure you that if you lay a hand on either of these two boys you will be in handcuffs before you can say redneck asshole," Megan chimed in. "I don't like bigots, and I definitely don't like child abusers. You've signed over your rights, and are no longer responsible for Sam. As far as I'm concerned you can just leave," Megan said in a very direct and official tone.

Sam stood there in shock, and didn't know what to say or do. His father, or should it be said, former father just grabbed his hat and walked away. Blaine couldn't look at Sam at this point. He knew that Sam had just lost his family that he loved dearly and it was his entire fault. There was that could be said or done at this point to make things better.

"What about my mom…is she still my mom," Sam asked.

"We faxed a document to her, and she released her rights as well, Sam. You are currently ward of the state," Megan said.

"What happens to me now? Where do I go? Can't I just stay with the Hummel's," Sam asked.

"We were in contact with Mrs. and Representative Hummel to ask them if they would keep you, but unfortunately because of Representative Hummel's political office he is not able to keep you. He wanted to, but we have rules that we have to follow as far as placement goes, but I do want you to know that they both wanted to keep you," Megan explained.

"I'm confused. So, I just go to some house and stay with people I don't know," Sam questioned.

"Well, some strings have been pulled, but I'm not exactly sure what your relationship is to your new Foster Parents, or even if you have one, but yes, that's basically the deal," Megan replied.

Sam looked terrified. In a matter of hours he went from just having a bad day to being an orphan, and about to be introduced to some people that is going to be his temporary family. Megan explained how things were going to go, and allowed Blaine and Sam to say their goodbyes. Sam had asked a few more questions like: what if he didn't like the people, if they were like his dad and wouldn't let him see Blaine, was he going to have to switch schools, and where will he be going from here. Ms. Dawson didn't directly answer any questions she would beat around the bush and was very vague on everything. Blaine is the one who pointed this out, but Sam was in far too great a state of shock to be able to respond. His entire life was completely altered and destroyed and he didn't know what was about to happen to him next.

After he and Blaine said their goodbyes and agreed to text later he went with the CPS agent to her car. He put his stuff in the trunk of her car and sat in the front seat. He was fully buckled in holding back tears as he stared out the window.

"I know it may not seem like it right now, but this could be a good thing for you Sam," Megan said.

"My parents just decided they didn't want me and gave me away, I had to leave the person I love behind, I'm going to be living with strangers, and I don't even know where that is, plus I got to start a whole brand new life tomorrow…how is this a good thing," Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know. The future isn't determined yet. But, just because something is unknown does not make it bad; it just makes it scary," Megan said trying to comfort Sam.

They arrived at the Hummel's house. Sam was the first to enter followed by Megan Dawson. They were only a few steps in when Carol ran up to Sam and hugged him tight. It was obvious she had been crying, and trying to help all she could.

"Now you listen to me Sam. I don't care what happens you are ALWAYS welcome in this house. Me and Bert have been trying to figure something out, and I'm sure he'll be calling me back any minute now," Carol said letting Sam know he was still loved.

"I appreciate it, and you know I've liked being here. Oh, I guess you'll need this back," Sam said as he handed her the key to their house.

"No Sam, that is your key. You keep it, and that way if you get a chance you can always come home and see us," Carol said.

He hugged her tight, and then went to his room to collect his things. He was miserable and alone. He felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached in and it was a text message from Blaine.

**Blaine: Be Strong!**

Sam didn't want to be strong, he wanted to be held by his mother and be told it was alright. That everything was just a mistake and nobody understood what was going on. It was just a big misunderstanding and he was still loved and wanted by his family. That's what he wanted, but he knew that was not going to happen.

"Alright, that's everything…I guess we need to be going," Sam said to Megan as he walked over and hugged Carole Hummel one more time.

"Ms. Hummel it was nice meeting you, and please tell you husband I voted for him. And, he will have my vote again," Megan said.

Carole was leaning in the door way crying as Sam pulled away and Finn walked up the front walk asking what was going on. Sam saw Finn break down in tears as he looked through the rear view mirror. The drive from the Hummel's to his Foster Parent's was not that far; only a few minutes in fact. Sam was in a stupor as they got out of the car. Megan directed him to leave his things in the trunk for a few minutes so he could go up to his new home and get to know the people inside. They walked up three flights of stairs and rang the doorbell. It only took seconds and the door swung open. There Sam stood face to face with his new step-mother.


	13. Chapter 13 Sweet Child of Mine

***Writer's Note: I never expected to be taking this story to 13 chapters, but since I have I see no reason to stop now. I would really appreciate some feedback on how you, the readers, think the story is going. Please, review. Thank you, Donitello***

**Sweet Child of Mine**

When the door opened he was greeted by Emma Pillsbury who wrapped Sam in as tight of a hug as the Obsessive Compulsive could muster. She instantly ran to a bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted a dollop on her hands and rubbed intensely. Sam watched and chuckled at her; the first time he'd smiled since Megan Dawson met him. At the sound of Sam chuckling Blaine walked out of the kitchen. When Sam saw him his eye lit up like fireworks. He ran past Emma and grabbed him into a long and hard bear hug. It was as if he was afraid to let go; that this image of Blaine was a mirage, and if he let go Blaine would disappear forever.

"Hey sweetheart, oxygen is becoming an issue. I missed you too, but Blaine needs to breathe," Blaine said to Sam.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so happy to see you…wait a minute…I thought we were going to my Foster Parent's house…what's going on now. If this was some kind of joke it's not funny," Sam said as his surroundings started to come into clear view.

"No, Sam, it's not been a joke. And, well, there's a lot of things that we need to discuss. Come sit down over here, and let me tell you everything," Emma said in a very sweet but direct tone.

Sam grabbed Blaine's hand and interlaced their fingers. He was still not allowing Blaine to get out of his reach. Blaine was the only anchor holding together his sanity at this point, and was not about to let it slip away. Blaine was perfectly comfortable having this much contact with Sam. It was the first time that they'd really got to be intimate without sex or sexual acts. Although it was an awful and scary situation, it was the first time he felt like he was a couple with Sam.

"Okay, would anyone like something to drink…can I get anyone anything," Emma being the responsible hostess asked.

A round of no's went through the room as Emma screwed up the courage to tell the full story to everyone in the room.

**Flashback to Emma Pillsbury's Office**

"Well, okay…you can't be a Foster Parent for Sam because you're an elected official, but what about me. I mean I'm not elected, and I have tenure at the school. I know of at least two teachers and about six staff members that have children that go to the school so there won't be a conflict there. I know my house will be clean enough to pass an inspection. I use a tooth brush to scrub the floors. Will and I make enough money that we could take care of him…," Emma said selling her case.

"Well, Foster Parent's get a check from the state for taking kids in," Bert informed her.

"What if we waive the support money for taking him in, would that help," Emma asked.

"No, but this is a long process. You can't just say I want to take this kid. I mean unless his parent's are willing to sign Sam over to you and Will, and then the Social Services Commissioner would have to sign off on it. He's already got a huge back log as it is," Bert said.

"Well, now wait. You said if they were willing to sign Sam over to us, right," Emma asked.

"Right, but the guy I just talked to won't be willing to do Sam any kind of favors," Bert stated.

"What if he didn't know he was doing him any favors," Emma asked.

"Then we'd have to get him and his wife to sign their rights over to you and Will, then the Commissioner would have to sign. Hey just so happens he's walking past me now. Hey! Hey Petey, come here." Bert said.

Emma realized that Bert was calling in a favor as she listened in on the phone conversation between the Social Services Commissioner "Petey" and State Representative Bert.

"Alright, he said if I can get him the right paperwork by 5 O'clock today then he'd sign off on it. He owes me a favor for working on his car last week," Bert said and Emma could hear the confident smile stretching across his face.

"Okay, give me a number that I can fax stuff to you that you can get quickly," Emma said as the plan was formulating in her head.

"740-639-1754, but Emma…how are you going to talk those people into giving Sam to you and Will," Bert asked.

"Don't worry about the details, just be prepared to get "Petey's signature," Emma said as she hung up.

Bert remembered a conversation once with Will Schuster involving Emma, "Listen I'm telling you, I've got the greatest fiancé in the world but I learned quick to not piss her off, don't threaten one of her kids, and most importantly don't stand between her and what she wants because she will get it one way or another." This memory caused Bert to laugh to himself and then received a text from Emma.

**Emma: Office, go now.**

Once Bert returned to his office he looked around as if he were searching for cameras. He was kind of afraid now of the firecracker Ginger and just wanted to stay on her good side. He called Carol and explained the whole situation to her so she wouldn't be taken by complete shock. He filled her in on the information he had, and said that once he knew more he'd let her know.

Back in Emma's office she picked up the phone receiver and wiped it with a wet wipe, then dialed a number that she had committed to memory.

"Hello, yes I was needing to speak with Ms. Megan Dawson please. This is Emma Pillsbury of McKinley High School. Yes, I'll hold. Thank you," Emma said to the operator.

"Hello, this is Megan," the voice stated from the other end.

"Megan, this Emma. How are you dear. I'm so happy about your promotion," Emma said sweetly over the phone.

"Thanks, Auntie Em., I'm really excited. It's a great position," Megan started.

"Listen sweety, I don't have a lot of time to talk. Something bad is happening for one of my kids and you're the only one that can help me," Emma said.

Emma explained what was happening and what needed to get done to help Sam. While she was on the phone Megan received a note from the receptionist at the front desk that stated that a parent was wanting to relinquish custody of his minor son, Sam Evans. Timing was on her side.

"Don't worry Aunite, I've got this under control. Don't leave your office, okay," Megan said.

"I'm here, my shades are pulled, and the door is locked. I'm just waiting on you dear," Emma said as she hung up the phone.

Megan stepped through the labyrinth of cubicles and opened one door stepping into a hallway to another door, and called for a Mr. Charles Evans. He stepped forward and she asked him to follow her. She swiped the pictured I.D. that was strapped around her neck to a gray box on the wall. A red light turned to green, and the door unlocked for them to walk in the busy room of social workers buzzing in their desks. Megan led Mr. Evans to her desk, and asked how she could help him, and pretended this is the first time she had ever heard this story. She pretended to try to talk him out of signing over his son's rights. She asked for a number to speak with Mrs. Evans, and when the conversation was ended she knew that he did not force his wife to turn her son out she did it by choice. Well Mr. Evans I will have to have you and your wife to sign some papers. Is she close to a fax machine so I can send them to her to sign. He gave her the number for the fax where his wife would be, she stepped away from her desk and went to a paper organizer and picked out several sheets of paper. She explained to Mr. Evans that he would have to work quickly so that she could get Sam placed before night fall, and if she couldn't get him placed Sam would have to stay with him for the night. He didn't bother reading any of the documents placed before him, he just signed. And then called his wife on his cell and said the papers were coming through, and to just sign them and send them back. Before she'd let some gay kid sleep in her house she would sign whatever was placed in front of her. A process that usually took months, thanks to some underhanded works and called in favors took about an hour. Megan, asked Mr. Evans to return to the waiting room and she would get the papers taken care of so they could go and relinquish his custodial rights.

She thought to herself as she returned to the stack of papers on her desk that it is always very important to read what you are signing before you put your signature on the line. She pulled the papers off the clipboard and restacked them: Voluntary Relinquishment of Parental Rights to a Private Party, Need for Immediate Housing of a Named Party, and Application for Permanente Adoption. She filled in the names of Will Schuster under Adoptive Father's name, and Emma Pillsbury under Adoptive Mother's name. She placed them in a manila envelope, grabbed her purse, and headed for the door. As she passed Mr. Evans in the waiting room, she asked that he meet her at the school because Sam had to be present for identification for relinquishment. Mr. Evans agreed and the drove to the school.

In the parking lot she explained that she needed to run to the copy room and make copies because in her rush she forgot to, and ran to Emma's office. She handed her the packet of papers, and Emma handed her a stuffed manila envelope, and Megan rushed to the Principal's office to meet back up with Mr. Evans so they could call Sam down. While the entire scene was playing out in Mr. Figgins' Office, Emma was busy faxing Bert Hummel the paperwork. He rushed it to the Social Service's Commissioner for them to be signed, recorded, and scanned to so that they could be emailed to Sam's new parents.

"Okay, I don't think I want to know how you did this," Bert said to Emma.

"And, I'm pretty sure you're right," Emma replied.

"Petey' said you still have to go in front of a judge, but where it was a voluntary adoption that getting a court date shouldn't be too hard," Bert explained.

"Okay, so for now Sam is my son, right," Emma asked.

"Yeah, for the most part. It's not official but it is legal," Bert said.

"Thank you so much for your help. I could never have done this without you, Bert," Emma stated.

"Hey, I was told a long time ago by your fiancé, to not get in between you and your kids. I am pretty well trained, and just do as I'm told," Bert said.

Emma laughed, and said, "Well, I'm glad to know that Will's pretty well trained himself."

After Emma hung up the phone with Bert, she unlocked her door and lifted her shades. When the hallway was in view she saw Blaine approaching her door in tears.

"Ms. Pillsbury…I don't know what to do. They're taking Sam to some Foster home, and he's scared and alone," Blaine stuttered.

"Well, Blaine, I don't want to go into full detail yet. I will tell you both at the same time, but I'm his new Foster mom…well actually I'm his actual mom…I'm adopting him. It's a long story, but you cannot tell him. We're going to let it be a surprise…okay," Emma questioned.

"Can I at least text Sam and tell him something," Blaine asked.

"As long as you don't tell him any of what I told you, sure. But, make it quick because we have to get to my house before Blaine and his Social Worker arrive." Emma said as she patted Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine pulled his cell phone from his pocket and text Sam a simple two word message: Be Strong!

**Present time at Will Schuster and Emma Pillsbury's Apartment**

Sam and Blaine sat there stunned and stared at Ms. Pillsbury who sat on the edge of the sofa looking accomplished and proud of herself.

"So…I'm living here now," Sam asked.

"Yes," Emma confirmed.

"And…you and Mr. Schuster are trying to adopt me. So you two will be my new family," Sam stated trying to wrap his mind around the events.

"Yes, again," Emma confirmed.

"What if my parent's…well…my birth parent's change their minds, or get mad because your trying to adopt me and try to take me away," Sam asked.

"Well, then they would be kidnapping a minor. They turned their rights over to Auntie Em., and Will. Then signed the volunteer adoption papers," Megan informed them.

"So, this is 100%. I don't have to worry about you coming back and taking me away…I'm home…I'm not staying with friends…I'm not bunking with them…this is my home, right," Sam asked while still in shock.

"Exactly! You're my son now…well, mine and Will's. You know…I don't think I told him he's a father yet…I really should call him tonight. Sam, honey, do you want to see your room," Emma stated as if she was going through a grocery list.

"WAIT A MINUTE…Mr. Shu. don't even know he's adopting me…what if he says no," Sam screamed.

"Lower your voice, there is no need for that. Besides, Will loves you Sam, just like I love you. He would have been the first one to try to adopt you if he were in town. I'm sure when I tell him he will be thrilled," Emma cajoled, "Now, Blaine, tonight is Sam's first night in a strange home. I know he knows me a little, but it's not like he knows me as his mother…I was hoping you could stay over tonight to help him feel safe…as long as you boys promise not to do anything…out of respect to me, please," Emma asked.

"Are you kidding me…I was going to ask if I could stay over," Blaine stated.

"Good, now that that's all settled, Megan would you like something to eat," Emma asked.

"No ma'am, I have to let Sam get his things, and then I have to get back to the office so I can get all this paper work filed," Megan said.

"OH, then you'll need this packet. It's the real paperwork. All that is, is just blank copy paper," Emma said with a smile as she handed the packet of government papers over to Sam's Social Worker, and her niece.

Sam had brought his things up from Megan's car, and started unpacking them and putting them away. Emma would pop in on occasion to make sure the boys didn't need or want anything. But around seven-thirty she entered the room, and told Sam and Blaine that they needed to come to the living room. She was about to call Will, and she wanted them present for the phone call.

She dialed the number, and on the third ring she heard Will say, "Well, hello sexy."

"Hey honey, listen I'm going to have to put you on speaker phone. I've got Sam and Blaine both here with me, and we've got some news," Emma stated sweetly.

"O…Okay, is everything alright," Will asked as his voice echoed out of her Iphone.

"Well, it is now. It's been a difficult day, but everything is lined out," She said.

"Alright, well you said you had some news…what's going on," Will asked.

"Well, you know how you and talked about having children," Emma asked.

"Well yes, of course, but what does this have to do with Blaine or Sam," Will asked, Emma could tell that his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"See, here's the thing…Congratulations honey, it's a boy," Emma simply said.


	14. Chapter 14: Wreckless Abandon

**Wreckless Abandon**

Emma tried to help Sam organize his things in his new room, and managed to frustrate Sam more than he already was from the day. He knew how he wanted his things, but Emma insisted that it would be far more efficient her way. Blaine had to intervene on Sam's behalf when he saw Sam red faced and about to lose his temper.

"Uh, Ms. Pillsbury…I was noticing how your kitchen was laid out, and was wondering if you could show me your system so I can follow the pattern at my house," Blaine asked trying to distract her and get her out of Sam's room for a few moments.

The two walked out with Emma prattling on about her alphabet system on cup placement, and Sam just sat down and buried his head into his hands. He wondered how he was going to get through this latest chapter of his life. He'd been through so much already, but before it was different. He had to be strong for his family. He had to work double time to support the same family that threw him away just a few hours ago. Plus, now the twins are going to be raised to hate him. He did not know if he'd be able to withstand that kind of rejection. He worshiped those children, and half the time was his driving force as he was being groped and treated like a piece of meat in that strip club.

A few moments passed and Sam could hear Emma's phone ring, and her answering the call. Blaine entered the room and saw Sam sitting in his crouched position and immediately fell to his knees in front of him. He pulled his hands from his face, and pulled his head up by the chin.

"Look at me," Blaine said, "This is not your fault, and there is nothing wrong with you."

"If there is nothing wrong with me then why didn't they want me anymore," Sam cried out.

"Because there is something wrong with them. I know it has to be hard Sam, and there is no way I can fully understand what you're going through. But, I do know your heart, and I know how filled with love it is. If someone wants to give YOU up then they have to be damaged…because…well…you're perfect," Blaine commented trying to reassure Sam. He ended his statement with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Would you mind if I had just a few more minutes to myself," Sam asked.

"I'll be right outside when you want me again," Blaine said as he got up to leave, but Sam grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back towards him.

"I never stopped wanting you, and I will never stop wanting you….you know that right," Sam asked.

"Sam, I just meant that when you're ready to deal with people I'll be waiting just outside in the next room," Blaine said.

Sam kissed Blaine again, and said, "Thank you…and I love you Blaine."

"I love you too, and I haven't done anything to be thanked for Sammie," Blaine said trying to come up with a nickname for his boyfriend.

"You stayed…yeah…you did a lot to be thanked for…and I don't think I can ever repay you for somehow being the first person to make me feel that I was still loved today." Sam said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Well, my good sir, you are very loved. Now, I'm going to give you some space, but will be within ear shot. If you need me I will come running," Blaine stated as he walked out the room quietly shutting the door behind him.

A half an hour passed by while Blaine flipped through the pages of a magazine waiting on permission to re-enter Sam's room, or for Ms. Pillsbury to get off the phone. Blaine had been totally ignoring his phone the whole day because he was so concerned for Sam. He realized this when he felt it buzz in his pocket. He'd missed several calls from various people, and about twenty text messages. The final one was from Santana demanding he contact her.

**Santana: Bowtie if you or trouty mouth don't answer me soon and let me know what's going on I'm going to hop the first thing smoking back to Lima and beat the hell out of both of you! **

Blaine picked up his phone and called the angry Santana to explain why he hadn't answered and what the events of the day had been.

"Well it's about damn time. What in the hell is going on over there? I've heard so many rumors and things and the only thing I know is that Sam is missing and you and Ms. Pillsbury are looking for him," Santana screamed.

"Sam was never 'missing', but he has had a real bad day Santana," Blaine said quietly.

"Okay, well McKinley Rumor Factory got some things wrong. Straighten me out…this is my Trouty Mouth we're talking about here," Santana said in a much calmer voice.

"Well someone called Sam's father after he kissed me yesterday in Glee practice. He had just performed a song and then kissed me in front of everyone. His Dad came in to see if it was true, hit Sam in Ms. Pillsbury's office, and then gave him up to the state basically," Blaine explained.

"Okay back up…first of all…that redneck asshole hit Sam…after all he did for that bastard and the whole family," Santana questioned.

"Yes, but Santana I don't think Sam would want me telling you this stuff. I'm sure he will tell you his self in his way…and in his time," Blaine tried to say without offending Santana.

"Sam will tell me when he's ready, but you're going to sit right there and tell me everything right now or so help me God I will go aaallll Lima Heights on your ass first thing tomorrow morning," Santana exclaimed.

"Tomorrow morning," Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, you heard right. I'm already in my car heading that way. Now talk," Santana stated.

The conversation continued on for a few more minutes when Blaine heard Sam's bedroom door open. Santana grew angrier at every word Blaine told her but understood why he had to get off the phone when he heard Sam. Blaine took one look at Sam's red, bloodshot eyes and instantly a dagger pierced his heart. He knew Sam had to have been in that room crying the whole time. He jumped from his chair and wrapped his arms around Sam and held him tight.

"I can't cry anymore…and I don't want to be here," Sam whispered.

"You have to stay here…you'll get in trouble if you don't," Blaine whispered back.

"I'm not saying I won't live here, but I just can't be here right now. Come on, please, just take a walk with me," Sam begged.

Blaine picked up both of their coats and walked out the front door with Sam. They walked in silence for a little while just staring straight ahead. There was no need to talk. Everything was understood at this point…Sam was devastated, and Blaine was unsure how to help.

Finally Sam broke the silence when he turned to Blaine and said, "You know what hurt me the most today?"

"No, what was it," Blaine asked.

"When my dad called you a pervert queer. He didn't know you…he'd never met you. He doesn't know a thing about you, or about me and you and he just called you horrible names," Sam said in a monotone state.

"You know, it didn't bother me. I've had to deal with much worse. But, when I found out he hit you I wanted to kill him Sam," Blaine said.

"I'm used to that, I'm used to him breaking his promises, but he didn't have to insult you. I know he gave me away today like I was an unwanted pair of sneakers…but…I just don't know," Sam said and he got quiet again.

The two walked around the block of Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury's apartment building for over an hour in silence after their quick conversation until Blaine started to yawn a lot. Sam pulled Blaine in for a hug, and decided it was time to go back inside. When he got back to the apartment door he opened it to an angry Emma Pillsbury.

"Where have you two been, I have been worried sick," Emma stated.

"We just went for a walk…we just circled the block…it was no big deal," Sam said defensively.

"In this house we respect everyone in it, and if you are going to leave you need to let someone know about it. I came looking for you and you both were gone and I was scared you had ran away," Emma screamed.

"Where would I go," Sam yelled back.

"Okay…things are getting out of hand…Ms. Pillsbury I agree we should have let you know, and I'm sorry about that, but Sam needed some air and to escape for a few minutes. I promise it won't happen again," Blaine said trying to de-escalate the heated discussion.

Emma took a few cleansing breathes and looked at the boys with understanding in her eyes, "Okay, I can understand and I appreciate the apology. It's getting late, we have school tomorrow, and we have to re-register you in the morning Sam. Let's just go to bed, and hopefully things will be better in the morning. Will is coming in, and then we'll sit down and discuss everything together. We will have our first family meeting, and try to get everything figured out," Emma said diplomatically.

"Okay, and I'm sorry I scared you," Sam said as he hugged Emma.

The boys went into Sam's room to get ready for the night. After they'd removed their clothes and got into bed, they laid starring at each other.

"Do you think things will get better," Sam asked.

"I think if you give them a chance they will," Blaine explained.

"Are you going to still be my boyfriend," Sam asked.

Blaine was shocked by this question. He'd never considered that Sam would question their relationship, but understood how he could since he'd lost so much so soon.

"Sam, I'm going to be your boyfriend as long as you will have me. There is superficial love, there is fraternal love, and then there is a mad love that makes a person experience wreckless abandonment of everything else. And, I'm going to tell you Mr. Evans as far as I'm concerned there is nobody else that exists in our world but me and you," Blaine said as he kissed Sam on the forehead. Sam moved himself closer and wrapped his arms around Blaine, and nestled his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you Mr. Anderson," Sam said.

"I love you Mr. Evans." Blaine replied as they both laid quietly drifting into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: There is No Place Like Home

**There is No Place Like Home**

The next morning Sam woke up disoriented. It took a moment to realize or remember where he was, and then he was flooded with the emotions of the past few days. He felt around for Blaine, but he was no longer in the bed beside him. He was alone, and a little scared. He wanted his anchor and needed his boyfriend. Hearing voices outside his room he decided to investigate and see what was going on. He threw on some jogging pants and in his groggy stupor stepped outside following the voices into the living room of the Schuster's home. Apparently Will had already arrived from Washington. There sat Will, Emma, and Blaine talking, but the conversation ended when Sam emerged in front of them.

"What's going on," Sam asked quietly.

"We're just talking about a few things," Blaine responded.

"Me," Sam questioned.

"Well, yes Sam, we were talking about everything that's gone on, and what would be best for you," Will said.

"Are…are you going to give me up too," Sam asked as he dropped his head.

"Oh God honey, no. That is not even an option. You are home now, and I know that it will take some time to get used to the idea but you are ours and we love you. We are not sending you away or giving you up or anything. This is where you live and are loved and belong sweetie," Emma said trying to make him feel better.

"Why don't you come here and sit down. We didn't mean to talk about you without you here, but you were resting so peacefully we thought we would let you get some rest," Will said as he patted an empty cushion on the sofa.

Sam sat down and started rubbing his eyes. He was still half asleep and this assault on his senses this early was not something he was prepared for. Although he trusted all three people sitting around him implicitly the concept of them discussing his future without him made him nervous and a little uneasy.

"I've taken the day off work, and me, you, and Will are going to be figuring some things out today. We will have to go down to the school so I can get you re-registered. There shouldn't be any problems. I've already explained everything to Mr. Figgins," Emma stated.

"But, what about Blaine," Sam asked.

"Sam, I have to go to school. I wanted to stay with you today but Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuster thinks you need to some time alone with them…and I think they're right," Blaine explained.

Sam never made eye contact with anyone. He just stared at the floor, and would typically just nod when anyone said anything to him. It's as if his soul was broken, and he just did whatever anyone told him to do. His heart was heavy knowing he was going to have to spend the day without Blaine, but knew that if he didn't do something things on his own that he'd end up relying on Blaine too much.

"But, honey, we've invited Blaine to stay over with us one more night. His parent's won't be back in town until tomorrow evening anyway and we didn't like him being in his house by himself. So, tonight, we're going to have our first Family meal together and your going to get the whole day to get your room in the order you like…even if it's a complete mess…but please don't let it be a complete mess because…," Emma started.

"Emma, he's a teenage boy. It's going to be messy. Just try not to think about his room," Will said trying to retract Emma's obsessive compulsive claws from Sam's room.

"I have to get going or I'm going to be late. I'm sorry Sam, but I will be back after school, okay," Blaine asked.

Sam just nodded. Blaine stood up and grabbed his backpack. He hugged Sam on his way out the door. Once Blaine was outside the apartment and he could let his true emotions through he heaved a sigh of relief. He knew that Sam needed comfort and compassion right now, but it was just such a heavy burden. He hated himself for thinking that way especially now, but he needed to be a 17 year old again, if for only a few hours. As he drove himself to school he was plotting out answers he could supply to the barrage of questions he knew he was going to be hit with. He didn't want to tell everything he knew because it was Sam's business so he practiced giving the best uninformative Public Relations responses he could figure out. He arrived at the parking lot of the school a half hour early thinking he was going to get some alone time, but Ryder and Jake was already there waiting on him. He was certain they had more reason to be there so early alone then to talk about Sam, but was going to leave that subject alone for the time being.

"Have you heard from Sam," Ryder asked.

"Yeah, do you know where he is? Is he doing okay," Jake followed up.

"He's fine. I spent the night at his new home. They are really understanding friendly people. They've even invited me back there tonight. So, don't worry Sam is in real good hands," Blaine explained.

"So what happened," Ryder asked.

"Last night, nothing. He was at a strange place and was trying to get used to the idea of everything," Blaine responded with a puzzled look.

"No, dufus, what happened to make Sam have to go to a new place. We've heard that his dad beat him up, and the State took him and his little brother and sister," Jake responded.

Blaine laughed at himself for not understanding what Jake asked. He was unsure how he was going to answer the question but then noticed the fading bruises on Jake's face and said, "No his dad didn't beat him up, and the twins are still with their parents. It's not really my place to say what all did happen. You will need to ask Sam when he comes back tomorrow."

"He still gets to go to school here, that's awesome," Ryder cheered.

"But, come on man, you can tell us…you know it's cool," Jake persisted.

"Tell you what…I'll tell you every sordid detail, if you will finally explain to me how you ended up with that black eye," Blaine responded.

"…Uh…so what are we doing in Glee today do you know," Jake asked trying to change the subject.

"I thought so," Blaine said as he started to laugh and the three boys walked into the school.

Back at the apartment sat Will, Emma, and a heart broken Sam. They had resigned to silently looking around the room in this uncomfortable situation. Not sure how to proceed. Will was ecstatic that Emma saved Sam, but still sees him as only his student and isn't sure how to make himself comfortable with the idea of having a student live with him.

Emma's concern for Sam was growing larger with each passing minute. She knew that if something wasn't done to help him that the boy would be fully lost forever, and she was not about to let that happen. After Sam's dad had slapped him in front of her she instantly became protective of Sam, and even saw him as her son at that moment. She was filled with rage and resentment towards the man, but knew she had to let that go or Sam would catch on to it. She had to be there for Sam in every way he would allow her to, but didn't know how she was going to get him to relax. She didn't have a pamphlet titled 'So your redneck dad is a loser who threw you away' and knew she was not about to design one.

Sam was merely a chaotic mess. His mind was racing from one thing to another. He was thankful to Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuster for taking him in, and saving him from an unknown fate. But, they were not his family. He felt so awkward that he felt like he was in trouble and had been sent to the Principal's office or something. He would only answer questions directly, and used his best manners trying not to make things worse.

"So, Sam, after we get you re-registered what would you like to do today," Emma asked in her normal sweet tone.

"Well, Ms. Pillsbury, I...um…don't know. I could clean my room and get everything the way you like it in there," Sam responded nervously.

"First off, Sam, that's your room and me AND Emma are going to respect that and your privacy. This is your home now. You need to treat it like your home, and you don't have to call us Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury here, okay," Will said in his reassuring tone.

"What am I going to call you? I'm sorry, but I don't want to call you Mom and Dad," Sam said quietly.

"How about Will and Emma? We're going to have to adjust to each other, and so it will be fine if we just stay on a first name basis. How's that," Will asked.

"Okay, um…Will," Sam said. It felt funny calling him by his first name, and he even cracked a smile as he said it.

"Let's get ready, and we can go down to the school. After that is done I'd like to take you out shopping so we can get some things for your room to make it more your taste," Emma questioned.

"I'd like that. I know I'm in love with a guy and all, but all that pink in that room is just not really me…ya know," Sam said looking her in the eye for the first time.

Emma smiled sweetly at him, and Will just busted out laughing causing Sam to join in as well. It felt good to laugh. This made Sam relax a little, and made him less ill at ease. He wasn't home yet, but he was getting a little more comfortable. He no longer felt the urge to salute, and the sensation that he was going to be ordered out was starting to dissipate.

Blaine went from one boring class to the next with dreaded anticipation. He'd answered countless questions about he and Sam, about Sam's dad, the situation that took place in Mr. Figgins' office. He was tired of the subject, and was starting to resent Sam a little for leaving him there to face that alone. At lunch he felt his phone vibrate and knew he had a text. He assumed it was Sam, but was shocked when he saw the message was from Kurt.

**Kurt: When did this thing between you and Sam start?**

**Blaine: Last week.**

**Kurt: So you blew me and our relationship off for a fling that wasn't even a few days old. **

**Blaine: Kurt, you ended our relationship and wouldn't take me back no matter how sorry I was or what I tried to do.**

**Kurt: You cheated on me. I needed time to grieve. I even offered to take you back, and then you blew me off for SAM. **

**Blaine: You pouted while I was in hell. Sam helped me get over you and then we developed feelings for each other. The way you "offered to take me back" showed me that you just didn't want to be single. At least I know Sam really cares for me.**

**Kurt: I care for you, and even yelled at Finn for telling Sam's dad about you two KISSING in the CHOIR ROOM. Seriously, did you have to embarrass me that way; making it so public?**

**Blaine: Wait, Finn told Sam's dad. I figured it was you. **

**Kurt: I don't care how mad someone makes me I don't believe in outing people. Blaine, I'm surprised, you should know me better than that. **

With Kurt's last text the bell signaling lunch was over sounded throughout the dining hall. Blaine could not process this information. He could almost understand Kurt telling Sam's dad to create a problem, but why would Finn do that? Sam had been nothing but amazing and protective of Finn. Why would have betray him like this. The thoughts and questions swirled in his head as he made his way down the hall, and before he knew it he found himself in the choir room. He was not even supposed to be in there yet. He was supposed to be in class, but his confusing had surmounted his higher levels of thinking and was driving on sheer impulse right now. He couldn't understand and he was furious. He walked in and saw Finn leaning over the piano looking over the sheet music he had laid out. Finn looked up and smiled, "Hey brother, what's going on," he said. Blaine did not respond. He just continued walking in Finn's direction. He was holding back tears, and trying to control himself when something took him over and he picked up the folding chair beside the piano and just threw it in Finn's direction hitting him hard while Blaine screamed at him, "How could you do that to him you bastard, he trusted you?", and then charged at him with hurt fueled rage.

Back at the apartment Sam and Emma had returned from the school, and shopping. Sam was disappointed that he didn't get to see Blaine while he was at the school, but Emma said they didn't need to disturb him while he was in class. Sam and Emma had gone to the mall and perused several shops and Sam shopped very diligently making sure he got just the right thing for himself, but also maintained a close eye on the cost.

"Now Sam, don't worry about the price. You just pick out what you like. I promise it's perfectly fine," Emma commented.

"I just don't want you to have to spend a lot of money on me," Sam said.

"It's not that much money, beside's it's for my son's room," Emma said absent mindedly as she was looking at comforter selections.

Hearing Emma refer to him as her son unsettled Sam, but also for the first time made him feel as if he were wanted. Not just saved from being sent to Foster Care, but that she wanted him in her life. He kept looking though everything item for item. It was the first time in a very long time that he got to decide what he wanted for his room, and not have to go with what he found at the Good Will shop or what was handed down to him by the people at his church. His eyes fell on a bed ensemble that was aqua blue with light brown accents in faux suade.

"That's nice," he said as he picked it up and admired it. He unzipped the bag and felt the material, and his interest in the article just showed all over him.

"Well is that what you want," Emma asked.

"it's nice, but it's like ninety bucks. It's too expensive," Sam said as he placed it delicately back on the shelf.

"But it comes with everything you need. It's not that expensive Sam, not really. If that's the one you want then that's what we'll get," Emma stated as she picked it up and walked towards the curtains.

"Now, we have to get the rest of the things for your room," Emma said as placed a rubber glove from her purse on her hand before fingering through the curtain displays.

"Come on, that's enough. I mean it's so much. Don't worry about anything else," Sam said trying to swallow his guilt over such a lavish gift.

"Sam Evans, I'm telling you for the final time this is fine. Now, help me finish picking everything else out for your room. You need to stop worrying about everything. I'm the parent or adult here and I'm telling you it's perfectly fine," Emma stated in defiance.

The forceful maternal side of Emma threw Sam aback. He actually felt like he was being scolded by his mother in that second which made him smile a little to himself. They continued shopping until Emma was satisfied that Sam's room would now be perfect for him, and they shared lunch at the food court of the mall. The entire conversation was composed of Sam telling Emma how great everything was going to look in his room, and where he wanted to place everything and how he wanted it arranged. Emma saw the excitement in Sam's eyes as he laid out every detail of his new space and newly acquired treasures. She noticed a rip in the cuff of Sam's coat sleeve and then followed the garment from seam to seam looking at how tattered and worn it was. She noticed the zipper head was missing, and that the cotton liner had fallen out from a small space in the front panel. She asked if Sam would excuse her for just a moment she had thought about something else she needed to pick up. He agreed and just continued taking a few bites of food and looking through his bags. About half an hour passed and Sam had finished eating when he saw Emma walking back up to the table carrying a shopping bag.

"I'm so sorry it took so long. It's just so hard to find just the right sometimes," Emma said breathlessly.

"It's okay, I just finished eating anyway. What's in the bag," Sam asked.

"Well, I don't mean to be insensitive but I was noticing your jacket and realized that you needed a new one. I was going to take you with me to pick it out, but kind of wanted it to be a surprise too," Emma said as she handed Sam the shopping bag.

He ripped into the bag like a kid opening the largest gift under a Christmas tree, and his eyes opened wider than Emma had ever seen them. He pulled out a tan and dark brown leather western style coat. Tears swelled into his eyes as he hugged it close to himself and took in the scent of the new leather. He ripped his tattered hand-me down coat, and threw on the new one that Emma had just given him; hugging himself at the feel of it.

"I LOVE IT…but…but I can't accept this. You've spent so much on me already. It's not right," Sam said as he started to begrudgingly strip off the new coat.

Emma placed a hand gently on the sleeve of the coat that and looked Sam directly in the eye and asked,

"What is right Sam, letting you wear a coat that isn't going to keep you warm? Now as I said earlier; I'm the parent so let me be the one to worry about it. If you don't like the coat we can return it and find something you do like, but if you like this coat you're going to keep it. But, you need to understand and get this through your head you're not leaving this mall without a new coat."

Emma just smiled at him and removed her hand from his arm. He placed the coat back onto his shoulders and just admired it on his body.

"We have to get those tags off," Emma said as she reached in her purse and pulled out some cuticle scissors from a plastic case. They continued lunch and picked up their new belongings to head home so Sam could get to work on his room before Blaine got there after school not knowing that at that moment Blaine was in the choir room attacking Finn with whatever strength he had and whatever he could get in his hands.

**A/N: I really hope all is enjoying the story, and would greatly appreciate some feedback. I have a direction I'm going with this part of the story, but will be ending this section soon to start a path. Any and all feedback would be appreciated and taken into consideration. **


	16. Chapter 16: All is Fair in Love and War

**All is Fair in Love and War**

When Emma and Sam returned from the mall Sam immediately went into his room to start redesigning it to fit his personal wants. Emma went to the kitchen to sterilize her hands, and Will followed her.

"How did things go today," Will asked.

"It was a little difficult at first, but he warmed up quickly. Will…do you think he will ever be comfortable with us," Emma asked.

"I'm sure he will, but it's just going to take some time. It's not like this is an ordinary or every day event," Will said.

Will came close to Emma and brought his hands up to her shoulders to softly massage them. She leaned into the gesture and smiled while leaning her head back to allow Will to hug her. When all seemed right in their world the door bell rang and Will's phone started to vibrate. Emma ran to the door as Will pulled his phone out of his pocket. On the other side of the door was Santana, looking frazzled and tired. She had been driving all night to get there, and was still looking for answers and someone that she could vent her frustrations on.

"Hey Ms. Pillsbury…um…is Trou…uh…Sam here," she asked trying to be as polite as her temper would allow.

"Yeah, he's in his room. Would you like time come in," Emma asked

"His room…uh yeah sure," Santana asked giving Emma a cautious and questioning look.

"He will have to explain," Emma replied as she escorted Santana to Sam's bedroom, and then lightly knocking.

"NO, not yet…I'm not done. You can't see it until it's just right," Sam yelled through the closed door.

"I wasn't impressed with seeing it then, and I'm not looking to see it now. Dammit Trouty Mouth open up this damn door," Santana yelled.

Seconds later the door flew open and Sam looked at her shocked. Grabbed her in a bear hug, and then drug her into the room yelling, "You can come-in in a little while when I've got it together."

Emma smiled at Sam and the excitement in his voice over decorating his bedroom. She knew at that second that she had made the right move adopting Sam. She walked back towards the kitchen to brag to Will about how excited their new family addition was and how cute he was acting, but she saw the concerned look spread across his face. She walked towards him, and stood a few inches from him steadfast trying to prepare for whatever this bad news could be.

"Well…it's just not like him to act like. Yes, I can understand that he should know better, but… Yes I'll come pick him up and stand responsibility until his parent's are back in town. I'll be there in a few minutes," Will said into the phone.

"What's going on," Emma questioned cautiously.

"It's Blaine. He's been suspended for fighting," Will responded becoming more puzzled by the second.

"Blaine? Are you sure? Who was he fighting with," Emma queried.

"He attacked Finn. He threw a chair at him, knocked him to the ground, and kept hitting him," Will said as he grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door.

In Sam's bedroom Sam was being grilled by Santana about the events that landed him at Will and Emma's apartment. He was hesitant to fill her in on all the details, but he hit the high points that fed Santana's curiosity.

"So, your rat bastard father hit you and then gave up custody and your mom did too," She asked.

"yeah…" he replied.

"And, so Ms. P and Mr. Shu. started adopting you," she replied.

"You're two for two," Sam stated with a smirk growing across his face.

"By getting a CPS worker to trick your parent's into signing over their rights to them," Santana stated.

"Yeah…that's my favorite part. I didn't think she had it in her to tell the truth," Sam responded.

"I have to say I'm proud of her. Seems like she's been hiding her bad side," She said with a growing look of pride spreading across her face.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"I'm getting there. They've been great, and Blaine has stayed by my side the whole time," Sam said as more pride showed in him.

Another knock came to the door, and Sam jumped up and cracked the door making sure that Emma could not see his room yet since it was not up to his standards.

"The Wizard is gone. Go away, go away," Sam joked.

Emma giggled a little, and then said, "I'm sorry, but this is serious. Have you heard from Blaine?"

"No, but I'm sure he's still at Glee practice. He's not late or nothing," Sam replied.

"No, Will just went to pick him up. He said that Blaine attacked Finn, and I was just wondering if you knew why or what was going on," Emma said in a concerned tone.

Sam stepped outside of his bedroom followed quickly by Santana. They discussed various possibilities, but could not understand why Blaine would just randomly attack Finn. It seemed a little ludicrous and so out of character for him.

"Finn had to do something to him. I mean Blaine isn't going to just attack him…I mean I bet this has something to do with Kurt," Sam said to Santana.

"Listen, I knew that bowtie was put on a little too tight for a while now but I don't understand the Finn connection. He's with you now, so defending Kurt shouldn't flip his switch," Santana shot back to Sam.

Santana and Sam theorized for some time after as Emma paced from window to window pulling back the curtains and peering outside every time a car passed. Finally she saw Will's pull into the parking garage entrance.

"Okay guys, they're back. Why don't you go wait in Sam's room while Will and I get to the bottom of what's going on," Emma said to both Sam and Santana.

Sam tried to protest Emma's request as Santana dragged him into his bedroom. He was confused about why she would just agree so quickly. He knew that Santana wanted to know what was going on as well as he did. He looked over at her and noticed her digging through her purse. When she found what she was looking for she placed her index finger over her lips motioning to Sam to not say a word, and pulled out a stethoscope. Sam now understood her plan. She crawled on the bed, patted the mattress for Sam to join her. She placed the scope on the wall adjacent to the living room, and placed one ear piece in her ear, and left the other vacant for Sam.

"Okay Blaine, I need to know what all that was about. Why would you just attack Finn," Will demanded.

"Because he stabbed Sam in the back, and got him in this whole damn mess," Blaine spat back at him.

"What do you mean he caused this situation for Sam," Emma asked.

"I assumed it was Kurt who had called Mr. Evans and told him about the kiss. I figured Finn or Tina or somebody in Glee had told him, and he was the one who let the cat out of the bag. But, it wasn't Kurt, it was Finn. Finn told him all about it, and then the next day this whole thing exploded," Blain answered as he attempted to calm down.

"But, why would Finn do that? It's not like Finn to be a trouble maker. I can't see him doing that. Are you sure the information you were given was the truth," Will asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. If Kurt had done it he would have told me. He would have been proud of it, but he said he yelled at Finn for telling Mr. Evans," Blaine answered.

"I'm going to call him, and ask him to come over and talk to all of us to straighten this out. There may be something we don't understand. Will you talk to Finn with us, or is this something we need to do without you here," Will asked showing his anger still buried beneath the surface.

"I promise Mr. Shu I'll not do anything," Blaine said as he starred at the floor.

Will pulled out his cell and dialed Finn's number. Once Finn answered Will explained that Blaine was there and had given his side of the story. He then invited Finn over to the apartment for everyone to sit down and talk like adults, and get to the bottom of this scandal.

Back in the apartment Sam had given up listening to the conversation and was trying to make sense of why one of his best friends would do something like that to him. He knew that Finn had had a difficult time accepting Kurt as a member of his family, but thought he had out grown all that and would have his back. He was confused, hurt, and angry all at the same time. When Santana had finished listening to the conversation she removed the ear pieces and explained that Finn was on his way over to the apartment. Sam's anger grew more visible.

"Now wait a minute Trouty; we don't know everything that went on," Santana said.

"When you found out that Sue's competition in the campaign was going to air a commercial about you being a lesbian I remember you smacking the hell out of Finn who had no affiliation to the situation, and now I'm supposed to calm down," Sam hissed at her.

"Yes, I did act a little…wreckless, but let Auntie Tana tell you something. Frankenteen isn't smart enough to be able to lie his way out of anything. So, we have to be good boys and girls so we get to be part of that interview. I want to see his face, and at any time I see him lying about anything Snyxx will take care of everything. We have to be smart right now," Santana said as a wicked grin spread across her face.

Sam had agreed with Santana and tried to suppress his anger and hurt at the present situation. He just kept thinking back to how Finn broke down crying, and couldn't even stand under his own weight when he realized Sam was going to be leaving. He remembered seeing him leaning into Carol with both of them crying. That to Sam was not the same person who would just lash out and try to cause trouble. The two of them decided they were going to join the rest of the troupe in the living room and wait on Finn to arrive, but realized they had to pretend to not have any knowledge of the previous conversation. Once all the voices died down, they opened to door and walked into the living room.

"Can we come out now," Sam asked.

"I thought you already did that," Blaine said with a smile on his face.

Sam noticed that Blaine had a busted lip, and a few scratches on his neck and face.

"What the hell happened to you," Sam yelled.

"It's not that important right now Sam. Um…Finn is coming over and well…we all need to talk about something," Blaine said looking at the floor trying to hide his wounds.

"Yes, and we all need to hear him out. Sam it was Finn who called your dad, and told him about you and Blaine. I don't know why or what he was thinking, but we're trying to get the bottom of things…like adults," Will said, as he turned and looked at Blaine on the last statement.

"I won't say anything…and neither will Santana, until we hear him out…okay," Sam asked.

"That sounds like a reasonable and mature attitude, and the best we can hope for," Emma interjected.

After a few minutes passed the doorbell rang. Will the three Glee club members letting them know to stay where they sat. He stood and walked to the front door not expecting what he saw on the other side. When the door open he saw Finn forming a black eye, exposing a busted lip, holding his left arm where he was hit by the chair, and Will had noticed that in his eyes he looked as though he was broken. Although Will was furious at Finn, his heart still reached out to him because he could see that the boy was in mental, emotional, and physical pain.

"Come in Finn," Will said.

"Thanks Mr. Shu.," Finn replied.

Finn walked into the living room past three sets of eyes glaring at him. He knew he was in the spot light, and deserved their hatred. Had he known for one second that anything would have hit Sam like it did he would have never said a word.

"Sam, dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…", Finn Started to apologize but Sam cut him off.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it man," Sam said as he slid himself behind Blaine on the sofa, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Finn, why don't you just tell us why you called and told his dad," Will said.

"Wait, I didn't call him. He called the house. Look, here's what happened."

**Flashback to The Phone Call**

Finn had walked in to the kitchen still reeling from the shock of Sam's kissing Blaine. It was just this morning that Sam, Kurt, and he was sitting around the table, and he was clueless that anything was even going on. He figured to himself that it was really not his concern, but what was really bothering him was his empty stomach. He fixed himself a sandwich and logged into his Facebook hoping to cyber stalk Rachel. He hears the house phone ringing in the kitchen. He runs in and grabs it off the wall.

"He, hello," Finn says breathlessly

"Hey buddy, is Sam around," Mr. Evans asked.

"Uh…no, he's not made it in yet," Finn replied.

"Ah well. I don't know why that boy even has a cell phone. He never answers it anymore, and when he does he can't talk cause he's hanging out with a friend. But, I don't think he's hanging out with a friend like he says," Mr. Evans said fishing for information.

"Really, whatcha think he's doing," Finn asked puzzled.

"I bet he's got a girlfriend he just don't want people meetin' yet," Mr. Evans said.

"Well, I don't really think that's that situation. I mean he's been hanging out with Blaine a lot lately," Finn replied.

"…Blaine…that name's familiar…who is that," Mr. Evans asked.

"Oh, he's my brother's ex-boyfriend. They broke up a couple weeks ago, and he was taking it pretty hard so Sam's been helping him get through it," Finn said with pride. He figured Mr. Evans would be happy that Sam was helping someone going through a tough time.

"So…he's…uh gay? You don't think he tried anything with my Sam do ya," Mr. Evans asked.

"Well, ya know it was strange," Finn was cut off.

"What was strange boy," Mr. Evans demanded.

"Well, today Sam asked if he could sing something that he had prepared yesterday, and then he…well he just did something weird," Finn replied trying to get off the subject.

"What did he do that was weird? Now look, that boy is my son and I have a right to know what he's doing. I don't care if he is staying there with you guys, I want to know what he's getting himself into. What did he do Finn," Mr. Evans said with enough force that it was making Finn nervous.

"He, well you see, he," Finn stuttered.

"HE WHAT," Mr. Evans exclaimed.

"He kissed Blaine today sir, in front of the whole Glee Club,' Finn relented.

The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening and Finn knew instantly that he had made a mistake. He was certain that Mr. Evans was not having an easy time so he tried to make things better by explaining that he thought it was just experimenting and probably didn't mean anything. But the more that Finn tried to explain the madder Mr. Evans seemed to get. He finally said he would be taking care of it himself, and slammed the phone down. Finn not sure what to do texted Kurt saying something was wrong and they needed to talk. Kurt instantly called Finn's cell thinking something was wrong with his dad, but was flabbergasted when Finn had told him the story.

"I thought Sam was acting different about Blaine. I cannot believe that he is dating SAM," Kurt squealed.

"Uh, Kurt…that's not really what I wanted to talk about…I mean Mr. Evans sounded pretty mad man," Finn tried to reroute the conversation to the subject at hand.

"Well, Finn, you screwed up. I don't care what you told him it wasn't right that you outted Sam to his dad, that was NOT your business. I can't believe you'ld do that. But, the damage is done now, and there is nothing that can be done so just keep your mouth shut. This is now a family problem, and Sam is not part of our family," Kurt proclaimed.

"But, in a way he is man," Finn defended.

"No, he's just been staying in my room while school is in session so we can have him for Glee. He's a friend, but he's not family. And, you should be a friend too and stay out of it. Think about how your mom would have reacted if all of us involved ourselves into the situation when Quinn had you believing that Beth was yours. That wouldn't have been as smooth as it was if all of us were reminding her of that," Kurt said.

"That wasn't easy dude, that was the worst thing I've ever gone through," Finn said stunned.

"But imagine how worse it would have been. I know what I'm talking about here, so please you've done enough to cause problems. Be a friend, and just stay out of it, okay," Kurt hummed.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Do you think I should give Sam a heads up," Finn asked.

"Of course not Finn. I'm sure him and his dad can work it out by themselves," Kurt said.

"I…I guess your right. Thanks Kurt," Finn said.

"No problem, what are brother's for," Kurt said as he was hanging up the phone.

**Present Day**

"That's bullshit Finn," Sam screamed.

"I actually believe he's telling the truth, but I also think our little fairy princess knew what he was doing too," Santana said with a smirk.

"Whatcha mean," Finn asked confused.

"If I had an idea that my dad knew I may have been able to tell him something, or make him thing something else. But instead I was totally blindsided," Sam said. He wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine, and looked around the room. "But, you know what. His plan backfired ya know. I mean look at it like this: I now know that my Mom and Dad only cared about what I could do for them, and now I've got two people that I think really care about me. I get to have my boyfriend around my family and not pretend he's somebody else. And, I've still got Santana watching my back, and looks like I've still got Finn as a friend," Sam continued.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he'd be like that," Finn Said.

"It's okay man. It's better to suffer the truth, than to live a lie," Sam said.

"That was kinda deep trouty. Your boy teaching you new stuff," Santana asked.

The double entendre was not missed by anyone in the room, but Blaine responded with, "Yeah, I've been giving him some private lessons on how to work his stick…uh…in pool, of course," Blaine responded with a wink.

Blaine's last comment embarrassed everyone in the room except Santana. She was half way proud of the former warbler for keeping up with her.

"But, Finn, I do owe you a very sincere and heartfelt apology. I am so sorry. Can you forgive me," Blaine asked.

"Yeah dude, it's no problem. I'd have done the same thing for Rachel…ya know. But, how did you find out about me telling Sam's dad anyway," Finn asked.

"Kurt told me he yelled at you because you had told Sam's dad," Blaine responded.

"Wait a minute…something don't sound right. My dad said he got a call, but Finn said that my dad called him. So Finn told my dad about me and Blaine, but who called him to get him to call Finn's house," Sam asked.


	17. Chapter 17: The Lonely and Gone

**The Lonely and Gone**

After a little debate, and fence mending the group decided that some things are best left in the past, and to only face the future. Especially since there is so much that has changed in such a short period of time. Blaine even stood up to hug Finn, and all was forgiven. However, as soon as the embrace had ended Sam pulled Blaine back towards him to whisper that he had been drafted to help him finish putting his room back together. Finn stayed for an additional hour talking and catching up with Will, then decided he needed to return home. Santana had come to the same conclusion considering now she knew Sam was safe. After Finn and Santana left the boys entered the war torn room to begin placing things in a reasonable order.

"Hey, did you really attack Finn over me," Sam asked.

"I said it before, nobody mistreats my boyfriend," Blaine said with pride.

"Ya know…that's kinda sexy," Sam said laughing, and then kissed Blaine who jumped from his sore lip.

The room was placed together to fit Sam's liking, and Blaine realized that Sam was picky, fussy, and that he should have realized he had gay tendencies beforehand. The boys went to find Will and Emma who were in the kitchen making dinner. They rounded the corner to see Will stretching his arm around Emma's waist and leaning in to nuzzle her neck. She refuted him, and they heard her say, "Not with the Blaine and Sam here". Will looked disappointed, but just shrugged it off, and returned to preparing a salad.

"I got my room together," Sam announced calling attention to their presence.

"Oh that's great, let's go take a look," Emma cheered.

Will just dropped his head in a smile, and followed the troupe to Sam's room. He was as excited as a little kid at Christmas. Everyone walked in, and Emma just reveled in the site and Will placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled Sam into a hug, "I hope you're as happy to be here, and we are to have you," Will said.

Sam just squeezed Will tight, and Blaine had some tears form in his eyes. He knew that Sam was happy, and that made him happy as well.

"Um…Mr. Shu and Ms. Pillsbury I was needing to help Sam with some homework, but my notes and stuff are at my house. Would it be alright if we studied over there. That'll give you guys some time to catch up and do whatever for a while," Blaine suggested trying not to be too obvious.

"You know Blaine, that would be an amazing idea. You guys wouldn't have to worry about us distracting you or anything…you know like with TV or talking or whatever," Will announced.

"But, it's already so late," Emma stated not quite catching on to the transaction.

"Well if it's too late we can even stay over," Blaine explained.

"That's an idea. I wouldn't want you boys driving real late," Will continued hoping that Emma would finally take the hint.

"But, no one is over there at Blaine's…why don't you just go and get your things and come back here," Emma suggested.

"Um…do you really want them driving at night after all this turmoil and all that weighing on their minds," Will stated.

"Well, you're right I guess. Going is safer than going and coming back," Emma hypothesized.

"And homework is important," Sam added.

"Okay, well pack some clothes for tomorrow Sam. Blaine, didn't Will bring you home after that fight, and besides, your suspended for three days. You don't have school tomorrow," Emma continued.

"But, I still do…and I haven't been in a couple days," Sam chimed in.

"Okay, go on. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Emma relented.

Will breathed a heavy sigh of relief and the boys just giggled to themselves. They thought it was funny that at their age they caught on when a grown woman was so clueless about what they were trying to do, and Will was trying to make preparations for. The drive to Blaine's was a raucous of laughter and jokes amongst the boys who sat side by side, holding hands the entire way. They went inside, and Sam asked, "What homework do I have to do"? How am I supposed to know, I'm suspended for three days, but I figured if we didn't give them some 'alone time' Mr. Shu was going to explode.

"EWW dude, that's kinda like my parent's now. That's a weird image to put in my head," Sam said.

"Come on, you have to admit Mr. Schuster has an amazing body," Blaine said.

"Stop it stop it stop it," Sam said as he put his hands over his ears.

Blaine slowly walked over, and pulled his hands down. He wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"I was kind of wanting to talk to you about something too," Blaine said softly.

"Ok…what's up," Sam said looking nervous.

"We jumped into things quick, and I love you more than you know. But, I was wondering if we can slow things down a bit. You know, not have sex for a while. Like, get to know each other as boyfriends first," Blaine said hoping not to offend Sam.

Sam just dropped his head backward and slightly rolled it. "I can't believe you'ld say that. Do you know how many different ways I've rehearsed how to ask you the same thing," Sam said in a relieved tone.

"Rehearsed how to say it," Blaine questioned.

"Well yeah, I mean you were the first time I've done anything with a guy, and I thought if I asked you that you'ld think it was bad or something and I didn't want to. But, dude, I want to …I really really want to, but I don't want just sex…I want it to mean something…ya know…am I making sense," Sam asked.

"Sort of, I think we're saying the same thing just in different languages. I really need to get a breeder to fag dictionary," Blaine joked.

"I'm not gay dude, I'm just…I'm…Blaine-sexual," Sam said with confidence as he folded his arms.

Blain just snickered at him, and hugged him again.

"Let's go watch a movie or something," Blaine suggested.

Sam followed Blaine upstairs to his bedroom, where they perused the DVD selections until they ran across the perfect movie; Avatar. They may have both seen it countless times, but to them it was a classic that deserved reviewing. Both changed into pajamas, and crawled into bed. The movie was only a bit past the halfway mark before Sam heard Blaine softly snoring. His back was to him, so he couldn't see his eyes. He just scooted closer to Blaine and wrapped his arm around him and spooned into his body. Blaine just melted into the embrace and Sam whispered, goodnight.

The next day at school Sam was questioned multiple times about what transpired in the choir room. Sam claimed ignorance at first, told two freshmen they were rehearsing for a play, explained to some that Finn had worn shoes that didn't go with his outfit and it just enraged Blaine, but all in all Sam was enjoying getting the wild eyed looks from everybody. He made sure to have fun with the rumor mill that had started long before the school bell rang. In his English class he noticed Ryder outside the door before the bell ringing talking to Jake, and couldn't help but be a little curious. He walked over to the them, and Ryder, who's back was to the door, jumped a little at the sight of someone standing beside them.

"Uh, what are we talking about ladies," Sam asked with a grin across his face.

Jake rolled his eyes, and said, "We're trying to figure out where we can hang out with some privacy."

"Well, I gotta talk to Blaine first, but I was going to ask Will and Emma if I could spend the night over at his house. His parents are going to be longer than expected because they figured they'd spend a few days with Cooper. Maybe we could hang out over there, and you two…maybe spend the night…without almost killing each other. Ya know, you never did tell me what happened that night that caused you guys to look so beat up," Sam stated.

"That's right, we didn't," Jake snapped back.

Ryder couldn't help but giggle to himself, and said, "you don't want to know, but that sounds awesome to me, if Jake is on board."

"Hell yeah," Jake exclaimed.

"Alright, let me get stuff squared away on my end, and I'll see what I can do," Sam said as he turned and walked back to his desk. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Blaine what had happened and that he wanted to play cupid. Once he got Blaine's excited confirmation he waited till the end of class and walked to Will's office to get permission. He told Will that he just wanted to hang out over there, and that there were some friends coming over, but it wouldn't be a party. Trying to make it sound as uninteresting as possible.

"So…can I go," Sam asked.

"You're going to have to ask your mo…uh…Emma," Will responded.

Sam laughed, and replied, "Okay, I'll see what MOM says".

Will laughed at the situation to himself, but was glad that some of the tension was fading between the three of them. He walked into Emma's office, and repeated the same tale he had woven for Will.

"Well, what did Will say," Emma asked.

"That I had to ask my mother," Sam replied. He learned that he gets his way a lot easier if he calls her mom or refers to her as his mother.

Emma blushed then smiled, and said, "Well, if it's okay with Will I guess. But now you have to be home around twelve on Saturday. We need to get you something to wear to court."

"Court," Sam asked.

"Yes, I just got a call from Megan, and she said the hearing has been set for your adoption on Monday," Emma said.

"Oh, okay…so then it's official," Sam asked.

"Yeah, are you okay with that," Emma asked.

"Well, it's still weird getting used to, but I'm happier now than I've been in a long time. So yeah…I'm okay," Sam said.

He never realized it could happen this quickly. He figured the adoption would take place a day or two before he turned 18 and wouldn't have to worry about it until then, but Monday was soon. He decided to take the Scarlett O'Hara approach to the situation and not think about it today, he'd think about it tomorrow. Then he said to himself, "Maybe Blaine's right. He should have noticed some gay tendencies sooner". The next two days seemed to drag by so slowly because Blaine wasn't in school with Sam. He tried to make the most of it by hanging out with Tina, Jake, Ryder, and his entire gaggle of friends, but it still wasn't the same. He needed to have Blaine there if for nothing else to pick on, or joke with. He had been in relationships before, and felt incredible feelings for each one of them, but he had never felt this much or this strong for anyone else. He was getting lost in the relationship, and did not want to get found. Finally Thursday had arrived, and Sam hadn't seen Blaine in a few days because of homework and schedules, plus Blaine had been grounded by his parents for fighting. Sam arrived at the school thirty minutes early just so he could watch Blaine pull in. When he saw his car his heart started beating fast in his chest. He couldn't wait to put his arms around Blaine and hold him tight.

Blaine pulled into the lot and pulled next to Sam's car, and their eyes locked on each other through the glass. Sam was the first to break because he couldn't look at him through the embarrassment of being so excited. They got out of their cars at the same time and Blaine casually walked to the front of his car, and Sam trying to pretend to be nonchalant about the meeting, but tripped over his own feet walking to the front of his car. Blaine laughed and embraced his blushing boyfriend.

"Been waiting her long," Blaine asked.

"Nah, not really," Sam replied.

"Well, you ready for this weeken…what are you looking at," Blaine asked noticing Sam's ghostly expression staring off into the distance.

"I could have sworn that was my dad's truck. He's got no reason to be here," Sam explained.

"Maybe your mistaken," Blaine asked.

"Yeah, maybe…but if it was him there is nothing good that can come from it. Especially since my adoption hearing is in just a few days," Sam stated.

**A/N: This next chapter or two will be the last of this section. Any opinions of this stories direction or of my writing in general would be greatly appreciated. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and expect a climactic event in the next chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18: Into the Darkness

**Into the Darkness**

Since Blaine had returned, and all the drama had died down at school Sam should have been on top of the world, however he could not get the idea that his Dad's truck was at school. Blaine, Emma, and Will had all tried to convince him that he was just paranoid, and that nothing was going to interfere with the adoption.

"You guys just don't know him. If he's drinking again then he will do anything," Blaine tried to reason.

"But, what can he do Sam? He's already signed away his rights, he signed for adoption, and there is nothing he can do now," Will tried to reason.

"It's Friday, and you and Blaine are going to be spending the night over at Blaine's with some of your friends. You gave me your word it's not a party and I'm going to trust you, so you go and have some fun. Don't worry about anything, but remember you have to be home by 1 O'clock tomorrow so we can go get your court clothes," Emma said sternly.

"I promise, I'll be here," Sam said as he kissed Emma on the cheek.

Will shook his hand and told him that if he needed anything to just call. The boys headed out with Sam's overnight back in tow. When they arrived at Blaine's house Jake and Ryder were already waiting on them in the driveway.

"I guess they're kind of excited, huh," Blaine sneered.

"Yeah, they still haven't got to do anything with each other yet," Sam said in a knowing tone.

"How do you know that, I can't get them to say a single word about what happened that night," Blaine said.

"That's because you got to get them by themselves and basically bully the information out of Ryder. He told me the whole thing. Oh my God it's so funny. Remind me to tell you before I leave tomorrow. I couldn't stop laughing…you know…I almost felt bad, then he'd say something else and I'd start laughing all over again," Sam said snickering to himself.

"That sounds like a hell of a story, yeah, you gotta tell me tomorrow," Blaine said curiously.

They bounded out of their car heading to the front porch and the other two tagged along behind them. They took off their coats, and headed upstairs to put their bags in their respective rooms. Once back downstairs they all looked blankly at Blaine who they figured had another game plan like he didn't the weekend they played pool, but sadly he was out of ideas.

"Well, we could always play pool again, I mean Sam and I still owe you an ass whoopin'," Ryder said with a Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face.

"I'm really not feeling a pre-sex game. I mean I'm sure you guys can get things going on your own. I just wanted to help get you warmed up so you wouldn't be so nervous," Blaine said.

"Okay, so what are we going to do," Jake asked.

"Well we can watch TV or just hang out until we go to bed, I mean…unless you guys want to go on to bed which we'd understand, but if you don't we can do other stuff," Sam rambled.

"Honey, breathe…I think you're scaring them. If you want we can hang out for a while. Guys just make yourself at home. We can order something in, or there's plenty of food in the kitchen. How about we go downstairs, and play some video games or something for a while," Blaine suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good," Jake and Ryder agreed.

"What did I say," Sam asked.

"You made it sound like we were going to force them to have sex while we watched or something, dude," Blaine whispered.

Sam started to say something to the boys in his defense or to clarify any misgivings, but Blaine covered his mouth quickly and turned him around. "It's okay, everything is fine. Stop worrying so much, just relax," Blaine said as he kissed Sam gently on the lips.

"You keep that up, and we may have trouble taking things slow," Sam said has he pulled Blaine into him.

"Tempting, oh my God so tempting, but we're not there yet," Blaine said in a flirtatious manner.

They started out watching a movie, but spent most of the evening playing video games and insulting each other for messing up or getting their character killed. Blaine and Sam sat side by side on the sofa, while Jake sat beside Blaine, and Ryder sat on the floor between Jakes legs. At the final round of their game Ryder's character ended being blown up by an alien attacker and threw his head backwards in exasperation grazing the upper inside of Jake's thigh. This slight touch sent a shockwave all through Jakes system, and he couldn't hold out any longer.

"Ya know, I'm kinda gettin' tired. Um, it's been a long day, and I think I'm going to go to bed. Uh…Ryder, you coming," Jake asked.

"Nah, I figure I'll…uh...wait, yeah man I'm, I'm kinda beat too. You guys don't mind do ya," Ryder asked knowing he didn't play that off convincing at all.

"Yeah, we'll find some way to entertain ourselves without you. Go, uh…get some sleep," Sam said in a mocking tone.

Both boys instantly blushed as they made their way upstairs, and their embarrassment was not helped in the least when both Sam and Blaine busted out laughing after Ryder passed the third step heading up to the main floor.

"Now come on, they're not here…you gotta tell me what happened last time," Blaine begged.

"Nope, you gotta get the information out of me. I'm not volunteering anything," Sam said in fake defiance.

"Well, let's see what I have in my bag of tricks. I mean, we're not having sex, but there are plenty of things we can do that don't involved penetration," Blaine responded as he kissed Sam deeply and used his left hand to make his way up Sam's inner thigh to massage his ever growing dick inside his pants. Sam returned Blaine's kiss, and started rubbing the back of Blaine's neck.

Upstairs the boys joined hands running up the second set of stairs leading to their room. Ryder tripped over the final step and Jake looked at him and said, "Look dude, take your time. We're not repeating what happened here the other night." Ryder looked at him and laughed. He stood up grabbed Jake again by hand and walked casually into the room. He turned Jake around to where his back was facing the bed, and then carefully lowered him down and slid in beside him then planting a deep passionate kiss on his lips and then started kissing his neck while unbuttoning and unzipping his pants with his free hand. After Jakes constricting jeans were unfastened he pulled himself upward on the bed, and out of his pants, with a little help from Ryder they were removed fully.

"I've wanted this so long," Ryder breathed.

"Me too," Jake moaned out as Ryder grasped his erecting dick in his hand and first started jacking it off slowly until he screwed up his courage and engulfed the growing member fully. Ryder created a vacuum with his mouth wrapped around Jake's cock and started slowly rising and falling on it. Jake could not do anything except place his hand on Ryder's head to direct the speed that the taller boy was taking. After Jake could take no more of being motionless he pulled Ryder's face upward and Ryder crawled up his body to stop at Jake's face and steal another kiss. Jake pushed him gently off him and grabbed the button of Ryder's jeans and pulled it apart with such force the zipper freed itself and there underneath a thin layer of cotton laid Ryder's stiff and swollen dick. Jake, being nervous, gently started stroking it through the material, and Ryder stood up. Jake, being transfixed on his task, lowered himself off then bed and onto his knees in the floor. Grasping the elastic band at the top of Ryder's brief's pulled them down slowly allowing Ryder's dick to bound at him. He licked under the tip causing Ryder to breath in a deep gasp and grab Jake by the shoulder. Jake slid his right hand up the back of Ryder's leg grasping his well defined ass cheek firmly and shoved his dick into his mouth. Jake choked a little, but pulled out and regained himself. The boys traded positions over and over until Jake needed something more, he needed to make Ryder his fully. They now were laying on the bed, and Jake pulled Ryder up to him. "Are you ready," he asked. "I…I think so," Ryder said nervously as he started to turn over on all fours, and Jake stopped him. "I want to see your face," Jake whispered. Ryder took a pillow from the top of the bed, and placed it under his lower back while Jake ran to his bags and found the condoms and lube. He walked over taking the condom out of its wrapper and squeezed out a glob of the liquid into his hand and coated his encased dick. He then applied another glob to Ryder's ass, and started massaging the entrance. He worked his finger tip in and out until he felt the muscles loosen. Ryder was writhing back and forth from the sensation and moaning at every movement. He had never felt anything like this, and knew he was doing what was right and that he really did love Jake. A few minutes passed and after Jake had successfully worked three fingers inside of Ryder he knew it was time to enter this man so they could become one. Ryder took in a deep breath as Jake pushed himself slowly inside. Ryder hoisted his hips slightly upward from the pressure but relaxed back down onto the pillow where Jake started rotating his hips. The sensations and emotions were running wild for both breathless boys, and Ryder could no longer make distinguishable words, but instead was only producing primal grunts and moans. The sound and motions of Ryder made Jake want him that much more, and he grasped firmly onto his hips and started moving in and out of Ryder's virgin ass. Jake had maneuvered around inside Ryder until he found his sweet spot, and Ryder tensed up and let out a high pitched squeal. He was lost in ecstasy and needed more. Jake found his focal point, and kept hitting it over and over building up speed until Ryder could no longer contain himself and he exploded cum across his stomach without ever touching himself. Watching Ryder cum turned Jake on more than he could have ever expected and felt the urge himself. He pulled himself out and ripped off the condom jerking a few strokes before his fluid mixed with Ryder's. In exhaustion he just lay on top of Ryder, and Ryder just wrapped his arms around Jake and kissed his forehead.

"That was incredible," Jake stated in a breathless tone.

"So, worth the wait…but, let's not wait that long to do it again, okay," Ryder asked.

"No problem here, but I need a shower bad," Jake stated regaining his breath.

"I'll wash your back," Ryder said with a smile, and they both jumped up and ran into the bathroom together.

The next morning Jake and Ryder searched the house looking for Blaine and Sam when they couldn't find them in Blaine's room. Finally downstairs in the man cave they discovered the two boys laying on the pool table underneath some blankets using sofa cushions for pillows.

"Uh…remind me not to play pool here ever again," Jake said waking up Blaine and Sam.

"What, you think this was the first time," Sam asked.

"I thought you guys were taking it slow," Ryder asked.

"We did take it slow, then fast, then slow again, and so on," Blaine said with a sheepish smile.

"Um…ewww," Jake replied.

"I'm proud, no bruises…things much have gone smoother," Sam asked.

Ryder and Jake blushed knowing that they could no longer make fun of Sam and Blaine for their actions. They let the two know they were heading out and going to get some breakfast, and then spend the day together just hanging out.

"Well, I'm going to try to get him to hang in a little more today," Ryder said with a big grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, not going to get an argument here," Jake quickly added. The two boys left and Sam and Blaine got dressed.

"Are you upset over what we did. I mean, I know you were wanting to take more time than this," Sam asked.

"No, I'm not upset. I'm just worried that I'm falling for you too hard," Blaine responded.

"Falling too hard," Sam asked out of genuine confusion.

"Yeah, Kurt and I had a decent sex life I guess, but you turn me on just by walking into the room. I've loved before, and thought I was in love with Kurt, but what I'm feeling with you let's me know just how wrong I was. That scares me," Blaine responded.

"Why does it scare you? I mean, I'm falling pretty hard for you too," Sam questioned.

"I just want me and you to be more than sex is all, and that's why I wanted to take things slower," Blaine replied.

"Wait, I have been thrown away by my family for this relationship. They meant more to me than anything, and I chose you over them," Sam yelled.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded Sam, I was just saying…," Blaine started to rebut Sam's statement but Sam's anger and hurt had grown too far out of control.

"You know what, when you decide you're in this relationship as much as I am call me. Until then, just leave me alone if you're going to be like everybody else," Sam screamed and fumed upstairs and out the door.

Blaine was so completely taken about by this confrontation that he didn't know how to process it. He was so unsure at how it had taken such a turn. He did not mean things the way Sam was taking them, and wasn't clear as to what had just transpired.

Sam returned home, and went straight to the bathroom to shower. He needed to get ready to go buy some clothes that he didn't want so he could go to court and watch his custody be transferred from the only family he had ever known into this new family that was taking him in. By one O'clock Emma was prepared and ready to go. Sam walked out behind her not saying a word. After they had been to a few stores, and Sam just tried on the suits that Emma suggested and would only respond with it's fine after she asked what he thought she knew it was time to get to the bottom of this situation.

"Alright young man I need to know what's going on. Why are you so depressed," Emma asked.

"Well Blaine said some stuff to me this morning, and it just upset me," Sam replied.

"Like what, tell me everything," Emma asked.

Sam blushed, and said sheepishly, "I can't do that. That's embarrassing."

"I know it may be embarrassing, and I'm sure there are some details you can leave out because I know I won't want to hear those. But, come on, trust me. Let me see if I can help," Emma consoled.

Sam told her the whole story, with a few edited parts, and watched for Emma's reactions as she hung on every word.

"Well Sam, it sounds to me like he's just scared. But, he never said he didn't love you. In fact he said he was falling for you to hard," Emma said.

"That means that he's falling out of love with me," Sam said as his temper started to rise again.

"No, honey, it just means that he loves you more than he was prepared for," Emma said.

"What do you mean," Sam asked.

"It's like with me and Will. When I met him he was married to that awful woman Terri. I knew he was married, but I still fell for him anyway. I fell so hard that I was willing to leave him alone and let him have his marriage because I thought he was happy and she was having a baby. I was even going to marry someone else so that I could get over him, but that just didn't work," Emma said.

"So, he's not wanting to break up with me," Sam questioned.

With a smile Emma responded, "No, he's not wanting to break up with you, he's just scared of his own emotions. You need to apologize to him, and try to talk about this".

With that Sam pulled out his cell phone and texted that he was sorry for the way he acted and that he didn't understand what Blaine was saying to him and slipped the phone back in his pocket. He and Emma went back to their shopping, but this time Sam was involved in the hunt. He found a beautiful black three piece suit; and wanted it to be three piece so he could be wearing a vest and in a way poke fun at Will.

"So, what did Blaine say back to you," Emma asked.

"He's not responded," Sam said with a look of concern growing across his face.

"Well, we're almost done shopping so why don't we drive by his house before we go home," Emma asked, but knew the answer in advance.

When they got to Blaine's house the first thing that Sam noticed was Blaine's car in the driveway, then he saw his Dad's truck parked behind some trees up the street, and finally he saw the front door to Blaine's house standing open.

"Oh fuck," Sam yelled.

"What?!," Emma screamed unsure of what was going on.

"My Dad is here. Shit! He had to have followed us over or something last night…call the cops," Sam yelled as he jumped out of the car and ran towards the house.

"Sam! Sam Evans get back here this instant. Sam!," Emma yelled but to no avail. Sam was running inside unsure of what he was going to find. When he entered the house he heard a muffled scream in the direction of the living room. He walked back slowly looking around to make sure there were no surprises, but when he broached the doorway to the living room he could see his father's back, and then he moved a little and he saw Blaine tied to a chair gagged and bleeding.

"So you think you can just fuck my son you fucking queer," Mr. Evans screamed at Blaine.

"Dad, what the fuck are you doing," Sam yelled.

"So you came to save your butt buddy huh son," Mr. Evans slurred.

"Listen…your problem is with me; not him. If you want to hit somebody hit me. I'm fucking used to it, but you leave him the hell alone," Sam demanded.

"Ah no can do Sam my boy. You said this is the ONLY fag you ever did suck on so I'm going to make sure I get rid of that fag in you once and for all," Mr. Evans said as he tripped over the coffee table pulling a revolver out of the waist line of his jeans.

"Wha…what are you doing with that," Sam asked.

"Why I'm going to free his soul and let the devil have him my boy," Mr. Evans said with a devilish grin spreading across his face. Sam knew he had to do something so he started to rush his father, but was stopped by a quick pain that made him disoriented and all he could remember before being engulfed in darkness was hearing Blaine's muffled scream and a gunshot.


	19. Chapter 19: Broken

**Broken**

Sam stood outside the doors of the chapel. He was dreading going in, and but had to go and say goodbye. His heart was shattered, and there were still so many questions that were left unanswered. So many things he wanted to know and so many tears left to shed but yet he tried to be strong. He walked inside slowly trying to take in all the sights and smells that could distract him from this dreaded task. He thought to himself that it was funny that the flowers in weddings always seem to smell so different than these. He could never understand it because they were the same kind. He saw the guest book and walked over to scribe his name, and then out of the corner of his eye saw Finn with Rachel's head buried into his chest crying uncontrollably. He couldn't go talk to them. He couldn't stand the thoughts of her overly dramatic reactions to everything. Not today. Santana and Tina came up behind him and intertwined their arms on either side of him. He squeezed in an attempt to hug them both, and to also steal some of their strength.

"Thank you for coming," Sam muttered.

"Honey, we're going to be here for you. You know that," Tina said.

As they marched slowly up to the box arranged and laid out beautifully in the front they caught a glimpse of some more familiar faces. In the corner Quinn stood statuesque talking to Joe wiping a single tear from her face with a lace handkerchief, and Jake sitting with Ryder trying not to be obvious about holding each other's hands. Kurt came up to him sobbing. Sam always considered him a friend, and although they have a different history now it was nice to see him standing there.

"Kurt thank you for coming. It means a lot," Sam said extending his hand for a handshake. Kurt just threw himself on top of Sam in an emotional breakdown of a hug, and then just walked away. Suddenly, their path was blocked by a member of the Funeral Home Staff.

"I'm sorry sir, but the family has requested that you not be here," he said mournfully.

"I have every right to be here. He was my…," Sam started saying but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry but you really should leave sir, or I will be forced to have security force you to leave. Hasn't the family suffered enough," the man said to Sam.

Sam nodded slightly in recognition of the event to himself, and he turned to walk out. Once he was past the doors he had just fought himself to enter he broke down crying. He could no longer be strong. He could no longer hold back the hurt, and pain. He was in misery, and nothing could make it go away. His best friend was no longer there to comfort him, and was unsure if he would ever be able to connect with him again. Santana folded her arms unsure how to proceed, and Tina wrapped hers around Sam and held him tightly as he released some of the pain he was feeling.

"Sam, honey, why don't you let me drive you? I'm sure Santana won't mind following us in your truck, will you," Tina asked.

"Anything you want Trouty. Come on, stop acting like such a stubborn breeder and let us help you," Santana demanded.

Sam just nodded his head, and handed Santana the keys to his truck. Tina led him to her car, and placed him inside buckling the seatbelt. They drove for what seemed like hours to Sam, although it was at best twenty minutes because Tina could not keep her foot off the gas. They walked in, and hit what had become a familiar number to Sam on the elevator. When the bell chimed he stepped out, and walked out of habit to room 322. He walked in and looked over to see him sitting there in his usual spot. He'd been there since the incident. He sat in a chair, motionless with his arms propped onto of the window sill staring into space, and not spoken a word to anyone in days.

"Well, you look very nice Sam. How was the funeral…if you don't mind me asking," The woman in the blue dress asked.

"Thanks. Yeah, this is the suit we picked out for me to be adopted in…but I guess it can serve more than one purpose. The funeral…well…I don't know. They kicked me out. I guess I should be getting used to it from them. How is he," Sam asked.

"He's the same. There's been no change. He just stares out the window and never says a word," She said.

Sam pulled a chair over to him, and sat down beside him. "Hey Blaine. How are you today. I've missed you like crazy. I…I guess I should have known not to go. They didn't want me when he was alive, so I guess they didn't want me now that my dad is dead either," Sam choked out between sobs.

"Please, Blaine, come back to me. I don't think I can do this alone. With the adoption postponed, and Emma in trouble. I need you…I want you so much. Please," Sam said and finally broke down sobbing silently into his folded arms.

**Flashback to Blaine's house: **

Sam took off running into the house, and Emma dialed 911 and hit send but her fear and panic got the better of her. She just dropped the phone still connecting the call into the driver seat, grabbed her purse and ran after her new son. She didn't know what to expect, and didn't know what was going on but she knew Sam could not face this situation alone. She stopped at the front porch and pulled out her pistol. Being a single woman all those years she felt she needed some protection. She walked in looking around. She knew her eyes had to appear like a deer's caught in headlights. She was terrified, and didn't know what to do. She heard Sam straight ahead and quickened her pace so she could be in there with him. She saw the most gruesome sight. Blaine tied to a chair gagged, with bruises forming on his face. His eyes made Emma realize what her's must have looked like. Blaine started jumping up and down as far as his constraints would allow and Emma turned in the direction that Blaine was motioning towards and saw Sam start to run towards his father to grab the gun he was holding, when his mother who had gone unnoticed by Sam stepped forward and hit him in the head with a small club. Emma drew in a deep breath, took quick aim, and fired her gun at that armed kidnapper. She was aiming for his shoulder, but was never that great of a shot. The sound of the gun fire echoed through the halls and within half a heartbeat Sam's father fell to the ground. Mrs. Evans screamed and ran towards him, and all Emma could do was stare at the scene. The sirens screaming outside woke Emma out of her catatonic state and she ran over to where Sam was lying unconscious. She felt for a pulse, and to make sure he was breathing. Once she knew he was okay she ran over to untie Blaine. Mrs. Evans was screaming hysterically, " YOU KILLED HIM, YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM YOU BITCH."

The cops ran in a few minutes later with Blaine and Emma trying to wake up Sam. Panic tore through both their chests because they had both witnessed how hard he was hit with the blunt instrument. The police dispatched for ambulances and the County Coroner. A tall well built officer walked over and tried to calm both Emma and Blaine saying that the paramedics were on their way.

"How long is it going to take," Blaine screamed as tears streamed down his face.

"They should be here anytime, but until then I'd like to ask a few questions if I may," the officer stated militaristically.

"No, you may not. Can you not see that my son is in serious need of some medical attention. Now what you may do is go over there, and arrest that stupid redneck and his bitch wife for doing this to him," Emma yelled, not quite realizing yet that she had killed Mr. Evans.

"Well, ma'am we need to know what went on here before we can arrest anybody, and it looks like the gentleman over there I don't think will be going anywhere but the morgue," replied the officer.

"He's not, no he can't be dead. I shot him in the shoulder," Emma said confused.

"So you admit you shot him ma'am," the officer questioned.

"Yes, I had to. He was going to kill Blaine, and she had already hit Sam over the head with that club over there," Emma said frantically.

"Well ma'am, looks like I can arrest someone right now. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and if you cannot afford one the court will appoint one to you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you," the officer said as he was reaching for his handcuffs.

"Yes, I know my rights, but I…" Emma said before she was cut off by the officer.

"Then please ma'am could you stand up, you're under arrest for the murder," the officer said.

Emma stood up and closed her eyes as the officer cuffed her and escorted her out to his car. Blaine sat there is shock and amazement until he felt Sam jerk underneath him, and whisper his name.

"Sam…Sam wake up," Blaine screamed shacking his shoulder.

"Blaine…are you okay, Oh MY GOD I had the worst dream. You were tied up and held hostage by my dad, and OWWW my head hurts so bad," Sam said grabbing the back of his head.

The paramedics stormed in and instantly pushed Blaine to the side to examine the injured Sam laying in the floor. He called Mr. Schuster.

"Mr. Schuster…Emma's been arrested and Sam's on his way to the hospital," Blaine said through a shaky voice.

"WHAT, what the hell are you talking about. Why was Emma arrested, and and what's wrong with Sam…Dammit Blaine what's going on," Will demanded.

Blaine started to respond but from the trauma, injuries, and excited from the afternoon he passed out leaving Will just yelling his name over and over searching for answers.

**Present Day **

Sam continued to cry into his arms when he felt a familiar touch. Blaine's hand was resting on his shoulder, and Sam looked up into Blaine's eyes. Blaine threw himself onto his knees and cried uncontrollably into Sam's lap. Sam slid down to meet him on the floor and asked, what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Sam…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't want to destroy your life. This is all my fault, and I know you can never forgive me, but God I'm so sorry," Blaine screamed.

Sam hated to hear Blaine begging for forgiveness since he had no idea what he needed forgiveness from, but was so glad just to hear his voice he could have been talking gibberish and it would have sounded like the most beautiful music to Sam.

"What…what are you sorry for baby," Sam asked.

"I ruined your life. Since we've been together everything in your life has been destroyed," Blaine wailed.

"Are you kidding me…since you've came into my life I feel like for the first time I found myself," Sam said trying to reassure his fallen boyfriend.

"How can you say that? You're family abandoned you, you've been put up for adoption, you've had to question your own identity, and now your adoptive mother killed your biological father. Come on Sam…I've been like a plague on your life," Blaine yelled.

"No…because of you being in my life I get to explore feelings I've never got to before, and I get to be loved by someone who is incredible, talented, smart, beautiful, and not let's not forget about that sexy ass of yours. A group of people that I once respected showed me they were not as important as I thought they were, a new family took me and my boyfriend in like we belonged to them from the beginning, and my real mother put herself in serious trouble protecting mine and your life. You've not been a plague; you've been the single key that opened up what life could really be like and let me experience real love and not something that was made up for the first time in my life," Sam said sweetly.

"…you think I have a sexy ass," Blaine said smiling.

Sam just smiled for the first time in days then leaned in and grabbed Blaine by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Blaine was still trembling as he folded into Sam's embrace, but he could feel the passion and the love that Sam had for him in that moment. Blaine allowed himself to get lost in the kiss and for the first time since he was held hostage in his own home was able to stop shaking and feeling as he was the most destructive force on Earth.

**A/N: We have now passed into the second section of the story. The more I write the more I'm enjoying the process, and thanks to all the wonderful comments that have came in. I'm glad that so many are feeling real emotion for my version of the characters, and will continue to work on improving this story. Please keep the comments and suggestions coming. Review often and let me know what you think; to me that's the best part of this process. **


	20. Chapter 20: Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

After Blaine had returned to his ability to communicate fully it seemed no time that the police were there to question him to confirm the events of that dreadful day in his home. He was instructed by his mother not to answer any question until their lawyer was present. Once the attorney had arrived and had a quick conversation with Blaine the police were allowed inside to investigate this horrible crime. Blaine was disgusted and angry that the woman who had saved his and Sam's life was put in jail. Had it not been for Emma, himself and Sam could have been murdered, or worse could have happened. Blaine didn't fully understand all the ramblings that Mr. Evans had carried on with, but he knew that there was something mentally unhinged inside his brain. He jumped from one thing then to the next while hitting, kicking, spitting on, and trying to humiliate Blaine. Finally the police had asked their final question, and excused themselves from the room. Sam called Will to let him know that Blaine had snapped back to reality and that the police had been there to question Blaine. Will then called Emma's lawyer, but the lawyer wasn't in his office so he left a message. Two hours after the police had left Sam received a text message asking about Blaine, and making sure he was okay. The reason that the lawyer was not at his office was because he was at the County Jail posting bond for Emma so she could be free, but he had to turn around and get his money returned when he was informed that all charges had been dropped against Ms. Emma Pillsbury who acted in self defense and was considered a hero. Her first action upon freedom was to inform Will she was on her way home, and to check in on Sam. This day, Sam may have been kicked out of his biological father's funeral but, he was supported by his friends, his boyfriend had returned back to reality, and his adoptive mother was returning to him. He said a quick prayer, and then noticed that Kurt was standing in the doorway of Blaine's hospital room.

"I'll…um…give you two some privacy," Sam said with hesitation.

"I'm actually here to talk to you if that's okay," Kurt asked.

"Sure, you want to go to the chapel or something," Sam asked becoming curious.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather go get a cup of coffee and step outside in the arboretum," Kurt responded casually.

Sam looked over to Blaine's bed, and Blaine gave him a non verbal sign of consent although he was confused as to what Kurt's motives could have been wanting to speak privately with Sam. Sam and Kurt walked down to the Starbuck's kiosk that was in the hospital and then stepped outside. Sam was so filled with anxiety because of the events of the day and was hoping that Kurt wasn't asking him outside for some frivolous endeavor keeping him from Blaine.

"Okay dude, what's this about," Sam questioned with speculation in his voice.

"I wanted to talk to you earlier at the funeral, but then thought about poor Blaine and then how it felt when my dad was sick and just couldn't form words. It was emotional for me," Kurt explained.

"Okay…but I still don't know what yo…," Sam started to say but was cut off.

"I wanted to talk to you about everything I guess. We were becoming good friends once, and I can honestly say you always stood up for and beside me when I needed someone in my corner. Sam, I have no idea what kind of emotions your feeling right now. When my mother died I was young and we didn't have all the issues happen that you had to go through. But, I do know what it's like to come out, and how scary it can be," Kurt said with a knowing aire.

"I have Blaine helping me," Sam retorted expecting a trick.

"Yes you do, and believe me I know just how strong and beneficial it can be having him supporting you like he is. It wasn't that long ago he was doing the same thing for me. Sam, I just want you to know that you don't just have Blaine supporting you. It's a little odd between us right now since he and I broke up so recently, but I'm still your friend. What happened between he and I was just that; it was between he and I. I don't blame you for our problems, and I'm not going to take them out on you," Kurt said with honest compassion.

"I didn't expect you to be this cool about things. I figured you'ld kinda be a jerk," Sam said as his guard was melting away.

"Oh please, being petty makes me blotchy and I cannot tolerate a bad complexion. It's unusual, but I think we can make this work. I mean Blaine and I will always be friends and probably in each other's lives until we're old and senile trying to fight over the cute male nurse in Shady Pines," Kurt responded obviously trying to make this serious conversation into something more enjoyable and humorous.

"HEY! What about me," Sam squealed.

"We'll end up killing you off for the insurance money," Kurt said with bemused condescension.

The two enjoyed a quick laugh together, and talked for a few more minutes burying any grievances they had with each other until they realized just how long they'd talked. Sam said he was going to go say goodbye to Blaine, and then go see Emma and Kurt decided to spend some time with Blaine until Sam returned. Blaine understood why Sam had to leave and was glad that he was going to get to talk to Kurt because he was really curious about the conversation between his current and ex boyfriend and knew Kurt would tell him all about it. Sam jumped in his car and made it home a few minutes later. When he walked in he was nearly knocked over by Emma hugging him at the door and checking the back of his head to make sure it wasn't cut or damaged from the blow he'd received from the club. Although there was no real damage it was still tender and he pulled away from her touch, but returned to hugging her because he was so relieved that she was home again.

Sam had had a few restless nights since the attack in Blaine's home, but the night that Blaine awoke from his catatonic state and Emma returned home was the worst. He had the worst nightmare of his life: he dreamt that Blaine had been cut up into small pieces and Emma was cooking them to serve for dinner, then his dad was chasing him through the woods with a chainsaw, but when he dreamed that Blaine and Emma were in pain and bleeding but he couldn't get to them he woke up screaming. His wails of agony were so loud that Will ran into the room, and found Sam sitting up crying.

"What's wrong…what happened," Will questioned.

"Just…it was nothing…don't worry about it," Sam responded while wiping tears from his eyes.

"Come on Sam; I know you better than that. Tell me what happened. Maybe I can help," Will pleaded.

"I…well…Dammit, he was supposed to love me. No matter what, ya know. He was my fucking dad! He tried to take everything good from me…he could have even killed me…and he would have felt good about it. How could he do that…how could he want to hurt his own kid, man? I just don't get it," Sam screamed.

At this point Sam burst out into tears. He couldn't contain all the hurt anymore. The realization of the entire chain of events that had transpired from him being given away to his father torturing his boyfriend had finally hit him like a ton of bricks, and the stable rock that Sam attempted to pretend that he was, was finally melting away to show the wounded and hurt that he truly was. Blaine was alright, Emma was fairing out well, but Sam was still left to piece together the shattered pieces of his existence.

Will sat on the bed next to him, and took him into his arms and let him cry into his shoulder. He couldn't answer any of Sam's questions, and he couldn't take away the hurt, but he could be something for him to cling onto. Will had no idea how to measure Sam's pain, or to figure out where to begin helping him heal; and this created a heartache that Will had never experienced. This was the first time that he felt the pain of a father. This, to Will, was the first time that he connected with Sam on a level besides teacher and Glee coach.

Sam cried and screamed out his agonies onto Will for an hour. Will just sat there and let him get it out of his system until Sam had worn himself out, and was able to go back to sleep.

"Hey Will, thank you," Sam said as he snorted his nose and wiped his eyes.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for. But, do me a favor," Will proposed.

"What's that," Sam responded.

"Don't let things build up that much again. Me and Emma both will always have shoulders for you to cry on, and will always be there for you no matter what. I know were not the same as your birth parents, but we'll try to be the next best thing," Will said with deep compassion in his voice.

"I promise. And, Will," Sam replied.

"Yeah," Will called back.

"You're already better. You at least want me," Sam said as he laid back down and tried to get comfortable.

Somehow the weekend snuck up on Sam. Could it have really been a week since all this happened he thought to himself. Life had been a whirlwind and Sam had just got caught in it. Blaine had been home for a few days, and although they've texted he hadn't got to see him because he wanted to give him time to be with his family and he was a little embarrassed at what his biological family had put everyone through. Blaine had been reassuring over text message, but Sam wasn't convinced that he really wanted him around. He was scared of Blaine's family's reaction to him knowing that it was his fault that all this had taken place to begin with. He was encircled with fears and doubt, but today Blaine was not taking no for an answer from Sam about coming over. Blaine's mother was not letting him out of the house due to doctor's orders so Sam had to return to the horrifying scene and face up to his fears.

Sam stood outside of Blaine's front door and took in a heavy breath. He was preparing himself for Blaine to break up with him, and his family to kick him out as soon as he crossed the threshold. He pulled his arm up with great difficulty under the solid weight of his guilt and phobias to ring the doorbell, but before the button could be pressed the door flung open.

Sam walked into the foyer of the room expecting the worst, but was tackled by a huge embrace and tears falling down the collar of his shirt. Blaine's mother had noticed him pulling into the driveway and wanted to be the first to greet him. She knew that Blaine would be upset with her, but she had to thank one of her son's saviors personally. It took Sam a second to comprehend that he was being hugged, and not pushed away but then wrapped his arms around this crying woman tightly. For once it was not him shedding tears and he was glad to get to supply support for someone else. She kept whispering "thank you," over and over in his ear. He could feel her appreciation and gratitude emanating from her body.

"I'm sorry Sam…I didn't mean to get so emotional. But, I keep thinking what could have happened if it weren't for you and your moth…I mean Emma coming to check on him," Mrs. Anderson cried.

"It's okay…really. And, for the record…she is my mom. My real mom knocked me out in your living room when I was trying to get to Blaine. She wanted me dead too. It was Emma who saved us both. She's the hero, not me," Sam said.

"You're wrong honey. You're ever as much a hero…you saved my baby," She said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Um…mom, can you let me get to him a little before you wallow him to death. He is my boyfriend after all," Blaine said in an amused fashion.

"I'm sorry Blainy…I just wanted to thank him personally," Mrs. Anderson said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Hey sexy, it's about time you come see me," Blaine said as he swaggered down the stairs.

"I…I…just was…well…," Sam stuttered.

"Not even been out of the closet a month and already trying to make grand entrances. Drama queen," Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and gave him a gentle kiss.

Sam blushed at the way Blaine was acting towards him, and was slightly embarrassed that he allowed himself to stay away as long as he had due to fear. He tried to creep looks into the living room out of morbid curiosity, but all he could see was bare floors and stripped walls.

"What's going on in there," Sam questioned.

"Um…with all the…uh…stains and stuff mom couldn't stand to look at it…so she's having the entire room redone. She said everything in there was just too hard to look at," Blaine said trying to be as gentle as he could.

"Yeah, I understand," Sam said looking down at the foyer floor.

"Hey, you know what…I finally have you here…and I'm feeling a lot better…so you're all mine tonight. What do you want to do," Blaine mused trying to change the subject.

"Well…I don't know…we've always been able to entertain ourselves by playing pool," Sam said as a huge smile crept across his face.

***A/N - I've received so much wonderful feedback, and have loved reading everyone. Thank you guys for sticking with me this long, and hopefully the story will only get better. Keep sending me your feedback, and we'll keep this going. I have some exciting twists in mind for this new section...hopefully I can still shock and surprise a few of you.***


	21. Chapter 21: Blue Monday

**Blue Monday**

Monday came far too fast for everyone in Glee especially Sam and Blaine. They spent the weekend being inseparable. But the dreaded day finally appeared and they had to go separate ways due to class, because as Blaine pointed out when Sam asked him to skip, "Those who fail to learn from history are bound to repeat it…summer school". The day went as any typical day paying just enough attention to answer questions, and doing the parts that they absolutely had to until they could be in class together. When the bell signaled it was time for Glee Club both boys nearly ran to the classroom, and met in the doorway at the same time. Sam gave a slight bow motioning for Blaine to enter first and they sat together on the front riser leaving room for Tina to sit beside Blaine and Jake to sit beside Sam. Sam and Jake's friendship had grown stronger over the past few weeks, and Sam was thrilled about this because he was always so close to Puck and this friendship made Sam feel like he was still helping his long time friend.

Finn was the last to come into the classroom, but he was 15 minutes late. Mr. Schuster had already begun his most recent lecture on Regional's and the importance bringing their "A" game. Upon entering Finn looked disheveled and seemed to stagger into the piano. His voice was slurry when he told Mr. Shuster he was fine.

"Are you sure you're okay Finn…you don't seem like yourself," Will asked.

"Oh yeah dude, I'm great. I…I just didn't get much sleep last night is all," Finn responded appearing to not be interested in the conversation.

"Well…maybe you should sit today out. Go home and rest," Will questioned.

"Naw, it's okay Mr. Shooo…I'll be alright," Finn said pointing his finger and thumb towards Will as if he were holding an imaginary gun.

Finn slumped into a chair in the corner of the room, and Will returned to the students and the discussion about their next competition. Unique thought there needed to be some improvements on their dance routines because there were only a handful of strong dancers, and Brittany volunteered to help coach anyone who wanted the help as long as they agreed to be on her online talk show. Tina said she really missed Mike being there because he could assist in the dance as well, and Ryder then volunteered Jake to help considering he'd been in dance classes for the majority of his life. Jake was a little embarrassed about that news being released considering he hadn't told anyone but Ryder.

The conversation continued on with opinion and rebuttal until the train of thought was derailed by the sound of snoring coming from the corner. Finn had fallen asleep and started snoring. Kitty had even made a comment about noticing a small string of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

Will walked over to shake him on the shoulder gently, but he would not wake up. Finally Kitty being tired of Mr. Shuster's molly coddling grabbed some cymbals from the bang and crashed them loudly beside Finn's head startling him awake and into the floor.

"Wha…what'd you do that for," Finn yelled out in panic.

"Well loser, this is Glee practice not nap time," Kitty snarled.

"I just shut my eyes for a minute," Finn defended himself.

"And then you started snoring, and drooling down your shirt like one of the stoners in a bad movie," Kitty retorted.

"Hey, I'm just tired," Finn replied.

"NO, your high. Believe me I know what the hell it looks like, and if you're not going to be anymore mature than that I don't see any reason for you to even be here," Kitty replied coldly.

"Kitty, that's a pretty serious allegation," Will snapped at her in defense of Finn.

"You can say whatever it is you like to about the situation, but I've seen it too damn much not know it. And, if he's going to be in here like that then I'm not staying," Kitty snorted and stormed out of the room.

Everyone turned and looked at each other as Will helped Finn up from the chair to take him to his office. Will was concerned because although Finn was no longer his student he was still his friend and didn't want him resorting to drugs as a way to cope through life.

"Okay Finn, what's going on," Will asked in a concerned tone while crossing his arms.

"I…went to the hospital las….night….doctor…gave….pills..," Finn tried to say while nodding off.

Will shook him by the shoulder but Finn just continued to snore. He felt the best thing he could do was to let Finn sleep off whatever it was that was in his system, but was relieved to hear the words hospital and doctor in Finn's brief and cryptic explanation. Will left his office with Finn still inside asleep in a chair and noticed that Unique and Marley had left the room. Blaine explained that they went after Kitty and then asked about what was going on in his office. Will tried to explain to the best of his ability with what little information he knew, but then returned to the matter at hand and tried to get everyone else back on point; a task that was like herding chickens after the recent events.

Marley and Unique walked down the hallway in a decent rush peering into classrooms, and the bathrooms looking for Kitty until they heard sobbing coming from the girl's locker room. They followed the soft muffled sounds until they discovered Kitty sitting in the fetal position crying into her hands on the floor beside a set of lockers.

"Um…Kitty…are you okay," Marley asked softly.

"Of course I am…I was…I was just praying that you didn't blow up like the Goodyear Blimp during Regionals, or pass out from the reek of your poverty," Kitty snarled.

"Listen girl friend, I don't care what your problem is but you're not going to take it out on my home girl, mmmk," Unique threw back her way.

"We're just wanting to help," Marley whispered.

"If you really want to help, why don't both of you just get out of here, AND LEAVE ME ALONE," Kitty yelled.

The girls realized they were making matters worse, and decided to give Kitty her wish and leave the room. They realized something major had happened to Kitty at some point but it was going to take a miracle to find out what that something was. When they returned to the choir room they told everyone that Kitty just needed some time alone. Kitty returned fifteen minutes later looking as stern and high and mighty as always. Her only tale was the red ring around her eyes showing she had been crying.

"So, where's Prince Valium? Already send him to detox," Kitty snapped.

"Finn has been taken care of Kitty, and it's not your concern. Just take your place, and let's use what little time we have left to rehearse," Will said in a respectful, but forceful tone.

Kitty had taken her original position, and everyone joined in as if nothing had changed or happened. At the end of class Will asked to speak with Kitty privately, but she just walked past him saying she had to get to Cheerio practice.

Sam, Blaine, Jake, and Ryder reconvened again outside of the practice football field. Blaine and Jake really wanted all four together to discuss the events in Glee, but understood that Ryder and Sam had practice. They said their goodbyes and made plans to talk later and Sam and Ryder entered the locker room complex and Blaine and Jake walked away together.

"Hey, want to go get a cup of coffee or something," Blaine asked with hesitation.

"Man, what is with you guy and coffee," Jake snorted back.

"It's just a thing I guess. Kurt got me addicted to it the year he was at Dalton," Blaine said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, addicted to…that's the word for the day. Tell you what, yeah let's go get a cup of coffee, and see if we can figure out what's going on," Jake stated.

Jake and Blaine went to the Lima Bean and sat at a corner table and just talked for a while. Not really about Finn or Kitty, but just talked. It seemed to Blaine that this was the first time that he'd actually gotten to just have a conversation with Jake without Sam, Ryder, or Noah there as a buffer. He found that Jake was quite intuitive, and sensitive. He also discovered that Jake and Ryder had been having some trouble in their "friendship" since Mr. Evan's Funeral.

"So, why do you think that Ryder is acting weird," Blaine asked.

"Well, you know, he keeps saying he's in love with me, and that if I really loved him that I'd want to be out and let everybody know like he wants to tell everybody. And, since I won't man, he acts like I'm just using him or something. I don't know," Jake explained.

"Well, do you love him, or are you just wanting him for sex," Blaine asked in a way that made Jake feel like he was being interviewed by a therapist.

"No, I love him…well…I really like him…ya know…he's my boy and all…but I don't know if I can be in love with a dude," Jake tried to explain.

"Well, that's something you've got to figure out for yourself. You've got to figure out what your emotions are. No one can tell you how to feel, but I will say that you need to say something to him because the longer you put it off the worse it's going to be," Blaine said.

"You know, I don't think we've talked about Finn or Kitty-Cat since we've been here," Jake said trying to change the subject.

Blaine caught Jake's not so subtle hint, and was about to start the conversation back in a new direction when he heard his text ring tone go off. He looked and it was from Sam asking where he was. He texted back at the Lima Bean, and questioned if it had been three hours to himself. A few minutes later Sam came swaggering in and pulled a chair around so he would be straddling it at the table, grabbed Blaine's latte and took a sip, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and asked what was going on.

"We've been talking about Glee today," Jake inserted making sure that Blaine understood not to discuss their previous conversation.

"Oh yeah, that was weird," Sam said with his eyes bugging out.

After Sam took a second sip of Blaine's latte Blaine excused himself from the table and went to the counter.

"Oh shit, think I made him mad," Sam asked.

"I dunno, he's kind of weird about stuff sometimes," Jake said confused.

When Blaine returned to the table he was carrying a small plate with a scone cut in half, and a small steaming cup. He poured the contents of the small cup into his original cup, and kissed Sam on the cheek, and said, "There, now there's enough for both of us." Sam just leaned his head over onto Blaine's shoulder and snatched half of the scone and threw it in his mouth.

Everything was going really well until Kitty stormed in on her cell phone. She didn't notice the boys sitting in the back, and continued screeching into the phone.

"I just want to know if that son of a bitch is still locked up. Yes mom, I know Jesus don't like that kind of language, but I don't care right now. What are you talking about he's up for parole? No, you swore he would never be out again. I don't care if he does want to see me he can go to hell. Okay, I'll pray about it but I'm still not going to go up there," Kitty demanded over the phone.

She realized she was the next person to order, and the Barista was waiting on her order. She pushed the end call button and demanded what she wanted, then threw money on the counter. The boys were shooting each other odd looks, and then Sam noticed her walking towards them.

"Did you get an ear full," Kitty snapped.

"What are you talking about," Jake retorted.

"Listening to my phone call. I saw you three over here not saying a word," Kitty said in an accusing tone.

"Dude, I don't care if you do think you're the best thing in shoe leather I'm gonna just say that no one is as interested in you or your phone calls as you are," Jake said in a nonchalant tone.

"Well, I'm going to just say that if you tell anyone about what you heard I will tell everybody about you and your little boy toy you've been trying to keep quiet, got me," Kitty mewed.

"Wha…wha…what are you talking about," Jake stuttered.

"You and Ryder making yourselves abominations at little Blaine's house. Really, it wasn't bad enough that you were sending your soul to hell, but you had to take Sam, Ryder, and little Jake with you too," Kitty said.

"Well, it's always more fun if you if you go on a trip and take a buddy," Sam retorted.

"Don't worry baby, I can't go to hell. They still have that restraining order on me," Blaine said as he leaned in and kissed Sam.

"Besides dudes, Heaven won't have me, and hell's afraid I'll take over so I think we're safe," Jake spouted out as everyone but Kitty broke out in raucous laughter. She stormed out, and the boys continued to laugh amongst themselves.


	22. Chapter 22: I Do

**I Do**

Will worked in the choir room for a few hours waiting on Finn to sober up. When he stumbled out of his office Will was angry and concerned over the display that Finn had put on inside his classroom.

"Finn, what the hell were you thinking showing up here like that," Will demanded.

"What are you talking about Mr. Shu? How did I even get here," Finn asked.

"You showed up here blown out of your mind. You drooled on yourself, and snored in the middle of class. How long has this been going on, and what were you even on," Will asked excitedly.

"Nothing's been going on I swear Mr. Shu…I thought I was having a heart attack last night and mom took me to the ER. They said it was a panic attack and gave me a little blue pill. Then gave me a prescription…I took another one this morning and really don't remember anything else. I swear that's it…I've not done anything else Mr. Shu.," Finn explained

Will understood what was going on and was relieved and had the chance to calm down from his rage, but was not concerned about Kitty. The way she exploded was atypical even for her. She could usually be a bit effusive and snide, but today she was completely cold, bitter and angry. Finn and Will discussed his actions and how he'd have to explain and apologize to the rest of the Glee club.

At the Lima Bean Ryder had finally texted and met the boys. Jake, Sam, and Blaine had filled him in on Kitty's latest random hissy fit. He was shocked and flabbergasted, but the concern had turned into simple humor before too long. Blaine tried to coax more information about the boy's relationship trouble out of the pair of them thinking that if he could get them talking that they may be able to start working things out but both changed the subject every time something was brought up. Sam had noticed what Blaine was trying to accomplish through his fishing expedition and squeezed his leg, then texted him asking him to just drop it. The two couples parted ways when Ryder offered Jake a ride home, and this gave Sam and Blaine some time alone. Once their coffee was finished, and Sam had devoured both halves of the pastry Blaine had bought for them to share they took a walk into the park.

"So, was that scone good," Blaine asked amused.

"Yeah, it was grea…shit Blaine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eat it all," Sam said starting to blush.

"Eh, it's okay you can make it up to me later," Blaine said.

"Make it up to you…how," Sam said as he raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh…I've got some plans for you Mr. Evans," Blaine said as he played with a button on Sam's shirt.

"Hmmm…I think I'm going to like these plans," Sam mewed as he leaned into kiss Blaine.

Blaine put his finger over top of Sam's lips and said, "Not so fast mister. You've got to earn it."

"Earn it? What do I have to do to 'earn' a kiss from my boyfriend," Sam questioned.

"That's right, you've got to earn it," Blaine said as he turned and walked away slowly waiting on Sam to catch up to him.

Sam walked quickly up to Blaine and put his arm around him. They walked back to Blaine's car and Blaine motioned for him to get in on the passenger side. Once in and buckled up Blaine started the car and drove off. Sam was firing questions off one by one, but Blaine would just reply with "you'll see." The road trip seemed endless until Blaine turned on the signal to turn into the River Park. The River Park was a well maintained ground that sat alongside of the River with picnic tables, a stage, and spare ground for different outdoor activities.

"Good, I was beginning to think they had moved the dang place. I thought we'd never get here," Blaine said.

"What are we doing here," Sam questioned.

"Don't worry, you'll see," Blaine said as a huge smile crept across his face.

"Alright, I'm going to trust you…but you're driving me crazy…do I get to kiss you now," Sam blurted out.

"Nope, not yet. Take a table in front of the stage, and then we'll see if you've earned your kiss or not," Blaine said seductively.

Sam grumbled but followed his directive. He took a seat and faced the stage as Blaine had requested. Blaine walked on the stage carrying a portable CD player, and speakers. He sat them up.

"Okay, I've been trying my best to think of the best way to say this to you, and then I figured that I'm usually more expressive when I'm singing. So basically, you're going to earn your kiss with understanding and believing what you're about to hear. And, just for you, I made sure it was a country song because I know how much you love it. Are you ready," Blaine asked.

"Alright, let's go dammit, I want that kiss," Sam yelled out.

Blaine smiled, then hit play on the CD player and it began playing a karaoke song that Sam recognized, but couldn't quite place.

**I Do**  
Paul Brandt  
Performed by: Blaine Anderson

I've seen the storm clouds in your past  
But rest assured 'cause you are safe at home at last  
I rescued you, you rescued me  
And we're right where we should be  
when we're together

I know the questions in your mind  
But go ahead and ask me one more time  
You'll find the answer's still the same  
It won't change from day to day  
for worse or better

Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

I know the time will disappear  
But this love we're building on will always be here  
No way that this is sinking sand  
On this solid rock we'll stand forever

Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

Baby I will, I am, I can, I have  
Oh, I will, I am, I can, I have  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

When Blaine had finished tears had filled Sam's eyes, and a smile spread across his face so hard that his cheeks were hurting. He had figured out the song the second that Blaine had started to sing, and he realized why Blaine had chosen that exact song to sing to him. He hadn't remembered its importance, but now it meant so much more because Blaine had remembered it, and memorized it, and performed it only for him. This was the song that Sam had sung to him shortly after they had become friends, and Blaine was still heartbroken over his break up from Kurt.

**Flashback to October**

The election had taken place, and Sam and Blaine had struck their first cords as friends during the inaugural party. But when Blaine returned from New York after visiting Kurt he was sad, and withdrawn. Sam caught it right away even though Blaine pretended everything was fine. He knew something was wrong, and since he declared to be friends with Blaine he was going to get to the bottom of the mystery. He dogged Blaine for days trying to break him down and get to the answer, but to no avail. Then one day he was walking past an empty classroom on his way to football practice he heard someone crying and went inside to investigate. He found it was Blaine with his head down in his arms sobbing uncontrollably. He walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but startled Blaine instead. Blaine jumped up, and started feverishly wiping his eyes.

"I…I…I thought I was alone in here," Blaine said trying to regain control of himself.

"Well you were until I heard you crying from the hallway. What's the matter dude," Sam asked.

"Oh…it's nothing…I um…I just…Oh HELL…Kurt broke up with me because I cheated on him and now I'm all alone here…and I'm sure all of his friends hate me…and I'm just miserable," Blaine blurted out.

"Well…I'm Kurt's friend, and I don't hate you," Sam said trying to reassure him.

"You know what I mean. I'm horrible, and a terrible boyfriend, and unlovable," Blaine said starting to sob again.

"Listen dude, you're not any of those things. You screwed up, but you know he's not really innocent. I mean, he basically dropped you when he moved to New York. I understand kinda why you cheated. It's not easy feeling like you're the second best, or not wanted," Sam said soothingly.

"Thanks Sam, but it's just hard to believe that right now…ya know," Blaine said.

Sam walked over to him, and put his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry dude, we've all been there…and you know what," Sam said pulling away from the embrace to look Blaine in the eyes.

"What," Blaine asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"I promise to be your best friend. And I'm here until the end. I'm sure I have been waiting for you, and I said my love is true. Brother: I will, I am, I can, I have, I do," Sam sung.

"Jesus, your so corney," Blaine smiled and buried his head back into Sam's shoulder and squeezed him again to let Sam know he appreciated what he was trying to do.

**Present Day**

Blaine walked down from the stage and joined Sam at the picnic tables. Before Sam had already left the seat and was giving Blaine a standing applause. When Blaine had came within arm's reach of Sam, Sam grabbed him quickly by the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"You remembered that," Sam asked.

"Remember you singing me that…um…it was kind of when I started to…well…when I started to get a crush on you," Blaine said embarrassed.

"But…I never noticed. You didn't say anything or act any different," Sam questioned still holding tightly onto Blaine.

"Well, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, and I didn't want to lose you, so I just didn't act any different. I'd rather have you in my life as a friend, than out of my life as someone I ran off for liking them…ya know," Blaine tried to explain.

"You know what…you're goofy," Sam said.

"Goofy," Blaine repeated confused.

"Yeah, if you'ld have just had me stay over at your house sooner and molested me we could have been here a lot quicker," Sam said to him.

"I did NOT molest you," Blaine stated faking being offended.

"Yep…you did! That's my story, and I'm sticking to it. You pulled some gay ninja moves on me, and turned me," Sam said defiantly.

Blaine then lowered his hands and grabbed Sam's firm ass and said, "Well, I've got some more 'gay ninja moves' for you."

"But, we're supposed to be slowing down," Sam teased.

"Slowing down does not mean we live in the neutral position. I'm sorry Sammie, but I'm dating one of the hottest guys in Lima…so I'm gonna play with him a little," Blaine cooed.

"One of the hottest guys," Sam questioned.

"Well…it's been so long since we've done anything…I have forgotten what you look like naked," Blaine stated.

"Well we are just going to have to refresh your memory, aren't we," Sam said seductively as he pulled away from the embrace, and stepped back starting a strip tease for Blaine.

Sam slowly moved his hips in a half circle motion from side to side at the same time slowly unbuttoning his shirt button by button until he was fully unfastened. He pulled the shirt off his torso one shoulder at a time and then ripped down the sleeves till it was fully off his body. He wadded it up, and threw it at Blaine who caught it then applauded. Sam then walked over and pushed Blaine down on a bench of the picnic tables and straddled him gyrating his hips and grinding into Blaine's lap. During the lap dance Sam begun pulling at the sides of his undershirt until it was lose of his pants and in one quick motion pulled it over his head and laid it on the table on top of his shirt that Blaine had laid down. He jumped off of Blaine's lap and pulled his belt out of his pant's loops like a whip, hitting the ground with the end.

The strip tease only lasted for a few more minutes until Sam was fully naked and feeling he had successfully whipped Blaine into a sexual frenzy. Blaine stood up and sauntered over to him, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and grabbing his fully exposed ass with both hands and leaned in to kiss him.

Sam jerked his head back, and said, "Oh no no no…not till I hear it."

"Okay, okay I'm with THE HOTTEST man in Lima. Feel better," Blaine asked.

"You're damn straight I do," Sam uttered full of confidence.

"I hate to break this too you, but honey…I don't believe you can really use the word straight in this situation…would you settle for queerly forward," Blaine teased.

"Alright, you're damn queerly forward I feel better now," Sam said as he grabbed Blaine's fully erect dick and then kissed him.

** *A/N - I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. There are a lot of things I have planned in the up coming chapters, but would really appreciate some feedback. Let me know what you guys think. And, thank you to Jazzylb89 for always letting me know what you think, and what you'ld like to see next. You've become a huge asset and I'd like to think a friend during this process. You've been absolutely irreplaceable and a great contribution to my life in general. ~Thanks, Donitello~***


	23. Chapter 23: One Good Turn

***A/N - I'm hoping the story is enjoyable so far, but would really like some feedback. Please, start posting reviews and let me know what you think. ***

**One Good Turn**

When Jake and Ryder left to drive Jake home Ryder asked if he had time to help him with some homework. Jake agreed, and called his mother to make sure it was okay, and to let her know where he was.

"Hey, is it okay if I go over to Ryder's for a while to do some homework," Jake asked.

"Well, it's actually perfect. Can you see if you can stay over there tonight? A girl called in and they need someone on third shift and we could really use the hours right now," Ms. Puckerman explained.

"Hey Ryder, do you mind if I stay over. My mom has to work tonight and she don't want me there alone," Jake asked.

"Yeah dude, that's not problem. We can swing by your house and pick up some clothes and stuff," Ryder said.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute. Mom, you're going to have to take a day off or something. I mean we'll figure out the money, but you've been working too hard," Jake said to his mother sweetly.

"I know baby, but I should have a day off in a couple days and I won't answer the phone so they can't call me in. How's that," Ms. Puckerman asked.

"Okay, that's cool. Then we can spend the whole day with me taking care of you," Jake responded.

"You're so sweet baby. But, I got to go. You have your key don't you," Ms. Puckerman asked.

"Yeah, I got it," Jake said in a sullen tone.

Jake ended the call by telling his mother he loved her. He just sat quietly for a minute, and then turned to Ryder.

"You know it pisses me off," Jake said with aggravation in his voice.

"Wha-what pisses you off. Did I do something," Ryder asked.

"No, not you, but they take advantage of her you know. I mean they know she'll take every hour they give her. They don't really pay her anything, and she works like a dog. I wish an opening would open back up in a realty company or something," Jake ranted.

"A realty company," Ryder asked.

"Yeah, before the economy went to hell my mom was the top sales agent for a real estate company in Chicago. She lost her job, and we had to move here and live with my grandma for a while, but we couldn't stay there too long. She took the first job she could find and it was at that stupid diner, and now she's wore out all the time and never home. She never gets to rest," Jake continued.

"Oh dude, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Ryder said trying to comfort Jake.

"Eh, it's life I guess. Nothing we can do about it I guess. Hey look, I'm just going to run in and grab some stuff I'll be right back okay," Jake said.

"You sure you don't need some help or something," Ryder asked.

"Yeah dude, I won't be a minute. I seen your house, and don't want you seeing this dump. Okay," Jake said.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Jake. I don't care what you live in, or anything. I'm going to love you regardless," Ryder told him.

"I love you too, but I'll just be a minute," Jake said as he jumped out of the car and ran into his apartment complex.

Ryder pulled out his phone and started texting his mom to let her know that Jake was coming over and spending the night. A few seconds later the phone rang with his mom's ringtone.

**Ryder: Hey mom, everything alright?**

**Mrs. Lynn: Yeah everything is fine, but what do you mean a friend is staying over with you tonight?**

**Ryder: It's Jake, his mom is working third shift tonight and she didn't want him staying by his self. **

**Mrs. Lynn: Well, that's good that you have a friend who's got a concerned mother. You don't find that much these days. But, the reason I called is that I'm not sure we have room for him.**

**Ryder: What'd you mean. We got the guest room or he can just bunk in my room with me. **

**Mrs. Lynn: well he's going to have to bunk with you because your father took everything out of the guest room today for one of his experiments. I swear I don't know why I put up with his craziness. **

**Ryder: Because you love him, and cause he makes sure we're never bored. **

**Mrs. Lynn: I'm going to leave you boys some dinner in the oven and you can microwave them if they get cold. **

**Ryder: Hey mom, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. **

Ryder finished his conversation with his mother in the car while Jake packed up enough stuff for the night, and some clothes to wear to school the next day. He looked around his apartment in the tenement and just became disgusted at the shabby surroundings. He wanted so much more for himself and more importantly his mother, but was unable to do anything about it. Puck suggested that he help him with his pool cleaning business, but there's really not that many pools to be cleaned at this time of the year and he didn't want to sell drugs like he knew Puck did on the side. So, he just dropped his head in disappointed and locked the door behind him to walk out and meet up with Ryder so they could go to his house.

"Alright, my mom called and she said you have to bunk with me tonight if that's cool," Ryder asked.

"Um, dude, yeah it's cool. It's not like it's the first time we've slept together or anything. I mean hell there was one night I came out with a black eye, and there was another night you were walking funny," Jake laughed.

"Yeah, I remember both nights real well. One I liked better than the other ya know," Ryder beamed.

"Sure couldn't prove that by me," Jake mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean," Ryder asked.

"Well, since that you've been acting weird. Like you're embarrassed by me, or don't want me around or something," Jake explained.

"Well, you say you don't want anyone to know about us so I've been trying to give you space so people don't catch on," Ryder told him.

"Yeah, well Kitty caught on or something because she knows about us," Jake stated.

"How the hell does Kitty know about us? What the hell? I've not told anybody. The only people who know are Sam and Blaine. I don't think they'd say anything...do you," Ryder blurted out.

"Nah, but I tell you what. We need to go back and play some pool. That was fun," Jake exclaimed.

"Listen, if you want to make me take my clothes off you don't have to play pool to get it done," Ryder said as he started to blush.

Ryder and Jake arrived at Ryder's home and ravaged the kitchen as if a pack of wild animals had attacked, and then went upstairs to work on homework. Before too long they were both too tired to comprehend what was being read or worked on so they readied themselves for bed. Ryder's mother came in a few times to check on them, and even pulled Ryder in the hallways once or twice to talk to him privately. Jake worried that Ryder's mom didn't want him there, but Ryder kept reassuring him that that was not the case at all. As Jake re-entered Ryder's bedroom from brushing his teeth his phone started to vibrate. He looked and he received a text message from his mom. He was instantly worried since it was so late, but was soon relieved when he read the words on the screen. A smile stretched across his face and he responded with frantic fingers. When he put the phone down he rushed over to where Ryder stood, and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight picking him up.

"Dude, what's going on," Ryder asked as Jake was putting him down.

"My mom…she got a call from some real estate company wanting an interview," Jake squealed.

"At this hour," Ryder asked.

"Yeah, she thought it was weird too especially since she hadn't applied with them, but ain't looking a gift horse in the mouth. Do you have any idea what this means man," Jake yelled.

"Yeah, it means your mom won't have to work as hard and you won't be so worried about her anymore. That's awesome! Hey, I need to go down and tell my mom goodnight. I'll be right back, okay," Ryder asked.

"Yeah man, I'll be here. I CAN'T FRIGGEN BELIEVE THIS! This has turned out to be the greatest day man, you have no idea," Jake burst out with excitement.

Ryder walked down the hall to his mom's bedroom and knocked on the door. When he was granted permission inside he saw her sitting there in navy men's pajamas with her legs propped up reading a magazine. When Ryder entered she took off her glasses, and he threw himself on the bed.

"Well, she told Jake about the interview," Ryder said.

"Are they happy dear," Mrs. Lynn asked.

"Yeah, Jake is in there dancing all around my room. I just wanted to come in and say thanks again. You're really helping them out," Ryder said softly.

"Well, we needed an new agent, and you've been spending so much time with Jake I can only assume he's a good friend. I'm glad I could help," Mrs. Lynn said as she ran her fingers through her son's hair.

He smiled up at her, and said he was going to be heading to bed. But, let her know again before he left the room how appreciative he was that his mother was going to give Jake's mom a chance, and possibly a better life.

**Flashback to the parking lot outside of Jake's tenement**

Ryder had listened to Jake exclaim his pain and heartache that his mother couldn't get a job in the field she was obviously good in, and how he wished he could help make his family's life easier. Ryder then remembered his mother saying they were going to have to spend some time interviewing for new agents because her agency was getting bigger than what she could handle alone. So while he was talking to her on the phone, without Jake present, he took the opportunity to reach out and ask for some help.

**Ryder: Hey mom, are you still looking for a new agent for your company?**

**Mrs. Lynn: I'm not even ready to start that yet. It's been so hectic at that office that I don't think I can take the time to do the job posting, field the calls, schedule the interviews and all that mess. **

**Ryder: Well, you know my friend Jake? The one who's coming over tonight?**

**Mrs. Lynn: Yes of course. Nice looking young man, the one that's two ethnicities?**

**Ryder: Yeah, him…well his mom is a real estate agent, but has had a tough time getting into the field since she left Chicago. Jake said she was the number one agent at her office there, and was wondering if you'ld at least call her in to talk to her?**

**Mrs. Lynn: What's her name? I can search out her credentials on my laptop, and give me her number. If I like what I find I can at least offer. May save me some serious time too. **

Ryder gave his mother Jake's mom's phone number, and prayed that he'd done the right thing. He hung up the phone, and brought up a picture of Jake on his phone and stroked his finger over the screen. When he saw Jake emerge from the building he put his phone away, and pretended nothing was going on so it could be a surprise.

**Present Time**

Ryder walked down the corridor to his bedroom, and when he walked in Jake had already stripped down and got under the covers of the bed.

"Everything okay," Jake asked.

"Nothing could be more perfect in the world right now," Ryder said as he started to smile and then start pulling off his clothes to join Jake in his bed.

Ryder stripped off his shirt, jeans, and then pulled off his underwear and through them across the room. He pulled the covers back, as Jake watched his every move. He slid in and pushed his entire body against Jake. One arm went under Jake's pillow, and the other went across his chest up to his head and turned Jake to face him. Ryder then locked Jake in a deep and passionate kiss. He removed his had from Jake's head and lowered it across his body, and then under the blankets until he reached the band of his boxers, and then started pulling them down. Jake lifted himself up to give help to Ryder in the process of stripping him, and then broke away from the kiss. He lifted pushed Ryder back gently and then started exploring his body. He caressed Ryder's back and then he lowered himself down using the tip of his tongue to outline the trial of Ryder's body that he was following. He stopped at Ryder's midsection and found his swelling penis, and took licked the head and then engulfed the throbbing member. He moved up and down sucking on him until he was fully erect. When Ryder was at the peak limit his dick could grow Jake came up Ryder's body to kiss him again and position him on his back.

"Wha…what are you doing," Ryder moaned.

"I want to give myself to you. I want to be yours in every way possible. I want you to take me, and be inside me…," Jake whispered.

Jake then positioned himself overtop of Ryder's dick, and began to grind against it. Gyrating his hips in a circular pattern trying to make himself comfortable with the idea. Ryder grabbed him by the waist and pulled him over to his side.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Ryder asked as he looked deep into those dark brown eyes that never failed to make him weak.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life dude," Jake said and then sealed it with a kiss.

Ryder turned around and opened the top drawer of his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He soaked down his fingers and then applied them to Jake's hole. He massaged it slowly trying to loosen him up, and slowly inserted the tip of his middle finger. Jake took in a deep breath and stiffened his body.

"You've got to relax. Just lay back and try to enjoy the feeling," Ryder told him.

Jake relaxed his body and Ryder continued to use the tip of his finger in and out of Jakes hole moving more of the finger inside with every thrust until the entire finger was inside his lover. He leaned down and took Jake's hard dick in his mouth hoping to distract him a little from the foreign stimulation going on in his ass. Ryder had created a rhythm with his finger and his mouth. Finally, feeling more confident he drew out his middle finger and re-inserted it along side of his index finger. He thrust in and out as Jake moaned and writhed in excruciating pleasure. Ryder had worked Jake for some time stretching and relaxing his hole. He laid back, and pulled a square package to his mouth and ripped the top off with his teeth. He pulled the condom out of its wrapper and placed it on his hard cock.

Jake crawled on top of Ryder and lined himself up with Ryder's wrapped dick, and slowly lowered himself on it. He when he took in the fully swollen mushroom he clenched and then relaxed again, but the feeling filled Ryder with emotions and sensations he had never felt before. It only took a minute until Jake had taken in the full extent of Ryder's dick, and started gyrating trying to gain a familiarity with the pain and pleasure. Once he was comfortable he rose up, and then glided down the shaft. Slow at first, and then picking up his pace. His breath was growing more rapid with his speed, and Ryder was pushing out some breathless moans. Jake's riding and motions caused Ryder's dick to brush his prostrate and that sent a shock through his system and released pleasure that he'd never felt before and demanded more. He was grinding and riding Ryder with veracity and vigor. Ryder removed his hands from Jakes dick and grappled his waist and started thrusting his hips into Jake. Jake was being fucked, and punished hard in the most ecstatic way he could imagine, but the abuse to his prostrate couldn't hold much more and in the heart of a deep thrust he spurted out several streams of cum across Ryder's chest and one hit him in the chin. Watching Jake's eyes roll to the back of his head, and the sounds coming from his lover turned Ryder on more than he was expecting and his body released its orgasm into the condom until it exploded inside of Jake.

Jake lowered himself down onto Ryder, and rolled off of him. Breathless and exhausted he had been claimed from that moment on by Ryder, and knew that nothing or no one could ever make him feel the way he did at that moment. He knew, now, exactly why Ryder had been so eager to tell everyone about them. He turned to Ryder, and licked the cum off his chin as Ryder tried desperately to catch his breath, and when the boys had regained their faculties Jake rolled to his night stand and picked up his phone. He texted his mother, and his brother to let them know he was in love, and it was with Ryder. He hoped they could understand, and not judge him but right now he was happy.

"What was that about," Ryder asked.

"I just let two of the most important people in my life, about the absolute most important person in my life," Jake whispered.

"Huh," Ryder asked confused.

"I just told my mom, and Puck that I was in love with you," Jake said as he turned and planted a hard passionate kiss on Ryder's lips.

***A/N - I'm hoping the story is enjoyable so far, but would really like some feedback. Please, start posting reviews and let me know what you think. ***


	24. Chapter 24: A Spoon Full of Sugar

***A/N - This process has been more incredible than I could have imagined. I love all the support my readers give me! I wanted to ask for a little more feedback. It's important to know what you guys think, and how you think the story is going. So please, review me and let me know how you think our continued adventures are going. - Thanks, Donitello***

**A Spoon Full Of Sugar**

After Blaine and Sam finished their amorous activities at the River Park they dressed and laid side by side on top of one of the picnic tables holding hands and looking at the stars. They didn't say anything to one another, but just enjoyed the moment. They realized that too many words could easily spoil the perfect evening, and neither were brave enough to attempt it. After a few hours passed they got up, and went towards Blaine's car. It was getting late and they had to get home. It was the only time that day either of them were sad, they knew it would be more time than they were willing to give before they'd see one another again. But, life has its way of getting in the way at times.

Blaine awoke in the middle of the night screaming covered in a cold sweat and breathing hard. His nightmares seem to be getting worse. He can't believe how he's still haunted by the images of a nightmare. But, the persistent dream keeps attacking him at random hours throughout the night. Apparently, they seem to be getting more realistic because now he's hearing a knock at his door.

"Blaine, Blaine, honey, are you alright," Mrs. Anderson asked as she opened the door gently.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine it was just a bad dream," Blaine said playing off the terror.

"Well, do you want to talk about it? What was it about," Mrs. Anderson asked sweetly.

"Oh…it was nothing. It was just a bad dream. It's cool. Everything's fine," Blaine replied.

"Blaine, you woke up screaming. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it. I might be able to help," Mrs. Anderson persisted.

"No, seriously, I'm cool. I promise. Just go on back to bed I'll be fine in a few minutes," Blaine said trying to convince his mom that everything was perfectly fine.

The next day class went as usual except Blaine felt like a zombie throughout the whole day since he got on a few hours of sleep. His only safeguard was that soon it would be time for Glee, and he could just be himself. Maybe if he got the opportunity to perform, or get caught up in practice he wouldn't be as focused on that dream and maybe get recharged.

Everyone sat on the risers making small talk waiting on either Mr. Schuster or Finn to come popping in so they could get started. Suddenly the door to Mr. Schuster's office came crashing open and Finn and Will came pouring out laughing, and lost in their conversation. It was obvious they were up to something, but no one knew what until they finished their personal conversation to bring the whole class in on what was going on.

Alright guys, Finn and I have an announcement that we're both pretty excited about," Will said with anticipation in his voice.

"The New Directions has been asked by the National Show Choir Committee coupled with NYADA to take part in a one night only concert in New York City," Finn yelled out.

"OH MY GOD! That's so epic," Sugar squeaked out.

"There's more. They're paying for our transportation to and from New York, and they're paying for our hotel accommodations, but they suggest each person brings some personal money for some of the extras that will be involved, and plus you'll want some spending money," Will continued.

"Ho…How much money Mr. Schuster," Marley asked.

"Well, last time we went to New York as a group we got several discounts on things, but we found that $500.00 was a good amount to have available," Will stated.

"Oh, well when is the concert," Marley questioned.

"That's another thing. We have to leave by Thursday around 6pm. The concert is on Saturday, so we have to put together a four song venue, get the choreography down, make sure all the costumes are right, and be prepared to leave in two days. They weren't going to ask us this close to Regional's, but their other act dropped out at the last minute and they figured they National Champs might appreciate filling in. Plus, they're going to also pay us $1000.00 to do the performance," Will added.

Everyone started buzzing to themselves wondering if they would be able to pull this off in time. They only had two days to get everything together that usually took a couple weeks. However, only one member was not excited, and feeling completely isolated.

"Um, Mr. Shu…uh…if it's this weekend I don't think I can go. Um…me and my mom have some plans and I don't think I can get out of them so please don't be mad, but I'm going to have to pull out, okay," Marley said shyly.

"What's the matter Honey Booboo, don't think Good Will or Goodyear will sponsor the trip for you," Kitty asked with her usual snide tone.

Marley tried to defend herself, but knew she didn't have a defense. The truth of the matter was she didn't have the money to go, but wasn't going to announce it to everyone. Kitty as usual decided to single her out and make sure everyone knew just how limited her money was, and how restricted she was from things. She rose up in tears and ran out into the hallway. Unique got up and ran after her trying to give her some support.

"You know for a self righteous ego maniac Jesus freak, you can also be a snobby bitch," Sugar said as she exited looking for Marley and Unique.

"That was really uncalled for Kitty, what the hell is wrong with you," Jake asked.

"I just call it like I see it Pukerman, just like I can tell the WHOLE school about other things I know," Kitty snapped back.

"You know what Kitty, you ain't got no power over me," Jake said as he rose up and walked over and stopped in front of Ryder. He knelt down on one knee, and to Ryder's surprise took his right hand in his then looked up into his eyes and soulfully asked, "Ryder Lynn, would you do me the great honor of being my date for the prom"?

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Puckerman," Ryder responded as Jake rose to kiss him.

Everyone applauded but Kitty. She realized she had lost what leverage she thought she had over the new power couple of Glee club.

Tina stood up and yelled, "It's about damn time."

"Wait, you knew…how did you know," Jake asked in shock.

"Artie told me," Tina said.

"Mike told me yo," Artie responded.

"I told Mike, but Rory told me," Joe said.

"RORY…isn't he that exchange student that's back in Ireland now," Jake exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but dude, one thing you're going to have to learn. You're older brother can't keep a secret worth a crap," Finn said as he laughed to himself.

Jake just leaned in and placed his head on Ryder's shoulder, and Ryder started patting his back trying to make a joke, "It's okay…I still love you…even if you are a big homo".

"HEY, you're my boyfriend," Jake said.

"Yeah, that's why I love that you're a homo," Ryder responded with a big smile on his face.

Down the hall Unique and Sugar had caught up to Marley who was crying in the girl's room. She was embarrassed and humiliated by Kitty.

"She had NO right to do that," Marley wailed.

"Honey, you know how that hater girl is, but don't worry about it. We love you no matter what," Unique said trying to console her.

"That's right. And, besides it's not like she's got much room to talk," Sugar just said while adjusting her eyeliner.

"What do you mean she doesn't have much room to talk gurl? You holding out some gossip on us," Unique asked with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Well, I know her daddy is bad on drugs, and her and her mom was living in the homeless shelter a couple years ago. He even sold her once as a baby, but her mom got her back somehow," Sugar said in her typical flippant manner.

"I thought her dad was a minister at the church she goes to," Marley questioned.

"Oh he's her step dad. Her real dad is a pill head and all kinds of other stuff. He's locked up in prison right now," Sugar said.

"How do you know all this," Unique asked questioning the validity of Sugar's story.

"He used to do business with my dad all the time until he went to prison," Sugar said in defense.

"What exactly does your dad do Sugar," Marley asked.

"Oh…he um…owns a music store," She responded, "But, that's not what's important. Are you seriously not going to New York with us because you don't have the money," Sugar continued.

"Yeah, my mom has it hard enough as it is and my dad don't pay child support or nothing. But, it's okay you know. I'm sure you guys will do fine without me, and besides I can catch up on some homework or something," Marley said trying to make herself feel better.

"Well, all you need is just a spoon full of Sugar to make everything all better," Sugar said as she outreached her arm, and held in her hand was five-hundred dollars.

"Oh Sugar, thank you, but I can't take that money. It's not right. There's no way I'd ever be able to pay you back or anything," Marley said.

"Oh it's alright. My dad has lots of money and he won't care that I helped you out. He says my big heart is why I'm his little angel, that and I can sing like I'm from Heaven. Take it, and if it's not enough when were there let me know and I'll help you. We girls have to stick together you know," Sugar sang.

"I don't know how to thank you enough Sugar. I mean this is just so generous," Marley said as she took the money and hugged Sugar.

"You know, before I came here I didn't have any friends. Now I've got all kinds. I like helping my friends you know. So it's okay," Sugar said as she broke the hug. "Now, let's go back and tell everybody that you're going to New York with us," Sugar beamed.

The next two days were like a form of Music and Dance boot camp. When the New Directions weren't in class they were in rehearsals, or working on their individual music. Finn and Will devised a set list that included some of their Greatest Hits (according to Finn): Journey's, Don't Stop Believing, The New Direction's original song, Loser Like Me, The Trouble-Tones (including all the new girls), Edge of Glory, and because the girls had their own performance all the boys were performing the mash-up of Free Your Mind and Stop in the Name of Love.

Everyone was excited for the trip including Marley, even though Kitty continued her insults and wicked behavior towards her. She never failed to be able to find some way to personally insult her or ridicule her publically. Marley, however, decided to take everything in stride. Once everyone was aboard Will stood at the front of the bus to go over proper etiquette and what he expected of everyone as far as their behavior on the trip.

"I expect everyone to act with dignity and with the respect I know all of you can do. And, as for other announcements when we arrive at New York the former members of New Directions: Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabre, Mercedes Jones, and Santana Lopez will be joining us. Now, let's get a move on so that we can make it on time," Will announced as Coach Beaste started the motor and they rolled out heading to The Big Apple.

"Mr. Schu., Rachel is really going to be there," Finn asked.

"Well, her school is helping sponsor the showcase, so yeah I just figured you'ld have known she'd want to be a part of everything," Will said a little confused.

"No, no I figured she would be…but it really didn't hit me until like now that she was going to be with us," Finn said.

The trip was fairly monotonous and boring for everyone. Being locked in a bus for ten hours became trying after a while. The kids sang trying to rehearse, then after they became bored with that some broke off into groups to play cards in the back of the bus, while other's planned what they were going to do in their free time, and Finn just stared out the window off to himself. He was unsure how this meeting was going to go. He was nowhere near over Rachel, and it was due to her that he had his anxiety attack. He didn't want to tell Will that in fear that he would lose confidence in him, but she had called that night and their conversation went very well until she mentioned how happy she was the Brody had moved in with her and Kurt, and how well New York had been for her, and how she was no longer the naive little girl from Ohio. He was breaking down, and unsure what he was going to say when he finally did see her in person, and prayed that she had the good taste not to bring her new boyfriend there to flaunt in front of him.

On the other spectrum Sam and Blaine had both been keeping in contact with Kurt. They had both been informed about him dating a guy named Adam, and how they were really hitting it off. There was a bittersweet emotion that washed over Blaine when he was told about Adam. He was more than happy with Sam, but still felt very guilty and sad that his first love was moving on. He didn't want to change anything, and wasn't questioning his feelings for Sam, but was forced to realize just how much and how quick circumstances in life can change.

Sam was excited about the prospect of seeing and spending time with Mercedes. He had never thought that he would be so happy to introduce her to his boyfriend. The idea that after as much as he loved her he could love someone else just as much if not more. He thought how much his life had been altered, and where exactly he stood in the grand scheme of things. Sitting next to him was Blaine, the person he cared more for than anyone else in the world and now he gets to introduce him to the only other person he loved nearly as much. Sure, he thought, they knew each other. They were in Glee together, went to school together, and had their own relationship but this was different. This time Blaine would be meeting her as Sam's own personal boyfriend. Then a thought shot through him like a lightning bolt. In all the times they had spoken, texted, or emailed one another since she graduated he couldn't remember telling Mercedes that he and Blaine were together. He was scared now that she would not understand, and think that he was ashamed of Blaine. Maybe Blaine would think that too. He now stood at the precipice of possibly hurting both of them because he had kept both relationships so personal.

Once they had finally arrived at New York everyone was exhausted. It had been a long and boring ride. Everyone's mind was numb from the different thoughts that had been racing through them the entire time. Will evacuated the bus first to go into the hotel that NYADA and the National Show Choir Committee had provided, and then had to figure out the best way to split things up. He didn't want the boys who were in relationships with one another to share a room because that was potentially dangerous. He wasn't sure if he wanted to put Wade/Unique with the boys or the girls considering he was actually both, and for once he felt that the girls were going to be easy to deal with.

Sam, Jake, and Artie were assigned to one room with Finn as chaperone. Ryder, Blaine, and Joe were in Will's room. Marley, Unique, and Tina were in a room that Mercedes agreed to chaperone. Leaving Kitty, Sugar, and Brittany in a room together that Quinn decided she would oversee. She didn't think it would be appropriate having Santana in there due to Brittany and Santana's history even though Santana put up a hell of an argument over it. Kitty was in heaven to think she was going to spend some quality bonding time with her hero Ms. Quinn Fabre. Everyone else decided to bunk at Kurt and Rachel's loft. They knew it would be cramped, but wasn't concerned. They wanted to be together.

They had all met for dinner, and had a quick walk around Broadway with Rachel acting as self appointed tour guide. Kurt had brought Adam, and the four (Adam, Kurt, Sam, and Blaine) walked pretty close together until Sam noticed he was in visual range of Mercedes and then he'd try to stroll off slightly as to give the impression he was not with them but merely a member of that little group for the time being. Will noticed the time and decided it was best they all return to the hotel considering they had a busy day tomorrow that started early. Once they had returned and everyone got settled for the evening Sam caught Finn in the bathroom and slipped out. Jake and Artie had both resolved to themselves he was off to see Blaine, but in contrary he went one floor up; to the girl's floor. He walked up to the room and knocked at the door. Mercedes was the one to open it, because she did not want the girls slipping in any "special" friends.

"Hey, um…can we talk for a minute," Sam said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure baby, is everything ok. Is it okay to talk in here, or would you rather we talk in the hall," Mercedes asked.

"Would it be alright if I came in…I…uh…I was just wanting to tell you something," Sam stuttered.

"You mean about you and Blaine," Mercedes asked.

"Oh, so you've heard," Sam asked as he walked inside the room.

"Yeah, I heard. But you know what Sam, I was glad. I wish you would have told me yourself. I mean I thought we were better friends than that. You've had the chance to a couple times," Mercedes said softly.

"I got caught up in everything, and with being with him, and…" Sam started to say but was cut off by Mercedes.

"And, you didn't think I'd approve, is that it," she asked.

"I think that had something to do with it a little. I mean we've been through so much together. And you know I loved…LOVE…I meant still love you, and I know what the bible says, and…"Sam tried to explain but was once again cut off by her.

"Sam, baby, listen to me I live in L.A. right now working on an amazing career that YOU put into motion. I'm happy, and when I found out everything I've been worried sick about you baby. But then Kurt told me about you and Blaine. Now I'll admit at first I was shocked…I mean you're with a guy, and KURT'S GUY AT THAT…," Mercedes said but this time it was Sam's turn to cut her off.

"He is NOT Kurt's guy, he is MY guy," Sam said with pride, and then heard cat calls coming from Unique, Marley, and Tina making his face turn red.

"I'm sorry, I was surprised to hear that you were with Blaine and a little hurt that you didn't tell me yourself. But, then I had to hear about everything else. And sweety, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when all that went down. I wanted so desperately to come to the funeral, but I just couldn't," Mercedes said with a mournful voice.

"It's okay, I wasn't allowed to be there. So, you really didn't miss much I guess," Sam said.

"Wait just one second. You mean to tell me after all those people put you through they barred you from the services," Mercedes asked with her temper rising.

"Kicked him out actually," Tina interjected.

"Those no good hillbilly…," Mercedes started, but again was stopped by Sam.

"It's okay Mercedes. I needed to be back at the hospital with Blaine anyway. It wasn't that big of a deal," Sam said trying to sound convincing.

"Alright, but if you were coming here to talk to me looking for acceptance or forgiveness I've only got this to say: I'll accept my White Chocolate in whatever form he comes in be it gay, be it bi, be it…"

"I call it Blaine-sexual," Sam said smiling.

"Oh no you didn't. Alright, whatever you want to call it you've got my acceptance. But you don't get my forgiveness," Mercedes said.

"Why not," Sam said in that innocent school boy voice he uses when he's in trouble.

"Because you simply don't need it. You have done nothing that needs forgiven, baby. You are finding your life and your own bliss. That makes me happy for you. Now I will say that if that little boy hurts you he's gonna have to answer to me, you understand," She said in full Mercedes diva mode.

"Yes, ma'am. I got it," Sam said.

"Alright right now, come give mamma some sugar, and get your scrawny little cracker butt back downstairs where you belong," Mercedes commanded.

"Alright. I love you," Sam said as he wrapped his arms around Mercedes saying goodbye.

"Did I hear someone say Sugar," Sugar announced as she walked into the room.

"Now what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be in the other room," Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, but all they want to talk about is cheerleading stuff, and that's boring so I came over to the cool room," Sugar said cheerfully.

"Alright, I can accept that as long as you go get us some fresh ice and make sure this '_Blaine-sexual'_ get's back to right damn room," Mercedes commanded.

"Aye aye captain," Sugar said with a salute.

"Hey, wait up and I'll come help," Marley said bouncing off the bed.

"Oh good, I hate carrying things," Sugar said as the three, Sam, Sugar, and Marley left the room.

Sam departed from the girls at the stairs in the center of the hallway, and the two girls walked together to the ice machine at the end of the corridor. When they arrived they were giggling and carrying on in anticipation of the next day.

"I think if we get a chance I want to go to Macy's and buy my mom something pretty. I don't know what I'll find, but I want to get her something special," Marley said.

"Ooh I love Macy's, I'm sure we can talk Mr. Schuster into letting us go," Sugar added.

"Why don't you just see if you can buy a blanket off a homeless person while you're here. That way she won't think you're above your raising," Kitty cooed out as she entered the room.

"You know what Kitty. I've had enough of you, and your insults. I've not done anything to me so just shut up okay," Marley said in her own defense.

"All I was saying was the truth," Kitty said feigning an innocent tone.

"You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on your face," Marley said after being pushed to her breaking point.

"Now listen here little girl. I don't know who you think you are but you AND your dump truck momma…," Kitty started but was cut off.

"Hey, at least my parent didn't try to sell me to the highest bidder," Marley said matter of factly, and then Sugar started laughing.

"How dare you! You don't know what you're talking about, and you better shut up right now," Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah, and who's going to make me," Marley stated.

Kitty lunged towards Marley quickly reaching for her hair, but being the tom boy she was Marley stepped out of the way and then clocked her with a fist to the side of the face knocking her to the side. Kitty jumped up, and looked around the room until she saw a waste basket sitting in the corner, she picked it up and threw it at Marley. It took Marley a bit by surprise but she deflected it easy enough and then started walking towards Kitty, until Kitty picked up her pace and started running.

"She's crazy! Help me…somebody help me," Kitty screamed.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Marley yelled at Kitty as she marched up the hallway after her.

***A/N - This process has been more incredible than I could have imagined. I love all the support my readers give me! I wanted to ask for a little more feedback. It's important to know what you guys think, and how you think the story is going. So please, review me and let me know how you think our continued adventures are going. - Thanks, Donitello***


	25. Chapter 25: Absence Makes the Heart Grow

****Author Note: Today I have posted the most recent chapter. It's building up to something explosive. I would appreciate some feedback, especially on what you think the end of the chapter is going to bring. Let me know!****

**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

From all the commotion in the hallway every door opened nearly at once, and Mercedes and Quinn both stepped outside at the same time one more shocked than the other. Kitty seeing the open door made her escape. As Marley tried to enter after her Quinn stopped her, and Mercedes pulled her away into the other direction. Sugar came walking down the hallway waving a fight into the air yelling, "fight fight," over until she saw the angry expressions on her chaperons' faces.

She lowered her head and tried to walk into Mercedes room, when she heard Mercedes say, "Oh hell to the no little girl. You get your skinny white butt over there where you belong."

"Oh come on, I was only going to stay for a little while," Sugar whined.

"I think it's best we get into our respective rooms and calm down and sort all of this out," Quinn demanded.

Sugar relented and entered into her room, Mercedes marched into the room that she was overseeing and witnessed Marley crying on the corner of the bed, being comforted by Unique.

"Alright, Tina call Mr. Shu and tell him we need him down here right now, and you little girl I want to know what that was all about," Mercedes ordered.

"I am so sick of her picking on me, and insulting me, and acing like she's so much better than me," Marley yelled.

"Alright, you need to calm down before Mr. Shu. gets here. Unique why don't you take her in there and get her face washed. And, let's just prepare for this storm that's coming," Mercedes said in an exasperated tone.

Ten minutes passed until the girls heard a knock at the door. Mr. Shu came inside and dressed in a white t-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants.

"Mercedes, what is going on in here. Tina said that there was a fight in the hallway," Will screamed.

"Now Mr. Sch., you have to try to understand. In a way it was self defense," Mercedes tried reasoning with him.

"Okay, who was Marley in a fight with," He growled out.

"Kitty. She hit her once, and chased her down the hallway. We got them separated before anything else happened, and then I had Tina call you," Mercedes said in a calm tone.

"Alright, Tina, can you step across the hall and ask everyone to come in here so we can get this straightened out, please," Will asked.

"Sure thing," Tina responded as she sprung up and left the room following Will's request.

A few minutes later a heated Quinn, a bruised Kitty, an excited Sugar, and a typical confused Brittany entered Mercedes' room. The two groups sat on opposite beds making clear divisions as far as loyalty was concerned. The Cheerio team was on one, and the other group was crammed on the other. Mr. Schuster stood in between both with his hands on his hip, and steam nearly escaping his ears. He was furious. He had expected some turmoil or bad behavior from the boys rooms, however he was blown out of the water by the girls.

"Okay, you two need to let me know what went on. Kitty, you go first," Will demanded.

"Well, they, Marley and Sugar were in the room with the ice machine talking about seeing if we'd be able to go shopping or something while were here. I came in on the conversation, and over heard what they were talking about. So, I tried to join in and made a simple suggestion about something she could buy for her mother that would be incredibly fitting and she just went psycho. As my precious baby Jesus as a witness, that's what happened," Kitty claimed in her sweetest church girl voice.

"Marley, is that what happened," Will asked.

"No, Mr. Shu it isn't. We were talking about seeing if we could go shopping. I wanted to buy my mom something from New York. Well Kitty said I should buy something off the homeless, and then she called my mom a dump truck. She has been insulting me all year, and has been nonstop on this trip. I couldn't take it anymore so yes I hit her," Marley said through her tears.

"She repeated this vicious and completely untrue rumor that was started about me Mr. Shu., I swear," Kitty interrupted.

"Did you repeat a rumor about her Marley," Will asked.

"Yes sir I did," Marley claimed with a guilty tone.

"Where did you hear this rumor," he asked her.

When Will asked where Marley had heard the rumor she felt that it would be a betrayal to Sugar to announce this information. What Sugar had done demonstrated to Marley a piece of the cohesiveness of the New Directions and Marley was not going to hang her out to dry like that.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schuster, I am not going to tell you that," Marley said softly.

"Why is that," he retorted.

"Because, it came from a friend that I trust, and I am not going to do that to them. If you want to kick me out of the group I understand, but I will NOT apologize for what I did," Marley stated in defiance.

"Sounds like she picked up a thing or two with her time with Santana," Mercedes interjected.

"Mercedes this is nothing to be proud of," Will defended his position.

"Well I'd like to know why not Mr. Schu. Now listen the time I've been back to that school this year I've seen that girl ride her bareback. And, I'd like to know who else is going to stand up for her, if she don't stand up for herself. Now I remember another time that somebody was lied to, and was tricked, treated like a fool, and used up in every little way imaginable and that person even got a little physical. Even spent the night in the choir room on a mattress eliminating himself from going to competition with us one year. Do you remember that person Mr. Schu.," Mercedes said in defense of Marley.

"Yes, sure do, and as much I can understand Marley's actions I can't defend them. I never tried to defend mine either if you will recall Mercedes," Will retorted.

"No you sure didn't, and you spent the rest of the year being bullied by Coach Sue, and being treated like crap. Do you want that for your student's. I know you sure as hell wouldn't have allowed that crap last year. You made us work our differences out not let us get to the point where we had to fist fight," Mercedes threw at him.

"Well, now that's not entirely true Mercedes. You threw a rock through Kurt's windshield. Puck took a couple fists from Finn that same year. And we've always had squabbles, but Mercedes is right Mr. Schuster; you would have never allowed it to go this far with us. You've not been there to watch out for them and this is what's happened. You're just as guilty as they are," Quinn added.

"Well, what do you two think we should do," Will asked because the pangs of guilt for choosing his own selfish direction did sacrifice everyone in his life.

"I think since they aren't able to get along that well that maybe they don't know each other that well. What do you think Mercedes," Quinn asked.

"You know I think you're right. I mean, if they're going on rumors and name calling they obviously need to spend some quality time together to get to understand each other, you know walk a mile in that girl's shoes," Mercedes retorted.

"Alright, so here's what going to happen. Unique why don't you stay over in Quinn's room, Kitty you're moving over here," Will started but was interrupted.

"What, that's so unfair," Kitty squealed.

"You move over here, and you share the bed with Marley, you eat with Marley, and you two don't make a move without the other. If one of you separates from the other then there will be some serious repercussions. You two are not trip buddies, joined at the hip. Since our chaperones are the ones who think you need more time together then they get to watch you and are responsible for you while you're under their watch. Agreed," Will asked?

"Agreed," both girls said in unison.

"I want you two to form, if nothing else, an understanding with one another. You don't have like each other, but you will get along and act mature with one another," Will said as he walked out of the room.

The room-swap and night went quickly and quietly and the rest of the night was eventless. The next day was rehearsal and Kitty and Marley only left each other's sides during their dance routines, much too both girl's dismay. Although Marley and Kitty were having their issues everyone else seemed to be getting along in their traditional ways. Even Kurt, Blaine, and Sam were doing well and Adam even sat in the house of the auditorium watching all the rehearsals. He would join them on breaks, and had even struck a kinship with Sam. Things couldn't have been better. Sam even suggested that Adam be part of the presentation, but it was quickly refused by Will and Adam because this was supposed to be for The New Directions only.

As the day of rehearsal had come to a close, and the kids were given permission to go explore the city a little, and everyone joined their respective groups and headed their own way. Tina, Sugar, Unique, Marley and her sidekick Kitty went shopping. Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn went in one direction that no one was quite sure about. Everyone else figured they'd hop a subway and wherever they ended up is where they were going to be. Kurt and Adam decided to take Sam and Blaine on their own private tour of the city. Sam found himself bored in most of the areas of interest, but never complained because Blaine seemed so happy. He knew that he was in a relationship with a man, but that didn't make him any less interested in his interests that were not Broadway, Fashion, or the Diamond District. Finally Adam realized the look on Sam's face and offered to show him a different tour allowing Blaine and Kurt time to do a more traditional gay man's tour while Adam showed Sam a more fitting aspect of the city tailor made for his interests.

Sam was suddenly happier. He missed Blaine, but didn't think that a relationship meant they had to spend every waking hour with each other. He got to go to The Hard Rock Café, a tiny Country Music Museum, and Sam fell in love with the Natural History Museum because he'd seen so much of it in the movie Night in the Museum. His favorite was the Wild West exhibit where he actually got to see a real life Stage Coach. He knew that Adam was dating his boyfriends ex, but still thought they could be friends.

Sam and Adam were the first to call the day to a close and decided to return to Kurt, Santana, and Rachel's apartment. The rest of the gang had done roughly the same and a party was already in progress when they arrived. Music was blaring as they approached the door, and he even heard Santana give out a Xena Warrior Princess call which kind of scared him. He'd seen her do that once, and the end results were not pretty. He opened the door to see clothes tossed about the room and people running around in various states of undress, but the party had not exactly reached an uncontrollable level yet. Sam decided that he was going to give Blaine a heads up and also wanted to check in on him.

**Sam: Hey, were back at the apartment and there's a party raging. I miss you. How long you going to be?**

**Blaine: Shouldn't be too much longer, Kurt and me stopped at this local pub and were just talking for a while. You okay with that?**

**Sam: Yeah, I guess. I just want to spend some time with you. **

**Blaine: I promise there will be plenty of me and you time, okay?**

**Sam: Alright, that's cool. See you soon. **

Sam was not exactly great with the idea of Blaine hanging out this closely with his ex-boyfriend who just a short period of time ago was the love of his life. Typically he wasn't a jealous kind of guy, but this relationship was entirely new to him and he realized how much more territorial he was to Blaine than he had the girls that had been in his life.

"Why are you moping all alone in the corner by yourself," Adam asked.

"Eh, I'm just waiting on Blaine I guess. I thought were going to have more time together than we have," Sam responded in a depressed tone loud enough to speak over the music.

"Oh, well, I'd say he and Kurt are making sure that their hatchet is buried, and that their really over each other," Adam said in an unconcerned tone.

"Really over each other," Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, he and I talked about it last night. I wanted to make sure that he and I had a real chance so he and I thought it may be a good idea to get one more snog out before we committed to each other," Adam admitted.

"What the hell is a snog," Sam asked as his anger and jealousy grew.

"You know, one more roll in the hay, for old time's sake. I figured you'd be happier. I mean this should easily answer any questions that anyone may have," Adam said as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world. At this point Sam's blood was boiling. He trusted Blaine, but he did not trust Kurt. He knew that when pushed to getting what he wanted Kurt could be devious, and if it was Blaine he wanted he should be a man and say something.

**Sam: Hey, I thought you guys were going to be here by now. **

**Blaine: Oh, we've lost track of time. Me and Kurt used our fake I.D.'s and are over in The Village at the real Stonewall bar. Can you believe it. **

**Sam: What's the Stonewall bar?**

**Blaine: It's a gay bar where the gay riots started. It's awesome. **

**Sam: So you guys going to be much longer?**

**Blaine: No, were going to be there soon. I just really wanted to see this and didn't think you'd be comfortable. **

**Sam: I love you. **

**Blaine: Love you too, I promise it won't be much longer. **

Sam did not know how to react. He wanted to hit Adam in the face for even suggesting that it would be alright for Kurt and his boyfriend to have sex. His imagination was also running away with him and he wanted his boyfriend right there right then. Sam texted Blaine again asking him where he was, but this time there was no immediate response. After an hour Sam grew tired of waiting. His anger had been replaced with rage. He knew he couldn't take anymore of this party, and that if Blaine wanted to be with Kurt that damn bad he could have him. Without mentioning anything to anyone he slipped out. He was going to spend the night there at the apartment with his boyfriend, but figured he couldn't stand the idea of being there any longer. He knew that Blaine wasn't fully over Kurt, and that he was a fool to ever believe he was.

He made his way back to the hotel where they were staying, and went to his room. He knew Will was in the room across the hall, but was not ready for a pep talk. He figured Will would tell him that the heart wants what the heart wants, or that maybe he should be more understanding, or some non sense like that. He wanted this pain in his heart to stop aching. He went into his room, and threw himself on top of his empty bed alone. Finally he looked at his phone for the last time. It was 2am, and he still had not heard anything from Blaine. Sam was out of options and out of patience so he rolled over and buried his face into a pillow crying. He felt the vibration of his phone. Figuring it was Blaine he turned to read what he had to say.

**Blaine: Hey, where are you?**

**Sam: Hotel.**

**Blaine: I thought we were staying here tonight? **

**Sam: Changed my mind. Where have you been? **

A few minutes passed before Blaine's response came through. Sam's mind raced back and forth over what the answer could have been. Finally when the vibration occurred on his chest where he laid his phone he snatched it up and all it said was:  
**We need to talk…**

****A/N - to my readers who know I have a tendency to go to extremes on things, and also trying to keep the story interesting, let me know what you think Blaine is going to tell Sam.****


	26. Chapter 26: Familiarity Grows Contempt

***Author's Note: Alright guys I need feedback and reviews. Please, let me know what you think.* **

…**But Familiarity Grows Contempt**

Sam had heard that line too many times in the past. His heart was breaking, but he was not going to allow himself to shed anymore tears. He thought he knew what had to be done, and decided he wasn't going to let this go drug out any longer.

**Sam: Yeah, I think you're right. **

**Blaine: Are you okay?**

**Sam: What do you think?**

**Blaine: Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm already on my way. **

**Sam: You know where to find me. **

Blaine had never had Sam end a conversation that he didn't tell him he loved him since they got together, and he already established Sam realized that tonight something happened and things had changed. He never wanted to have the conversation with him, and he couldn't believe what he was about to go confess. He didn't want to admit the events that transpired just a short time ago, but out of respect and love for Sam he knew what he had to do.

Knock, knock, knock echoed into the room. Sam had dried his eyes and washed his face. He knew that after this conversation he was going to be heartbroken forever.

"Doors open," Sam yelled.

"Hey, what's wrong," Blaine asked.

"Look, let's just get this over with. Where were you, and what happened," Sam said defensively.

"We'll get into that in a minute, I'm just worried about you right now," Blaine responded trying to go over and run his fingers through Sam's golden hair, but was rejected and pushed away.

"I'm fine. I want to know…," Sam said.

"Know what," Blaine asked.

"Did you fuck him? Did you and Kurt have sex together," Sam yelled.

"God no, what in the hell would make you think that," Blaine asked defensively.

"A..Adam said that Kurt planned on seducing you into a goodbye sex kind of thing. Did you know about it," Sam asked calming down after he heard that Blaine remained faithful.

"I learned right after I talked to you last, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Blaine said realizing the conversation was becoming more civil.

"Okay, you've got my attention…talk," Sam said staring Blaine in the eyes for the first time since he entered the room.

Blaine moved over to the other bed so that he could face Sam face forward, and explain the events of the night. He was scared about what was going to happen, or how Sam would react to what he was about to hear, but took in a deep breath and said, "Alright, here it is," Blaine stated.

**Flashback to The Stonewall**

Since Blaine had read about the Stonewall riots he always wanted to walk in through the doors of this infamous gay club. This is something he wanted to experience with Sam, but knew he wasn't comfortable enough with things to go into a gay bar with his boyfriend yet. He figured he was with Kurt, and they had discussed it so it would be something they would both understand and appreciate.

They both walked in underneath the rainbow flagged entrance way, and could hear the music pouring out everywhere. There were men dancing together everywhere, and the first thing that Blaine could picture was a place like this in Lima. He laughed to himself as he went to the bar, and ordered a beer. He noticed that he was being eyed by the bartender Fred. He was attractive in his own way: built with perfect shoulders (not as perfect as Sam's but they'd do in a pinch), and his eyes seemed to cross colors. As the multicolored lights would flash into them they would alter their shade, and it was the most fascinating eyes Blaine had ever seen. The beer was presented in front of him, and then a shot glass.

"Oh, I didn't order a shot," Blaine yelled over the noise.

"Nah, but I wanted one, and I don't drink alone," Fred replied as he filled his glass and Blaine's free shot full of Peppermint Schnapps.

"Thank you," Blaine yelled as Fred gave a motion towards him that let him know it was not big deal.

"Hey, let's go upstairs and dance," Kurt said.

"Alright," Blaine agreed, and as soon as he got off his stool his phone went off and it was Sam asking where he was and how long he was going to be. He explained, and told Kurt that they could only stay a few more minutes because Sam was getting impatient, and that Blaine wanted to be with him too. Kurt agreed, but dragged him up the stairs anyway. The song instantly changed as soon as they entered the black light lit room. This room was so different that the one downstairs. Downstairs had a grunge feel that had bars on the wall, and rough lumber support beams and disco balls and strobe lights flashing beacons across the room. But here, the stools and all chairs were covered in blue velvet and there was a low light and one disco ball creating a very smooth retro environment. And tiny café tables placed so that friends could enjoy conversations and their drinks, or lovers could steal a few moment's alone. Over in the corner was an old black couple that was flirting and carrying on with anyone under thirty they could find. They were just joking and having a good time, meaning nothing by their behavior and was so enjoyable to watch. Obviously they were regulars because the bartender and most of the people around them talked to them and called them by name. Blaine felt compelled to introduce himself, and was instantly brought into a hug and drilled with a thousand questions about himself. He answered their questions and shot out a few of his own, when he heard the music turn to a slow groove 70's song and felt Kurt grab his hand and pull him out onto the dance floor.

Blaine was hit with rushing and confusing emotions. He knew that the shot he had with the downstairs bartender was a bad move, but wanted to soak in as much as the atmosphere as possible. He swayed back and forth with Kurt, and didn't protest as Kurt nuzzled up to him, and he didn't fight when Kurt pulled him in closer, but when Kurt attempted to take his hands too far down his back Blaine stiffened up and pulled away.

"No, Kurt were not that kind of relationship anymore," Blaine said softly.

"Oh, come on. Adam talked to Sam, and Sam said he understood if we wanted to say goodbye to each other properly," Kurt cooed.

"Sam, said he would be alright if I had sex with you," Blaine questioned.

His perception was slightly altered, but it was far from impaired. He knew that Kurt was lying.

"Okay, show me this text, and then I'll ask Sam," Blaine stated with daggers shooting from his eyes.

"I deleted them," Kurt claimed.

"We're leaving, and we're leaving right now," Blaine demanded as he stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Come on Blaine, you're over reacting," Kurt squealed as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Let me go Kurt," Blaine demanded.

"Not until you come back upstairs with me and finish our dance," Kurt replied.

After made his protest he felt a hand land on his shoulder, it was Fred the downstairs bartender coming in to protect Blaine.

"I think he said he was ready to leave," Fred said calmly.

"This is between me and him, thank you," Kurt yelled back.

"Alright, and this is between me and you. Now you need to get out," Fred responded flatly.

Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and started to text Sam, but Kurt grabbed it out of his hand on his way out of the bar. From the events upstairs Blaine was still shaking from anger, and didn't know the full extent of everything that had transpired, but knew he was not ready to face anyone that would be judgmental or emotional. He needed to calm down himself. Fred led him back to the bar, and poured him a soft drink from the tap behind the bar, and then this beautiful model type man came over and wrapped his arm around Fred's shoulder.

"What's going on," the man asked.

"Oh, dude, Blaine right," Fred asked as Blaine nodded his head.

"This is my boyfriend George. George this is Blaine. I just had to run off a creeper that was on top of him," Fred explained.

"Oh my god those are the worst," George responded and took a stool beside Blaine.

The three men conversed for roughly an hour giving time for Blaine to calm his nerves and get over wanting to punch Kurt in the face. Then he realized the time and in a flash realization that he was well beyond late hit him quickly.

"Oh guys, I have seriously got to go. Thank you so much for talking to me and everything. It was so nice. How much do I owe you for the soda," Blaine asked.

"Get outta hee-ya, it's on the house," Fred said.

"Wait, one more thing since we probably won't see you again," George said.

At this Fred came out from behind the bar, and one was on one side and the other was on Blaine's other side and they started peppering him with kisses. This was a cute and friendly way the two new friends had of saying goodbye to Blaine. After his kiss assault from George and Fred he took off. He backtracked himself well to Rachel, Santana, and Kurt's apartment. As soon as he walked in he saw the tattered and torn fall out of what had to have been a kick ass party, and sought out Sam. What he found was Kurt wrapped around Adam instead.

"Hey, where's Sam, and give me my fucking phone," Blaine demanded.

"Oh, Sam…I think he left," Adam said.

"Listen Blaine…things got a little out of control and I'm sorry," Kurt attempted at an apology.

"Well, you have no excuse, and I do not accept just give me my phone so I can find Sam," Blaine ordered.

Kurt handed over the phone from his pocket, and Blaine walked out. He founded the closest subway terminal that would take him back to the hotel. When the train arrived he was still a block or two from the hotel, so he texted Sam. He was then met with Sam's cold tone, and knew that what he was about to face was not going to be pleasant.

**Present Time **

"Okay, just to recap," Sam said slowly, but continued, "You didn't have sex with anybody tonight"?

"Right," Blaine said calmly.

"And after Kurt tried to feel you up with an arm that's about to be fucking broken, you backed off told him you were mine, and tried to leave," Sam questioned.

"Right, but there is no need to break his arm," Blaine stated.

"I was going to rip it off and beat him with it, but calmed down a little. So, then when he wouldn't leave you alone the bartender protected you," Sam responded.

"Yeah, him and his boyfriend were so sweet," Blaine continued.

"And, you didn't text me until you did because Kurt had your phone at his apartment," Sam finished.

"Yeah, that's about it," Blaine responded.

"No, it's not. You got to the apartment and you weren't worried about finding nothing but me," Sam asked needing the reassurance.

"That's 100% correct," Blaine stated puffing out his chest.

"Okay, so…you didn't do anything at all against us," Sam questioned.

"No, in fact I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Fred and George. If Fred would have let me leave like I was I would have been so lost in this city," Blaine uttered.

Sam heard Blaine's last words, but wasn't as riveted to the conversation because all his fears had been relieved and shown to be nothing so out of sheer excitement he tackled Blaine on the bed and stated peppering him with his own kisses.

"I was so scared, and so mad, and I'm so sorry I didn't trust you," Sam clamored.

"It's…o…k…..can't…breath…," Blaine sputtered out in between Sam's attack.

"I'm sorry dude. And, you know…you need a shower. You smell like peppermint, bartender, and bartender's boyfriend," Sam said jokingly.

"I really wish you would have been there. You'd have loved those guys," Blaine commented as he crawled out from under Sam.

"Well we should have some time after the show tomorrow. I want to meet them, and thank them for looking out for you," Sam replied as he was still latched on to Blaine as if he were still trying to make sure he was real.

"You'd got to a gay bar with me, seriously," Blaine cautiously asked.

"You're damn right I will, and tomorrow I'm going to have a talk with Kurt and make sure he learns some boundaries," Sam.

"Yeah, this time I'm not going to stop you…but don't wear yourself out too much…I have some plans for you," Blaine said with a devilish grin.

"Come on, let's go scrub off some Fred and George," Sam said getting up and taking Blaine by the hand.

"We're taking a shower together," Blaine asked.

"Gotta make sure you get it all," Sam said yanking him up and they ran into the bathroom together.

***Author's Note: Alright guys I need feedback and reviews. Please, let me know what you think.* **


	27. Chapter 27: Does Not PlayWith Others

***A/N - Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I assure you that it will not take as long for the next installment. The words of encouragement and AMAZING reviews have just been overwhelming. Thanks to all you guys, and please keep it coming. I've not proof read so there is bound to be mistakes, but I hope the story is enjoyable. Let me know what you think - Donitello***

**Does Not Play Well With Others **

Of course Sam and Blaine enjoyed the privacy they had acquired from the empty hotel room, but what was enjoyed the most by both was waking up in each other's arms. All doubts and jealousies had been squashed, but what remained from the previous night's emotional rollercoaster was Sam's anger towards Kurt. Sam had experienced many betrayals in his life, some he could recall from just a few weeks ago but this was different. A boy he fought to protect, someone he stood up for, and someone that he tried to befriend regardless of his sexual orientation or social stature within the school had stabbed him in the back by trying to take the one person that meant everything to Sam. Kurt tried not only to seduce Blaine, but also left him defenseless and without a way to get help in a strange city. Kurt was going to suffer.

"Where are you right now?," Blaine asked as he looked into Sam's eyes.

"In your arms; right where I belong," Sam replied with a smile as he leaned down to kiss him.

Blaine pulled Sam's arms around him tighter and snuggled more into his body. He was wrapped tightly in what he considered a blanket of sheer love by Sam. He didn't want to ever move from that spot, he never wanted that moment to end. It was perfect.

Seconds after he closed his eyes to capture more of this feeling the alarm clock begun buzzing shocking noise alerting them it was time to return to real life. They had warm ups, and practice, and then performance to complete today. They had to be mature and responsible regardless of what their bodies were wanting which was to stay locked within each other and never leaving the bed for the remainder of the day.

Sam reached over Blaine's body and hit the alarm clock turning it off, and then rolled out of bed onto the floor into a series of pushups. Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the hotel's two cup coffee pot and started his typical morning tradition. He was going to make the coffee then step into the shower and get this day going.

"Hey," Sam grunted.

"Yeah."

"Um, I was wondering if you could wait to take a shower," Sam asked shyly.

"Sure, but why? I figured you'd need it after you worked out a little," Blaine replied.

"Oh I will, but I liked showering with you," Sam said as he popped his head onto the mattress to give Blaine his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Well, if you're going to twist my arm I guess it'll be alright," Blaine said trying to mock the situation, but continued, "however, there will be no funny business mister".

"Scouts honor," Sam claimed with a Cheshire cat grin on his face and two fingers pointing upward held by the other three.

"Uh, one more finger there Captain Trustworthy," Blaine said through his laugh.

Sam kept his word for the first part of the shower, but managed to lose his dependability when he was washing Blaine's back. After they had finished and entered the room Blaine realized his clothes he was going to wear was at Rachel, Kurt, and Santana's apartment.

"I'll text Tina to bring them to the Concert Hall," Blaine said dismissively.

"Well, she can bring you your stuff…but I have a favor to ask," Sam said while his face was growing pinker.

"Okay, what's the favor," Blaine was skeptical but had to know the answer.

"I was wondering, since your stuff isn't here…and we have costumes there to wear…why don't you just wear some of my clothes. I mean I know you can go across the hall and get some more of yours…but I really want you to wear mine…okay," Sam pleaded.

"Um…Sam, isn't the hickies on my neck enough proof that I'm yours," Blaine asked knowing what showing up at the concert hall dressed as Sam would do.

"Well yeah, and I like making those too but…you know what, never mind. It was dumb," Sam said as he dropped his face to look at the floor.

"If it means that much to you okay. Do I get to pick it out or are you picking it out for me," Blaine asked with condescension.

"I'll pick it out," Sam bellowed as he rose from the bed and ran to his suit cases.

He fished around for a few minutes until he found a yellow plaid shirt, a pair of indigo acid washed jeans, and a pair of black boxer briefs. As he found each item he was looking for he laid it on the floor beside him. Blaine kept looking at him confused. He knew Sam was up to something, but hadn't quite figured out exactly what. Once he pulled out the underwear he pulled over his art kit and pulled out a black sharpie.

"Here, put these on first," Sam ordered throwing the boxers to Blaine.

Blaine did as he was directed still wondering where this project was taking him. He pulled the underwear up to where they were comfortable, and Sam crawled over on his knees to Blaine. Sam then placed one hand on the small of Blaine's back for support, and then wrote, 'Property of Sam Evans' on the elastic waist band. He then stood up looked Blaine in the eyes and smiled as he drew a valentine heart on Blaine's left pectoral and inside wrote, 'Property of Sam Evans'.

"Sam, what are you doing," Blaine asked.

"Making sure there is no more confusion. I mean I know we'll all be changing together and want to make sure everyone knows who you belong to," Sam said with a nod.

Blaine chuckled at this only because he thought it was cute. He promised he wouldn't stop Sam from whatever he wanted to do with Kurt after the way they were both treated and just figured this was part of it, plus he thought it was cute so he went along with it. They dressed quickly but Blaine felt completely out of place. He had to roll the sleeves up in Sam's shirt, and jeans were scrunched up his calves on top of his shoes where they were so long.

"Sam, I look ridiculous," Blaine whined as he looked in the full length mirror.

"Are you kidding, I think you look hot," Sam said with wide eyes.

"You'd say anything to make sure I went in dressed like you," Blaine said never letting his focus leave the mirror.

"No, seriously Blainers, you look HOT," Sam whispered.

He had walked over and wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, and started kissing his neck.

"Alright we can't do this or we'll never get out of this room," Blaine said begrudgingly.

"Grumble grumble," Sam mumbled into Blaine's neck, but their phones came alive with text messages asking if they were ready for the shuttle to take them to rehearsal.

"Later, I promise we'll finish this with style," Blaine said softly, and continued, "Sam, listen I know I said I wasn't going to stop you from confronting Kurt, but…," Blaine was cut off.

"And, you're not going to," Sam said with a defensive and stubborn tone.

"All I'm asking is that you not do anything until after the show, please," Blaine asked?

"Discretion is my middle name, baby," Sam said innocently.

"No, it really is nor is it a single adjective that could be used to describe you," Blaine said smiling.

"Okay, I promise," Sam said as they were heading out the door.

They were met in the hallway by Will who had slept in the other room for the night thinking that everyone would be at the apartment and was caught off guard by the two boys wearing nearly identical outfits.

"Um, Blaine…are you wearing Sam's clothes," Will asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, it's a long story…please don't ask," Blaine said.

"It was my idea," Sam added while puffing out his chest.

"You know, I think I don't want to know," Will responded throwing his hands in the air as a form of surrender.

The rest of the day had gone on without a hitch although Blaine had found it difficult to rehearse their dance moves in his unfamiliar wardrobe, and was in a way thankful when they had to dress in their costumes for their final dress rehearsal.

"Uh, property of Sam Evans," Kurt scoffed as he looked at Blaine causing all other guys in the room to look in Blaine's direction.

"You're damn right property of Sam Evans, and that might be something for you to remember in the future," Sam interjected.

Before the situation became heated Mike suggested that they all get dressed and get ready for the performance. He didn't exactly know what was going on but wanted to deescalate it as soon as humanly possible.

Dress rehearsal was excellent, but the actual performance was better. Everyone was exhausted and hyper at the same time. The senior members were thrilled to finally show the new kids what New Directions was really about. The show ended with thunderous applause, and an uninterrupted five minute standing ovation. It was a full success. The New Directions (graduated and current members) all hung out in the wings back stage through the rest of the presentation. It was nothing they weren't used to, but was respectful none the less. Finally as the last presentation had concluded and everyone exited the building there were hugs and tears shed. The graduated students were sad to be letting go of this group they helped build again, and the current students were sad to be saying goodbye to their friends one more time. Everyone, except Sam of course. He fixed his eyes directly on Kurt, and marched over to where he, Mercedes, and Rachel all stood.

"Kurt, we need to have a talk," Sam demanded.

"Alright, I've been expecting this. Sam, listen you need to just grow up a little and be more mature about things. I saw the heart you doodled on Blaine, and on his underwear. That's just childish don't you think. I mean no one got hurt, and I can't believe Blaine even played along with you on that. I mean I really expected better from him," Kurt scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"You know what Kurt I've tried to be nice to you, and I've tried to be respectful but let me put this in a way you can understand. Blaine is with me now. He is my boyfriend. You broke up with him, and broke his heart and I helped him put it back together. It's not our fault that he fell in love with a real man this time, and one that really loves him. If you ever, and I do mean EVER, leave him in a situation like you did last night they'll be cleaning up Maybelline skid marks and rainbow glitter where I've beat you so bad that's all that will be left. You just broke all trust with me, and destroyed what could have been a good friendship because you wanted to get laid by a guy who was OVER you. I'd like to say that I've handled this like an adult, and that I'm mature enough that we can put this behind us, (Sam pulls back and hits Kurt in the jaw knocking him and Rachel into some boxes back stage), I said I'd like to…but turns out…I just can't," Sam said and then turned put his arm around Blaine's waist and led him to the shuttle bus.

All they could hear past the gasps and 'oh my God's' was Santana yelling, "Princess pony just got SERVED". The rest of the night belonged to Sam and Blaine. The returned to the bar so that Sam could thank the two boys that looked after Blaine personally, and to Sam's surprise he was comfortable and at home in the gay bar. He got to witness and understand first hand George and Fred's goodbye kissing assaults, but loved it. Blaine stayed on Sam's arm the whole night. Just relishing in his honor being defended, and the love he felt from Sam. Everything was just incredible until they had to return to the hotel to get ready to leave at 6am the next morning. Sam had already spoken with his roommates who were more than glad to give he and Blaine some privacy even if that meant doubling up in the room across the hall. He was in love, and with the man he loved, and wanted to show Blaine exactly what that meant.

***A/N - Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I assure you that it will not take as long for the next installment. The words of encouragement and AMAZING reviews have just been overwhelming. Thanks to all you guys, and please keep it coming. I've not proof read so there is bound to be mistakes, but I hope the story is enjoyable. Let me know what you think - Donitello***


	28. Chapter 28: Once Upon a Parking Lot

***A/N - Hey guys I introduce the recent update. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review. I need to know what's going right and what's going wrong. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I just hope it's worth it. ~Donitello***

**Once Upon a Parking Lot**

When Sam and Blaine returned from The Stone Wall Inn, Will was waiting outside for them. He pulled Sam aside to give him a stern lecture about how to behave on school trips and then called Emma on his cell phone so she could lecture him as well. Much to Sam's surprise Emma was more interested in learning the details of the event that led to Sam's lashing out, and the motivation behind it. And, after taking an objective stance decided that Kurt basically got what he deserved although she didn't condone violence. She then instructed Sam to say several apologies so that it would sound convincing to Will that she jumped onto him, but ended the call saying she was proud that he defended Blaine.

"I'm sorry we had to drag her into this, but here I am your teacher and you needed a parent to scold you," Will said with a determined look on his face.

"Uh, yeah…I'm sorry and I promise it won't happen again," Sam said with an angelic smile across his face.

Blaine had overheard the entire conversation and was unsure how Will hadn't, and thought it was suspicious that neither one of them seemed angry that Sam hit someone, especially Kurt, but was glad that things were as smooth as they were.

After Will had told them goodnight, and explained that he had to go visit the girls for a while he sent them upstairs to get ready for bed. They walked into the room and made themselves comfortable.

"Sam, you know that I'm glad you defended my honor tonight, right," Blaine asked?

"Me Sam, you Sam's boyfriend. Me defend Blaine," Sam said beating his fists on his chest imitating a cave man to the best of his ability.

Blaine just chuckled at this action, but noticed as Sam was beating his chest that his right hand's knuckles were bruised.

"Oh no, let me see that," Blaine said as he gently picked up and examined Sam's hand.

"That's not bad, it's just a little sore from the punch. It's okay really," Sam said trying to brush it away.

"No, you hurt yourself defending me…sure you don't want me to kiss it and make it feel better," Blaine asked coyly.

"Well, if you want too," Sam said with an innocent look once he realized what Blaine was doing.

Blaine kissed the tender knuckles.

"It hurts here too," Sam said with a child like tone pointing at his elbow.

Blaine then kissed his elbow.

"Here too," Sam continued pointing to his neck.

Blaine then kissed and nuzzled his neck warmly.

"And it hurts real bad here," Sam said pointing at his lips.

"Oh, well then I'm going to have to pay extra attention there," Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and tip toed up to meet his lips to Sam's. The kiss they shared was passionate and tender. Allowing both boys to savor the moment and feel the emotional impact being released from both sides. Sam had felt love for his ex girlfriends but never felt it back, not the way that Blaine loved him. Sam knew now what it means to have someone love him wholly, and without question. He had never felt more safe and secure and wanted than he did at this moment. He started running his hands flatly down Blaine's torso reaching to grab his ass and pull him up to wrap his legs around Sam's rippled waist when a knock pounded at the door.

"Occupied," Sam yelled in the direction of the door.

"Hey, it's Jake open up. Let us in man," Jake yelled from the other side.

The boys just looked at one another for a second until Jack beat the door again.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses we're coming," Blaine said in a defeated tone.

The door swung open and Jake and Ryder rushed inside Jake laying in one bed, while Ryder took the other.

"Come on guys, you promised," Sam whined.

"It's your Da…it's Mr. Schu., he's on his way up from the girl's room, and is doing a bed inspection. Tina texted me," Ryder said.

"Oh no, I got to get across the hall," Blaine said trying to scurry to the door, but when he opened it there was Will about to place his card into the electronic slot to unlock the door.

"Mr. Anderson, aren't you supposed to be in your room by now," Will asked with a smile on his face.

"Come on Will, please let him stay over here with…um…us," Sam begged pointing to Ryder and Jake.

"No sir. That is not going to happen, and one of you boys have to come with me too. I can understand your thinking. I was your age once myself, but this is not going to happen guys," Will said.

"I swear we won't do anything Mr. Schuster," Jake said trying to look as mild mannered as possible.

"Look guys, I know all the tricks too. I've been there and I've done them all, but no. Besides there will be plenty of time for all that next weekend since you guys are having that sleep over at Blaine's," Will said in a suggesting tone.

"Sleep over at my house? But my parents are going to be gone for two weeks, and Ms. Pillsbury doesn't like us to be…," Blaine was cut off by Will.

"But I distinctly remember you telling me that you guys were having a sleep over at your house since your parent's aren't leaving until Monday. That's why I told Emma it would be okay for Sam to stay over because there would be supervision. Don't you remember telling me that Blaine," Will asked?

"Uh...uh…OH YEAH, I remember the conversation too Will. We were in the choir room. You remember don't you Blaine," Sam asked while nudging Blaine in the side with his elbow.

"Oh yeah, I remember too. Ryder, don't you remember. You were standing beside me when Blaine said his parent's weren't leaving until Monday," Jake joined in once he realized what Will was propositioning.

"Yeah, yeah…Blaine you remember don't you," Ryder asked jumping out of bed and running over to face Blaine.

"Guys, seriously I don't…," Blaine started but was cut off when Sam turned Blaine to face him.

"Blaine, my D…A…D here is saying that because your parents are g…o…i…n…g to be h…o…m…e… this weekend I can come over and stay with you until they leave on M…o…n…d…a…y, remember the conversation now," Sam asked with a hopeful grin on his face?

"OH YEAH…YEAH I remember now. My parents aren't leaving until Monday so Sam and I can have a sleepover. I'm so dumb sometimes. Completely slipped my mind," Blaine said hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Will covered his face with his hands and laughed into them, and the other boys just rolled their eyes at Blaine who had turned a deep crimson color. Ryder just placed a gentle hand on his back and pushed him out of the room to the other room across the hall. It was clearly heard before one of them knocked on the door Ryder saying, "You know I know I don't get stuff sometimes…but you really can be clueless".

The early morning departure was not fun for anyone loading onto the bus, but once everyone was safely loaded and had managed to get cozy again they all fell asleep. It was only a handful of hours later before they pulled over to get some breakfast before people started stirring again, but after breakfast everyone was wide awake and visually exploring the countryside from their respective seats.

Halfway between New York and Lima Jake and Ryder came to the back of the bus where Sam and Blaine shared a seat.

"Hey, Blaine…um…can we talk to you privately for a minute," Jake asked.

"Well sure, Sam can you give us some privacy," Blaine asked with a growing look of concern creeping across his face.

"Yeah, that's no problem but are you sure I can't help too," Sam asked.

"Well, it's a real sensitive subject and with what you just went through a little while ago we don't want to make you uncomfortable. You know…about your dad," Ryder said in a low and guilt filled tone.

"Oh…you know guys…uh…yeah it's not a fun topic, but if it's okay I can deal. I mean if you really just want to talk to Blaine that's cool, but you don't have to tiptoe around me or nothing," Sam said.

"We just didn't wanna open up any wounds or nothin' man," Jake said quietly.

"It's okay, he's my big strong He-Man protector. I'm sure he can take whatever it is," Blaine said squeezing his grip on Sam's hand and leaned onto his shoulder.

Sam blushed, and laid his head on top of Blaine's.

"Alright guys, you're on; what's the problem," Blaine asked?

"Well ho..how did your parent's take it when you, you know…told them," Ryder asked?

"Told them what," Blaine asked?

"That your, well, that you…," Ryder started before he was cut off by Jake?

"That your gay. How did your folks handle their son being a cock sucker," Jake said flatly.

"Oh, well, um my mom seemed okay with it. I think she suspected it really. I mean she asked if anyone forced me to do anything I didn't want to and stuff like that, but my dad was a different story. He really didn't talk to me for like a week or so, and then he sat me down in his study and we had a long talk. He's still not crazy about it, but he accepts it I guess. Why," Blaine asked?

"I just feel like I'm lying to my mom and dad by not telling them, and I don't want them seeing Jake as just by best friend. I mean he's my boyfriend and I'm proud of him you know," Ryder said shakily.

"And if Ryders going to tell his parents I think I need to support him and do the same with my mom…but we're kinda weirded out because of how…well…because how some parents take it," Jake finished in a hushed tone.

"You mean like my mom and dad did," Sam asked?

"No offense dude. I…I'm sorry if I offended you or anything…I…I…just," Jake started but was cut off.

"Look, my parents were a special case. I mean…they went overboard. I don't hate 'em…even though sometimes I wish I could, but looking back I don't think they really cared about me. I mean hell they acted like they thought I was working at Dairy Queen and bringing home at least seventy-five bucks every night in singles. They had to know I was doing something wrong or illegal, but didn't care enough to look into it. As long as they got the money that's all that mattered. I doubt either one of your parent's are gonna take the other hostage or try to kill either one of you," Sam said in a detached monotone.

"Sam, we're sorry. We didn't mean," Ryder said forming tears in his eyes.

"No, dude. It's okay seriously. The hardest part is I still get scared at what my dad could have done to Blaine, and not knowing where Stevie and Stacey are. That's the part that gets me the most, ya know," Sam chocked out.

Ryder and Jake got up from their bench and said thanks to both of them and walked away. Blaine looked at Sam, and kissed him gently on the lips and pushed Sam's head down on his shoulders then stroked his hair.

"I…I'm sorry Blaine. I just get emotional sometimes," Sam whispered.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. You're still my big strong He-man and nothing is going to change that," Blaine said reassuring him.

When the bus pulled into the parking lot at William McKinley High School the New Directions stumbled onto the parking lot. Most of them left their cars at the school so they could drive themselves, and others rode with someone else home. Ryder and Jake both, along with one or two more had their parents pick them up. Jake and Ryder both decided to take this opportunity to arrange a dinner with both their moms so they could tell them their secret, plus Ryder was not exactly ready for his dad's reaction. Both Mrs. Lynn and Ms. Puckerman were there, and talking to one another over a house that Ms. Puckerman had just closed on.

"Hey mom, um…me and Jake were wondering if the four of us could go to dinner or something together and talk about something important," Ryder said.

"Sure honey, but is everything okay," Mrs. Lynn said furrowing her brows.

"Yeah, everything's fine…but we just really need to talk to you," Jake answered for him.

"Alright, well, we were just discussing going out to celebrate your mom's first sale. She closed a house that's been on the market for about two years. Nobody could move this place, and she got above asking price, can you believe it? Ryder, sweety, thank you so much for suggesting her. She's been a God's send," Mrs. Lynn said pecking him on the cheek.

"Suggesting her," Jake asked confused.

"Oh God…Jake…um…I didn't…I just figured…," Ryder stuttered.

"You asked your mom to hire my mom? Why," Jake asked?

"He didn't know," Ms. Puckerman asked?

"No…Jake…you are such a proud person…and well…I didn't want you to think I was offering charity or nothin'. I mean my mom needed an agent…and your mom is so great…and she…" Ryder started to say but was cut off as Jake tackled Ryder in a deep and tight hug.

"Thank you…nobody's EVER had my back like you do…I love you so much," Jake cried into Ryder's ear.

"You love him...," Mrs. Puckerman asked and crooking one eyebrow up?

Jake released Ryder, and wiped the tears of appreciation off his face.

"Yeah mommy. I love him. Me and Ryder are dating. I'm sorry if you don't approve, but mom…I really do…I love him," Jake said as he closed his eyes waiting to be insulted or yelled at.

Ms. Puckerman smiled at her son and wrapped her hand around the back of her son's head and gently pulled him into a deep hug, and he clung to her with all his strength. She then looked up at Ryder and pulled him into her as well.

"Boys, I know how hard finding love is. I thought I loved your father Jake, but I never really knew love until I looked into your eyes for the first time. That's when I knew what real love felt like. So I don't care one bit if you love boys, girls, both or whatever. I'm just glad that you found someone that can show you he loves you, as much as you seem to love him. I've noticed how different you are now since you met Ryder. You're not lonely anymore, and you show that pretty smile that I love to see so much. And Ryder, he's my baby. And, I know you take care of him, and look out for him. I can't think of anybody I'd rather have him be with," Ms. Puckerman said as she released them.

Ryder looked over to his mother who was glaring at him, and when he met her eyes she just turned away and he could tell that her face was growing redder.

"Mom…please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean for it to happen," Ryder said quietly.

"DAMMIT RYDER, how long has this been going on," Mrs. Lynn asked.

"A little while," Ryder replied.

"Is he the first guy you've ever been with," she continued.

"Yeah, he's the only one. But, mom, I love him and I'm not going to stop," Ryder said defensively.

"You do understand you are NOT allowed to tell your father about this! Not until he's done something embarrassing or that I can jump onto him over. Do you understand me," Mrs. Lynn exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

"Why do I have to wait until then," Ryder asked with hesitation?

"Because it's going to be hard enough to deal with him when I have to pay him the hundred dollars for winning the bet. I'll be damned if I'm going to give him another reason to gloat," Mrs. Lynn said.

"Bet, what bet," Ryder asked?

"He bet me that you'd come out of the closet before you graduated high school, and I thought for sure you'd wait until college," Mrs. Lynn snapped, but continued, "I swear I hate when he wins. He's such a sore winner."

"You…you guys knew," Ryder asked?

"Honey, we love you very much…but there is just something's you can't help but recognize. You are not exactly that difficult to figure out. Now get over here, the both of you, I believe I deserve a hundred dollar hug," Mrs. Lynn demanded.

Ms. Puckerman, Jake, and Ryder all laughed as the two boys walked over and embraced Ryder's mother. She stroked both of the back of their heads, and then kissed them on the cheek as Ryder sobbed into her shoulder and they both squeezed her tightly.

***A/N - Hey guys I introduce the recent update. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review. I need to know what's going right and what's going wrong. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I just hope it's worth it. ~Donitello***


	29. Chapter 29: Infidel

***Author's Note - Here is the latest installment to New Directionally Impaired. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I should have the next chapter about the Party up in a few days. let me know what you think about this one, all your feed back is loved and appreciated. Thanks, Donitello***

**Infidel**

Monday and Tuesday weren't so bad. Jake and Ryder both enjoyed the freedoms they had been experiencing at home with their revelation to their parents. They no longer felt like they was lying, nor did they feel like they were trying to hide something they were both proud of which was their relationship.

Tuesday Ryder even stayed the night at Jake's house, but the only thing he wasn't fond of was having to sleep on the sofa for the first time. He guessed that as long as nothing was confirmed it was okay for the two to share a room, but once the truth was out Mrs. Puckerman didn't think it looked right to allow the two boyfriends to share a room. She knew what temptation was, and often believed that Jake was too much like his father to begin with. She did at least take great comfort in knowing that regardless of how hard he tried Ryder would NEVER become pregnant.

Wednesday was a little different. Jake seemed to be in a mood, or there was something that was causing him some concern. Ryder even tried to comfort him the way to school, but he just sniped at him and went back to staring out the window and adjusting the ear bud in his ear. Ryder wanted to press the issue, but felt that it would be in their best interest to give Jake some space, and when he was ready to talk he would.

Sam and Blaine had to spend each night separately in their respective homes, but was more excited about the weekend than they could imagine. Blaine, had even came up with an incredible idea: they were going to have a massive Glee explosion at his house. Just throw a party that started on Friday and ended no later than 1pm on Sunday. Sam was all for it, although he didn't think that would leave them much alone time until Blaine reminded him of the cut off period. He was certain that he could convince Mr. Shu and Mrs. Pillsbury to let Sam stay over until Monday morning, and that way they'd have all day and all night Sunday to spend together. It was set, and there was nothing going to hold this party back.

"Hey, I was thinking…I know they probably can't come and stuff…but what if we invited EVERYBODY from Glee club. You know the one's that graduated last year too," Blaine suggested?

"I know one that won't be invited," Sam muttered.

"Okay, everyone but Kurt. How's that," Blaine asked?

"None of them will be there," Sam said confused.

"Won't hurt to ask. It would be great if nothing else to just include them," Blaine responded, looking for confirmation.

"Alright, there's no harm…and I feel like I should say I'm sorry to a couple of them anyway. Especially Rachel," Sam said as his cheeks grew pink.

"Why should you apologize to Ra…Oh…for knocking Kurt on her, and then them falling over…I gotcha," Blaine said embarrassed.

Sam and Blaine decided on the snacks they would have, which was a combination of enough junk food to partially fill a convenience store, and what Blaine described as a farmers market meets tree bark for the diet conscious Sam, and of course there would be Pizza and other forms of take out. Separately Blaine and Sam both contacted Puck to see if he could score some alcohol. Sam gave him fifty dollars (which was all he had) and Blaine gave him three hundred.

"We want a PARTY Puck," Blaine explained.

"Hell you want a liquor store," Puck replied.

"I just want to make sure there's enough that will last for a couple days," Blaine said innocently.

"Oh we'll have enough. Don't you worry about that. Now who all's coming to this thing," Puck asked?

"Well we've invited the entire Glee club, and everyone that graduated but I don't know how many will be there," Blaine said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well hell yeah. I'm going to get up with our group and see how many I can con into making the trip," Puck said with a smirk spreading across his face.

"Now you're not going to do anything…um…outlandish are you," Blaine quizzed?

"I promise I will be on my best behavior," He said looking at Blaine with his best innocent gaze.

"So…basically we're all screwed, huh," Blaine returned.

"Pretty much," Puck shot out and Blaine could have sworn he saw horns poking through Puck's scalp.

With the menu and liquor in order plus a nice array of music selection (although Blaine had to limit how much Country Sam was allowed to add) they believed they were ready, and just had to wait for the magical sound of the bell for the last class on Friday to arrive; too bad they still had two days to wait.

Kurt had sent several emails, and texts to Sam and Blaine trying to apologize and explain his thinking, but Sam was still unforgiving and wasn't about to let Kurt off the hook that soon and Blaine decided to agree with Sam. He knew eventually Sam would forgive him because that's the kind of person Sam was but he was not going to push the matter.

Ryder was perplexed and worried about Jake all day. It was as if he was trying to avoid Ryder. They didn't speak, and hardly texted, and Ryder was beginning to become frantic until he saw Jake leaning up against a locker talking to a Cheerio in what looked like a pretty close conversation. Ryder didn't want to jump to conclusions but his jealousy was getting the better part of him, but he didn't want to make a scene so he just turned and went in the opposite direction and sent a text.

**Ryder: Hey what r u doing?**

**Jake: Just hanging out. **

**Ryder: Talking t important?**

**Jake: Nope, just going over stuff with Sam.**

**Ryder: Your talking to Sam?**

**Jake: Yeah, that's what I said. **

**Ryder: I just saw you talking to a Cheerio!**

**Jake: Why don't you mind your own damn business!**

Ryder didn't respond to that, and now not only did he have to worry what was wrong with Jake but he was also concerned about the way he was talking to that Cheerio and lying to him about it. He didn't like the way this was going, and he wanted to find out what in the hell was going on.

Blaine saw Ryder storm into the boys bathroom, and he looked upset so he decided to follow.

"Alright Princess, what's wrong," Blaine asked?

"It's Jake. He's ignored me all day and acted weird when we came to school. And just now he lied to me about talking to a Cheerio. And believe me they looked cozy," Ryder said.

"Define looked cozy," Blaine asked as he leaned up against the bathroom wash basin.

"She had her back up against the locker, and he was leaned up against her real close. It looked like they were flirting," Ryder said bluntly.

"Did you hear what they were talking about," Blaine asked?

"Well, no…but when I asked what he was doing he lied and said he was talking to Sam," Ryder blurted out.

"Okay, yeah lying is not good…and his behavior is off…but don't jump to conclusions. Sometimes you just have to trust that he's with you," Blaine tried to explain.

"Look I'm not stupid! I know what I saw," Ryder yelled out.

"You may know what you saw, but that doesn't mean you interpreted correctly," Blaine responded never losing his cool.

"I can't believe you're on his side! Did you even listen to what I said," Ryder continued yelling?

"Of course I listened, but the problem is that I didn't hear much. There are several reasons for Jake not telling you the full truth and his actions is all I'm saying," Blaine responded.

"Listen, I tell you what…why don't you worry about Sam and I'll worry about me and Jake. It's obvious your not the friend I thought you were," Ryder blurted out as he and ran out of the boy's room in tears.

Walking down the hallway he got a text from Jake. Ryder thought about disregarding it, but decided that he was going to face the situation like a man. He felt that Jake was going to be breaking up with him, or leaving him for that damn Cheerio but was going to face him in his own terms.

**Jake: Hey**

**Ryder: Hey**

**Jake: I think we need to talk. **

**Ryder: About?**

**Jake: Today. **

**Ryder: O.k. **

**Jake: Can you meet me at the auditorium before Glee club?**

**Ryder: Yea**

**Jake: I'll be waiting. **

The remaining two classes before Glee club seemed to drag on, and his English class gave him a headache. The extra help with the specialist was helping but reading was still hard, and having to read out loud to the whole class just compounded the problem. He had his concerns as to what was going on with Jake, and then being mortified because he stumbled and bumbled so many words on the page when he had to read a paragraph from "The Raven" to the class just made everything so much worse. But, finally the bell rang, and he grabbed his bag and ran out before the bell had even finished reading and running to the auditorium.

"HEY, JAKE YOU HERE," he yelled out?

"Yeah, I'm over here," Jake yelled back as he stepped out of the wing of the stage.

"Alright. We seriously need to talk about today because Jake I may love you but…," Ryder started but was cut off.

"I need you to not talk right now, okay? Just listen," Jake asked?

"Okay, but I get the same respect," Ryder shot back.

"Deal. Alright…you asked why I was distracted this morning, and you busted me out talking to Misty. That Cheerio in the hall…well…I've been working on something with her and the rest of the team…plus some friends of ours. You know the other day when we told our parents about us, and everything was just cool. We go to dinner, and we get asked a ton of questions about 'us' and I really didn't know what to say. I mean there was a ton of stuff I wanted to say…but I wanted to say it to you not our moms. It's great that they understand and stuff, but you and me is just about you and me kinda. All I'm saying is that I don't know how sometimes to say the stuff that you make me think, and I don't know how to express what I feel about us," Jake said this as music rose in the background and the stage curtains open to reveal a carnival of spreading out and taking over the stage. The New Directions came out and joined Jake as backup and the Cheerios went into their acrobatic dance routines.

**Never Close Your Eyes**  
By: Adam Lambert  
Performed: By Jake Puckerman and the New Directions

I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

I don't wanna let a minute get away  
Cause we got no time to lose  
None of us are promised to see tomorrow  
And what we do is ours to choose

Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It's only getting better if we want it to

You know that I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

It's so hard to think this could fade away  
But what goes up must come down  
Why can't we just live life with no consequence  
And always live in the now

Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It's only getting better if we want it to

You know that I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never

Oooooooooooo, yeahhhhhh, ooooooooo, yeaaahhhhhh

You know that I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never

Ryder was amazed, impressed, elated, and embarrassed all at the same time. He didn't know what to think about the spectacle that had just been created for his benefit. He dropped his head, and wiped a tear from his eye. He pushed himself out of his chair knowing that he had some serious apologizing to do and slowly walked towards the stage unable to lift his head to make eye contact with Jake.

"So, what was it you were wanting to say," Jake asked sarcastically?

"Um…I forgot," Ryder said as he closed in on Jake's location.

"Forgot or too much of a chicken to say it," Jake kept pushing?

"Okay, I'm sorry for overreacting, and this is the most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me," Ryder said as his face grew redder.

"Annndddd….who's the better boyfriend," Jake asked pulling Ryder closer.

"You are," Ryder mumbled.

"I what…," Jake prodded.

"You're the god of boyfriends," Ryder said rolling his eyes at Jake.

"And who owes the god of boyfriends a BIG favor," Jake continued in a taunting manner?

"Dammit, I do," Ryder grunted.

"Alright, now that that is cleared up kiss me you jealous ass infidel," Jake commanded in an authoritative tone.

They kissed, and Ryder sighed as he breathed an air relief that his short lived romance wasn't in jeopardy. They hadn't realized that Blaine had walked over to where they were, but Ryder felt Blaine tap him on the shoulder.

"Uh…yeah," Ryder asked confused.

"Just please, next time I tell you that you shouldn't jump to conclusions please listen," Blaine said in a condescending fashion and walked away.

"What was that about," Jake asked.

"Me being a jealous ass infidel…and I seriously owe him an apology…later," Ryder said as he returned to kissing a confused Jake.

***Author's Note - Here is the latest installment to New Directionally Impaired. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I should have the next chapter about the Party up in a few days. let me know what you think about this one, all your feed back is loved and appreciated. Thanks, Donitello***


	30. Chapter 30: Afternoon Delight

***Author's note: I'm begging you to please not be overly cruel this chapter was written at 4am on a coffee buzz, but I am also begging for reviews. Let me know what you think. The party chapter is coming up next, and it will be a bit explosive. Thank you to all who give my story a shot ~ Donitello***

**Afternoon Delight**

Blaine went from the auditorium to his locker so he could return his books he didn't need and get the ones he did need for homework. He was having to go to over to Sam's house so they could study together, and was getting used to being around Will and Emma a lot. He was enjoying having people in his life that were like parents since his always seemed to be away on business. He felt that he basically raised himself, and the fact that he had people that he could go to with problems was becoming something that he relied on.

"Hey fag," a large football player said to him.

"Seriously, you're going to have to look things up before you say them. The word fag…it means a cigarette. A faggot is a bundle of twigs, and queer just means strange. I am just gay…yes it means happy, and I'm a happy guy," Blaine blurted out in protest as he turned around from his locker to see he was surrounded by four football players that each stood to be taller with a lot more body mass than he.

"I'll remember that…fag," the football player shot back, as each one doused Blaine with Slushies.

Blaine grabbed his bag and headed to the locker room to clean up before he headed home. Thankfully he had a clean change of clothes with him. When he came out clean from his sugary and frozen attack he ran into Sam.

"Hey I've been looking for you everywhere. Where you been," Sam asked?

"I've been having to clean off four slushies from half the football team. It's pick on the gay guy day…somehow I must have forgot," Blaine retorted with venom in his voice.

"Whoa…what happened," Sam asked feeling attacked himself?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just been a really bad day. First I had to deal with Ryder's hissy fit because Jake wanted to surprise him, then I get ambushed at my locker by four football Neanderthals armed with slushies," Blaine said in a humbled voice.

"Why did Ryder throw a hissy fit over Jake's surprise? It was awesome," Sam asked.

"It's not the performance, it was that Jake basically acted like a pure bred douche bag all day to him, and Ryder thought he was cheating on him…so instead of being a man and talking to Ryder and making him feel better he just makes it worse. I try to make Ryder feel better and I get attacked. It's today's theme," Blaine babbled as the agitation grew in his voice.

"Okay…which players was it…maybe I can talk to them. You know…get them to lay off or something," Sam suggested.

"No Sam. Just leave it alone. This is my battle," Blaine resolved.

"Hey, you're my boyfriend. You're not alone. Your battle is my battle," Sam said as he wrapped his arm around Blaine.

Blaine just curled into Sam's embrace and let a few tears escape his eyes. He was hurt, more by Ryder than by the football players. He was just angry at them, but Ryder acting like Blaine wasn't there for him hurt. It was as if he was accusing Blaine of stabbing him in the back. He knew the situation would have to be discussed, but right now he didn't want to deal with anyone or anything but Sam.

"Hey, have you heard back from any of the old Glee club…you know if they're coming or not," Sam asked.

"Santana said she was going to try. She was tired of hearing Kurt whine, and Rachel agree with him. Mike said he couldn't make it, Mercedes said that she was still in New York, but may come down with Santana if she actually comes, and haven't heard a peep out of Quinn," Blaine said still encapsulated into Sam's embrace.

"Awesome. We may actually get to hang out with a lot of them. Jake told me that Puck was definitely going to be there, and I think Finn is too. Blaine, are you sure your okay," Sam asked?

"Yeah, I'm just a little sensitive today I guess," he responded.

"I tell you what. Let's go to the Lima Bean, have some coffee, and talk about nothing at all that's important. How does that sound," Sam replied in his best attempt to make Blaine feel better.

"…Well…I could go for a cup of coffee," Blaine mumbled.

"I know…it's like your Kryptonite man. I just hope that you never have to choose between me and coffee…cause I'd be hit fast with the destructo-beam," Sam retorted.

"No…I'd save you always…just like you save me everyday," Blaine said grabbing Sam's hand.

"How do I save you everyday," Sam asked confused?

"Because when I see you I can't breathe, and then you kiss me and all of a sudden my body works again," Blaine retorted.

Sam would never admit just how much he loves when Blaine says sweet things like that to him, but the smile that is plastered on his speaks volumes over any word he could choose. Blaine just gave him a tight squeeze and started laughing and they walked out of the school holding each other's hands tight. At the Lima Bean Blaine was instantly hit with the aroma of the roasted beans, and could hear the happy chatter in the background. To him this was his safe haven. He could always come here and feel better, plus today he was with his very loved boyfriend who insisted on paying and ordering for him because he knew exactly what he wanted, and all Blaine could do is stare at him smiling a goofy smile while lost in thought.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could run me by my house before we go over to yours please," Blaine asked.

"Sure, why," Sam responded pointing to their usual table making a motion to sit.

"I just need to get something. Is it okay, do you have time," Blaine asked?

"Oh yeah, no problem. Emma just wants us there before six so we can eat dinner like a real family," Sam said rolling his eyes, but again his tale tale smile gave away his actual thoughts.

"How are things there. I know we never talk about it, but are you happy," Blaine asked?

"Heck yeah. It's weird you know. I've known 'em for a long time, but having them as parents is super cool, and you know…it's kinda nice when they ask about my day and listen to the answer. Did you know Will comes in my room every night when your not there," Sam asked?

"Um…that's strange…why," Blaine responded.

"Oh no dude, it's nothing creepy. He just talks about schools I may want to go to, and what I might want to study, and stuff like that. There was one night, and don't tell no body, but he even tucked me in," Sam responded.

"Tucked you in," Blaine pondered.

"Yeah…I was kinda tired and falling asleep talking. He got up and pulled my cover over and said goodnight and walked out," Sam responded.

"That's kinda sweet," Blaine replied taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, it's kinda like bonding time or somethin'. I always make sure to have my desk chair pulled out for him. He sits there and we just talk about anything. Hey did you know that he pay for your birthday present," Sam said with excitement.

"My birthday isn't for a few more months," Blaine said cautiously.

"Yeah, I know, but I knew what I wanted to get you and I was talking to Will, and told him how much it was and how much I had and the next morning the rest of it was on my nightstand," Sam responded.

"What is it," Blaine asked coyly.

"It's a birthday present," Sam asked putting on a mock confused look.

"Yeah, but what is it," Blaine persisted.

"Eh, you just gotta wait man. That's all I'm gonna say," Sam stated.

They continued bantering and talking throughout their coffees, and when they finished the loaded into Sam's truck and headed towards Blaine's house. Although he enjoyed staying with Sam at Will and Emma's he enjoyed his time at his house as well. He had been rather independent for the majority of his life. His parent's were never really home, so he had babysitters and Nannies until he went to Dalton. After Dalton he was old and mature enough that his parent's figured he'd be able to stay on his own when they were not able to be there.

Walking in Sam always seemed to feel a little ill at ease. It was a large house, designed in an antiquated décor except every piece of new technology that came along. Sam stood in the foyer as Blaine ran up the stairs taking two at a time. Sam looked through the corridor into the living room. He hadn't really stepped foot in there since the 'incident' not even to see it after it had completely been remodeled and decorated. The knowledge of what he lost, and what he nearly lost in that room still haunted him. He didn't want to tell Blaine that Will comes into his room at night to comfort him after his vivid and horrifying nightmares wake him up screaming, but wanted to share that Will was trying to be a loving and devoted father to him.

"Hey Sam, can you come here for a minutes," Blaine yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, on my way," Sam responded.

Sam entered the upstairs hallway that led to Blaine's room, and the door was slightly open. He could see sunlight pouring out of the crack, and approached the entrance with caution. The house spooked him, he was scared of every shadow and unknown corner. When he pushed the door open slowly he was hit by a something he hadn't expected. Blaine, had slipped out of his clothes and laid naked on top of his bed; ankles crossed, and his hands laying behind his head in the center of the bed.

"Wha…what are you doing," Sam asked?

"I'm waiting on you," Blaine responded.

Sam was slowly drawn to the bed. He couldn't let his eyes leave Blaine's. He instantly had became hard, and was dying to touch the light olive skin of his boyfriend. He even noticed that Blaine had washed the product from his hair and towel dried it.

"…your hair," Sam asked nearly giggling.

"You said you liked it better like this," Blaine said embarrassed.

"I do…it's natural and pure Blaine," Sam said as he leaned in an kissed him.

"Do…um…you see anything you like," Blaine stuttered in an attempt to sound seductive, but the first thing that Sam's eyes hit as he peered up and down his boyfriend's body was Blaine's chest. Over top of his heart, was a drawn heart in black marker and the words 'Property of Sam Evans' was scribed within.

"You drew the heart again," Sam asked confused?

"I have every day since you did it the first time in New York," Blaine replied nonchalantly.

"But why? I only did it that day because I wanted to make Kurt mad," Sam said confused.

"Yeah, but I liked the way it made me feel. Like…it connected me to you more somehow. And, when I washed it off…I just didn't feel right so I've been putting it back on ever since," Blaine stated.

"Okay…that is the craziest and sweetest thing anybody ever said to me. I guess now's the right time for this. There's something I want to do…and have been thinking about it for a long time. I was gonna ask in New York…but Jake, Ryder, and then Will interrupted," Sam responded sheepishly.

"Okay, what is it you want to try," Blaine asked in the sweetest tone he could muster.

"Well…you know how I 'marked my territory' on you…like the hickies…and the heart," Sam said as his face turned redder and redder?

"Uh…you can say I have some idea, yeah," Blaine replied.

"Well, I've made sure everybody knows your mine…and that got me thinking that…well maybe…I've not done enough to let everybody know I'm yours. Like I've cheated you somehow," Sam said trying to make sense of his own words.

"Sam…you lost your family for me, you gave up the only life you'd known…for me, you risked your life trying to save me…I think you've done a lot to show everybody where your heart is," Blaine said.

"That's not what I mean…I'm screwing this up…let me try again. Okay, you know how every time we've been 'together' that I'm usually the one that's doing you…well…I was thinking that maybe you should get to do me too…you know…leave your mark…make me yours," Sam said trying to hide his chagrin.

"Are you sure you want to take that step? I mean…are you ready," Blaine asked?

"Yeah…I mean I think so. I know you won't do anything to hurt me, and well…I want to know what you feel like inside me," Sam said as he leaned in and kissed Blaine.

"Alright…this is unexpected, but damn I've been dying for this," Blaine said unable to hide his excitement in his face, or in other anatomical regions.

He grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled him over onto the bed, and rolled until Sam was fully laying on top of him. Groping and feeling any part of him he could. It had been far too long since he was able to just freely love on his boyfriend, and wasn't going to miss the opportunity now. He loved the way his lips tasted, and they way his muscles felt underneath his touch. And with every motion of his hands Sam let out small moans and whimpers of pleasure. Sam broke away from kissing long enough to strip his shirt and throw it to an unknown destination and returned to his previous position. They kissed and groped and just fell within the passion of the moment. Finally Sam jumped off Blaine and pulled the rest of his clothes off and lunged into the bed side table pulling out the lube and a condom. He jumped over on the bed, leaned down, and licked Blaine's dick. He wasn't going to suck him off, but just wanted to taste him. He was enjoying the newness of gay sex, and now found extreme interest in the male form…well in Blaine's naked form. He licked upward until his mouth found Blaine's mouth and took him into a deep kiss.

"Come on…I need this…I can't wait anymore…please," Sam begged.

Blaine hooked his arm around Sam's neck and they rolled over simultaneously. Blaine positioned himself in between Sam's legs, and Sam instinctually pulled his legs up loosely hooked them around Blaine. Blaine placed lube on his fingers and started to work into Sam's hole. He wanted to make sure he was good and warmed up. This was Sam's first time as a the bottom and wanted to make it an enjoyable experience. He maneuvered fingers in and out going deeper every time. Once he brushed slightly against Sam's prostate Sam gasped quickly. He was ready, and Blaine put on the rubber, asked if he was ready, waited for the signal, and when Sam nodded his head he slowly started entering.

The head was the hardest part for both: Sam for the newness and the initial pain and Blaine because he was scared it would be too much for Sam. But once the pecker was sufficiently buried, the shaft marched slowly behind.

Once Blaine was fully in he wiggled around letting Sam get used to the alien object inside him, but then Blaine started slowly pumping.

Picking up speed Sam was panting, but when Blaine made contact with Sam's 'G-spot' he released a deep gutted moan and yelled "MORE".

"FUCK ME DAMMIT," Sam yelled.

Blaine picked up his pace, and was slamming himself into Sam. Sam grabbed a pillow and hugged it over his face and screamed from pleasure into it. He had never experienced exhilaration like this. Blaine heard the muffled yell of harder coming from under the pillow, and latched onto his head board and started pounding Sam with everything he had.

Sam's head was batting into the headboard, and Blaine's balls were pounding against him. Sam grabbed his dick and was pounding away at it, matching the veracity that Blaine was pounding away at his ass. Covered in sweat and lost in passion Blaine broke first erupting in orgasm spilling into the condom screaming, "I'm gonna cuuummm,".

Sam came shortly after Blaine, and Blaine fell to the side and wrapped his arms around Sam. He was not expecting the pleasure he gained for topping Sam, and Sam never knew the pleasures he could receive from being a bottom of an all male relationship. They laid there gasping for air and trying to regain their senses.

Out of nowhere Sam mustered out, "Dude…that…that…was fucking amazing …oh...my…god…I love you so much,"

"I love…you…too…," Blaine stumbled out breathlessly.

Once the boys were able to compose themselves from their activities they locked themselves together in embrace; clinging together soaking in the warmth from each other.

Realizing the time they jumped up and showered together making the most of their afternoon to be lovers, and then returning to Sam's so they could be a wholesome loving family. The last bit of the school day was horrible for Blaine, but in so many ways Sam made it better and now they were getting ready for the weekend knowing they were going to have a party to remember!

***Author's note: I'm begging you to please not be overly cruel this chapter was written at 4am on a coffee buzz, but I am also begging for reviews. Let me know what you think. The party chapter is coming up next, and it will be a bit explosive. Thank you to all who give my story a shot ~ Donitello***


	31. Chapter 31: It's All Coming Back To Me

***Author's Note: We've finally gotten to the party chapter, or at least the first part of the party chapter. I'm dying to know what you guys think. Please leave me reviews. Let me know your opinions. - Donitello***

**It's All Coming Back To Me Now**

When Sam and Blaine entered the apartment Sam sent Blaine into the kitchen and he excused himself and went into his bedroom.

Blaine followed the smells that were emanating from the busy room as Emma and Will were finishing up preparing dinner and was greeted with a smile as he walked in.

"What was all that commotion going on with you today Blaine," Will asked.

"Wha…what do you mean Mr. Schuster," Blaine asked confused?

"Sugar told me she heard you arguing with some football players today, and she said she thinks you may have got slushied. Are they picking on you Blaine," Will continued.

"Oh, that, yeah I forgot all about it. They were just being jerks. It's okay really," Blaine said off handedly.

"There hasn't been a lot of bullying this year. I was hoping things were getting better," Emma added.

"It's been better, and it's not like it's my first slushie facial, so I doubt it's gonna be my last before graduation," Blaine added

"What are we talking about," Sam asked as he entered the room grabbing dishes to carry to the dining table.

"Just the facial I got today," Blaine spoke.

"Um…dude…can you keep that shit to yourself…that's embarrassing," Sam whispered to Blaine.

Blaine was taken aback by Sam's comment until he remembered that he hadn't exactly explained everything that went on before he met up with Sam, and started laughing when he realized his mix up what was meant by the word facial.

"Um…Sam…I'm not talking about our shower, pervert, I'm talking about the three slushies I was hit with before you found me in the locker room. But, at least I know where your mind is," Blaine whispered back and then laughed loudly at Sam's glowing red face.

Dinner was uneventful for the most part. They discussed their day, with of course some edited bits, like: what all happened at Blaine's house, and of course what all occurred when Will and Emma had gotten home from work to find that Sam wasn't home. Needless to say the afternoon was enjoyed by all.

"Sam…is that a stain on your shirt," Emma asked as she peered at Sam's thin white tee shirt.

"Um, no…it's not. It's okay the shirt's fine," Sam said as he started to blush again.

The topic was dropped but the obsessive compulsive stares from Emma continued until dinner was finished and the table was cleared. Sam volunteered to take care of the dishes, and Blaine volunteered to help. Standing in the kitchen Blaine had noticed something on Sam's shirt as well standing under the fluorescent light.

"I think Ms. Pillsbury was right. There's something on that shirt," Blaine said leaning in the investigate closer.

"It's not the shirt, it's on me dude," Sam said smiling and lifted his shirt up exposing a marker etched heart with 'Property of Blaine Anderson' written inside it. "I figure we could match," Sam continued broadening his smile.

Blaine just leaned up and kissed Sam on the tip of his nose saying, "I swear you're just adorable sometimes."

The rest of the evening consisted of a few board games, and conversation. Laughing and carrying on about one thing or another.

* * *

A large thud was sounded as the emergency room door was forced open by the speed the gurney was traveling being pushed by the paramedics, and within no time this Sunday morning members of the New Directions begun to arrive, except for the ones that were taken in for questioning by the police. They were all directed to the surgical waiting room to hear any updates or news while vigorously texting and calling parents to inform them of what was going on.

Time seemed to creep by for everyone there. Sam was sitting with Emma and Will trying his best to explain the circumstances that brought them there to the police station so early in the morning. His memory was shattered into pieces from the alcohol and from how quickly things seemed to transpire. There was blood on his shirt, and a black eye forming.

"Evan? Sam Evans? Is there a Sam Evans here," a uniformed policeman yelled into the crowded early morning waiting room.

"Yeah, I'm Sam," Sam stated still coming down from his anger.

"I have some questions for you, can you come with me please," the officer asked.

"Um, I'm his…I'm his father can I come in with him," Will asked.

"Yeah, he's a minor so we will need one of his parents. Come on follow us," the officer commanded.

They stepped into a small conference room where another officer was already sitting at the table working on some papers.

"Hey Petey, this is Sam, and his father William Schuster," he announced as he escorted Sam and Will into the conference room then continued, "I'm Detective Simmons, and this is Detective Smith, Sam. We're going to just ask you a few questions and then you can get to hospital to check on your…um…friend," Officer Simmons told him.

"He's not my friend," Sam blurted.

"Alright alright, but we still need to ask you this stuff anyway so it can either be easy or it can be hard. That's your choice," Detective Smith said not looking up from his papers.

"Okay, what do you need to know," Sam asked in a calloused tone as he threw himself into a chair.

"Well, why don't we start off with you telling us in your own words what happened last night," Officer Simmons asked.

"It kinda started a little bit before last night," Sam said as he looked off into the distance.

"Okay, fine. Tell from the beginning," Officer Smith amended while showing his aggravation.

**Flashback to Saturday afternoon**

Sam and Blaine woke up early to get to Blaine's house to get everything together before people started to arrive. It appeared as if Santana always managed to have a sixth sense about when she wasn't supposed to be somewhere because that is exactly where she always managed to be.

"It's about damn time Frodo, I was about to give up on you two," Santana snarked as the two boys walked up to Blaine's porch where she sat.

"Santana…we weren't expecting to you till much later," Blaine said as if he were afraid he was in trouble.

"Oh I know. I just wanted to make sure you two didn't gay up this party to bad," she claimed as he reached up and hugged the two.

They were rather glad to actually get to spend some alone time with their long lost friend. Speaking through text, telephone, and skype still wasn't the same as having the person they loved so dear standing in front of them.

"I'm so glad you came down. I know it seems like a lot…you know all the way from New York…just for a party and all, but," Sam started but was cut off by Santana.

"Look any excuse I could use to get away from Kurt's whining about being viciously attacked without any provocation is good enough for me. He's such a little bitch these days; especially since Adam left," Santana explained while rolling her eyes.

"Kurt and Adam broke up," Blaine asked?

"Yeah, he said Kurt wasn't really ready for a new relationship…you know…since he's not over the last one. That whole understanding thing was apparently a little test for our boy that poor little Fairy McFlamer failed," Santana said laughing to herself.

As Blaine unlocked the door to his house he rolled his eyes laughing, and said, "well ain't that a pitiful shame for him. But, I'm sure he'll bounce back. He always seems to".

First task at hand in Blaine's eyes was to go to the kitchen and get some coffee going, and start some water for Sam's herbal tea. He believed that it was such a waste of hot water if it wasn't going to be used for its rightful purpose of coffee.

"Hey Blaine, can you make me some tea while you're in there," Sam yelled through the house.

"It's already on, _dear_," Blaine yelled back with the sarcasm dripping off his final word.

"Everything alright here in paradise," Santana asked Sam in a low tone.

"Oh yeah. Me and him basically have a contest to see which one knows the other better. I keep telling him that there is no way that he knows me like I know him. He keeps saying I'm wrong and crazy. I'm cool with crazy, but I'll be damned if he proves me wrong," Sam said with a Cheshire cat grin plastered widely on his face that made Santana laugh.

"I do know him better, plus his is not only crazy, but also WRONG," Blaine said as he snuck into the living room, and fell into Sam's lap.

"Alright you two… it's cool that your in love and all…but that don't mean I gotsta see it," Santana stated bluntly.

A little time passed and everyone enjoyed their coffee and tea (respectively) and got to catch up a little. They shared the positive confirmations that they knew of people who were coming and the people outside of the group that may be coming. Apparently Kitty had managed to wrangle herself a date, and everyone was kind of excited to see who it may be. They were kind of expecting either: a man with horns and a tail, or something along the lines of a bible salesman, but no one was sure which would make them most uncomfortable.

Santana and Sam were setting everything up for the party while Blaine was in the kitchen getting stuff together for them to eat. Pizza would be ordered later, but wanted to make sure there was enough and a variety, plus he know that if Sam didn't have some oats or vegetables he'd be a whiney mess all day tomorrow and nobody wants to put up with that.

Sam and Santana had pretty well finished what they were doing and joined Blaine in the kitchen for round two of 'what's going on with you' when the door bell echoed through the spacious house. Blaine looked at the clock and noticed it was only 3:34.

"It's a little early for people to be showing up isn't it," Blaine asked in confusion.

"Oh, I bet that's Double D. I forgot about him," Sam said making his way to the door.

"Double D, who's that," Blaine asked.

"Oh, new kid. He started like last week. I'm gonna try to get him to join Glee Club. He's an alright guy…he just won't tell me what the Double D stands for," Sam said laughing as he opened the door.

"Hey Sam. Man I'm sorry I'm so early I just wanted to make sure I knew where I was coming. Would it be cool if I hung out here until the party starts with you guys," Double D asked.

"Only if you tell me what your real name is man, it's driving me crazy," Sam said ushering him into the house.

"It stands for Douglas Draycott, and no you son of bitch you can't stay here. Get the fuck out of my house. I'm warning you I will call the police. I've got a lifetime restraining order against you. Now get the fuck out," Blaine screamed marching down the hall with his phone in hand.

"What the hell is going on," Santana said flatly following close behind Blaine.

"Hey Blaine. Did ya miss me," Double D said coolly starting at Blaine.

"I said get out of my house," Blaine repeated with a shaky voice.

"Hey, I don't know what's going on here but you better leave dude," Sam said confused and mystified.

"My boy here said to leave, so don't make me has ta cut a bitch. Get the fuck out," Santana screeched.

Double D shot Blaine one more look before he turned and walked out laughing and what seemed to be a victory for him. It was obvious he was quite pleased at the exchange but no one but Blaine knew why.

"Alright Frodo, what the hell was that," Santana asked a frozen and pale Blaine.

"Um…uh…nothing….I uh…I have to…um…I've got to get finished in the kitchen," Blaine stuttered as he wiped tears from his eyes.

The two followed him in and Sam lead this charge.

"Blaine, honey…what's going on. I've never seen you that pissed off…and scared? Tell me…how do you even know him…he just moved here like last weekend," Sam said tried to get Blaine to open up.

"WHY did you invite HIM HERE," Blaine asked while bursting into tears.

"I…I…I was trying to be nice to the new guy," Sam stuttered.

"Alright Hobbit, either tell us what's going on or I'm kicking you back to the Shire," Santana demanded.

Blaine slammed his hands down onto the counter, closed his eyes, and breathed out a long heavy sigh between sobs.

"Douglas, or should I say your Double D went to my old school. The one before I went to Dalton. He was the ring leader of the three guys who beat the crap out of me and my date that night. He…he…just came up to us called us fags….and that's all I clearly remember. I couldn't move after I got hit, and wouldn't open my eyes. All I could do is screaming and listen to my date scream until I passed out or was knocked out…it's all kind of fuzzy. I woke up like three days later. Well at least that's why my mom says. I don't remember much of it. Because of HIM I have two weeks of my life that I can't remember. These beautiful teeth…they're crowns. I've got a metal plate in my head because of HIM. They all three were arrested and sent to juvie. Because of the viciousness of the crime there is a lifetime restraining order against them all from me and Michael," Blaine told, but never once opened his eyes through the story, and by the end his entire body was shaking.

"Blaine, honey, where is Michael? Maybe you should call him and warn him that they're out," Sam asked in a sweet low tone.

"He didn't wake up for like three months. By the time he got to the hospital he already had some brain damage. He's in a facility in Northern Ohio with guards. They can't get to him," Blaine whispered.

"Blaine…I had no idea sweetie. Don't you worry me and Trouty are here, and we'll keep you safe," Santana said wrapping Blaine in a hug as one tear streaked down her face.

**Present Time**

"…and after Santana hugged him he went to the bathroom and washed his face. Me and her set everything out for the party, and called in a delayed order for the pizzas," Sam told the officers.

"Okay, but did the Douglas Draycott threaten him in anyway or say he was coming back," Detective Simmons asked.

"No, Blaine told him to get out and so he did after Blaine said he was calling you guys," Sam replied.

"But did he ever call and report that Mr. Draycott violated his restraining order," Detective Smith asked.

"No, he was too upset," Sam responded.

"Alright, you know what. Mr. Evans have a seat back outside. I think I want to talk to this Santana Lopez right now," Detective Smith said to Simmons.

Sam and Will left the room, and Detective Simmons called for Santana to enter. She was over 18 and didn't need a parent or guardian in the room. As soon as Sam sat down beside a furious Emma he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and received a text message from Tina.

**Tina: Looks like he's out of surgery. His parents are here. I just heard the doctors tell them he's not waking up. It don't sound good Sam.**

**Sam: They just questioned me, but won't let me go yet. They're talking to Santana now. We'll be there as soon as we can. Keep me updated PLEASE.**

**Tina: I will. I promise.**

Santana swaggered into the newly appointed interrogation room and found a chair. She acted as if nothing was wrong, and from the look on her face she couldn't care if she was there or not.

"Ms. Lopez, uh we've got some questions for you. There are just some things we're trying to figure out," Detective Smith said coldly.

"Like how to dress like a big boy. Personally I'd lose the suspenders. It's a little too Howdy Doody on you," Santana shot back.

"Ms. Lopez, may I call you Santana," Detective Simmons asked.

"Sure, whatever. Can we just get this over with," Santana said rolling her eyes?

They had recounted what Sam had told them in a generalize way, and Santana nodded her head in agreement on the comments.

"Well, what happened after everybody got to the house," Detective Simmons asked trying to sound friendly and warm.

"Well…"Santana stared.

**Flashback to Saturday Night**

Everyone had arrived, and not only were all the current New Directions on hand, but there was also Puck, Finn, Quinn, and of course Santana. Puck ended up being Kitty's mystery date: it was apparently an on again portion of their on again off again relationship. Quinn was talking to Santana and Brittany. Tina was hovering between Arty, Jake, and Ryder.

There was plenty of room for everybody, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. There were some drinking games going on, and some pretty interesting situations in the beginning stages. It was around 9pm, and people were just comfortable. Everyone kept an eye on Ryder because he seemed to be enjoying the alcohol that Puck brought in a mason jar a little too much, and Jake knew instantly what it was and how quick Moonshine could put you on your ass.

Blaine and Sam had been missing for the majority of the evening. Blaine pretty well was hiding in his room scared, and Sam was there trying to make him feel better. He had his arm wrapped around Blaine tightly and was gently rocking him back and forth.

"Come on Blaine, we've been looking forward to this for so long. Come downstairs. I'm sure everybody's wondering where we are," Sam said trying to get some kind of reaction out of him.

"I…I…I don't mean to be rude. I really don't, but what if he comes back," Blaine asked?

"It's not like before Blainey. Now I'm here and I'll protect you, and Santana will protect you, and everybody else down there will have your back. You're not by yourself anymore, I promise," Sam said in his even tone.

Blaine broke out of Sam's embrace, and stood up. Sam thought he was going to run back into the bathroom again, but looked at himself in his mirror closet doors. He shuddered at what he was reduced to again. He was cowering in his room scared of someone who's probably long gone with a house full of people there only to celebrate with him and his boyfriend. He pulled his shoulders back, and squared them off. Dusted off his outfit and straightened it up, and extended his hand downward to Sam.

"You're right. What's the point of throwing a party and dating the hottest guy here if I'm going to just hide in my room. Let's go downstairs and hang out with our friends. You're being very antisocial," Blaine said as he helped lift Sam off the floor. He was trying to make a sarcastic quip but Sam could still see the fear exploding behind his eyes.

"You know how I get sometimes, and I just can't stand the thought of being rude," Sam said trying to play along with Blaine.

They joined hands and walked downstairs to a cheering crowd. Santana shot a worried looked but Sam just shook his head to let her know that everything isn't back to normal, but it's at least improving.

The party raged for several more hours, and of course several more bottles of liquor. Between the festivities, the little bit of liquor he consumed, and the feeling of support and comfort around him Blaine had nearly forgotten about his former assailant's visit earlier that day. Right now he was just surrounded by beloved friends, and great music.

"HEY…I'm going to go outside for a minute. Get some air," Sam yelled out to Blaine trying to get him to hear him over the music.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," Blaine said kissing Sam as he headed for the door leading to Blaine's back yard.

"So how you feeling Hobbit," Santana yelled.

"Better," Blaine yelled back.

"Where your blondie bear run off too," She replied.

"He needed some air. I'm going to go check on him in a minute," Blaine yelled back.

"Don't lie to me Frodo! You're going out there to play some pocket pool with Trouty," She responded shooting Blaine an evil smile.

"I believe in 'thorough' examinations when I make sure he's alright," Blaine sneered.

Blaine went outside, and Santana returned to her little grouping of girls. They were laughing and carrying on. The party was a huge success, until Sam came running in twenty minutes later with blood all over his shirt.

"HEY…HEY…TURN THE MUSIC OFF NOW," Sam yelled across the room, "Somebody call 911 we need an ambulance! Somebody call the cops," Sam exclaimed!

***Author's Note: We've finally gotten to the party chapter, or at least the first part of the party chapter. I'm dying to know what you guys think. Please leave me reviews. Let me know your opinions. - Donitello***


	32. Chapter 32: Banished Memories

*** Author's Note - Here is the conclusion the the party scene. The cliffhanger is over...ish. Please let me know what you think. I love the reviews I get, and look forward to each and every one. Thank you - Donitello***

**Banished Memories**

Each person thought this night was never going to end. The band of brother in the hospital waiting room straining to hear some kind of news of consciousness, and the remaining sat at the police station hoping to get through these questions so they can leave. Sam was still in shock of the whole incident, furious at himself that he was not able to do more, and wracked with grief over not knowing what was going on with Blaine.

Emma hadn't said a word to Will since they received the call, and grew angrier with each passing second. He had to inform her of the rouse he and the boys pulled on her. All he wanted was some alone time with his future wife, and figured there was nothing wrong with the kids having a small party at Blaine's supposedly well protected house.

Santana was excused from the interrogation room my Detective Simmons and he looked at Sam saying they'll probably need him again and to stick around. As he finished addressing Sam a uniformed officer brought him a slip of paper. After reading it quickly he ducked into the musty room and told Detective Smith that a lawyer had arrived. Within seconds Detective Smith ejected himself from the room carrying with him a handful of loose papers. Sam sat on the edge of his chair and watched the door as if he were trying to see through it. Santana walked over and just grabbed his hand and stared at the door as well. She wanted to be strong, and she wanted to provide comfort but in this situation there was none to be had by anyone.

"Do you think they'll let him go," Sam asked?

"I don't know Trouty. I mean with everything it's hard to say…but I can tell you that lawyer was not wearing a cheap suit. He's got to be expensive…so that means he's good, right," Santana replied?

"I don't know. Right now I don't have a clue about anything," Sam mumbled.

"Well, I want to know what happened. How did we end up here Sam? I have a right to know, and this time everybody better tell me the whole damn truth," Emma hissed out.

She had sat there in silence trying to deal with fear, fury, and betrayal and finally it looked as if the volcano was about to explode. Sam was not interested in being covered in lava at this point so he started with the conversation in the hotel and ended with going outside during the party.

"I'm sorry Will," Sam choked out.

"Don't be. I'm the adult here. I made the mistake even suggesting it," Will admitted with remorse deep in his voice.

"You should be, and you and I will talk about this later. But, mister, that doesn't explain the blood, us at the police station, or the hospital now does it. Keep going," Emma demanded.

Santana squatted down to listen in on the conversation. She hadn't known about this part and was highly curious about how all the events went by. They huddled together as to keep the conversation as quiet as possible.

"Well…I'm not sure where to start off…," Sam said getting a little embarrassed.

"Dammit Trouty we don't want to hear about yours and Frodo's chrome polishing we wants ta know the real shit," Santana blurted out.

Will gave Santana a dirty look but Emma said, "Thank you Santana. Continue Samuel".

"Okay, well…um…we were laying on the ground…and looking at the stars. We really weren't talking or nothing just looking up and holding each other's hands. I heard a car door shut, but didn't pay much attention to it until a bat was thrown over the privacy fence. We got up and walked over real quiet. Blaine picked up the bat and looked back at me with a weird look. Like out of nowhere Double D jumped down. I swung at him, but just clipped him and he pushed me down and kicked me. Well then he turns around and see's Blaine. He said, 'now your gonna pay fag. I spent three years in the hell hole because of you'. I guess he didn't think about Blaine having the bat, or that he'd use it or what but all of a sudden I hear this thud and then Double D fell. I went to check him out but it was dark you know. So I couldn't see much. I guess his mouth or his nose or something was bleeding, but I couldn't see there on the ground. But Blaine, was clinging on to the bat, sitting against the fence just staring at him. I thought he was in like shock or something. So I ran inside, and you guys know the rest," Sam whispered the group.

"Why didn't you yell over the fence before he could come over? You know try to scare him off," Will asked?

"I guess I didn't think about it," Same shrugged.

By now the door to the interrogation room opened, and the Detectives Simmons and Smith led Blaine out in hand cuffs. The lawyer followed behind him, but joined Will, Emma, Sam, and Santana. He had a concerned look on his face, and was talking on a cell phone. He ended the call and let them know that was Blaine's parents, and that they were concerned about their son. He explained that Blaine was going to be charged and then arraigned. They had to wait to be seen by the Night Court Judge, and hopefully by that point Blaine can post bail and hopefully everyone could go home.

"As long as the boy lives we should be able to get through this without too much issue," the lawyer said to everyone.

"And what happens if the boy doesn't live," Will asked?

"Well then they could charge him with manslaughter, and at his age they may even try to charge him as an adult," the lawyer informed.

"That's bullshit! He was defending himself…the guy was going to beat him AGAIN with a fucking BAT," Sam yelled.

"Yeah, but Blaine admits that when he came over the fence he was holding the bat, and the circumstances with you inviting him to the house makes matters a little more complicated," the lawyer continued.

"But…but…," Sam started.

"No buts in this matter. We just have to build him a defense. Right now the most important thing is to get him out of jail tonight. So we can stand here and argue or try to get him out of jail, what do you want to do," the lawyer asked in an impatient tone.

"Come on, let's just go and see what we can do to help Blaine," Will said.

"Hey, what's Tina saying about Captain Homophobe…he still out," Santana asked.

"Wait, what," the lawyer blurted.

"Yeah, everybody else went to the hospital. They were checked that he was okay and stuff. Keeping us updated," Sam stuttered.

"Get them the hell out of there! They don't need to be there! Jesus Christ," the lawyer exclaimed!

Sam blinked in a stunned silence for a second then pulled out his phone.

**Sam: Hey Tina Blaine's lawyer said to get everybody out of there. It looks bad or something for Blaine. He's an ass. **

**Tina: We already left. His parent's asked if we were friends of his and we said no we were Blaine's friends and they kicked us out.**

**Sam: Damn**

**Tina: Yeah, but at least he woke up. **

Sam decided to keep this information to himself for a while, and just slipped his phone back into his pocket. He didn't know what was going to happen now, and was scared for Blaine. He kept thinking over and over on the different things he'd done wrong. If he would have just not brought up having a party, or if he wouldn't have invited Double D, hell that this point he was thinking being blonde somehow aided in the situation that Blaine has found himself. He was irrational and scared.

The night court was a different experience, and one that everyone was thankful to be away from. Blaine pled not guilty following instruction from his attorney, and bail was set, then paid promptly. It took a little less than two hours after his hearing before anyone could lay eyes on him again. As soon as he walked out of the cast iron door he saw everyone and just sighed a sigh of relief. He was free, at least for the time being. He was rubbing his wrists, and carrying a bag of his belongings. Walking up to Sam he just buried his head into Sam's chest and Sam wrapped his arms around him.

"Alright guys we have some serious things to talk about at home," Will said flatly.

"Well actually Mr…uh…Mr. Schuster, correct" the lawyer asked?

"Yeah, but you can just call me Will," Will replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are questioning your ability to look after their son," the lawyer uttered.

"Yeah, let me talk to them," Blaine said looking coldly at his attorney.

Blaine stepped outside and pulled his phone out of the plastic bag. The lawyer had already called and let them know they had pulled the right strings, and that Blaine was free but Blaine was not going to take this latest blow easily. He wanted nothing more to do with that house, especially tonight.

A few minutes later a ring came through the lawyers phone, and he just said a barrage of yes's and no's and I understand's into the device. Blaine came back inside and rejoined the group.

"Guys, can we go home now…please," Blaine asked weakly.

Everyone walked out together, and although Blaine was free for the time being something inside of him was broken, and Sam could tell. He didn't know what, and that's what scared him most of all. He knew deep down that tonight Blaine's worst fear had came to life, and Sam was scared that this time there will be no coming back for Blaine.

*** Author's Note - Here is the conclusion the the party scene. The cliffhanger is over...ish. Please let me know what you think. I love the reviews I get, and look forward to each and every one. Thank you - Donitello***


	33. Chapter 33: A Mother's Love

***We have another short chapter, but a little longer than the last. I'm sorry for the delay, but I have a new story out as well. If you have a chance please check out Learning Curve, and leave me a review on our new chapter here and what you think in the new one. The updates will be more regular, and hopefully it's still maintaining your interest. Also...a personal favor...for all those who use Tumblr if you could link this story on your pages I would appreciate it. Thanks ~ Donitello****

A Mother's Love

The night was restless for everyone. Sam slept in the chair in his bedroom giving the bed up for Blaine. He didn't want to crowd him, but he didn't want him having to be by himself either. Blaine kept trying to convince him to come to bed, but Sam gave his word to Emma that he would give Blaine his space. Sam's restless night in the chair gave him a perfect seat to over hear some of Will's torment for the night because Emma was not easy to forgive him for lying to her, and she was blaming him for all the horrible events of the previous evening.

Sam placed the blame in a different location, and carried them all on his broad shoulders. He felt that had he not tried to reach out to Double D that none of this would be happening. He can't stand that everyone is now in pain and that it was directly and indirectly his fault. He rose up from his make shift bed of his desk chair quietly as to not disturb Blaine and made his way to the bedroom door.

"Where you going," Blaine mumbled.

"I…uh…I was just going to the bathroom. Go back to sleep," Sam responded.

"I haven't been to sleep. Not really," Blaine said as he sat up and fumbled for the bed side lamp.

"You need some rest Blainy," Sam said as he shielded his eyes from the new and painful light.

"So do you, and I know you've just been over there staring out into space. I know how your mind works. You know that right," Blaine questioned?

"Wha…what'd ya mean," Sam stuttered as if he had been caught in some snare.

"You've been over there sitting in the dark, listening to them fight, and me toss and turn blaming yourself for everything that happened. Now sit down, and let me tell you something," Blaine said directly. As if it were not a request.

Sam obeyed his marching orders and returned to the chair. He couldn't face Blaine. He couldn't stand the idea that he had now ruined his parent's reputation with the Andersons, that Blaine is facing criminal charges, and that everything seemed to be falling apart all over again, and that it was his fault. He stared down at his fumbling feet once he reached the chair.

"Alright now mister, look at me," Blaine softly muttered.

Sam looked up and saw that Blaine was smiling at him.

"I want you to understand that none of this is your fault. I know you invited Douglas to the house, but you were just being you. You thought you could reach out to somebody and share your friends. It was bound to happen eventually. He was going to sprout up in my life again and last night was the night I've been dreading for years. Don't you remember how we started? I was scared of _thunder_ Sam, and all because I knew he would eventually be back. I didn't know when, I didn't know how, and I had no idea how I was going to protect myself. I always figured that when I saw him again I'd end up back in the hospital, be sharing the mental ward with Michael, or worse. But last night I was surrounded by people who made me feel safe. I felt loved and safe. Because of you I was able to fight back and not freeze up or just lay there and get the shit knocked out of me again. We both lied to Ms. Pillsbury so we're both guilty there and both of us need to work to try to fix it, but you're not alone in guilt and you are sure not responsible for what happened. You're only responsible in helping save my life," Blaine said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Sam had a steady stream of tears racing bilaterally down his face. He listened to the words that Blaine had just said, and felt the warmth from everyone. He couldn't help but love the man staring back at him even more. He noticed that Blaine did not falter in his words, and the speech almost sounded rehearsed so he knew Blaine had been thinking about it for a while and he wasn't just trying to make him feel better.

The two boys were settling down and becoming comfortable for the first time that night when a light tap came to the door, followed by Emma saying, "Are you awake,"?

"Yeah, come in," Sam yelled out through habit.

"I thought you promised not to sleep together," Emma asked sternly?

"It's my fault Ms. Pillsbury. I needed some comfort. We can get out of the bed. We're fully dressed. I promise," Blaine said pleading with her.

"No, it's okay. I believe you I was just wanting to talk to you two about a few things," Emma said defeated.

Both boys noticed the weary expression on her face, and became instantly concerned and sat up. They matched her gaze and didn't breathe a word waiting on her to start talking.

"Boys…I know that it was Will's idea to lie to me in the first place and I can't blame you for that, but you agreed to lie to me and that is your fault. You should never have done that. I say these rules because I am looking out for you," Emma stated directly in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, we're sorry about that. It was stupid. I shouldn't have gone along with it…but I just wanted to spend time with Blaine and to have a party with our friends, and…," Sam started but was cut off.

"But, we're both equally guilty. And, please don't blame Mr. Schuster too much. I mean he was just trying to be a cool dad for Sam. We knew better. I mean we're almost adults, and we made a bad decision," Blaine explained.

"Well, I'm glad you are trying to own your responsibility in the situation, and don't worry about Will. We have worked out our problems. But, both of you two have hurt our trust together, and if you ever lie to me again I will never be able to trust either of you ever again. Now Blaine I can understand that you were upset tonight, and part of why I came in here was to talk to you about what happened and to make sure you were alright," Emma explained while gently rubbing his leg over top the blankets.

"Thank you…that means a lot," Blaine said quietly.

"But, tomorrow night Sam will be sleeping on the couch. But you two need to get some rest right now. Tomorrow we're going to go apartment hunting and find a place with three bedrooms. We have been playing too fast and too lose with rules and it is not right that you two are sharing a room," Emma said.

"But, I'm not moving in with you guys. I'm just staying over when my parents are out of town," Blaine defended.

"Well, no offense towards your parents, but they're out of town a lot. And, I would feel better if you had your own room. You're always welcome here, and it's important to me that you have your own space. Plus, your parents were right in questioning me and Will. It seems like every time you are in our care something tragic happens to you and that's because we haven't considered everything involved. I want to speak with your mother tomorrow. I, at the very least, owe her an apology. But, we're going to have to buckle down her and respect everybody equally…because this latest event shows me that I'm not respected that well," Emma said as tears pooled in her eyes.

Emma stood up, gently rubbed both boy's feet, wiped her tears and left. Her words hit them like a ton of bricks, and they knew she was right. They were selfish and only thought about their wants in the situation. They had to make this up to her, and both decided to just go along with whatever it would take to make her happy. Blaine remembered his conversation with his parent's at the jail when he was bailed out. All his mother could do was insult Will and Emma for allowing them to have the party in the first place. He knew the conversation in a few hours between Emma and his mother would not be a pleasant one, and felt horrible in knowing that he was the main one to blame for Emma's suffering.

Sam was contemplating the same situation, feeling the same guilt, but was again applying all the blame on himself. Now, not only does Emma and Will have him to raise, but they also are now taking on his boyfriend for a part time basis to give him a home. That actually made him feel good. He remembered his biological parents and knew they would never have worried about making his boyfriend feel like he had a home. They would have said that he got what he deserved. Sam knew he had some serious work to do to repair his relationship with Emma, and felt like he was an inch tall after all she did to make him comfortable and taking him in, and making him feel like her real son.

He and Blaine were side by side, but lost in their own mental hells. Sam peered over at his alarm clocked and saw that it was getting later in the morning and knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. He pulled the covers back and crawled out of bed.

"Where are you going," Blaine quizzed.

"Nobody is going to get any sleep here, and I just want to make everybody breakfast or something," Sam murmured out.

"No you're not, well at least not by yourself. Come on. We owe them both a lot," Blaine declared.

Both boys marched into the kitchen and took inventory of what ingredients they had, and then discussed what each could cook. Sam was pretty proficient and useful in a kitchen, whereas Blaine was a little more microwave ready. They agreed that Sam would do the cooking, and Blaine would do the prep and clean up.

An hour later there were biscuits, gravy, fried apples, fried potatoes, sausage, bacon, and prepared butter and jellies. The smells of the banquet emanated into the adult's room, and they walked out slowly looking around for where the smells were coming from. They walked into the dining room just in time to see Blaine pouring three cups of coffee, as Sam was putting the final touches on his culinary masterpiece.

"What's all this," Will asked surprised.

"Well we heard…like really heard, what Emma said. And, we agreed that she was right. We need to be more a part of the house and not just someone who lives here and someone who stays sometimes. Emma, I'm so sorry that you were put in the position you were. We took advantage of you…and I know you won't trust us again…but we just want you to know we're sorry," Sam said while staring at his shoes.

"Yeah, we were wrong in so many ways and there is nothing that can make up for that, but if you will just give us a chance to help build a new relationship we're willing to do whatever it takes," Blaine said with tears filling his eyes.

Emma cocked her chin and dabbed a tissue to her eyes before she walked over and wrapped both boys into a sweet and loving hug. Both promised to never lie to her again, and just held her tightly in a deep hug.

"We're missing someone…Will get over here," Sam yelled out.

Will walked over and gently wrapped his arms around the group when he was pulled deeply into the embrace. The hug lasted for only a few seconds, but everyone seemed to feel a little better about their environment. Emma excused herself after breakfast was over and the boys were carrying dishes into the kitchen to clean up. Blaine could hear Emma's voice coming from inside her room and all he could make out was her saying things like, _Yes, I understand the concern, no I was fully unaware, No I will make sure it never happens again _and statements of the like knowing she was talking to his mother. The more she had to beg for forgiveness the more anger built up inside him.

He thought to himself how dare they make her beg for forgiveness when she had been more of a parent to him than they had ever been…she was having to grovel to people who spent the majority of Blaine's life being out of town, and then pawning him off on nanny's, babysitter's, Headmasters, and their most recent attempt was a lawyer that Blaine neither knew nor liked. He knew he was going to have to have a talk with them, and that he was going to have to explain what had fully happened but he would be dammed if he would allow them to abuse Will or Emma over their own failings as parents.

***We have another short chapter, but a little longer than the last. I'm sorry for the delay, but I have a new story out as well. If you have a chance please check out Learning Curve, and leave me a review on our new chapter here and what you think in the new one. The updates will be more regular, and hopefully it's still maintaining your interest. Also...a personal favor...for all those who use Tumblr if you could link this story on your pages I would appreciate it. Thanks ~ Donitello****


	34. Chapter 34: Failing History

***Author's note: I'm so sorry for the serious delay but we now have a new chapter for our story. Please let me know what you think. Comment as often as you can. The comments let me know where to go with the story, and kinda feeds my ego a little too, lol. Thanks ~Donitello~**

**Failing History**

Time moves on and does its best to heal wounds and heart aches. It had been a few months since Blaine hit a home run with Double D's frontal bone in his backyard, and within that time he had been to court twice, looked for a larger apartment with Will, Emma, and Sam. He had moved in with them, and only been back to his house three times, twice to move some of his things, and once to have a conversation with his parents over the way the spoke to Emma, and to spend some time with them before they left again for however long, and wherever they may be.

The conversation was not allowed to escalate into an argument, however Blaine was determined he was not going to be silenced on this matter and had Sam sit outside the door of his father's study while they chatted just for moral support. Sam took Blaine's present troubles very personally; and still continued to feel as if he were the one responsible regardless of how many times he was told it wasn't by Blaine.

Tension was rising fairly rapidly between Will and Emma as the wedding approached. Emma was feeling as if she was being ignored and having all the details piled on her, while Will felt that Emma was distracting him with trivial details that didn't matter especially considering that the New Directions had a major competition coming up. Sam and Blaine decided now would be a good time to escape the soon to be newlyweds and go to his grandmother's for the weekend. He had made the arrangements with his aunt who lived with her, and she was aware that he was bringing his boyfriend. He always felt that it was somewhat laughable that although his parents knew he was gay and accepted him for that they never seemed to be comfortable with him since he came out. But, his grandmother just embraced him closer. It was as if she could see the pained and tainted soul within him and just wanted to help heal him. He had even asked several times to move in with her, but his parents did not feel it was appropriate even though Blaine never quite understood what was so inappropriate.

Will and Emma had agreed to let both boys go, but only after Emma had spoken with Blaine's aunt personally. At first Blaine felt insulted and then he was reminded of the party and the trouble that sprung from it along with his up and coming court appearance. They had planned for the upcoming weekend because they had an additional day off school for some Teacher's assembly and so they were packed, and ready to leave by Thursday evening after school. Emma went through the checklist to make sure they had everything they needed, Will made them take an addition hundred dollars just to make sure they had enough cash and the boys set out.

Blaine's grandmother lived in Huntington, WV which was just a little over a four hour drive from Lima so they had planned to arrive around 8pm so a late dinner was planned because if Blaine's grandmother expected them no later than 8:30 they had better arrive on time so they were not permitted to stop and eat along the way or allow for any other personal distractions.

When the boys had arrived at Blaine's grandmother's she lived in an older part just outside of downtown. Sam stood in awe of the home. It was a grey stoned house with a large porch, white accents, and a beautiful windowed hallway leading from the garage to the interior of the house. It was magnificent to admire, and although it was a regal home it still somehow managed to exude warmth and a sense of home unlike Blaine's home; beautiful but in a display fashion as if the people who lived there only comingled amongst themselves without ever really coming in contract with one another. Blaine and Sam grabbed their bags, and walked went onto the porch. Blaine just walked casually as Sam toddled behind awestruck by things like the porch swing that had to be at least fifty years old with at least that many coats of paint adhered to hit; how everything was so serene and picture perfect. As far as Sam was concerned this was the perfect mixture of refinement and elegance smashed with laid back family life.

Blaine opened the door and stepped inside exposing Sam to the handmade wooden paneled walls, and hard wood floors, crystal chandeliers, and antiquated figures smattered throughout the home strategically placed to show beauty without the fear of clutter. The smells emanating from the kitchen put Sam in mind of his own grandmother's house: fried chicken, mashed potatoes, fresh garden green beans, and homemade biscuits. He assumed the rules would be the same in this house as well nothing in that kitchen comes from a box or a mix. If you can't make it from scratch you don't need to be eating it.

Sam stood back in the doorway and watched Blaine reacquaint himself with his grandmother who was eighty-two and still looking out for herself, his Aunt Robyn, and his aunt's daughter, Amanda. He hugged them, and chatted briefly before he introduced Sam. His grandmother walked over and grabbed Sam's hand pulling him down to her five foot flat stature and pecked him on the cheek, and said she was pleased to meet him.

"Now you pull up a chair. Don't stand around you make me nervous," Grandmother Anderson commanded in a soft but direct tone.

"Yes ma'am," Sam instantly replied.

"Do I look like I have stripes on my shoulders, or medals on my chest young man," she asked?

"Uh…no…ma'am…," the blond responded with confusion as Blaine just smiled to himself.

"Then stop calling me ma'am! You can call me Granny; everyone else does. We don't stand on formalities here. My son and his uppity wife are formal enough for the whole family. No offense dear," Grandmother Anderson stated, and looked at Blaine when she realized she just insulted his parents.

Sam just snickered at the comment because he had never thought he'd meet a member of Blaine's family that he thought could be cool, much less an eighty-two year old matriarch.

"I'll tell you now Sam dear, I'm old and have seen everything. I gave up being 'proper' a long time ago, and I don't believe in lying. I will always tell you what I think just how I think it. I've lived long enough that I've earned the right to be a little cantankerous," she stated plainly as she sat down in her usual chair at the head of the table. She pulled out a Kool menthol cigarette and lit it, then placed it in the cast iron skillet shaped ashtray and picked up a tea cup filled with cold black coffee and took a sip.

Dinner went by quickly with everyone eating and talking getting to know one another. This setting reminded Sam of his own roots. When his grandmother was alive Sam would spend as much time with her as possible especially when his father was drunk. It was enveloping. As if you were wrapped in the softest and most cozy blanket you have ever felt. It was just comfortable as soon as you walked in; and this is the first time Sam has got to experience that feeling since he was a child. To Sam, he was in heaven.

"Alright boys, let's get down to the brass tax of the situation. You two been having sex," Grandmother Anderson blurted out?

Blaine sprayed the water he was drinking, Sam turned a deep shade of crimson, and Blaine's Aunt Robin just shouted out, "Mother,"!

"What? I just need to know if I need to put cotton in my ears tonight so I don't hear things I ain't supposed to," she stated with her thick Appalachian accent drawing out the words to drive home her point.

"We're sharing the same room," Sam asked astounded?

"Well why not? It's not like he can get you pregnant. Listen boys, by the time I was your age I was already married with a baby not far behind. It's nothing new, and quite frankly if those useless good for nothings we keep putting in office would get off their ass's and make gay marriage legal we'd be having a different conversation. But, you boys are almost grown men. I know Blaine's queer, since you're his boyfriend I'm almost sure you're not batting from the heterosexual team either if ya get my drift. So, you two can't get married but your still together. So if they're used to having sex with each other then you'll be treated like they're married in this house," Grandmother Anderson stated with authority and pride.

"Yes Granny. We've been having sex," Blaine said softly.

"Now there's a surprise," Grandmother Anderson said flatly with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Well, what room do you want them in mother," Robyn asked sweetly?

"Blaine, you and Sam stay in your dad's old room. That'll give me somethin' to rub in over Christmas," Grandmother Anderson said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

After a little more of a visit, everyone was struck by the time and decided it was time for bed, Grandmother Anderson walked herself up the stairs even though Sam and Blaine had both insisted multiple times they'd be glad to help. Then Blaine escorted Sam into their new bedroom for the weekend. The room was drenched with the smell of old wood. The walls were half paneled and half stucco, hardwood on the floor, and a bed that Sam was sure had to be older than he and Blaine put together. There was a mirrored door that was for their closet and thick six paneled door that led to a private bathroom. Blaine went into the bathroom to change, and Sam just sprawled himself across the bed sinking into the feather mattress that rested on top of the spring mattress. When Blaine came out of the bathroom he was wearing pajamas and acted shyly.

"Um, Sam…I have a favor to ask," he said sheepishly?

"Sure. Anything," Sam hummed.

"Do you mind…I mean it's not like I don't want to…because I do…but…would you be offended if we didn't do _anything_ tonight," he stuttered.

"Oh thank God," Sam sighed out in relief. "Look, I know it's cool and all with your grandmother…but it just feels wrong. Plus, dude, I'm just tired," Sam blurted out.

Sam stripped off down to his boxers and crawled under the blankets and Blaine snuggled in beside him. When they found their comfort spots, Sam's arm around Blaine's waist and Blaine pushed up against Sam they drifted off quickly.

Sam woke up to an empty bed. He looked around trying to regain focus and fully remember where he was then went looking for Blaine. He found him outside on the front porch swing wrapped in a blanket drinking coffee with Grandmother Anderson.

"Come on out honey, have a seat and talk with us. Do you want some coffee, or are you hungry," Grandmother Anderson asked.

"No thank you. I'm just trying to wake up right now. I'll get something in a few minutes," Sam said politely.

"Blaine, you need to go in there and start fixing this young man some breakfast," She said gently.

"He said he didn't want anything Granny," Blaine whined.

"He will be by the time you're finished. Now stop whining and go in there and do as you're told," Granny demanded.

Blaine reluctantly rose from his position and dropped the blanket onto the bench. Granny Anderson extended her hand and patted the vacant seat next to her for Sam to join her. When he sat down he grabbed Blaine's abandoned blanket and wrapped up inside it breathing in Blaine's lingering scent and smiling.

"So Mr. Sam tell me about you," Granny Anderson said sweetly.

"Well, my name is Sam Evans and I go to school with Blaine. We're both seniors, and both in Glee. I like art, and music…comic books and Science Fiction movies…that's really about it. There isn't that much to tell really," Sam said.

"And, what about your parents," she asked.

"Well Will and Emma are great to me…," Sam started but was cut off.

"No honey, I mean your birth parents. What about them," She asked curiously.

"Oh…uh…well…my dad died a couple months ago, and my mom is in prison for uh…um," again Sam was cut off.

"For kidnapping Blaine and trying to kill you," Granny Anderson said with a knowing tone.

"Yeah, for that," Sam said hanging his head.

"That's why I was wanting to talk to you, just me and you," she said laying a hand on his leg.

"I…I'm sorry about all that. I didn't know that…," Sam started apologizing for the danger Blaine was in when she gently smacked his knee.

"Enough of that, it was not your fault. I was just going to say that it can't be easy to love someone that did so many bad things to you," She cooed.

"I don't love him. I hate him," Sam mumbled out.

"No you don't. The man was your father, and from what I understand he wasn't an awful man until he just couldn't get past his own selfishness. Now, I just hope you ain't going to repeat the same mistake," she said peering out from over top the rim of her glasses.

"What do you mean? I'm nothing like him," Sam said defensively.

"Really? You've decided to forget all about the rest of a man's life that you one time loved because he was a jackass the last couple weeks of it. How is that not selfish," She questioned?

"After everything he did I can't forgive him," Sam said as tears started forming in his eyes.

"A couple things I want you to think about. They say those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it. If you can't learn to forgive him you may just end up growing up to be more like him than you want to. So always remember honey, and keep this advice close to your heart, hate the sin but love the sinner," She finished, patted his knee, and walked into the house.

Sam remained lost in thought about Granny Anderson's advice. It made sense but he had no idea how he was ever going to forgive a man that threw him away, kidnapped and tortured his boyfriend, and then tried to kill him. He was taken by surprise when Blaine popped his head out from behind the front door saying breakfast was ready.

"Hey, you okay," Blaine asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about some things Granny Anderson said," Sam said staring off into space.

"You have to watch her, she is a wise old woman and will sneak in the best advice when you're not looking," Blaine said with a sneaky grin.

"It's okay. I know somebody else who's like that…and I love him very much," Sam said.

***Author's note: I'm so sorry for the serious delay but we now have a new chapter for our story. Please let me know what you think. Comment as often as you can. The comments let me know where to go with the story, and kinda feeds my ego a little too, lol. Thanks ~Donitello~**


	35. Chapter 35: Wasting Secrets

***A/N - Well here we have another chapter, and next I'll be trying to hammer out a chapter for Learning Curve. Please leave me lots of feedback, and let me know what you think. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'm sorry it's so long. I couldn't stop typing. ~ Donitello****

**A Secret is a Terrible Thing to Waste**

Sam and Blain stayed close to Granny Anderson for the rest of the morning talking and sharing stories. Sam was thrilled to get to know a member of Blaine's family that wasn't pretentious or snobby in any way. He felt welcomed and at home at least until he saw a familiar black Mercedes pull into the driveway.

"Granny, I didn't know mom and dad were coming," Blaine softly stated with hesitation.

"Neither did I. Wonder what made them come all this way," Granny Anderson pondered.

Sam had no idea what was about to happen, but he knew whatever it was that it couldn't be good. He had formed a tedious relationship with Blaine's mother when Blaine was in the hospital, but only had a few interactions with Blaine's father who was a distant and serious man.

"Blaine, I need you to step down here. Your mother and I would like to speak with you," Mr. Anderson demanded.

"Well, I think he's visiting with me right now and if you want to talk to him you can come up on this porch and talk," Granny Anderson answered in Blaine's place.

"He is our son mother, and I am telling him to come down here to speak with us, his parents," Mr. Anderson shot back.

"Well, Junior, last time I checked I was still your parent and I'm telling you just like I'm telling him he ain't going down there. You're coming up here, and if you sass me again like that don't think for one minute you won't find yourself back over my knee. Sam honey, be a dear and go to the back yard and cut me a switch. Now," Granny Anderson said not raising her tone.

Sam looked at her with question in her eye, and she shot back a look that showed she meant what she said. He jumped up as if someone had pinched him running through the house to the back yard. After Sam had cleared the door to the front porch Mr. Anderson dropped his head realizing he had just lost the stalemate and slowly climbed the stairs followed shortly by Mrs. Anderson. Sam returned with a switch as he was told, and when Mr. Anderson tried to sit down beside Blaine he was corrected by Granny Anderson.

"I do believe you saw that was where Sam was sitting. There is two rocking chairs right over there; you two will be comfortable in them. Thank you Sam honey, come sit back down now," Granny Anderson said sweetly and started patting the spot where Sam had been sitting.

"Mother, really this is between us and Blaine. Why don't you and _Mr. Evans_ please go inside," Mr. Anderson snarled out?

"Well because we were enjoying this beautiful day before you arrived, and because it's my house and I don't want to. And Junior, I've warned you once about your tone. This is the second time. Third you will get a switch taken to your backside in front of your wife, son and his boyfriend before I have the police come and escort you off my property. Now what is it you have to say," Granny Anderson said plainly as she laid the cut limb across her lap and folded her hands over it.

"Alright, fine. Blaine, your mother and I tried to call you at that so called teacher's house this morning and they told us you were here. We've decided that you are going to be homeschooled, and come with us. We don't like the _people_ you've been associated with lately," Mr. Anderson said in a soft but direct tone.

"The hell I will," Blaine yelled out.

"Watch your language dear. This isn't just for him," Granny Anderson directing her comment at Blaine and patting the switch on her lap.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled.

"This is not a negotiation. We feel it will be better for you," Mrs. Anderson added to the conversation.

"And who's going to be teaching me. You two are always too busy to even be at home," Blaine questioned?

"We'll hire a tutor. You'll receive and education. This will be better for you Blaine," Mrs. Anderson said gently trying to back away from a tedious and delicate situation.

"No it won't, it'll be better for you. You get to have control over him again, and keep him away from his white trash boyfriend. That's what this is all about anyway isn't it," Sam shot out with tears in his voice.

"Sam, honey, we don't have a, um, problem with you. But, I don't trust that Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury. They are to lax and not very good custodians," Mrs. Anderson said in her calmest voice although her irritation was showing through.

"Those are my parents and they're great," Sam said defensively.

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure they're wonderful people for taking both you in, and no one will insult your family in this home. I'm sure that my daughter-in-law just misspoke, didn't you honey," Granny Anderson asked?

"No, I didn't. I said exactly what I meant to say. I'm sorry I don't believe in all this fake sweetness. I believe that the truth is simple and should be said outright," Mrs. Anderson said defiantly.

"You mean like how you stopped taking your birth control pills so you could get pregnant and made my son marry you after you got knocked up with Cooper," Granny Anderson asked.

"Wha…wha…what'd you mean. We were already married when I got pregnant with Cooper," Mrs. Anderson stuttered turning red in the face.

"Deary, that baby was born fully developed…and you claimed he was three months premature after you two eloped. Now, I don't know how stupid my son is but you can't fool me that easy," Granny Anderson said peering over top of her glasses.

"That's not the point. The point is we're taking Blaine with us right now. He's our son so what we say is what goes," Mr. Anderson shouted.

"He's yours is he…hmm…let me think about that for a minute. I don't really believe he is Mr. Lawyer…do you," Granny Anderson asked slyly.

"What do you mean Granny," Blaine asked with a mixed look on his face.

"Well sweetheart. You see when your mom and dad here started their third year of law school he and your mom didn't have very much, but they had Cooper, and you were well on your way. So after you were born we all sat down in that kitchen and had a talk. Do you remember our talk you two," Granny Anderson asked.

"Mom, you can't use that against us," Mr. Anderson said with his voice raising.

"You want to hide and watch me," Granny Anderson stated.

"What was the conversation about," Blaine asked?

"Well we all thought that it would be better if they signed you and Cooper over to me and Grandpa. That way you both would be included on his retirement, and if we needed to take you to the doctor or anything you'd be ours so there wouldn't be any problems. That way they could go to school. You stayed here the first year and an half after you were born. And, we never did sign that custody back over to them. So…really, you're mine," Granny Anderson said with a smirk.

"He is our child, and he will do as WE say," Mr. Anderson shouted.

"It's funny. For him to be your child and you love and miss him so much you didn't even know where he was until this morning when you talked to the nice couple who have taken him in told you where he was. So, me and the boys are going to go inside now and make some lunch. If you want to be civil and social I'll let them decide if they want to invite you. If you want to continue being nasty then you have a nice day and mind my flower beds on your way out," Granny Anderson said as she rose from the porch swing and started for the door.

Mrs. Anderson jumped up from her rocking chair and lunged forward to Granny Anderson. The two boys, and Mr. Anderson was all in shock when they heard the slap go harshly across the face of Mrs. Anderson.

"Young lady; I swear I have no idea who taught you manners but I do believe you need to go back and demand a new teacher. Do not EVER come up on me like that. I was not raised in a snooty part of town by your aristocrats. I had to fight and fight hard all my life, and it don't matter how old I am I will never be afraid to fight. So, I'm asking you nicely to please take your hands off my arm and please don't make me have to break you in half," Granny said sharply as she turned and walked inside.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, go get your things and get in the car. We're leaving," Mr. Anderson said.

Blaine never took his eyes off the floor when he asked, "Did you guys ever want me,"?

"We always wanted you sweetheart," Mrs. Anderson said sweetly.

"You had me given away before I was born. It was to my own grandmother, but still you gave me away," he claimed trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

"We didn't give you away. We just gave her custody so that it would help with additional money and so that she could look after you and your brother to finish up our education. We had to support you two," Mr. Anderson stated coldly.

At this point Sam heard Granny Anderson yelling through the house letting them know that lunch was ready. He refused to leave the porch without Blaine. He was not going to let his boyfriend be bullied. Not by his parents or anyone.

"We have a plane to catch mister. Go get your things and let's go. I'm not asking anymore," Mr. Anderson demanded.

"Taking a person against their will is kidnapping isn't it," Blaine asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"You are just as much ours as you have always been. She just has a piece of paper that let allowed her to look out after you," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Well, she can keep looking after me. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm perfectly fine," Blaine quietly said and walked into the house followed by Sam. Blaine the turned, shut the door, and snapped the lock behind him. Sam was walking to the kitchen when he heard the Blaine sprinting up the stairs.

"One day I may learn how to keep my mouth shut," Granny said walking up behind Sam.

"If you wouldn't have said anything Blaine would be on a plane headed to God knows where, and I'd never get to see him again. I know it's selfish, but I'm glad you told him…I don't think I could make it without him. I'm in love with him," Sam said just staring up the stairs.

"Well then what are you doing still standing here talking to me. He's up there, and probably needing someone to talk to. Now me and the girls have to go. I have a doctor's appointment and we should be out all afternoon," she said with a wink as she walked back into the kitchen and Sam ran up the stairs to his and Blaine's room.

Sam looked around the room and the bathroom looking for Blaine. He could hear him, but couldn't find him anywhere. Finally he stood in the center of the room and tried to be as quiet as he could be to listen. He heard sobbing coming from the closet, and walked over. He saw Blaine folded up crying into his knees. Sam leaned down and placed his head on Blaine's.

"Babe, you need to come out of here," Sam said softly.

"Why," Blaine asked?

"Well, you were so insistent about me coming out of the closet this is making you a hypocrite," Sam said smiling broadly.

Blaine chuckled and released his legs. He crawled out and grabbed Sam's hand. Sam led him to the bed and laid down with him as Sam wrapped his arms around him muttering over and over, "it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

Forty-five minutes passed with Sam holding Blaine as if he were going to disappear. A small knock came to the door and a little head poked its way into the room. Amanda popped in to let them know they were leaving. Sam said thanks, and she shut the door quickly.

"You know, I kinda think she has a little crush on you," Blaine mumbled.

"Well, I hate that for her because I'm head over heels in love with this great guy," Sam said squeezing Blaine.

"You know…I'm glad Granny is really my parent I guess…but I don't know if that means if my parents will cut me off or not. I kinda need that lawyer even though he's a jackass. The only thing they've ever really been good at is money," Blaine said coldly.

"I'm sure they won't just cut you off, and besides even if they tried I'm sure Granny would track them down with a belt this time instead of a switch," Sam said making Blaine laugh.

Sam couldn't help himself any longer so he leaned down and kissed Blaine. He pulled him into a passionate kiss, then pecked his lips against the trails that Blaine's tears had left behind.

His hands rubbed Blaine's back up and down further on his back until he was caressing Blaine's ass. Sam could also feel Blaine's hard dick pressing up against his own. Then Blaine's hand darted down Sam's back and into his pants floundering around trying to get under the band of his underwear. Once he had reached his target destination he took in a handful of Sam's voluptuous backside, and squeezed tightly. Sam bucked backward briefly exposing him neck so Blaine latched on and refused to let go until a bruise had formed.

"Omg, they're going to know we were up here fooling around," Sam squealed.

"Good! Then Granny will know without question I had a good time during my visit," Blaine hummed.

Sam melted into Blaine's kisses and felt his shirting being lifted. He grabbed the shirt and tore it off his body giving Blaine both hands to pull down his pants taking his fully erect dick into his mouth. Although Sam was in ecstasy with Blaine working his magic tongue around his dick he couldn't contain himself any longer, and pulled him up to kiss him deeply on the mouth and submerged himself to Blaine's aching and neglected cock. He wrapped his arms around the Blaine and grabbed his bare ass with both hands from underneath and then turned the pair of them so that Blaine was now on top of Sam, with his dick still locked inside Sam's wanting lips. Sam released his grapple of Blaine and gave him a firm smack with both hands causing Blaine to buck forward, and pushing his dick further down.

Sam loved this feeling. He repeated the action once more until Blaine started face fucking the blonde. Blaine practiced restraint on his surging hips to insure the he wasn't hurting his lover, but his lover kept pleading for more by his actions until Blaine could no longer withhold himself. He pumped until he screamed out, "Sam I'm going to cum." Sam just smacked his ass one more time to signal to keep going. A few more pumps and Sam felt the warm salty fluid ooze down his throat, and Blaine softly collapse to the side. Sam reached his arm up and started rubbing Blaine's belly smiling to himself savoring the flavor of Blaine when Blaine lifted his head up, and breathed out, "Oh no mister. We're nowhere near finished. We've got a lot things to catch up on. First thing I want you inside me, and I don't think I can wait much longer.

A few minutes later Sam was fluttering his lubed fingers inside Blaine loosening him up, and when he was ready and Blaine was writhing in desire Sam reached for his condom, but Blaine put his hand over Sam's.

"We're going to be together forever, right," Blaine asked.

"Yeah, why," Sam responded confused.

"Then no condom. I trust you, and I think you trust me. We've been together for a while and I just want to feel you inside me. Okay,"?

Sam released the condom and lubed up his unsheathed dick, and gently entered his boyfriend. His mind exploded with sensation. He had never had sex without a condom and was unsure how it'd feel. It was incredible. There were no dulled sensations as he started slowly pumping his boyfriend who was matching his rhythm well. Blaine pulled himself up slightly using Sam as an anchor then slid down his torso and raked his finger nails across Sam's ass and he bucked violently into Blaine causing both to grunt and grown in a more primal way than either had ever made and he just started to relentlessly pound into his lover. They had made love, and the feelings they had for one another were in no question but this afternoon was a time for releasing all the pent up emotions they'd been feeling. From Blaine's assailant trying to break in to his house with a bat, to Sam's weak and shattered emotions. All of them were poured out into each other in this afternoon of animalistic passion. Sam could only thrust a few more volleys into Blaine before he was ready to explode. He pulled himself out of Blaine and jerked his dick a few strokes before several streams of milky white cum was dripping off of Blaine's chest and stomach, and Blaine had to wipe a little off his chin. This new form of sex was incredible and couldn't stand the idea of not knowing how it felt to have Blaine inside himself unencumbered by a condom. After a quick break Sam begged for Blaine to ravish him, and they spent the rest of the afternoon taking turns on one another until they passed out in a sweaty cathartic haze of bliss and relief.

They woke up sometime later, and realized they had apparently slept longer than anticipated because they could smell food emanating from downstairs. Together they jumped in the shower and made their way downstairs.

Granny was standing over the stove finishing up dinner.

"Did you two have a nice nap," Granny asked?

"Yeah, we were a lot more tired than we thought I guess," Blaine responded trying to be genteel about their actions although he was certain the old lady was well aware of what occurred.

"Well I was thinking on our way back that I'm sure that bed hasn't been cleaned for a while, so I laid some clean sheets next to the door so you boys can change it. And if you don't mind helping out a weak old woman maybe you can wash the others before you leave tomorrow," Granny asked in her cunning tone.

"Wait…you're letting Blaine come back to Lima," Sam asked.

"Yeah, I can go back? But how am I going to live. I'm sure my parent's won't be giving me any money," Blaine asked.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I decided we needed to bury the hatchet, and I talked to them and they saw reason. They're going to be sending a monthly allowance to your teacher to help with expenses and give you some extra money. Plus, you've been getting a check from Grandpa's retirement that I've been putting away for you, but we only use when we have to," Granny replied.

"Oh my God that's incredible. Thank you so much…what did you say to make them change their minds," Blaine squealed.

"Oh, just reminded them of some other things they don't want repeated. It's amazing how quickly they were able to calm down and see things our way," She hummed.

"You blackmailed them," Sam asked stunned.

"Not really the sharpest knife in the drawer are you son," She asked raising one eyebrow.

Everyone laughed at Sam's expense, including Sam. He was just so relieved that everything had worked out that he couldn't get offended. But in the back of his and Blaine's minds they both wondered what kind of secrets Blaine's parents could be holding that would give her that much power over them.

The next morning Sam and Blaine done the laundry to clean up their mess, but had of course changed the bed clothes before crawling in that night. They thanked Grandmother Anderson for letting them spend the weekend with them, and loaded the car and headed back home.

But, back in Lima there was some trouble brewing for Ryder and Jake. So much trouble in fact that Santana got called and she made a special trip to help the boys out, bring with her one surprise that no one expected: Kurt.


End file.
